Everything
by nikkithedead
Summary: Sam is slowly trying to come out at his school, and with Kurt as a couple. As their relationship matures, and the two begin this difficult task, they realize it will be a lot harder than they thought. Sequel to "Who is Sam Evans?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Sam Evan's Epic and Brilliant Coming-Out Plan:

Written By: Sam Evans

Devised By: Sam Evans and Kurt Hummel

With Contributions by Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson

Step 1) Sam spends much time with Kurt at school.

Step 2) As a result of "Step 1", people become accustomed to seeing them together

Step 3) Sam carries Kurt's books to class (And they engage in other vaguely couple-like behaviors).

Step 4) As a result of "Step 3", people form rumors.

Step 5) Rumors are neither confirmed nor denied for a period of time.

Step 6) Sam and Kurt make-out in empty hallways (And engage in other risky behavior in hopes of people seeing them).

Step 7) As a result of "Step 6", rumors are validated and continue to spread.

Step 8) Sam and Kurt confirm rumors.

Step 9) Sam is now out of the closet.

Step 10) Kurt would prefer an even number of steps, and thus "Step 10" is unnecessarily added.

Sam and Kurt had been together for a month now, and Step 2 was only starting to take effect. Everyone in Glee club had promised to keep their secret, and true to their word they had. Sam had had his doubts about Brittany and Santana secret keeping abilities; Santana seemed to do whatever she wanted, with little thought to how it affected other, and Sam was pretty sure he'd once heard Brittany say that a secret was a type of fish.

But neither of them had said a word, and in some ways, Sam was a little disappointed. As unpleasant as it would to be outed by someone else, at least it would be over with.

Since that wasn't the case, Sam and Kurt had devised an epic and brilliant coming-out (see above) and were sticking to it closely. They had been spending a lot of time together in school over the past month, and people we're now finally noticing that they were always together.

"Sam, have you seen Kurt? He said I could borrow his french notes..." A red haired girl cheerio named Rebecca asked him the other day.

"Kurt, tell your other half if he's late for practice one more time, I'll pour chlorine on his head."

Whenever people saw them apart, they questioned it. In the mind of their peers, they had ceased to be individuals. They were no longer Sam or Kurt, individual people, they were "Sam and Kurt", together.

Sam was incredibly pleased at this progress, and on Friday night when he went over to Kurt's house (to watch An American in Paris and 2001: A Space Odyssey), he suggested they initiate "Step 3."

"What was 'Step 3' again?' Kurt asked, bringing his salad over to where Sam sat on the couch.

"'Sam carries Kurt's books to class and engages in other vaguely couple-like behaviors'" Finn recited from across the room.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "It was Quinn's idea." He said with a shrug.

"Aren't you with Rachel?" Sam asked, taking a bit of his pizza.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, but Quinn's a lot nicer now that's she's friends with that Kate girl."

Kurt froze and looked at his brother. "Yes...Kate is a good friend..." He said slowly.

Finn looked up. "Can I tell you guys something? I mean, and will you promise not to laugh?"

"Yeah, sure man. What is it?"

"Well, whenever I see Quinn and Kate together they seem kinda...I dunno..._close_." He said hesitantly.

Sam shrugged, and Kurt tried not to look petrified. "So, girls are like that."

"Yeah but they don't seem close like friends close...they seem close...girlfriends close." He mumbled.

Sam laughed. "Yeah right, Finn. Quinn's with a girl. Look just because I switched teams doesn't mean that everyone is. Its not contagious." He looked at Kurt, and stopped laughing. Kurt had that pinched look on his face like he was trying to not look like he was panicking, which usually meant he was panicking.

"Kurt? Tell him." Sam said, his eyes narrowed.

"Uh, well, uh, I um..." Kurt stuttered, his face bright red.

"Wow." Finn said. "I can't believe I was right about something."

"Oh my god, _Kurt!_" Sam shouted, jumping up off the couch. "How could you not tell me?"

"Because I wasn't supposed to _know!_" Kurt cried back. "They didn't_ tell_ me, I just figured it out. I promised them I wouldn't say anything. I hated keeping something from you..." He said, pouting. Sam softened instantly.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Sam said, going over to Kurt and kissing him on the cheek.

Finn rolled his eyes. "You two are disgusting, you know that?"

Sam stuck his tongue out. "You're just jealous because my boyfriend is hotter than your girlfriend." He said snootily.

Finn scrunched up his face. "Dude he is my brother."

"A hot brother." Sam replied.

"And on that note, goodbye." Finn said, huffily going upstairs.

Kurt shook his head. "You shouldn't tease him like that. He's been really great the entire time we've been together."

"Well, he shouldn't insist on hanging out with is when we tell him we're having a date." Sam insisted.

"To be fair, to him it just looks like we're watching some movies."

"Yeah, but in a date way."

* * *

Monday morning, Sam carried Kurt's books to class. For some reason, he had expected everyone to notice, but no one seemed to. He was both disappointed and relieved at the same time.

"I could get used to this, you know." Kurt said, swinging his arms around to exercise their new book-freeness.

Sam smiled. "Good, I want you to."

Kurt blushed lightly, and focused on picking a piece of non-existent lint off his his Tommy Hilfiger vest.

"So, what exactly constitutes 'vaguely coupley'?" Sam asked once they arrived at Kurt's first period class.

"'Couple-Like' and how should I know. That's why Quinn added the word 'vague' in there."

"Would kissing you on the cheek fall into that category?" Sam asked, batting his eyelashes.

"I think that makes the move from 'vaguely couple-like' into 'definitely couple-like'. And thats not for another few steps." Kurt said haughtily, pretending to be exasperated.

"Well, I can't wait." Sam said, handing Kurt his books and winking. Kurt blushed, and went into his classroom.

A week later, the rumors started.

"Hey faggot, where's your boyfriend?" A kid from the hockey team shouted at Kurt in the hallway.

"I don't know, why don't you check your mullet, I think it might have eaten him." Kurt replied cooly.

Hockey-Mullet sneered at him. "Do not mock the mullet queer boy."

"Excuse me?" Finn said, coming up behind him and putting his hand on Hockey-Mullet's shoulder. "What did you just call my brother?"

"Queer. Its what he is." He said, a bit of fear showing behind his sneer. Finn was tall, and could be very scary when he wanted.

"Well I don't think you're saying it in a very nice way. Apologize." Finn said, staring him in the eye.

"Hey, Finn it's ok." Kurt said, tugging at Finn's sleeve.

"No it's not. Apologize."

"Sorry." Hockey-Mullet said scornfully, then wrenched his arm out of Finn's grasp and made his way down the hall.

"Finn, I know it's hard, but the more Sam and I continue to...you know what...the more people are going to treat me like that. And you can't beat all of them up."

"I can try." Finn said. Kurt shook his head, and they went to lunch together.

Sam wasn't having it any easier.

"Oh, Evans, I didn't realize you we're in here." Jamie Babbit said, as he walked into the shower room and found Sam there. "I'll wait till your done; don't want you to get excited."

Sam sighed, turned off the water, and grabbed his towel. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, knowing full well what Jamie meant. He knew Jamie was good friends with Karofsky.

"Oh, I just know you've been hanging round with Hummel a lot." Jamie said, a mean glint in his eye.

"So?"

"So nuthin'" Jamie said, snickering. Sam resisted the urge to punch his lights out.

"Whatever Babbit, You can have the shower, I'm done. Just try and clean up after you finish jerking off to mental images of your cat." Sam said, referring to the picture of the small tabby cat he knew Jamie had in his locker.

"Hey!" Jamie called after him, his face red. "You leave Mr. Sprinkles out of this!"

At the end of the week, both boys were exhausted.

"234 Times." Kurt said, collapsing on Sam's couch. "That's how many times I was called a faggot this week. Not including Monday when I wasn't counting."

"In the locker room, I was asked for fashion advice 31 times, asked if you give good head 46 times, asked if I give good head 23 times and informed that they didn't want to shower with me 6 times." Sam said, crashing next to Kurt.

"Well, thats not so bad..."

"I only took 6 showers."

"...Oh."

"Listen Kurt, we are not going to let them get to us. We knew this would be hard..." Sam said, taking Kurt's hand in his.

"Sam, I've been dealing with this stuff since I was 12 and I brought my perfectly accessorized Ken Doll in for show and tell." Kurt said dryly.

"You can't tell me this week wasn't worse."

"Not worse than the time I wore a Lady GaGa costume to school."

Sam stared at him. "Why on earth would you do that?"

Kurt shrugged. "Because I wanted to. They can push me into lockers, call me a faggot and punch me in the face all they want but until I let them affect how I want to live my life, they can't win."

"I love you, you know that?" Sam said, staring adoringly at his boyfriend.

"Of course you do, I'm wonderful." Kurt said, examining his nails.

Sam pulled Kurt towards him on the couch, and Kurt made a small "oof!" sound.

"I'm serious Kurt, I love you. You are literally the bravest most spectacular person I know." Sam purred, hugging Kurt to his chest.

"Ditto." Kurt said quietly, lying down on Sam.

"Hello young people!" Sam's mother called, coming in through the front door. Neither boy moved from their position on the couch; Sam's mother had walked in on worse.

"And was school?" She asked, walking over to Sam and kissed him on the head. "Hello Kurt."

"Hello Mrs. Evans, school was awful." Kurt said brightly, his head still on Sam's chest.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said sadly, sitting on the couch's arm rest. "Need me to call any parents? Kick any asses?" She said, miming what she thought was a ninja attack. It looked more like she was doing "The Robot" but neither Sam nor Kurt had the heart to tell her.

Sam shook his head. "It's ok. We knew this would happen...its just a lot harder not to punch everyone than I thought it would be."

"Well, I don't approve of violence, but if you do punch someone, just make sure you don't leave any witnesses." She said, getting up and going upstairs.

"Ok." Sam called after her. Kurt giggled.

"I sort of love your Mom." He said softly, running his hand over Sam's chest.

"Yeah," Sam said smiling. "Me too."

They lay there for a while longer, neither wanting to move. Kurt was worrying that this was going to be too much for Sam. Things had been going so well for them over the last month, and they had grown so close. Kurt had completely opened up to him, he had shared all his insecurities and fears and desires. He had told him things he'd never told anyone and Sam had made me feel better about all of it. If he left now...Kurt didn't think he could survive. Sam was his everything.

Sam was worrying that when Kurt said this torment was nothing new for him, that was just him putting on a brave face. He knew he did that a lot, and if they was getting to him, Sam wanted to be there for him. Kurt was his everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Please throw them out."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because A) I love them, B) They were my brothers, and C) Shut the fuck up."

"Hey, you might be a girl and I might not be able to hit you, but I will think of some way I can threaten you." Sam snapped at Kate. They had been at Chant for 20 minutes now, and Kate and Kurt had spent 19 minutes arguing about Kate's boots. Sam was about 18 minutes past fed up.

Kate placed her hands on her hips and glared at Sam. "Oh yeah, Ken? Watcha-gonna-do?"

Sam thought, unsure how he could menace Kate in a way that didn't involve beating her up. "I will snap your bra strap, and you're shoulder will be very red...very red indeed…." He said slowly, and Kate snorted.

"And Ken was often brunette, for the record." Kurt added, as they two glared at each other. "It's a common misconception."

Thankfully, Kate's friends Cameron and Matt showed up at that moment, saving Kate from a red shoulder and Sam from a red cheek.

"Hey, sorry we're late. Traffic was terrible." Cameron said, taking a seat.

"Cam stopped for ice-cream at DQ." Matt said, sitting next to him. Cameron glared at him.

"Et tu, Brutus?" He grumbled. "Where's Quinn?" He asked, noticing a lack of blond cheerleader at the table.

"The Cheerio's we're having a party and Quinn felt obligated to go, being the HBIC and all." Kate said proudly.

"So she's not coming?" Matt asked, looking a little sad. Kate smiled, glad her friends had taken to her girlfriend so well.

"No, don't worry. She's coming." Kate said.

"Yes, Kate has a talent for making Quinn co-" Cameron began, but was stopped by Kate smacking him on the back of his head.

"Ow! Hey, you set yourself up for that. I _had_ to."

Kate shook her head. "I need more girl friends..."

"Really, am I not enough for you?" A sweet voice said from behind them.

Kurt smiled as Kate's face light up when she saw Quinn. Kate squealed excitedly and rushed over to hug her.

Sam rolled his eyes, trying to pretend they weren't adorable. It was hard. He couldn't believe he'd never noticed the way they looked at each other before. It was very obvious they weren't giving each other looks that said "You are my platonic friend." Even Finn had picked up on it.

"So, whose singing what and when?" Quinn asked, pushing Cameron out of the seat next to Kate so she could sit there.

"Well, me I guess since I've just been cruelly evicted from my seat." Cameron said, stalking off to the sign up sheet.

He was back a minute later.

"Right, so theres like three people signed up before me, so while that _would_ have been a great exit, I am back."

Everyone snickered and turned their attention to the stage, where a tall, lanky boy was singing "5 Colors in her Hair" by McFly.

"Um, I think I'll go sign up too." Kurt said, standing up. Then he awkwardly added "Matt, come with me. I want your opinion on whether I should sing 'Jimmy, Jimmy' or 'Where's the Party'."

Before Matt could protest that he didn't know either of those songs, Kurt had grabbed and dragged him over to the sign up sheet area.

"Matt, you're gay right?" Kurt asked.

"Um, I'm bisexual." Matt added self-consciously.

"Yeah? Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Well, no..."

"Right. You're gay."

"What's your point?" Matt asked, annoyed.

"Have you ever had sex?" Kurt asked earnestly.

"What?" Matt said, taken aback.

"Sex. Have you ever done it? Like with Johnny?" Kurt said, referring to Matt's current boyfriend.

"Um, why is that your business?" Matt asked, his face bright red.

"Just answer the question!" Kurt cried impatiently._ My god he is difficult…_

"Yes, ok. Yes." He hissed. "Why?"

"Ok, good. I thought so. I'm assuming you're uh, on the bottom?"

"I'm not talking to you anymore, goodbye." Matt said curtly, turning to leave. Kurt grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"_Please _Matt. I need to know." Kurt begged, making puppy dog eyes. Matt sighed.

"Yes, I am 'on the bottom'. Why are we having this discussion?"

"Because...uh, well..um..._how_?" Kurt mumbled.

"What do you mean how?" Matt asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I mean like….how do you do it? How does that work? Does it...I mean, like hurt..." Kurt mumbled even more quietly now.

Matt sighed in exasperation, and threw his hands up in the air. "Kurt, this _really_ isn't the time or place for this! I am not going to explain gay sex to you in a karaoke bar."

"Ah come on, I'm curious too." An amused voice from behind them said. Both boys jumped and turned to see the manager and owner of the karaoke bar, Dan O'Brien, standing there.

Both of their faces went red at the same time.

"I told you this wasn't the place." Matt hissed, stalking away angrily. Dan snickered and disappeared backstage, and Kurt quickly wrote down "Jimmy, Jimmy" on the sign up sheet and chased after Matt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know when else I'd see you!" Kurt said, stopping Matt before he reached their table. "And you're the only other person I know whose..."

"A fairy?" Matt said dryly, brushing his messy hair out of his face.

Kurt blushed. "Well, basically."

"Listen Kurt, I would be happy to educate you about this stuff, but not right now."

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Well, no. But I'll do it." Matt said thickly. "Here's my number, call me, we'll talk." Matt pulled a piece of paper with his number on it out of his pocket and handed it to Kurt.

"You just carry your number around in your pocket?"

Matt shrugged. "Old habit."

When they got back to the table, Cameron was getting ready to go up and sing.

"Good Luck." Kurt wished him.

"Fall on your face!" Kate added. Matt nodded in agreement.

Cameron made his way to the stage and Sam turned to Kurt.

"What were you an Matt talking about?" He whispered.

Kurt blushed. "Oh nothing…songs and stuff."

Sam raised his eyebrow. "Ok..."

"What are you singing?" Kurt said abruptly to Kate, stopping Sam from questioning him any further. Sam was still making them take things slow, and Kurt didn't think he'd be too happy knowing Kurt was already thinking about sex. A lot.

Kate smiled. "Allison by the Pixies."

"Oh, I love that song." Quinn remarked.

"You know the Pixies?" Sam injected.

Quinn shrugged. "Kate's expanded my musical disposition."

Matt choked on the sprite he was currently drinking. He looked at Sam and Kurt, then at Quinn and Kate.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't just let that sit there." He turned to Quinn. "That's not the _only_ thing she's expanded."

Sam laughed, and Kate, Quinn and Kurt made simultaneous sounds of disgust. Quinn punched him in the arm.

"Ow...good arm." Matt said, rubbing his arm appreciatively.

"Tell me about it." Sam agreed.

"Shh," Kate said suddenly. "Cam's singing."

They turned their attention to Cam, who was swaying in time to the slow music on stage. The music had an enchanting, mystical quality to it that made Sam feel drunk.

_Of all the churning random hearts_

_Under the sun_

_Eventually fading into night,_

_These two are opening now_

_As we lie, I touch you_

_Under fuller light._

_Girl, if you're a seascape_

_I'm a listing boat, for the thing carries every hope._

_I invest in a single light._

_The choice is yours to be loved_

_Come away from an emptier boat._

"Wow, Cam's pretty good, isn't he?" Sam said, inching his chair closer to Kurt.

Kate nodded. "Yeah, you wouldn't think so by looking at him but he's got a voice like a well mixed drink."

Sam and Kurt looked at her.

"Smooth." Quinn supplied, and Kate beamed at her.

"Ah." Sam said.

_'Cause when the dead moon_

_Rises again_

_We've no time to start a protocol_

_To have us in._

_And when the dog slides_

_Underneath a train,_

_There's no cry, no use to searching for_

_What mutts remain._

_Throw all consequence aside_

_The chill aspire, people set alight._

As they watched Cameron on stage, Kate quietly took Quinn's hand in hers. Sam was now unseasonably close to Kurt, whose face was bright red.

"I'm thinking of singing 'Mr. Brightside' by the Killers..." Matt mused.

Kate twitched her nose. "Mmm...I guess."

"What you don't like the Killers?" Matt accused.

Kate shrugged. "They're ok."

"I think they're pretty good. They're older stuff at least." Quinn chirped, nodding her head along with the song.

"I suppose." She agreed.

"Mmmm..." Kurt injected.

Kate raised her eyebrows at Kurt, but ignored him and turned to her girlfriend. "What do you think you'll sing?"

Quinn shrugged, and fiddled with the straw in her drink. "I dunno, I don't really have any ideas."

"Oh!" This was from Kurt again. Kate started him, before addressing Quinn again.

"Well, you could sing something by- OK,_ what _is your problem?" Kate shot at Kurt, who was biting down on his lip, his face beat red. Sam giggled, and pressed his mouth to Kurt's ear.

"What are you two do-" Kate began, before stopping mid sentence. She ducked her head under the table, and then looked back at Sam and Kurt, who were now dissolved in giggles.

"You two are disgusting." She said, her eyes narrow.

Sam snickered. "We've been told."

"Whose been told what?" Cam asked, showing back up at the table.

"Sam and Kurt are disgusting." Kate repeated.

"Oh cool. Why?"

"Sam's giving Kurt a-" Kate started, but Sam leaped across the table, and covered her mouth with his palm. "Mmm-mmm mmm-mmmm." She said, trying to continue to speak.

She gave Sam the evil eye, and he removed his hand.

"-under the table." She finished.

"And on that note, I'm going to go sing." Sam said, standing up.

"I thought Kurt was going next?" Matt said.

"Yeah...I don't feel um, up to it." Kurt said, blushing.

"Something's certainly _up_ to it..." Kate mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Kate said innocently. Sam stared at her skeptically and then made his way to the front of the club. He went backstage and told Dan what he would be singing then went onto the stage and looked out at the crowd.

He grinned directly at Kurt as the music started, and Kurt stared back, smiling at his song choice. As he started the second verse of the song, he raised his eyebrows and tried to haughty, wearing the expression Kurt used when he looked at Kate.

_He's fabulously confident, got everybody wondering_

_Blame it on the fashion magazines, he's been studying_

_Fashion major, (yeah) my boys a major player (yeah)_

_And were so cool, they got no clue_

_He's got my back but don't you be mistaking his part_

_Rolling up his sleeve where he's wearing his heart_

"I can't tell if this song is fitting for you or not..." Kate laughed, poking Kurt on the shoulder. He barely noticed or heard her; he was too busy staring at Sam.

_He just my beautiful boy_

_He's not a threat no he's just my beautiful Boy_

_Don't get upset he's just a friend of mine_

_Beautiful boy, boy you trippin_

_Ain't no competition now_

_Everybody's wondering bout my beautiful_

_Beautiful boy, all your friends say it aint right beautiful boy_

_You gotta trust me don't even think twice beautiful boy_

_Don't second guess the bond that we got_

_Got everybody wondering bout my beautiful_

_Staring in his baby blues_

_I could just get lost in them_

_Got a little Leo some a Justin and some Ashton in him_

_Pays attention, (yeah) and he's so fit its sickenin, (yeah)_

_Queer eye, (oh) straight guy (oh)_

_Louis V accessories he wears them like a mannequin_

_Sorta understandable my boyfriends always mad at him_

_Completely harmless_

"Sam's come a long way." Quinn said, smiling at Kurt. This he heard, and nodded in agreement. "That's thanks to you, you know that?"

Kurt blushed.

"It's true. He's even got some of your stage presence now." Kate said, bobbing her head up and down. "First time I saw him sing, he was kinda wooden. I mean, he had loosened up a bit by the end of the song but still...he's a lot better now."

"He's got a funny sense of humor, considering this song is sung by a girl about her gay bestfriend." Matt said, smiling as Sam put on an over-exaggerated diva face.

"How have things been going at school?" Kate asked quietly. Quinn must have told her they hadn't been going well.

"They've been OK, I just get worried sometimes that its too much for him."

Kate shook her head, "Impossible. He is totally berserk for you, it'll be fine, trust me."

"He seems like a cool guy." Cameron added, listening in on their conversation.

Kurt watched his boyfriend on stage, and smiled. They could handle anything the jerks at school tossed in their faces. "He's perfect." Kurt said, more to himself than Cameron. "This is perfect."

* * *

"This is horrible." Kurt said, trying to scrub blue slushie off his white Marc Jacobs dress shirt at a sink in the boys locker room.

"It's just a shirt..." Sam called from the shower. He was showering in his clothes because unlike Kurt, he didn't have anything to change into, and was feelings very sticky.

Kurt stopped his scrubbing and went over to the shower area. "Just a shirt? _Just_ a shirt? This shirt was $150.00."

Sam stared at him. "You spent $150.00 a shirt!" He screamed.

"I keep telling you, its not _just_ a shirt! It's Marc Jacobs!"

"That's insane."

"Fine. Think what you want. I'm insane." Kurt said, and went back to his shirt soaking in the sink. He picked it up and surveyed the damage. "It's no use...it's ruined. And it was brand-new, too." He threw the shirt in the trash can and leaned on the sink.

He heard the shower turn off behind them, and felt a wet hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. "Just...leave me alone." Kurt said stiffly. He kept his back to him, knowing that if he turned around and saw Sam giving him that big puppy dog stare of his he wouldn't be able to be mad anymore. A minute later, he heard Sam leave the locker room, and he sat down to sob.

* * *

"Sam, what the hell happened?" Quinn asked, as she stared at the wet heap that was currently Sam Evans.

"Oh, I showered in my clothes." Sam said nonchalantly.

"Of course you did."

"Look I need I need your help with something, never mind my wetness." Sam said urgently. He seemed really upset about something, so Quinn bit her lip and decided not to let Sam know how much Kate's sense of humor had influenced her own.

"Ok, sure. What do you need."

"Well, it involves skipping school..." Sam began, hoping that didn't turn Quinn off.

"Great, I have french next period. What else?"

* * *

Kurt slammed the door as he came home. He was in the process of storming upstairs when the doorbell rang. Kurt descended the stairs again, cursing whoever it was that had interrupted his diva freak-out.

"What?" Kurt asked as he wrenched open the door. His expression softened when he saw his (now dry) boyfriend standing there.

Sam smiled shyly and held out something white and wrapped in clear plastic. "Peace offering?"

Kurt took the package in his hands. It was a white dress shirt. A white Marc Jacobs dress shirt.

"Sam..."

"Can you believe there's only one mall in Lima that sells Marc Jacobs?" Sam asked, shaking his head. Kurt could hardly speak.

"I-I...don't know...how...what...oh my god…"

Sam grinned, and pulled Kurt towards him. Kurt buried his face in Sam's chest and Sam took the oppurtinity to give Quinn a thumbs up, and she snuck out of the bushes where she'd been hiding, and quietly went down the street to where they'd parked.

Kurt pulled his head back and looked at his boyfriend. "I thought you said it was crazy to spend $150.00 on a shirt."

Sam smiled and kissed Kurt softly on the mouth. "I guess you're just lucky I'm crazy for you."

An hour later they lay together on Kurt's bed, with Kurt resting his head on Sam's chest. Sam stroked Kurt's hair lazily. Sam was in his underwear, and Kurt was shirtless.

"I can't believe you did that...how did you know what mall to go to?" Kurt asked, running his finger along Sam's chest.

Sam put his arm behind his head. "I requisitioned Quinn to help."

Kurt giggled. "Did you just say 'requisitioned'?"

"Yes. I did."

"Ok. How did you know what shirt to get?"

"Grabbed your shirt from the trash when you had you're back to me. Went to the store, gave it to the sales lady and said 'Find me this'."

"And she got it for you?"

"No. First she said 'Sir, you if you don't stop dripping all over the merchandise, I will have to call security.' Then I left the store, Quinn talked to the lady and called me when they had found the shirt."

Kurt laughed. "You didn't dry off before you went?"

"That didn't occur to me."

Kurt was quiet for a minute. "It's always going to be like this, isn't it?"

"Like what?" Sam asked, glancing down at Kurt. He looked sad.

"People slushying us, calling us names, harassing us. It's never going to get better."

Sam sighed. "We knew this would be hard. Look, you don't drop the ball and quit the game just because the other team tackles you a few times. You just get up, and tackle them right back. Besides, I thought this was nothing new for you."

"It isn't really but...it just feels...worse now that I've got someone else getting...tackled _with_ me."

Sam smoothed Kurt's hair back and kissed him on the tip of his ear. "But that's what teammates are for; picking you back up. And watching your back as much as possible."

Kurt giggled. "And buying you a new uniform when they get grass stains on it."

Sam turned on his side and lightly placed a kiss on the corner of Kurt's mouth. "I think we've stretched this metaphor as far as it can go." He said softly.

Kurt nodded, and leaned his head to fully meet Sam's lips, putting his hand behind his head to pull him closer as he did.

They exchanged soft embraces for a few more minutes, before Sam remembered something.

"Oh, I asked Quinn what she meant by 'vaguely couple like behaviors'" He said, his mouth still an inch away from Kurt's.

"And?"

"She had no idea either."

"Brilliant."

"So, I figure I'd just continue carrying your books to class, and doting on you as I do." Sam said, lifting Kurt's chin up and bringing their mouths together again.

"I can live with that." Kurt murmured.

They both jumped as they heard the front door open. They sat up, and hastily began putting their clothes back on.

"Finn?" Sam asked, pulling his t-shirt back over his head.

Kurt shook his head. "He told me he was going over to Rachel's after school."

"Then who? Your Dad or Carole?"

"I don't know why they'd be home from work so early."

"Kurt? You home?" A voice yelled from downstairs.

"Finn." They said together, relieved.

"Yeah, I'm upstairs." Kurt called, opening the door to his room. "Sam's here."

"Oh, yeah? You guys ok? I heard Karofsky and Jamie slushied you guys so bad Sam left school." Finn asked, coming into Kurt's room.

"I did not leave because they slushied me, I left to get Kurt another shirt because they _ruined_ his. And aren't you supposed to be at Rachel's?" Sam demanded.

Finn shrugged. "I didn't feel like it. You skipped school to buy Kurt a shirt?"

Sam crossed his arms indignantly. "It wasn't _just_ a shirt. It was Marc Jacobs."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, this chapter underwent a lot of revision. Like, a lot. It moved very fast, so I decided to lengthen parts of it and ended up splitting it into two chapters. The beginning part of chapter 4 was originally the end of this chapter. I just thought you should know the work that went into this because I'm whiny like that. But I am fairly happy with it now. **

Chapter 3:

Ever since their slushie on Monday, Kurt had been acting odd. Sam was disappointed, he'd thought he'd done a great job of fixing things. He'd gotten him a new shirt, and let him know that no matter how tough things got, they were in it together. But Kurt seemed...upset wasn't the right word. And he definitely wasn't angry, not at Sam anyways. He was just...different.

"You alright?" Sam asked, taking his books from him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurt said, swinging his arms at his side as he walked. He was dressed fairly plainly, for Kurt. Faded skinny jeans, a grey t shirt and a navy blazer.*

"Ok, not still upset about yesterday?" Sam asked. Kurt stopped walking as they arrived at his class.

"Nope, I'm fine. Thanks." Kurt answered, taking his books back from Sam.

"Later." He said, slapping Sam on the shoulder.

"Yeah..." Sam said, staring confusedly after him. "Later..."

Sam didn't think he even pretended to pay attention in any of his classes that day. He couldn't put his finger on it but something about the way Kurt was behaving was...off.

When he ran into Finn he asked him for his opinion, thinking that since Finn lived with Kurt, he might have an idea if anything had happened. Unfortunately, Finn had even less than a clue than Sam when it came to Kurt.

"He seems the same to me." Finn said, shrugging and putting his books away in his locker. "Maybe he's just, I dunno like tired or something."

He had not been helpful. Quinn hadn't been able to offer my by help either. He was thinking he might just have to ask Kurt was wrong (heaven forbid), when the answer came strutting down the hallway in the form of Rachel Berry.

He had never noticed before how much Rachel walked like Kurt. She held her head high, and clutched her books to her chest. She kept her face calm and still, but still looked like she was surveying the hallway for potential attackers.

She was almost like a girl version of Kurt. But more annoying, and with horrible fashion sense. And shorter...and not as talented. But still, they had the whole diva thing in common. If anyone could help him with what was different about Kurt, it was Rachel.

At lunch time, he found Finn sitting with Quinn at a table in the cafeteria, and asked him for her schedule.

"Why?" Finn asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Because Rachel and Kurt are very similar, and I thought she could, I dunno, tell me what was up with him."

Quinn sighed. "Maybe nothing's up with him. Maybe you're just incredibly paranoid."

Sam shook his head. "Something's wrong, I can tell. I just don't know what. I need to know where Rachel will be so I can meet her after class. I can't talk to her in glee, Kurt will be there."

"She's in your math class." Finn said. "Talk to her then."

Sam blinked, shocked. "She is?" Sam thought back to math. He spent all his time there thinking about Kurt, and doodling his name in his binder, he guessed he'd never really noticed much of the other kids.

"Yeah, for a while now. Like, the whole year." Finn said, obviously pleased to not be the clued out one for once.

"Huh, well would you look at that." Sam said. He grinned at Finn, thanked him and walked away.

The next day at math, Sam sat next to Rachel.

"Hi." He said brightly.

She looked at him suspiciously "Why are you sitting here."

"For the pleasure of company, of course." Sam replied. Maybe this had been a bad idea.

"Do you need something?" She asked, her voice stiff.

"Um, yeah actually. It's about Kurt." He said, keeping his voice low.

Her eyes seemed to soften a bit. "Has he be ok lately? He seems...different somehow."

Sam sighed in relief. He wasn't crazy, someone else had noticed. "Yes, thank you! I think somethings wrong, or weird or whatever. But I don't know what."

Rachel thought for a minute."I saw him at his locker today. He put his books in, took another book out and closed the door." Rachel said.

"That's weird..." If anyone one else had done that, it would have been completely normal. But Sam knew Kurt had a small mirror in his locker, and he always checked his hair and general appearance when he went to it. Always.

Rachel nodded in agreement. "This might be weird for me to notice but, as a fellow diva I can't help it. He's carrying himself differently, it's freaking me out a little. His shoulders are slumped, and I don't know he seems less..."

"Composed?" Sam said, looking sadly at Rachel. Everything she was saying sounded right.

Rachel nodded vigorously. "Exactly. It's like he's lost some of Kurt-ness. Did anything happen?"

Sam sighed. "I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, we were slushied pretty bad yesterday and they ruined his Marc Jacobs shirt but...I mean, I got him a new one, we talked about it...I thought everything was ok."

"Maybe he's just been having an off couple of days. I mean, we can't freak out just because it looks like his moisturizing routine has been slipping for two days."

"His moisturizing routine has been slipping?" Sam asked, panicking. Kurt loved his moisturizing routine. What was happening to the world?

"Calm down, Sam." Rachel said soothingly, placing her hand on his arm. "I wasn't serious. It was just an expression."

"I don't think that's an expression."

"Not the point. The point is, we'll just give it a few days and keep an eye on him. I'm sure it will be fine."

* * *

When Sam saw Kurt on Thursday morning, he knew that everything was not fine.

He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, a worn pair of boot-cut jeans and converse. And that was it. No accessories, no flare, no nothing. His hair didn't even look like it had any hairspray in it.

"Ok, we need to talk _now_." Sam said, dragging Kurt into the washroom. Kurt's eyes darted around nervously, hoping no one saw.

"What is this, what are you doing?" Sam said once they were inside the washroom, gesturing to Kurt's outfit.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt said, playing dumb. He had sort of hoped Sam wouldn't notice anything.

"Your outfit, your hair, your attitude...something's wrong. And I'm not the only one's whose noticed. Rachel's concerned too. "

"You talked to _Rachel _about me?" Kurt said in a disbelieving tone.

"I was worried." Sam said quietly. He took Kurt's hand in his. "I love you...I hate to think something's wrong."

Kurt sighed, not looking forward to confessing. "I...promise you won't be mad?"

"I promise."

"Ok, but remember. You promised." Kurt began. "I was trying to...you know...tone things down. I figured while we were doing this, maybe I shouldn't be so 'in their faces' all the time."

Sam stared at him, trying to not scream. He shouldn't have promised he wouldn't get angry before he heard what Kurt had to say. He was angry. Very angry.

"You're angry...aren't you?" Kurt asked, looking afraid.

Sam sighed, and rubbed his temples. "I...not at you. I'm angry...at them. But Kurt, remember what you told me last week? That they don't win unless they make you change who you are?"

Kurt looked like he was going to cry. "It's just for a little while. Just until things calm down."

Sam put his hand on Kurt's face. "But when they calm down, we're just going to up the ante. And everything will start again. That was the Plan, remember? Everything that's happening, it's all a part of 'Step 4'."

Kurt looked at the floor. "I just wanted to make things easier for you."

"I know, and I'm not gonna lie and say this isn't hard for me, but it's a lot harder to think about you being unhappy. And you can't be happy like this; that shirt's a polyester-cotton blend." Sam said, biting his lip.

Kurt's eyes filled with tears. He moved himself into Sam's arms and hugged him tightly. "Oh Sam, it means so much to me that you can recognize the type of fabric this shirt is made from."

Sam stroked Kurt's hair. It was soft and loose without the hairspray. "You need to know, that I don't care what they do to me, as long as I can be with you. Well, I mean I care but if it's the price I have to pay to be with you, then I'll take all the slushies the world can throw at me, and I'll do it with a smile on my face. And no matter what happens, I never want you to feel like you need to change anything about yourself. Not one hair on your head, or accessory on your body. Promise me?"

Kurt sniffed. "Ok."

"You promise?" Sam asked again, and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Yeah, I promise." Kurt said, his hands pressed tightly to Sam's chest.

"Promise?"

Kurt leaned back and looked at Sam. "I just said I promise!"

Sam grinned. "That's three times you promised."

Kurt shook his head, and then laughed. "That's from fight club, right?"

Sam widened his eyes and looked touched. "Oh Kurt, it means so much to me that you can recognize what movie that quote is from."

* * *

The next day, Kurt showed up in bright red chinos, and a navy cardigan from banana republic. His tie was Ralph Lauren. When Sam saw him, he literally had to physically restrain himself from hugging the air out of him (and possibly other things) in the middle of the hallway.

"Glad to see you back your old self." Sam said, carrying Kurt's books to first period.

Kurt smiled. "Well, I bought these pants last week and it would be a shame for them to rot in the closet for all eternity."

Sam eyed Kurt's pants. They were fit very closely to his body. "Yes, that would be a tragedy." He said, smiling.

Apparently other people did not think so, since just after second period, a member of the football team came towards him with a red slushie in his hands. Kurt closed his eyes, bracing himself for the cold and was thankful that he had remembered his clear raincoat today. However, the frozen slush never hit him.

Instead, he heard a loud "oof!" and a crashing sound, followed by a splat. He opened his eyes. The offending football player was on the ground, and the slushie was all over him. He did not look happy.

"I'm gonna get you for this faggot, and your dwarf friend." He screamed. Before Kurt could ask him who he was referring to, Rachel grabbed his hand pulled him down the hallway, squealing excitedly.

"Did you see me?" Rachel said, once they were a safe enough distance away. "I tripped him. I saw him going towards you with the slushie, and I just stuck my foot out and tripped him. Just stuck it right out there. It was awesome."

"No, I didn't see...I had my eyes closed. But thank you, Rachel." He said, wondering why she'd done it.

"No problem. Us virtuosos gotta stick together." She smiled. "I'm just glad to see you're back to normal. Sam was really worried."

"Yeah, he talked to me about it and made me promise to never where a polyester cotton blend shirt ever again."

Rachel smiled. "Well, I'm glad. I'll uh, see you around." She said, and began to walk away.

"Wait, Rachel." Kurt called after her. She stopped and turned around. "What you are doing for lunch?"

"Oh, I usually practice in the choir room with Brad." She said self-consciously.

"Really, what about Finn?" Kurt asked, without thinking.

Rachel bit her lip. "Um, we used to sit together, but he's been sitting with Quinn lately and we've never really gotten along..."

Kurt cringed. That had to hurt. He made a mental note to talk to Finn later. "Do you want to have lunch with Sam and I, we usually eat out on the field."

Rachel's eyes went wide. "Oh, sure!" She said, grinning.

"Great!" He said, and put his arm around her. A big smile spread across his face; he'd always wanted a reason to say this. "Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I don't really have much friends." She confessed. Kurt pretended to be surprised.

"Well, you do now. And maybe later I can give you a makeover..." he said slowly, looking at her angora sweater. It had a a puppy dog on it. And it was_ angora_.

She raised her eyebrows. "Last time you gave me a makeover I wound up in a leotard with 80's hair."

Kurt tilted his head, remembering how hard it had been to convince Rachel that that outfit was a good idea. "True, but that was more of a sabotage mission than a makeover because we both liked the same guy and he liked you better. It's different now; I have my own guy and no longer like the previous one, who is now also my brother and your boyfriend. This would be an actual makeover."

"I dunno...I like the way I dress." She said, smiling down at the puppy dog on her chest.

Kurt patted her on the shoulder. "Of course you do."

* * *

***I am clueless when it comes to fashion so instead of trying to imagine what Kurt wears, I just turn to the internet! Usually GQ. From now on, I will post pictures of the outfits Kurt is wearing in my profile. If you care, check there. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I sort of love this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Sam, guess who epically saved me from another horrible slushie attack?" Kurt said dramatically, the moment he and Rachel reached Sam where he was sitting on the bleachers.

"Spiderman?" Sam asked, pretending to look hopeful.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, not spiderman. Although while we're on the topic, did you know there's actually _spiderman_ comic book porn?"

Sam pursed his lips and looked at the ground. "...No..."

Kurt shook his head. "You have a serious problem, you know that, right?" he said, smiling.

Sam hung his head. "Yeah, I know..."

"_Anyways_," Kurt continued. "Rachel was the one doing the epic saving. She stuck her foot out and tripped the would-be slushier. He fell and got it got all over him."

Rachel blushed. "Well, it wasn't that epic..."

Sam smiled at her. "It sounds pretty epic. What would we do without you, Rachel?"

"Well, I imagine the Glee club would be lost, and Kurt would be sticky."

Kurt decided not to say anything. She had saved him after all.

"So, we going to_ Chant_ tonight?" Sam asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. He smiled a little as Kurt and Rachel pulled out identical looking salads.

Kurt chewed on a lettuce leaf. "Maybe. What are Quinn and Kate doing?"

"Whose Kate?" Rachel asked, putting salad dressing on her salad. Sam noticed that each container she had was carefully labeled with it's contents. He wondered how much free time Rachel had.

Kurt darted his eyes around, and was about to answer when Sam cut in. "She's a friend of ours, and Quinn's."

Rachel nodded. "Oh."

Kurt remembered what Rachel had said about Finn eating with Quinn. He wished he could tell her about Kate, but he had witnessed the wrath of Quinn first hand and did not want to bring it on himself.

"_Chant_ is a karaoke bar." Sam said already regretting mentioning it. The whole fun of _Chant_ was being able to sing with no one judging you. Rachel wore judgment on her sleeve like a badge of honor.

"Oh." Rachel said again. Kurt looked like he was about to invite her to go with them and Sam shot him a look.

Kurt made a pouting face back and pointed to Rachel, then mimed crying.

Sam shook his head. Kurt continued to stare at him with a pouting expression. Sam was not going to let it affect him. It didn't bother him at all. He could watch Kurt's lower lip tremble forever and it would never even get to him…

Sam sighed. "Hey Rachel, want to come with us tonight, to the uh, karaoke bar?"

Curse his lack of resolve.

Rachel looked like she'd been told christmas was coming early. Or, Chanukah.

"Oh, well I guess my Dads won't mind if I miss Shabbat dinner this once. And it's not like we're even religious, its really just Friday night dinner, they only call it that so my Bubby won't think we're turning into goyim.*"

"Ok, uh cool." Sam said, wondering if Rachel was speaking english.

"So, we can pick you around 6, if thats all right?" Kurt said, beaming.

Rachel nodded. "What kind of music do people usually sing there?"

Sam shrugged. "I dunno, anything, everything. Classic rock, hip hop, show tunes...theres a guy who always sings Katy Perry."

Kurt snorted. "I think 'sings' is a pretty loose term for describing what he does to Katy Perry."

Rachel frowned. "Do people ever get booed?"

"If anyone was getting booed, it would be that guy but no." Sam said, shaking his head. "Everyone cheers for him. It's not about being good, its about having fun."

Rachel thought about that for a little while, quietly munching on her salad. Sam guessed that the idea of singing for no reason but fun was a difficult concept for her to grasp.

* * *

"For the record, I predict this evening goes badly." Sam said, and they pulled into Rachel's driveway.

"Noted. For the record, I think you are wrong." Kurt said, smoothing down his white wool-cashmere sweater.*

"You just wanted to invite her because you're grateful that she saved your outfit."

"Um, no. I invited her for a plethora of reasons." Kurt said indignantly. "She and I have the potential to potentially be good friends, and she seems to have none. Not to mention, I don't have many girlfriends anymore either. Mercedes and I have grown apart and I'd like someone to talk about girl things with."

"What about Kate?"

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Kate might as well be a boy. She has the fashion sense of one."

"Yes and Rachel is just a fashion icon."

"So it's not perfect, but why don't you just give her a chance?" Kurt pleaded.

Sam sighed. "I will. I am. I just, if she makes one comment critiquing anyone's singing. That's it."

Kurt crossed his arm. "Fine. If that happens, we won't be friends. Whatever."

Sam stared at him. "What? No. That is not what I'm saying. If you want to be her friend, fine. Great even, I want you to have as many friends as you want. I meant I don't want to invite her back to _Chant_ if she can't turn off her Rachel Berryness for a few hours. I would never tell you who to be friends with. And I agree, Rachel and you seem to have a lot in common, that's why I went to her when I didn't know what was up with you."

"...Oh." Kurt said quietly. "Oops?"

"HI GUYS!" A shrill voice outside the car said suddenly. Sam jumped and clutched his chest, and Kurt's eyes went wide.

"Sweet Judy, Marilynn and Barbra, Rachel you scared the living daylight out of me." Kurt exclaimed, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry!" Rachel said, climbing into the car. "I'm just excited. I'm_ so_ looking forward to singing just for the fun of it. No pressure, no one trying to prove their better than me, just song for song's sake!"

"Oh, really?" Kurt said, looking at Sam, who hung his head. "Well, that is dandy."

"Ok, ok. Let's go..." Sam mumbled, backing the car up.

"So...umm...is Quinn coming?" Rachel asked, much more quietly now.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. I figured if she's there, she's there. If not, it'll just be us."

Rachel nodded. "Ok. Is it wrong if I hope she's not there?"

"Yes. You're a terrible person." Sam deadpanned. Kurt smacked him and Sam swerved the car. "Watch it!" He exclaimed. "I have your life in my hands, don't forget."

"You're not terrible Rachel, it's completely understandable. Quinn and you have a history of badness. She was never very nice to you, and she's beautiful-" Kurt began.

"In a traditional, vanilla kind of way." Sam interjected.

"Exactly. And now she's talking to your boyfriend, who she also used to date. I completely understand any negative feelings you have towards her. But let me reassure you; nothing is going on with her and Finn."

"You don't _know _that." Sam and Rachel said at the same time.

"Sam!" Rachel and Kurt said at the same time.

"What?" Sam said. By himself.

"Yes I do know that. Because Finn wouldn't do that." Kurt said, narrowing his eyes on Sam.

"But what if Quinn like, seduces him or something? It wouldn't be that hard. I practically did it."

Kurt very much doubted Rachel had ever seduced anyone in her whole life. "I'm sure Quinn wouldn't do that."

"But you don't know that." She cried.

"Rachel, calm down." Sam said. "You're right, we don't know anything for sure, but in our personal opinions, we do not believe Finn would do that to you. He loves you."

"And besides, Quinn has debitchified a lot lately. I think having her boyfriend dump her for another guy was the best thing that could have happened to her." Kurt said cheerfully.

Sam smirked. "Yeah, she owes me a lot."

Rachel didn't say anything, so Kurt continued. "Now, we are going to go to _Chant_, we are going to sing songs and eat nachos and everything will be wonderful. Understood?"

"Ok." Rachel said.

"Nachos? We're eating nachos?" Sam asked excitedly. Kurt shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Yay!" Sam said excitedly. "Rachel can order them. She and Bruce will get a long famously."

When they arrived at the club, they sent Rachel over to the bar and took a table near by so they could watch.

Sam felt like cackling. "That'll teach that bartending douche bag to hit on my boyfriend."

Kurt looked startled. "When did he hit on me?"

"When we first came here. He was practically_ drooling_ over you. He called you dollface twice." Sam grumbled. He watched Rachel take her time staring at the menu, while Bruce the bartender impatiently tapped his fingers on the bar.

"He was hitting on me?" Kurt mused. He looked flattered.

"Yes, and I have plotted his demise ever since. Today, I exact revenge." Sam said, gesturing to Rachel. She was now pointing to the menu and speaking very rapidly. Bruce did not look happy. Sam was thrilled.

"I'm moving closer, I want to be able to hear." Sam said, standing up.

"You're like a child, you know that right?" Kurt said, rolling his eyes but sounding amused.

Sam snuck over and crouched behind a table near the bar.

"I'm a vegan, so when you make the nachos can you not put any cheese or meat products on half of the nachos? And they can't come in any container that has ever come into contact with meat. And where do you make the nachos?" Rachel was saying, staring at Bruce with extreme intensity.

If looks could kill, Rachel Berry would very, very dead. Bruce looked like he wanted to throttle her.

"I make the nachos in a nachos maker." He said, grinding his teeth.

"A nacho maker? Not a deep fryer, or oven or some other appliance with multiple uses?" She questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Nope." He said, his lips pressed tightly together. "Just nachos. I'll go get them for you."

"Wait, I'm not done. You're absolutely _sure_ that no meat has _ever_ been in the appliance you make the nachos in, right? And make sure that no cheese seeps into vegan half of the nachos, because then they will all be contaminated. Perhaps you can place some sort of divider between them-"

"Will do." Bruce said, disappearing behind the kitchen door before Rachel could continue speaking.

Once he was gone, Sam popped up from his hiding spot, laughing hysterically. He went and stood next to Rachel.

"Well he's not very friendly now, is he?" Rachel said.

Sam smiled. "Oh no, he is. You just need to get him to open up. When he comes back, ask more questions. About the the club and stuff. Anything. Ask him about his love life. Ask him if he think dolphins should have equal rights to humans." Sam said, a glint in his eye.

Rachel looked at him skeptically. "Did he offend you in some way?"

"He hit on Kurt in front of me. He needs to pay."

Rachel nodded. "Got it. He's coming back, go back to your hiding spot."

"That'll be $8.45" Bruce said, slamming the nachos on the counter. Rachel took out the money Sam had given her and paid him.

"Thank you. Have you been working here long?" Rachel asked, trying to look innocent. Sam tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Since it opened." Bruce said, his eyes willing Rachel to die.

"Oh, well this is my first time here. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions?"

"that's not really my jo-"

"Good." Rachel said, a million watt smile on her face. "So, how does the karaoke work? Who do I tell what song I'll be singing? What variety of song is available? Is it all current music, or classic songs? Who owns this place? Do you know them? Are they nice? I bet they're nice. I can't imagine someone mean would want to work in a karaoke bar." She paused here, giving Bruce a pointed look.

"You seem angry." Rachel obsered. Angry was an understatement. "Do you have a girlfriend? Maybe you should consider getting one, that way you would have someone to share you're anger with. Companionship is extremely important. Don't you think? Speaking of companionship, what's your stance on legalizing marriage between dolphins, because I-"

"ENOUGH!" Bruce screamed, slamming his hand down on the table. "I will not listen to this anymore. Here." Bruce said, shoving the money she had just given him back into her hands. "Here's your money back. I don't want your business, I don't want you here. Leave, just go."

"So you're not a fan of dolphins?" Rachel asked, tilting her head to the side.

Sam couldn't help it anymore. He was laughing hysterically, and he stood up. Bruce's face was redder than Sam had thought a human face could get. He looked like at any minute, steam was going to pour from ears with a loud kettle sound.

"Come on Rachel, before he breaks something." Sam said, putting his arm around Rachel and leading her away from the bartender, who was sputting angrily, trying to figure out Sam's involvement in what happened.

When they got back to the table, Kurt was not alone. He had been joined by Cameron and Kate.

"Hey, Rachel annoyed Bruce into giving her free nachos." Sam said, placing the nachos on the table.

"Nice one." Kate said, holding up her hand to Rachel for a high five.

"Ummm," Rachel said, looking at Kurt.

"Right, Rachel these are our friends Kate and Cameron." Kurt said.

"Oh, Kate. Nice to meet you." Rachel said. She took a seat next to Cameron, and he smiled at her widely.

"Are you Rachel_ Berry_?" Kate asked, looking very interested. "I have heard so much about you from Qu-" She began, but stopped when she saw Kurt shaking his head. "Kurt. Kurt's told me a lot about you. Love the sweater." She said honestly.

"Thanks." Rachel said. "Isn't that Quinn's shirt?"

Kate was wearing the low-cut leather vest she had leant to Quinn for an assignment for Glee they had done a while ago. "Uhh…"

"Um, I asked Kate if Quinn could borrow it for Glee." Kurt said quickly, wearing his "trying not to panic" face.

"Oh, ok." Rachel said. "So, how does this work?" Rachel asked, gesturing around her.

"I'll show you." Kurt said, taking Rachel over to the sign up sheet.

"Sign me up too!" Sam called after them. He turned to Kate. "No Quinn tonight?"

Kate shook her head. "She had a family thing."

"What about Matt?"

"Hot date with Johnny." Kate said with a grin.

"Nice." Sam said. He'd met Johnny once, and thought he seemed nice enough. Quiet though.

"So, it's just me and Katie here." Cameron said, slinging his arm around Kate. She blew a kiss to him.

"Nice. What are you going to sing?"

"'Lola' by the Kinks." Kate said happily.

"'Atlantic City', Springsteen. You?"

Sam grinned. He'd decided to sing this song on Thursday. "The Smiths."

"Nice." Kate asked.

Before he could tell them which song, Kurt was back, and Sam wanted to surprise him with his song. "Where's Rachel?" Sam asked.

Kurt pointed to the stage, answering Sam's question.

Rachel stood in the middle of the stage with a huge smile on her face, and Sam heard the opening notes of "Girls just want to have fun" begin to play. Rachel bopped and shook her hips to the music.

_I come home in the morning light,_

_My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"_

_Oh,mother,dear,_

_We're not the fortunate ones,_

_And girls,_

_They wanna have fu-un._

_Oh,girls,_

_Just wanna have fuuuuuun.**_

Kurt moved along to the music and Kate cheered. Sam noticed a lot of people singing a long. Rachel was very entertaining. At the parts with no lyrics, she jittered around and did some very Tiffany-esque dance moves with her arms. Sam couldn't help from smiling. She certainly looked like she was having fun.

When the song ended, a few people stood up and cheered and Sam heard someone whistle. Rachel bowed and left the stage. When she came back to the table, her face was flushed with excitement. Kurt hugged her, and Kate offered her hand for another high five. This time, Rachel didn't leave her hanging.

"Rachel you were stupendous!" Kurt exclained. Rachel smiled.

"Thank you. I know." She added. "It's your turn now." She said to Kurt.

Kurt gave Sam a quick kiss on the lips and sauntered towards the stage.

"I love watching him sing..." Sam said dreamily. He watched the stage and smiled when Kurt appeared on it. He loved how natural Kurt looked up there, like he was born on a stage.

When the music started, Sam didn't recognize the song, but it was immediately obvious why Kurt had chosen to sing it. Kate and Cameron got funny looks on their faces.

_Oooh, oh man, oooh_

_Telegram Sam, Telegram Sam, you are my main man_

_Golden Nose Slim, Golden Nose Slim_

_I know's where you been oh_

_Purple Pie Pete, Purple Pie Pete_

_You're lips are like lightning girls melt in the heat, yeah_

_Telegram Sam you're my main man_

_Telegram Sam you're my main man_

_Oh, ooh_

"Is he singing 'T-Rex'" Kate said, laughing.

Cameron nodded. "I can't believe Dan has T-Rex on karaoke."

"I think my Mom has one of their CD's..." Sam said, staring at Kurt.

_Bobby's alright, Bobby's alright_

_He's a natural born poet, he's just outta sight_

_Jungle faced Jake, jungle faced Jake_

_I say make no mistake about jungle faced Jake, Jake_

_Telegram Sam you're my main man_

_Telegram Sam you're my main man_

_Oooh, Samson and Christoph, what a pair!_

"Is it weird that I am incredibly turned on by my boyfriends cover of a mediocre british folk rock group from the 60's?" Sam asked, mesmerized by Kurt's awesomeness.

"Shut your mouth." Cameron said. "'Jeepster' is amazing."

"'Children of the Revolution' is an anthem." Kate added.

"'Get it on' is an excellent song to work out to." Rachel concurred.

Sam barely heard them. He wasn't really hearing anything, actually. He didn't even notice that Kurt had stopped singing was making his way back to the table. He was much too busy all the terrible things he planned on doing to Kurt the second he got him alone.

"You ok?" Kurt asked, waving a hand in front of Sam's blank face. Sam snapped out of it at the sound of Kurt's voice. He grinned and threw his arms around Kurt, and pulled him onto his lap.

"You are the world's most incredible singer and performer, you know that right?" He said, closing his mouth securely around Kurt's. Kurt sighed happily in response.

"I love them." Kate said, watching them happily. "They're walkin' talkin' yaoi."

Cameron rolled his eyes, trying not to stare at the two boys unabashedly sticking their tongue's down each other's throats in front of him. "Why is it you only thing guys are hot when they're making out with each other?"

Kate shrugged. "Cuz it's the only time they are?"

Kurt pulled his mouth away from Sam's for a moment and turned to Kate. "Don't objectify me." he said, before turning back to Sam and resuming their necking. A moment later, Rachel tapped them on the shoulder.

"Um, I think it's Sam's turn." Rachel said, pointing to the empty stage.

"Oh right." Sam said, standing up. Kurt whined as he dropped off his lap. Sam kissed him on the cheek and smiled before walking to the stage.

He went backstage where Dan the manager was sitting at his computer, typing at light speed. "Hey Dan."

"Hello Sam. What song will you be singing?" He asked, not ever slowing his typing speed.

Sam told him and Dan entered in into his computer. "Can you wait until I give you a thumbs up before starting, it I sort of wanted to say something before."

Dan nodded. "Sure. But we have a rule." Dan said, pointing to a sign on the wall. It read "All professions of love must be kept under 5 minutes." Sam laughed.

"You laugh now, but its a real problem around Valentine's Day."

Sam went out onto the stage. "Um, this song is dedicated to someone very special to me, who probably know who they are. If not, we have a problem." He said. A few people laughed. "Um, we've been having a tough time with some stuff recently, and I wanted to let him know that no matter what, I'm there for him."

A few people cheered and whooped, and he thought he heard someone yell "Yaoi!"

He gave Dan a thumbs up. And the song started.

_Take me out tonight_

_where there's music and there's people_

_who are young and alive_

_driving in your car_

_I never never want to go home_

_because I haven't got one anymore_

_Take me out tonight_

_because I want to see people_

_and I want to see life_

_driving in your car_

_oh please don't drop me home_

_because it's not my home, it's their home_

_and I'm welcome no more_

_And if a double-decker bus_

_crashes in to us_

_to die by your side_

_is such a heavenly way to die_

_and if a ten ton truck_

_kills the both of us_

_to die by your side_

_well the pleasure, the privilege is mine_

Sam looked intently at Kurt as he sung, and even though Kurt was at the back of the club, he thought he looked like he was about to cry.

_Take me out tonight_

_take me anywhere, I don't care_

_I don't care, I don't care_

_and in the darkened underpass_

_I thought Oh God, my chance has come at last_

_but then a strange fear gripped me_

_and I just couldn't ask_

_Take me out tonight_

_oh take me anywhere, I don't care_

_I don't care, I don't care_

_driving in your car_

_I never never want to go home_

_because I haven't got one_

_no, I haven't got one_

At this point, Kurt began making his way to the stage.

_And if a double-decker bus_

_crashes in to us_

_to die by your side_

_is such a heavenly way to die_

_and if a ten ton truck_

_kills the both of us_

_to die by your side_

_well the pleasure, the privilege is mine_

_There is a light that never goes out_

_There is a light that never goes out_

_There is a light that never goes out_

_There is a light that never goes out_

Sam finished the song and turned around, only to have Kurt throw his arms around him and kiss him in front of the entire club.

Sam kissed him back, not caring that an entire club full of people now knew he was gay (though they may have figured that out beforehand). All he cared about was the person in his arms, and never letting him go.

* * *

***Shabbat Dinner: It's a long story, but basically Shabbat lasts from sundown Friday night to sundown Saturday night and its a time for celebration and prayer. Most non religious jews just light a candle and have dinner. I think thats what Rachel does.**

**Bubby: A jewish grandmother.**

**Goyim: non jewish folk.**

**I crammed a ton of judaism into that one paragraph, huh? Record!**

****Can anyone else not believe that Glee hans't done this song already?Kurt's white sweater can be seen on my profile now. **

**Sam's song is "There is a light that never goes out" by the Smiths and its beautiful. If you don't know it, listen to it now!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Kurt paced back and forth around his room, fiddling with a piece of white paper in his hands.

He couldn't stop thinking about last night, about Sam dedicating that song to him. Kurt had been listening to it on repeat all morning. Music had always held a power of him, he'd always felt connected to it. That connection had been stronger than ever last night; when Sam had sang him that beautiful song and Kurt had felt as though he was in a trance.

For a while now he had been worried that coming out to the kids at school would be too much for him, that he wouldn't be able to handle it and that he'd bail.

_And if a double decker bus, crashes into us/ To die by your side,is such a heavenly way to die/ and if a ten ton truck/ kills the both of us/to die by your side/well the pleasure, the privilege is mine…._

He smiled, wondering how Sam seemed to be able to find songs which perfectly expressed everything he wanted to say.

He knew Sam was saying he would be with him no matter what. And for once in his life, all of Kurt's insecurities, and worries and fears seemed to believe him.

More than believe, he knew it. He knew Sam loved him, and more than anything he knew he loved Sam.

This was a problem now, because for the past month all he could think about was taking that love and doing something with it. With Sam.

Now, this isn't to say that Kurt had never thought about sex before, of course he had. He was a teenage boy after all. But he thought about other things as well; fashion, singing, movies, friends, his hair, his dad, school, etc.

But over the last few weeks, it would appear that every other thought had taken a back seat in his mind, and the only thing still driving was Sex.

That was it.

All the time.

He was pretty sure he was going insane.

He stopped pacing and looked at the piece of paper in his hands. He took a deep breath and dialed the number written on it.

A minute later, Matt picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said, sounding out of breath.

"Hi, Matt? It's Kurt. Kurt Hummel...I'm Kate's friend..." He said nervously.

"Yeah, I know who you are Kurt." Kurt could hear someone speaking in the background, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"No, it's Kurt. Kate's Kurt. Yes, we're having lots of sex behind your back." He heard Matt say to whoever was there. Probably Johnny.

"Um, so remember what I talked to you about at I Chant..." he continued, trying to keep his voice calm. "Well, I uh, wanted to...take you up on your offer."

"You mean the offer you forced me into making?" Matt said dryly.

"Yeah, that one. Can we talk?"

He heard Matt sigh, and Johnny ask what was happening. "Kurt wants me to give him the sex talk."

Kurt cleared his throat, trying to remind Matt that he was on the phone with him and could hear what he was saying.

"Sure Kurt, but Johnny's here too. Is that ok?" Matt asked.

"Would it make a difference if I said no?"

"No, not really."

"It's fine that Johnny's there. Two perspectives are better than one I guess. Where should I meet you?"

"My apartment, I'll text you the address. Bye." Kurt heard a click and then the dial, and closed his cell phone, still a little shocked he'd actually be able to make the call.

* * *

An hour later, Kurt had moved from pacing nervously in his bedroom to pacing nervously around the lobby of Matt's apartment building. Matt was coming down to meet him, and in the time it took Matt and Johnny the leave the apartment, get in the elevator and go down to the lobby, Kurt had left and reentered the building four times. He was mulling over a fifth exit when he saw them come from the elevator.

As escape now seemed unlikely, Kurt went with Matt and Johnny back up the apartment. It was a nice, two bedroom type deal. The furnishing was very chic and modern.

Matt began making tea, and he and Johnny took a seat at the kitchen table. Kurt sat across from them, fidgeting nervously with the sleeve of the light green Ralph Lauren sweater he was wearing.

"So, how is this going to work?" Matt asked, looking at Kurt. "I mean...are we both going to give it to you or..."

Matt was cut off as Johnny started laughing loudly. "Oh, god. Not you too!" Matt cried.

Johnny smiled sheepishly. "Come on, Matt! 'Are we both going to give it to you'? How could you _not_ laugh?"

"He has a point." Kurt said with a shrug. Admittedly, he had giggled a little as well.

Matt placed his hands over Johnny's. "Sweetie, please do not let my horrible friends influence you're sense of humor. I am begging you."

"I like your friends." Johnny said, grinning.

Matt smacked himself on the forehead. "Dear lord no..."

The kettle boiled and Matt got up to make them tea. "What I was _trying _to say was are both going to talk to him about this stuff, or how is this going to work?"

"I don't know. That's sort of why I'm here."

"Well, tell us a little about what you do know. What exactly have you and Sam done?" Matt asked, bringing the tea over.

Kurt's face lit up with blush. "I don't really feel comfortable..." He murmured. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Kurt, I have to break it to you, but sex is one of the most uncomfortable subjects to talk about. And since that is why we're here, you're going to have to suck it up and- Johnny do not say anything!" Matt cried as Johnny started giggling again.

"Sorry..." Johnny said, trying to look apologetic.

Matt sighed. "I am ignoring you now John Dixen. And Kurt, if you're not going to want to talk about it, then theres really no reason to be here."

Kurt whimpered and cupped his hands around his mug. His face felt like it was on fire."Ok..umm...well...we've done..._stuff_."

"Oh, ok. Well, if you've got 'stuff' out of the way, I'd say you're definitely ready to move onto 'things'." Matt said sarcastically.

"Sure sounds that way. I mean, things are usually the next step after stuff." Johnny agreed.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Kurt put his head on the table. "?"

"What?" Matt and Johnny asked together.

"I got none of that. Lift your head up, and speak slower."

Kurt lifted his head. This was going to be awful. "First thing we did, was Sam...gave me...or well he..."

"Does what your trying to say start with a 'F' and rhythm with _hellatio_?" Matt asked, rolling his eyes.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, um that. And then um, well I've done the uh same thing to him, uh...three times."

"I thought I heard something about a hand job in there." Johnny said. Kurt slammed his head back down on the table.

"Mmmhmmm" He mumbled, face down. He head up two fingers and pointed to himself.

"Alright, so now that we figured that out, in the worlds most painful and drawn out way I might add, we have some idea of what we're dealing with. So, the first thing you need to know is 'PPL'" Matt said. He pronounced it like "People."

"What's people?" Kurt asked.

"The most important thing you will ever learn about sex. Never forget PPL." Johnny said cautiously.

"Ok but what is it?"

"Protection, Preparation and Lubrication." Matt recited. At the mention of the last word, Kurt's face turned bright red again.

"Uhh, ok...um, I understand the first and last one...what's preparation?"

At this, Matt and Johnny exchanged nervous glances.

"You tell him." Johnny said.

"Why me?" Matt whined.

"You're more...experienced and stuff."

"Thanks." Matt sneered.

"What? What is it?" Kurt asked. They were making him very nervous.

"Ok, um...Kurt, come here.." Matt said, his face just as bright as Kurt's now. Kurt moved towards Matt and Matt began whispering in his ear. The more Matt whispered, the wider and wider Kurt's eyes grew.

"Oh _gross!_ I am_ not_ doing_ that!_" He shouted, breaking away from Matt.

"Sorry Kurt, but trust me. If you don't you will regret it."

"And you could get Sam to help you with some of it." Johnny said, before looking extremely embarrassed and sinking back into his chair.

"No way. Not at all. Besides, he wants to take things slow, and right now that means no sex. So I can't tell him that its like, all I think about nowadays."

"I'm sure that won't surprise him." Matt said. "I mean...what else would we think about, if not sex?"

"Cars." Johnny said. "I sometimes think about cars. But mostly...yeah, sex."

Kurt sighed. "This is going to be awful and embarrassing."

"Yeah, probably." Matt said, putting his arm around Kurt. "But you do some prep work yourself, and some of it can be done, as Johnny suggested, in the bedroom..."

"How can I get him to...I mean, we're not even supposed to be thinking about sex!"

"Well, you can try talking to him about it. Maybe find out why he wants to wait, and form a compromise. It's never too early to start preparing, and its some other 'stuff' you two can do together." Johnny said.

"Or you can trick him, and not let him know why you want him to do that." Matt offered.

"How would I do that?" Kurt asked, obviously ignoring Johnny.

"Well, when you're...er...fooling around or whatever...you say...umm" Matt leaned forward and whispered in Kurt's ear again. Once again, Kurt's eyes went wide.

"I can't _say _that! Are you nuts?"

"It seems weird now, but trust me, it will work in the heat of moment. But please take my advice; prepare _alone_ first. And a lot. Before someone else can know your body, you need to know it. Think of it like homework."

"Ohh….god." Kurt moaned, resting his head on his hands.

"Its ok, it'll all be worth it. Just do your homework."

* * *

After his talk with Matt and Johnny, Kurt was unsure how he felt. On the one hand, a lot of good had come of it. He felt much better about the whole "sex" thing, and more comfortable with how to go about doing it.

In the few hours he'd spent with them, they discussed everything and anything there was to discuss on the subject. By the end of the night, they were all a lot more comfortable talking about it without blushing. They'd even begun sharing fairly intimate secrets.

"Sam went to magician camp every summer for 3 years." Kurt had told them, grinning slyly.

"How is that sexy?" Matt asked.

"When he was there, he focused on one particular trick; sword swallowing. He mastered it completely too."

It had taken them a moment to process what that meant. "So...you mean he has no gag reflex?" Johnny asked, his eyes wide.

Kurt nodded.

"Oh my god." Matt said, incredulous. "And he has those lips..."

On the other hand, Kurt discovered he could no longer look at certain items without blushing insanely. Among these things were butter, canola oil, and sunscreen lotion. And Monday morning when he saw Sam at school, Kurt discovered he couldn't look at him either.

He'd blushed his way through the entire week, and avoided sitting too close to him whenever they were together. Having taken Matt up on his advice, he was doing "homework" regularly and it made speaking to Sam (or looking him in eye, or being near him) very difficult.

On Saturday night, Sam came over to watch Chicago and Children of Men. His Dad and Carole were gone for the night, and so Finn. Kurt wasn't sure he was going to be able to restrain himself.

They were sitting on the couch, watching the movie (Chicago first) and Kurt was looking at the screen with painful determination. His face was bright red, and every time he accidentally glanced at Sam, it got even brighter.

About halfway through "Cellblock Tango" Sam decided to say something.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Oh, um, yeah I'm finger-FINE. I mean I'm fine. heh..." Kurt squeaked. Oh god, he couldn't believe he'd just said that.

"Are you sure? You look warm. And nauseous. And you've seemed funny at school all week too. Are you getting a cold or something?" Sam said, putting his hand on Kurt's forehead. "You definitely feel hot."

"Hot? Me? N-no..." He stammered. He couldn't stop staring at Sam's hands and mouth, having recently learned so many knew uses for them. This was bad.

"Why don't you lie down? We don't need to watch the movie, if you need to rest I'm good with just lying down with you and you know, holding you." Sam said with a blush.

Kurt thought of lying on his bed with Sam's arm around him, not doing anything. He was pretty sure he would explode.

Actually, he was pretty sure he was going to explode now.

"Yeah..bed...upstairs...let's go." Kurt said, rushing up without even turning the movie off. Sam followed, incredibly confused.

The moment they were in Kurt's room, Kurt grabbed Sam and began removing his shirt, kissing him feverishly.

Sam barely had time to process what was happening, before Kurt's mouth was all over him, sucking on his earlobe and pressing intensely against his mouth.

"Geez Kurt, slow down." Sam murmured as Kurt pushed him onto the bed.

"Sorry, I can't help it." Kurt said, barely pausing as he ran his hands over Sam's chest and bent his head to brush his tongue against Sam's nipple.

"Ahh..." Sam moaned.

Kurt had his hand on the back of Sam's neck, gently massaging it as he kissed him. "Do you want me to stop?" He breathed.

Sam moaned again by way of reply, and Kurt took that as a "no".

Sam began taking Kurt's shirt off as well, temporarily breaking their bodies apart to do so. Once it was off, they resumed their embraces with increased intensity. Before either of them really knew what was happening, both of their pants were off and Kurt was straddling Sam on the bed. Kurt sucked on Sam's shoulder and could taste Sam's sweat in his mouth. He felt like he was on fire, and couldn't move his mouth fast enough over Sam's body.

Sam was moaning sharply, panting heavily and kissing whatever part of Kurt happened to be passing by his lips; his shoulder blade, his chest, his neck, everything.

Kurt took Sam's sweaty hands in his and moved them onto his hips. He moved his mouth next to Sam's ear and tried to catch his breath.

"Sam..." He breathed. Sam whimpered in response, and Kurt sucked on Sam's earlobe before he continued.

"Sam, I want you inside me..." he moaned.

Barely able to think, Sam complied. *

* * *

An hour later, they lay exhausted on Kurt's bed. Kurt felt over the moon with joy. Sam was so much better at homework than him.

As Kurt tried not to squeal with hapiness, Sam held him against his chest, trying to process what had happened. It had all been so fast, so much touching and kissing and sweating. He felt dazed.

"Are you ok?" He asked Kurt nervously. "I mean, I didn't hurt you did I? I mean, I tried to be gentle but I don't know, thinking was harder than usual. Are you alright?"

He sat up nervously and looked at Kurt. Kurt sat up too.

Kurt felt like giggling. "Sam, I'm fine. That was really, really great." He said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Are you sure? How do you feel? Are you-"

"Sam, really, I'm fine. Calm down." Kurt reassured him. Sam bit his lip and stared at him sadly.

"I just, hate to think that I could have hurt you." He said quietly. "I never want to hurt you."

Kurt was about to assure him again that he had not hurt him, when something dawned on him. "Wait...is _that _why you don't want to have sex with me? Because you don't want to hurt me?"

Sam looked surprised. "Oh, well yeah. That's part of the reason..."

Kurt threw his hands up, exasperated. "That's it! You just don't want to _hurt _me?"

Sam stared at him. "What do you mean 'thats it'? I think thats a pretty good reason to wait. Kurt, _l love you_ and I never, ever want to hurt you. Don't you know how much the thought of doing that scares me?"

Kurt looked down, feeling guilty. "I, I'm sorry Sam, I didn't think about it like that. But Sam, you need to know; I want to be with you. A lot. And soon. I'm a big boy, I can take it."

"But I can't." Sam mumbled quietly. "I can't hurt you."

"You won't." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Sam. "You won't hurt me. And we can wait longer, and do stuff like this to...you know, prepare. And it will be fine. And special. And perfect."

"You don't know that." Sam said, looking sadly into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Yes, I do."

"How?"

"Because I trust you, with my heart, with my mind, and with my body."

"I'll think about it, ok?" Sam said quietly. Kurt nodded.

"Ok."

They lay back down together, Kurt resuming his position in against Sam's chest.

"But, we can keep doing this stuff...I mean, I'm ok with that. If you're sure it didn't hurt." Sam said quickly.

Kurt yawned. He felt very tired, and closed his eyes lazily, smiling. "I promise it didn't...but next time we should use lubricant. Can't forget PPL..."

"What's people?" Sam asked.

Kurt was beginning to fall asleep now, and hardly heard himself answer. "Protection, preparation and lubrication...very important...hmm..." he yawned again. "No conola oil though...real stuff..."

Then he fell asleep, leaving Sam to wonder what the hell he was talking about.

* * *

***No they did not have sex. Think "fingers."**

**A/N: While writing this chapter I did a lot of research into the type of stuff that Matt and Johnny were talking about. Once again, this proves my dedication to this story. I have seen a lot of things I never needed to see today. However, I learned a lot about how gay men go about having sex. Which will be very useful to me, as a straight female.**

**I posted this next bit of my author's note in my other story too, but got little response. So I shall repeat!**

**I am currently working on another story that I don't know if you guys will be interested in. It's insanely different from my other ones. It's a lot darker, and it's not humor/romance. I won't publish it until it's finished, because when I started I wasn't sure I would be able to finish it, since I've never written anything like that before. I've actually sort of freaked myself out writing it.**

**I have to say, I like writing these happy type stories a lot better...writing dark angst stuff is exhausting. I applaud anyone who can do it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

When Finn Hudson came home that night, he was not in a good mood. He and Rachel had had a totally ridiculous fight, where she accused him of cheating on her with Quinn. Now, it was true, he maybe hadn't reacted in the most reassuring way (he had laughed at her. Loudly), but in his defense, he had not immediately remembered that she didn't know about Quinn's new conversion to gayness and therefor didn't see why it was so funny...

By the time he did remember that she didn't know, it had been too late. She was in tears, and every attempt he'd made to reassure her that he and Quinn were just friends just made her angrier.

Eventually, he'd given up, accused her of being insane and paranoid and left. Again, probably not the best approach he realized now, but he'd been upset and wasn't thinking straight.

Needless to say, when he went up to his brothers room to get some advice on what to do, he was not at all pleased to be greeted with the sight of a naked Sam Evans holding an also naked Kurt in his arms.

Kurt was covered with a blanket up to his chest, but Sam had reached one of his legs over the covers and Finn could see a lot more than he wanted to.

Now, it was true he had seen Sam naked before, in the shower after football practice. However, the difference there was that when Sam had been naked in the shower after football practice, he had _not_ been naked in bed, holding his brother in his arms.

It was very, very different.

It was for these reasons that Finn felt his reaction to the sight (screaming loudly and turning around quickly, accidentally smacking his head into the door frame) was perfectly reasonable.

"What the_ hell!_" Finn shouted, rubbing his forehead. The moment he screamed, Kurt sat bolt upright in the bed, shouting something incoherent about conola oil.

Sam had risen more slowly, groggy and confused. When he saw Finn, he panicked and fell out of the bed, exposing even more of himself to Finn.

"Ah, god dude cover yourself up!" Finn screeched, covering his eyes.

"Finn, this is _not_ what it looks like." Kurt explained, as Sam jumped around the room hurriedly putting on his clothes.

"Oh, really? You and Sam weren't just lying together naked in bed? Good." Finn said sarcastically, still covering his eyes.

"Ok fine. It is what it looks like." Kurt said.

"Look Finn we did-" Sam began.

"Get out, Sam." Finn said.

"Finn!" Kurt cried, jumping out of bed and pulling the covers around him.

"Not now Kurt, I have had a hell of night and getting an eyeful of Evans penis is not how I wanted to end it."

"It's fine, Kurt. I'll go." Sam said, having got all of his clothes back on.

"Damn right you will." Finn said to Sam's general direction.

"Finn Hudson, you have no right to speak to him like that." Kurt snapped.

"Well you don't have a right to be having gay sex where I can see it!" Finn shouted back, aware that he had barged into Kurt's room without knocking. But that wasn't the point right now.

"Finn, we didn-" Sam started again. Kurt cut him off.

"Finn, Sam and I are in love and we will have gay sex where ever the hell I please!"

Sam stared at Kurt. "Why are you baiting him?"

Kurt shrugged. "He needs to accept our love and sexuality."

"I accept you Kurt, and if you want to be with dudes thats fine. That's great. What I am not ok with is SEEING SAM'S PENIS!"

"I'm just gonna go..." Sam said. Kurt seemed to have this handled. And by handled, he meant Kurt seemed perfectly capable of making it 10 times worse.

"I'll see you Monday, ok?" Kurt said, leaning over and kissing him openly on the mouth. Sam kissed him quickly back, and then bolted out of the house before Finn could murder him.

Monday afternoon, Sam found Finn in the cafeteria and sat down.

"Can we talk?" He asked, hoping the presence of the other students would be enough to stop Finn from hitting him. Finn nodded.

"Finn, you have to know, we didn't have sex." Sam said, keeping his voice low. There wasn't really anyone around their table, but better safe than sorry.

Finn sighed. "I know. Kurt told me after I calmed down. We talked."

"Good." Sam said, relieved Finn wasn't still mad.

"I was in a shitty mood, and I freaked out…it was just weird, you know. Seeing you guys like that." Finn mumbled.

"Yeah, I know. But nothing happened."

"Well, something happened...I mean, you_ were_ naked. Kurt wouldn't tell me what it was. Not that I wanted to know. He just said it wasn't sex, because you didn't want to do it."

Sam blushed. "Yeah...I want to take things slow."

"That's cool." Finn said, nodding. "But you know, if you love him and stuff and he loves you, it's ok to do it."

"It's more complicated than that, Finn." Sam mumbled.

"Why? I mean, it's just sex...it's not a huge deal." Finn said with a shrug.

"It is for us..."

"Why? I mean, I've seen you with Kurt, and more than I'd like, but I would think you'd be all over getting into his skinny pants."

"Finn!" Sam said. "It's not that...I mean..I want to. And I know he wants to, and it's really hard to say no to him...I mean he practically begged me on Saturday..."

Finn held up his hand. "Dude, he is still my brother. I do not need to hear that."

"Sorry."

"So'k...but if you want to and he wants to...what's the problem."

Sam took a moment before he answered, and when he did, it was so quietly that Finn had to ask him say it again.

"I said, I'm afraid." Sam repeated, blushing.

"Of…?"

"Hurting him. Kurt's a guy, Finn. And doing...it, with him is a lot different than doing it with a girl. I could seriously hurt him."

Finn thought for a minute, then looked slightly terrified. "Geez...I didn't realize that...oh god. I didn't think about it before."

Sam nodded. "So you see why I'm hesitant. I can't hurt him Finn, I won't do it. Not for something like sex."

"Well, you're stronger than me. If Rachel was begging me for sex, I don't think I'd have the willpower to say no."

Sam nodded. "It's not easy..."

Just then, Rachel (speak of the devil) ran up to them, looking wild eyed and frantic.

"Sam, it's Kurt-" She started, but Sam was already getting up and running out of the cafeteria, despite the fact that he didn't know where Kurt was or what had happened.

"He's at the dumpster!" Rachel shouted after him, before motioning to Finn to follow and running after Sam.

On their way out of their cafeteria, they passed the cheerio's table.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked as they passed. Rachel slowed down for a moment.

"A bunch of the guys on the football team grabbed Kurt, and punched him in the gut. They threw him in the dumpster and it was full of slushie...they won't let him get up. He's scared." She said quickly, before rushing off.

Quinn stood up as well, and Finn was surprised when Brittany and Santana got up with her. They all followed Rachel out to the dumpster in the parking lot, where Sam was advancing on Karofsky, who seemed to be leading the attack.

Karofsky laughed as Sam came towards him. "You coming to rescue your boyfriend, Evans?"

"No, coming to do this." Sam said, drawing his arm back and punching Karofsky in the face. Karofsky fell backwards on the ground, and Sam hopped up on the dumpster to pull Kurt out.

Like Rachel had said, the dumpster was full of red slushie. Kurt was covered in it, and he was sputtering and slipping around in the trash. Sam reached out his arm, but was yanked backwards by Jamie, who pulled him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach.

"Hey, leave them alone, man!" Finn shouted, going over to Sam who was doubled over, trying to pick himself off the ground. Sam shook his head and told him to get Kurt.

Finn tried to go over to the dumpster, where Kurt was attempting to climb out himself. Another one of the team members, Josh Granell, pushed Kurt back in. Finn punched Josh in the face and reached in to get Kurt, who was able to grab his hand. Unfortunately, the slushie covering his body wouldn't let him get a grip and he slipped back down.

Karofsky, recovering from Sam's punch, charged at Finn and was about to punch him when Rachel jumped on his back, screaming loudly and pulling his hair.

Karofsky screamed and tried to shake Rachel off, but she held on tightly and dug her nails into his skull.

Sam and Jamie were wrestling angrily on the ground, and it was unclear who was winning. Finn rushed over to help, but Azimio stopped him, throwing him to the ground.

As the guys (and Rachel) fought, none of them noticed that Quinn, Brittany and Santana had formed a small pyramid in front of the dumpster, with Quinn standing on the other girl's shoulders. She reached into the dumpster and pulled Kurt out, all of them stumbling to the ground.

"Kurt!" Sam screamed, and Jamie's fist connected with his face. Finn got up and grabbed Jamie, throwing him off of Sam, and heard a scream as Karofsky finally managed to shake Rachel off. She fell painfully to the ground.

Finn rushed over to where she fell, and picked her up in his arms. "Rachel, are you ok?" He asked. She looked at him with unfocused eyes and moaned.

Sam rushed over to Kurt, reaching him just as he vomited red slushie on the pavement. He went to put his arms around him, but Kurt pushed him away, shaking his head.

It stung to have Kurt do that, but he knew why he'd done it. If they showed them they really were together now, they might kill them. "Kurt, I'm so sorry.." Sam sobbed, looking at his slushie covered boyfriend, double over and gasping for breath. Kurt gave him a feeble smile.

"It's ok, these clothes are from H&M..." He said weakly.

"What in Madonna's name is going on here?" The voice of Sue Sylvester shouted. Sam had never been so glad to see her track-suited self in all his life.

* * *

"Ok, let me get this straight." Sue said, looking at Kurt, Sam, Finn and Rachel. Azimio, Karofsky, Jamie and Josh were being dealt with by Principal Figgins. Since Brittany, Santana and Quinn hadn't actually fought anyone, they were told to leave. "The Neanderthal Team attacked Porcelain here while he was with Barbara*, who then ran and got Fish Lips and Frankenteen and on the way picked up No-longer-Preggers, Juggs McGee and the Space Cadet?"

Porcelain, Frankenteen, Fish Lips and Barbara nodded.

"And then all hell broke loose?"

They nodded again.

"Ok. Porcelain-" She said, turning to Kurt. "Why'd they decide to give you a dumpster slushie?"

"Well, I think it's because I avoided being slushied on Friday…." He said quietly. Sue raised her eyebrows.

"That's it? You didn't do anything extra offensive, like wear nail polish or sing Cher?" She quizzed.

"Hey!" Sam said, narrowing her eyes. She looked at him oddly for a second, as though considering making a comment, but decided against it and turned back to Kurt.

He shook his head. "No, nothing like that. But when I avoided the slushie on Friday, it wound up all over Jamie...he said I'd pay."

"It was my fault." Rachel sniffed, looking tragically at her hands. "I tripped him. I thought I was helping Kurt...but this was so much worse." She began sobbing, and Finn put his arm around her.

"Coach Sylvester, Rachel hit her head pretty hard...can I take her to the infirmary?" Finn asked. He'd been glancing nervously at Rachel every few minutes since they'd been in the office.

Sue nodded. "Alright, I'd like to talk to Fish Lips and Porcelain alone anyhow."

Finn lead a sobbing Rachel out of the room, and Sue turned to the other boys.

"You two have been getting a lot of attention from the bullies lately. I have heard numerous people discussing the probability that you are engaging in sexual intercourse, most likely with each other."

Sam and Kurt looked at each other nervously.

"Now, whether or not these rumors are true is not something I care about. You two can gay it up from here to next September, it makes no difference to me. But when I have the football team trying to drown a student in a dumpster full of sugary colored ice, I have a problem. So I need you two to tell me what you think I should do." She said evenly.

Kurt, always surprised when Sue showed that she had a sane and rational side, was speechless. Sam however, had plenty of opinions.

"I think it's obvious what you have to do." He groweled. "After you expel those dipshits, you need to get rid of that goddamned slushie machine."

Kurt's eyes widened with shock at the suggestion, and Sue seemed taken aback herself. "Get_ rid_ of the slushie machine?"

"Yeah. Rid of it. Permanently, forever. Kids are slushied every single day at this school, why has no one done it already?" He ranted.

Sue tried to consider the idea. "But kids love the slushie machine...not that I care of course. It's always been my personal opinion that the road to prostitution and drug abuse was paved with sugary drinks. But you'll be very unpopular."

"Fuck being unpopular." Sam shouted, standing up and banging his fist on the table to emphasize his point. "I am way past unpopular already! I'm tormented every day and my boyfriend was just given a slushie bath in a dumpster for godsakes!"

Kurt stared at Sam with an open mouth. Sam, realizing what he'd just done, quietly took a seat again.

Sue stared at them. "Like I said, whether or not you two are actually doing the horizontal lambada or not makes no difference to me. Although, to put your minds at rest, I promise your big gay secret is safe with me."

Sam sighed, and mumbled a "thank you" under his breath.

Kurt reached over and took Sam's hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Excuse me, I need to go see Principal Figgins for a moment." Sue said, leaving the boys alone together.

The moment she was gone, Sam burst into tears.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, getting up and squating by Sam's chair. Sam choked back a sob and looked at Kurt, stained pink and red.

"I-I'm s-so sorry Kurt." He sobbed, holding his head in his hands.

"What for? You didn't do anything." Kurt said softly, taking Sam's hand away from his face and holding it tightly in his own.

"That's it exactly. I didn't do anything. You were in trouble and I couldn't save you. I could hear you, choking and trying to get up but Jamie was on me and I couldn't get him off..." the rest of his sentence became inaudible as he burst into a fresh round of tears.

"Sam, you can't blame yourself for what happend. You came to my rescue, and fought gallantly in my defense. I love you for that."

"It's my fault though. They've never been this awful to you before, its because of me and my stupid to desire to come out that they're doing this."

"You can't actually think that." Kurt said, staring at Sam in disbelief. Just then, both boys turned as the door to Sue's office opened and their parents barged in.

"What's happened? Kurt are you ok?" Burt Hummel said immediately upon entering. He took one look at Kurt, and Sam was sure he was going to have another heart attack. "Oh my god..." Burt's eyes went wide, and flashed crazily with a mix of emotion, the most dominant being sadness and anger. Sam could understand why; Kurt looked like Carrie on Prom Night.

"I second that, but about Sam too." Lina Evans added numbly. "I'm Lina Evans." She said quickly to Burt, reaching over to shake his hand. "Pleased to meet you, hate the circumstances."

"Burt Hummel, ditto." Burt said, sinking into the chair next to his son.

"Oh, jesus Kurt..." Burt said quietly. Sue walked back into the room, and took a seat behind her desk.

"Um, I'm fine Dad..." Kurt said meekly.

Lina looked back and forth between her son, who had half his face covered in blood from his lip, to his boyfriend stained red from head to toe, and burst into tears. Sam got up and hugged his mother.

"Hey, Mom it's alright..."

"Oh Sam..." she sobbed, holding her son so tight he couldn't breathe. "You can't keep letting people do this to you! I was s-so happy when you grew up to be such a g-good looking kid, and now everyone k-keeps messing up your beautiful face!"

Sam shook his head, patting his mother on the back. "I'm glad you have your priorities straight."

"What happened?" Burt asked again. As Sam and his mother took their seats, Sue recounted the story quickly, and then explained the forms of disciplinary action they could take.

"Now, this level of assault is enough to be ground for expulsion, but school boards are always reluctant to do that. It makes them look bad, and this would be expelling 4 students."

"So what are you saying?" Lina asked, tight lipped.

"That they're will most likely be a formal hearing to discuss the matter, where the testimonies of Porcelain and his gang of Merry Misfits will be required if you want to see anything done. If you and Fish Lips can get your friends to agree to it, I think you should have no trouble exacting swift justice."

Sam nodded. "We can do that."

"Will you two testify?" She asked. When they both nodded immediately, she turned to Sam. "You realize what that means, right? You will need to place your hand on a bible and swear to tell the truth in court. And I am positive they will ask you specifically about your relationship to Porcelain over there."

"Why would our son's relationship matter?" Lina asked. It must have just dawned on Sue that Sam's mother might not know, and she grew very quiet.

"It's ok, she knows." Sam said quickly. Sue actually looked relieved.

"Of course I know, what I mean is why would that matter?"

"If it were just Porcelain alone who'd been affected, I would say it wouldn't. But the level of aggression to which your son reacted with will certainly be called into question, and I have no doubt in my mind that the other boys will quickly point out that it is because he is, as the kids say, a 'friend of Dorothy's'. The courts of course, will want to reaffirm this. Now, you could object to such a question being asked on the grounds of irrelevancy, but that itself will arouse suspicion. And I can't say whether or not that will hurt your case. Now, Fish Lips, I need to know if your willing to do that. This case may become very public."

Sam looked at Kurt and his mother and took a deep breath. He felt panicked, and in all honesty some part of him really just wanted to say no and let Kurt and his friends testify without him. But he couldn't do that.

"I...I'm willing. I'll do it." He said nervously. Kurt gasped.

"I know," Sam said with a weak smile. "So much for my Epic and Brilliant coming out plan..."

* * *

After their talk with Sue, Principal Figgins came in to tell them that Josh, Jamie, Azimio and Karofsky had all been sent home for the day, and would remain barred from school until the date of their hearing. He suggested that Kurt and Sam take the rest of the day off , and the following school day as well.

He also hinted that he would really appreciate it if they didn't sue the school.

Sam and Kurt each went back to their individual houses, as their individual parents wanted to have individual talks with them, individually.

The talks they had were both fairly similar, each parent alternating between asking if they were ok, crying, and shouting death threats to the kids that did it.

Sam was making his mother another cup of tea, and she was describing what she was going to do to Jamie Babbit if she ever got her hands on him (it involved a pitch fork and can of lima beans) when the doorbell rang.

Sam opened the door, very surprised to find Kurt, Kate, Rachel, Quinn and Finn standing there.

"Hi." Kurt said, grinning. He had cleaned himself up, and Sam had to pinch himself a little. "Like my outfit? Kate dressed me." He asked, twirling around. Sam stared.

"The leather jacket is hers, of course." He added.

Sam still stared. He was pretty sure there was no way Kate could look anywhere near as good as Kurt did in that leather jacket. He was wearing a stripy polo shirt underneath it, tight black pants and a studded belt, which Sam assumed as also Kate's.

"Judging by the look on his face, I think he likes it." Kate said, obviously very pleased with her work.

"Uh-Huh..." Sam said dumbly. Just then, his mother appeared at the door.

"Oh, hello Kurt, you look nice." She said. Kurt smiled. "And Quinn, it's nice to see you again."

Quinn smiled back. "It's nice to see you as well, Ms. Evans."

"Are you guys going somewhere?" She asked.

"If it's ok, I thought Sam and Kurt could use some fun after the day they had...I know a club I thought they'd enjoy." Kate said. "I'm Kate, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Kate." Sam's mother said. "And since Sam doesn't have school tomorrow, I guess its fine. Try not to get too drunk though sweetie." She said, and kissed Sam goodbye on the cheek. Sam grabbed his keys and followed the group out to the car, still wondering what was going on.

"What's going on?" He asked, because as I just mentioned, he was wondering about that.

"I told Kate about what happened at school today, and how hard things have been for you guys. She thought you could use some fun in an accepting environment." Quinn said as they piled into what Sam assumed was Kate's car. "We invited Finn and Rachel because they've basically involved themselves in everything."

"I have a concussion, and am to refrain from vigorous activity for at least a month." Rachel chirped. "So I shan't be dancing."

"And I shan't dance with her." Finn declared loyally. Kurt guessed they made up.

"What's the club?" Sam asked. He was a little shocked that Kate ever hung out anywhere besides _Chant_. Actually, he was a little shocked to find that Kate existed outside of _Chant_.

"'_A Shook Up World_.' You'll love it." Kate said happily.

* * *

***As in Jewish Singer Barbara Streisand.**

**A/N: Abrupt ending, I know, but it was getting way too long. The next chapter will probably take place all in the club. Also, in said chapter Sam and Kurt are going to discuss how Sam blames himself for Kurt's dumpster slushie. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

When they got to the club, Sam took one look at it and turned to Kate.

"I'm not going in there." He said.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"It's a _gay_ bar."

"Which works out really well, since your a gay dude." She explained. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. On the door, the words "Girls will be boys and boys will be girls. It's a mixed up, muddled up, Shook Up World" were written in rainbow lettering.*

Rainbow was a big theme inside as well. Sam looked around, pleased to find that besides the rainbow, it looked just like any other club. Well, besides that and all the gay couples standing around, dancing, kissing and not having the crap kicked out of them.

"Come dance with me!" Kurt squealed excitedly, dragging Sam onto the dance floor.

The music was blasting and fast, and Sam felt a little awkward at first. He'd never been a fantabulous dancer, even when he had choreography. Now he was supposed to know what to do _by himself?_

Kurt didn't seem to have the same problem. He wriggled and throbbed his body against Sam, keeping in time with the music and looking natural and sexy as hell. He put Sam's hands on his hips and smiled at him.

"I don't really know what do!" Sam shouted over the music. Kurt reached up and kissed him, never ceasing his movements.

"Just move!" He shouted back happily.

"What if I look like an idiot?"

"Then it won't be different from any other day!" Kate shouted as her and Quinn appeared next to them on the dance floor.

Kurt giggled, and placed his hands on Sam's hips as well. "Just move your hips back and forth to the sound of Madonna's voice."

"This is Madonna?" Sam said, listening closely to the music, and trying to move with it like Kurt said. Kurt shook his head.

"I swear Sam, some day their going to revoke your gay license." He joked.

"Yeah?" Sam said smiling. He moved his hands back past Kurt's hips, squeezing him tightly and leaning in close. "What if I do this?" He put his lips over Kurt's and stroked the inside of his mouth with his tongue. Kurt moaned.

"Ok, they might let you keep it..." He said. Sam smiled again and resumed their embrace.

The music pulses above them as they kissed and Kurt let the lyrics wash over him.

._..You got to just let your body move to the music_

_You got to just let your body go with the flow_

_Falling in love, falling in love, falling in love_

_I can't keep from falling in love with you_

_You know there's nothing better that I'd like to do…_

Sam's lips pressed tightly against his own, caressing him softly and quickly while his tongue danced around sensuously inside his mouth. Kurt's thoughts fizzled in his head, the only one he could focus on being how very _perfect_ Sam's tongue was. Actually, he didn't think there was anything not perfect about Sam's mouth at all.

Sam pushed his tongue further into Kurt's mouth, and another deep moan escaped his lips. _Sam's mouth should be president _he thought incoherently, then giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked, also smiling.

"Nothing," Kurt whispered softly. The song had changed now, and they no longer had to shout over the music. The song playing now was slow and rhythmic, and couples danced easily around them. Kate was right, something about seeing couples like them all around was comforting. Kurt was going to need to thank her later; he had needed this.

Kurt kissed Sam softly. "Just admiring the perfection that is your mouth."

Sam smiled and kissed him back. "That's funny because my mouth was just admiring the perfection of you."

"You big sap." Kurt said between kisses. Sam smiled into the kiss.

"You love it when I'm a big sap." He said, keeping his mouth against Kurt's

"I love it when you're a big sap.." Kurt agreed, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck as they swayed to the music.

Kate and Quinn were dancing near them, looking at each other with that "I'm so in love with you" look that the other glee clubbers were always telling Sam he had on his face when he looked at Kurt.

The girls moved closer to where Sam and Kurt were and Kate leaned over to speak to them.

"Um, we've been receiving hotness complaints about two guys who won't stop eating each other's faces on the dance floor. Have you seen them? Oh wait, their behind you." Kate said, gesturing to another couple on the dance floor, also passionately involved with each other's mouth. Sam had to agree, it was pretty hot. Instead of admitting so, he turned and stuck his tongue out at Kate.

"Well, I've been hearing complaints about a cheerleader and wanna-be punk engaging in sickly amounts of eye-yuri on the dance floor." He replied. Kurt giggled.

Kate looked surprised. "You know yuri?"

Sam nodded. "I was very into yuri before I discovered yaoi." He said, smiling at Kurt. "They don't compare."

Kate nodded."Total chocolate milk drinker." She said. Quinn giggled and they danced away.

Sam shook his head. "She's sort of a freak." He said to Kurt once they were out of earshot.

"Yeah, I love her."

The song ended, and another loud one started. Kurt pulled Sam into an empty booth far enough away from the dance floor that they would be able to hear each other without screaming.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He said when they were seated.

"Yeah?" Sam said, smiling. Kurt hated to bring this up again when they were happy, but he needed to talk to him about it.

"It's about today." Kurt said, and Sam's smile dropped. Kurt felt terrible, but he continued. "When you said it was your fault I was getting so much crap lately...you know that's not true, right?"

Sam bit his lip and shrugged. "Not really."

"Sam..."

"No, I mean I'm serious. I know they picked on you before, but you can't tell me it hasn't been worse since I've started coming out."

"But that's not your fault!" Kurt insisted.

"Of course it is." Sam said ruefully.

"Oh, really? Did you pick me up and throw me in that dumpster?"

"No, but-"

"Then it isn't your fault. And if you let them make you think its your fault, and you shouldn't want to come out, then they're winning again Sam. You made me promise to never let them change who I was or how I dressed, and now I want you to promise me the same thing. Promise me you'll never let them win."

Sam sighed. "I promise. I just can't help thinking it would be a lot easier if I just stayed in the closet throughout highschool..."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, it would be a lot easier to stay in the closet, hiding who you are and sneaking around. But what fun would life be if everything was easy?"

"Yes, it would be terrible." Sam replied sarcastically. "Are you sick of people asking you if your ok, about this afternoon?"

Kurt shrugged. "A little. But I am...I mean...it was awful and I don't ever want to think about it ever again...but seeing how everyone, how you, rushed out to save me...I'm ok."

Sam nodded. "Good. When Rachel rushed over to me and at lunch today, I think I had like 9 heart attacks...I took off before she even told me where you were."

"That's incredibly sweet, in a very poorly planned way." Kurt said, holding Sam's hand in his.

"Yeah, probably not the best plan of attack." Sam admitted. "But I swear it felt like someone ripped into my gut with a light-sabre. Thinking was not something that was possible."

Kurt kissed Sam on the cheek and moved closer to him before moving onto his next point."Speaking of thinking...I want you to think about the whole hearing thing some more before we actually go through with it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about coming out like that. In like...court." Kurt said, biting his lip.

"Oh." Sam let out a long slow breath.

"I want you to really think about how you feel about that." He continued, squeezing Sam's hand. "Because if that isn't really what you want to do, then I don't want you to do it. I don't care what Sue says. If you're not ready, that's that."

Sam smiled."Kurt, I really appreciate that. I don't really know how I feel about it right now...I mean, I liked the idea of taking our time with it but...part of me just wants to get it over with. So, yeah basically I have no idea if I'm ok with it or not...But I do not that no part of me wants to let those assholes get away with doing that to you."

"See, I don't want you to do it because you feel like you should. This shouldn't be about me, it should be about you."

Sam shook his head. "If its about you, then its about me. And I'm not going to them do that to either of us."

"Forget about them, Sam."

"I can't do that." Sam insisted. "And...its not just that I think I _should_ do this, its like...I need to. Today...when they were hurting you...and I couldn't get to you..." Sam cast his eyes down, and Kurt felt a lump rise in his throat. "...lets just say, it didn't feel good. I need to do this Kurt, no matter what. I need to protect you."

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Sam softly on the mouth, tangling his fingers in his thick blond hair. "Us, remember? We're in this together." He said closely. He kissed Sam again and smiled. "Us and our gang of Merry Misfits." He added, gesturing to Kate and Quinn on the dance floor, and Rachel and Finn sitting by the bar.

"Brilliant. We shall take on the world with our awesome powers of not fitting in!" Sam said, looking over at Kate in her ripped purple tights, softly kissing Quinn on the dance floor, and Rachel and Finn having a very animated conversation at the bar with a guy in a leather jacket. "Hey..." He continued, realizing something. "Why are Quinn and Kate being all coupley?"

Kurt furrowed his brow. "Because they're a couple?" He said slowly.

"I know but doesn't Quinn not want people to know that? They're in plain sight of Rachel."

"Oh, right. I'm pretty sure Quinn told her." Kurt said, watching them dance.

"What? When? How? Why?" Sam demanded.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know, but they were all couple-like on the ride over to your house and stuff, and Rachel didn't seem to care. So I guess Quinn told her." He mused.

"...Weird.."

"You think that's weird?" Kurt laughed. "Take a look at Finn..." He said, gesturing to where his brother sat at the bar. Sam hadn't noticed at first, but Rachel wasn't involved in the conversation he was having at all. She was sitting next to him, _watching _him speak very closely to the leather wearing guy next to him. She looked highly amused.

Sam and Kurt got up and walked over to her. Finn was saying something about his favorite football team, and the guy he was speaking to was leaning in with captivated interest. While they spoke, every now and then he smiled at Finn and touched him on the arm.

"Uh, Rachel..." Sam said quietly to her. "I think that dude's hitting on your boyfriend."

Rachel nodded. "Oh, I know. I just want to see how long it'll take him to figure that out."

Kurt watched Finn's new friend, who looked in his early 20's, smile flirtily and tell Finn he had a great speaking voice. "How has he _not_ noticed already?"

"It's Finn." Sam and Rachel said together.

"Hmm?" Finn said, turning around when he heard his name.

"Nothing sweetie, go back to what you were doing." Rachel said pleasantly.

"Who's this?" The guy said, looking suspiciously at Rachel.

"Oh, right. Guys, this is Jake. Jake, this is my girlfriend Rachel and our friends Sam and Kurt." Finn said obviously. Jake did not look pleased.

"Girlfriend?" He said, his eyes narrowed. Finn nodded and Rachel waved. "Jerk." He sniffed, getting up and stalking away. Finn looked incredibly confused.

"What'd I do?" He asked.

"Dude, you realize we're in a gay bar, right?" Sam said, shaking his head. Kurt was trying to pretend he wasn't laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, so..." Finn said, then paused, finally realizing. "Oh."

* * *

After an hour more of dancing, Sam was thinking he finally had the hang of it. At least, he had the hang of shifting his hips and feet back and forth in a way that looked sort of like dancing, and Kurt assured him that was all he needed to do.

A voice came over the speaker saying they were now taking requests and Kate squealed and rushed off the dance floor.

"20 bucks says she picks something with a girls name in it." Sam whispered to Kurt. Kurt giggled and nodded.

A moment later, "Sheena is a Punk Rocker" by the Ramones came on and Sam smiled at Kurt. "Pay up." He said.

"I don't remember betting against you." Kurt replied cooly.

Sam grinned. "Well, I demand payment anyhow."

"I shall give you nothing." Kurt said, sticking his tongue out.

"Well, I will just have to take it from you..." Sam said, leaning Kurt's head back and grazing his neck with his lips before sucking on it. Kurt moaned loudly and then blushed. He wasn't really used to public displays of affection.

As Sam continued to suck on his neck, Kurt closed his eyes. "Mm..." He said, then snapped his eyes back open. "Hey, no hickeys! My Dad'll kill you."

He felt Sam's lips curve into a smile on his neck. "Wear a scarf." He said, keeping his mouth firmly against Kurt's skin.

"What I don't want to wear a scarf..." Kurt said, his eyes closing again. It was impossible to argue against something that felt this good.

"You love scarves." Sam pointed out, moving his mouth up a little before resuming.

"Mmm...I do love scarves..." He said lazily.

"You know this is a dance floor, right? Not a groping floor?" Kate shouted from across the dance floor, where she was dancing madly with Quinn.

Sam held up the middle finger, not bothering to turn his head. Kurt moved his eyes in her direction. "Very clever Katie." He shot back. She stuck her tongue out at him and he winked back at her.

"She's right, we should go somewhere more private..." Kurt said.

Sam lifted his head up now. "But if we go somewhere more private, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from doing terrible things to you." He said with a grin. Kurt rolled his eyes and lifted his head up to bite Sam's ear lobe.

"Don't joke." He said quietly, and led Sam's towards the bathroom.

They went into the bathroom, where a man with blue hair seemed to be sneezing uncontrollably in front of the mirror.

Trying to pretend like there was some perfectly legimate reason they were doing this together, they went into the wheelchair sized stall and locked the door.

Once inside, Sam quickly pushed Kurt against the wall and kissed him along his jaw line. Kurt smiled and ran his hands through Sam's hair.

"You know, we really need to break this habit of ours..." Kurt mused, trickling his fingers down over Sam's neck.

"What habit?" Sam asked, holding Kurt's hips tightly as he moved his mouth over Kurt's.

"Fooling around in bathrooms." He said nipping at Sam's upper lip. Sam smiled and ran his finger down Kurt's chest.

"You wanted privacy, remember? I would have gladly done this out there...were finally in a place where people can be jealous of the incredibly sexy demi-god I have for a boyfriend…" Sam said, leaning back in to kiss him again. Kurt tried to keep from moaning audibly as Sam touched him, as every now and then they could hear the blue haired man sneeze, and it acted as a reminder that they were not alone.

A few sneezes later, Sam pulled back a little."If your interested in something marginally more romantic, we could go try and make out in Kate's car." He suggested, and at the same time traced his tongue along Kurt's ear.

"Nah, remember that time we were fooling around in your car outside _Chant_? Hardly private." Kurt said, leading Sam's mouth back towards his with his hand.

Sam smiled. "That was a nice night. That was the first time we went to _Chant_...and Kate oggled us when we made out backstage...and you insulted her shoes for the first time..."

Kurt giggled. "And she said I was wearing a woman's shirt, which I was, and you told her that fashion knows no gender..."

Sam nodded. "Then we made out in the car, and then back at my house...and then my mother walked in on us half-naked...good times."

Kurt giggled. It had not seemed so funny at the time. Temporarily forgetting about their less than desirable surroundings, Kurt leaned forward and kissed Sam firmly on the lips. The kiss started out slow, but built up in its intensity until both of them were panting and gasping for air. Despite not being able to breathe, neither of them wanted to move their mouths away.

The blue haired man dissolved into another fit of sneezes and Kurt sighed.

"...Sam?" Kurt whispered quietly, still keep his lips pressed lightly against Sam's.

"Mmm?" Sam answered, his eyes closed.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt."

"...Sam?"

"Mmm?"

"...That guy won't stop sneezing. And it smells badly in here."

"Word. Let's go."

As they exited the bathroom, the blue haired man turned and sneezed on Kurt.

* * *

***From the song "Lola" By the Kinks. If you don't know it, its about a straight laced guy who falls in love with a woman named Lola at a bar. Long story short, She turns out to be a He, but he's ok with that in the end. Thus the lyrics "Girls will be boys and boys will be girls, its a mixed up, muddled up Shook Up World...except my Lola."**

**such a freaking good song. Look it up, NOW. Please. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The next day, Sam ventured over to Kurt's house around noon. Since they had both been given the day off, they had decided to spend it together.

As he drove over to the Hummel/Hudson house, Sam would have to admit he was a little nervous. They planned to have a sort of movie marathon, watching 3 sci-fi movies and 3 musicals...but lately movies didn't seem to be what Kurt was interested in.

Now, the problem wasn't that he wasn't interested in that sort of thing either...he was. Very interested. That was actually the problem itself.

He was pretty sure Kurt had some sort of mutant mind control power over him, that got into his head (and pants) and made it impossible for him to say no.

Even when they had just been making out, restricting their hands to the top sections of the body, he had had a hard time keeping himself in check. Kurt had what was most likely the softest, sexist skin in the whole world, and a simple brush against the back of his hand was enough to make him want to force Kurt to the floor and...well, you get the idea.

Every time they were together, a secret part of him was worried he was going to slip up, lose control and wind up taking advantage of him.

And now, they were doing more than making out and it would appear their hands had no restrictions...and Kurt was getting more confident. He was touching him more boldly, doing new things with his mouth and saying things like "I want you inside me".

How the hell was he supposed to resist that?

He hadn't, that was the answer. And he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to resist it again, either. Which was fine. Kurt seemed more than fine with it, and Sam was thrilled to be able to touch his boyfriend in such a new and close way.

But he couldn't help but worry. Worry that one day he wouldn't be able to stop himself, wouldn't be able to control himself. He was worried he would be too rough, he would hurt him, he would...well he didn't know. But he'd read some horror stories on the internet, involving words like "spasming" "scratching" "infection" and "bleeding". And none of those words were fine.

When he arrived at Kurt's house, he was surprised by how long it took him to open the door.

"Hullo..." He said when he finally did.

"Geez, Kurt you look like shit." Sam blurted.

"Thanks." Kurt said crossly, wandering back into the house.

"What I meant," Sam continued, following him inside. "Was you look _unhealthy_. Are you feeling ok?"

It was true, Kurt's eyes were red and his voice was thick. He looked like he'd been blowing his nose every 5 minutes, and resembled a very famous reindeer (I'll give you a hint which one; not Dasher).

"I'm fine, Sam." Kurt said, crashing on the couch. Sam bit his lip and sat down next to him.

"You don't look fine." He placed his hands on Kurt's face. "You're warm too."

Kurt closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch. "You're not just doing this because the last time you put your hand on my forehead and I asked me if I was ok, you got half-way laid, are you?"

Sam smiled and kissed Kurt on his warm forehead. "That's exactly why I'm doing it. Although, if memory serves, I really think it was you who got half-way laid."

Kurt opened one eye. "Don't you tell me you didn't enjoy it."

Sam grinned. "Maybe a little."

He shut his eyes again. "Don't get your hopes up for a repeat of that today, I feel like my limbs have atrophied."

Sam was surprised by how disappointed he was to hear that. He was relieved as well (the word "spasming" would just not freaking leave his mind) but there was a lot of disappointed in there as well. Then something else occurred to him. He smiled.

"You're...too tired?" He said slowly.

"Mmm-hmm..." Kurt sighed.

"If you're too tired for that, you're probably too tired to really do anything else either, right?" He continued.

"I guess..."

"Ok. Well...you just stay there. I'm going to get you some tea." He said quickly. He put the kettle on and then quickly ran out to get something from his car. When he came back inside, he made Kurt his tea and putting a movie in the dvd player.

"What'd you just go outside for?" Kurt said suspiciously, cupping his tea in his hands.

"Dvd." Sam said simply. Kurt eyed him.

"What dvd?"

"Blade Runner."

"But we already watched Blade Runner..." He said slowly.

Sam grinned and sat down next to Kurt on the couch. He put his arm around him and pulled him close. "Yes, but we didn't watch the feature commentary with director Ridley Scott." He said happily.

Kurt groaned. "Sam..."

"Hey, you're too tired to protest, remember?" He grinned.

Kurt laid his head back on the couch. "You know, even though I said I was too tired before, I did have some half formed fantasy about you taking advantage of me in my weakened state...but not like this."

Sam giggled and kissed Kurt softly on his neck, where he could see the hickey he'd made on the night before. "Careful watcha wish for."

* * *

Wednesday morning, Kurt wasn't at school. He had obviously been sick the day before, and although it was most likely nothing more than a common cold Sam couldn't help doing what he did in every other situation; worry.

He sent Kurt a text message at noon, asking him where he was.

**Sick at home. Duh.** Was the reply he received. It was reassuring to know that however sick he was, his cynicism was intact.

He asked him how sick, and the reply to that was much less comforting. It simply said:

**I don't want to talk about it.**

Well...that didn't sound good.

He went over to Kurt's house immediately after school. Ok, it wasn't after school, he skipped french to go to Kurt's house, but he never did anything but stare at Kurt in that class anyways.

When he got to the door, Burt Hummel opened it. Sam figured he had taken the day off to look after Kurt. The strained look on Burt's face told him Kurt was not doing well.

"Is he alright?" Sam asked nervously. Burt shook his head.

"It's...its his throat."

Sam's eyes widened. That was really not good. "He didn't…lose his voice, did he?" He asked slowly. Burt nodded, and Sam cringed.

"How's he taking it?"

Burt sighed, and readjusted his baseball cap. "I think he's wearing every scarf he owns. And he's not speaking. You should go see him. He's...a little upset."

Sam went upstairs to Kurt's room. He knocked on the door to announce his presence, and went inside, closing the door behind him. Kurt was sitting in bed, and like Burt had said, he was wearing what looked like 10 scarves around his neck. He had his laptop open next to him and he did not look happy.

"Hey..." Sam said, sitting next to him on the bed. He kissed Kurt on the cheek and gave him a comforting hug. Kurt just looked at him unhappily.

"How are you doing?" He asked. Instead of answering, Kurt typed something on his keyboard and turned the screen to Sam. It was opened to a word document and said "Wonderfully."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're not going to speak at all?"

Kurt shook his head. Sam sighed. "Kurt, its not that bad."

Kurt narrowed his eyes in response.

"You'll get your voice back soon, I promise." Kurt pouted at him. "Unless you strangle yourself with all those scarves, of course." He joked. He pulled the scarves down a little, exposing a bit of Kurt's neck and leant down to place a soft kiss on his throat.

"There, all better." He said quietly. He put the scarves back up and held Kurt in his arms. Kurt looked like he was trying hard to maintain his aloof expression. Good.

He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair and kept his voice soft. "You know, when I was younger my mom used to do something that always made me feel better when I was sick..."

Kurt typed the word "What?" on his computer. Sam smiled.

"I'll show you...take off your shirt and turn over." He instructed.

Kurt smiled (finally) and typed "Kinky".

Sam rolled his eyes, and helped Kurt take his shirt and many scarves off, and then lay him down on his stomach. He climbed on top of Kurt and began slowly massaging his back.

"Obviously I wouldn't let her do this once I turned about 12, but up until then she would give me a back massage whenever I was sick. I don't know if it ever actually helped anything, but it made me feel better. "

Kurt closed his eyes. Sam's hands were warm and soft and felt amazing on his back. As he worked his hands over him, Sam told him what he missed at school.

"Glee club was basically lame without you, Rachel seems convinced that the only way we're going to win Regionals is if we can design this adrenaline infused number filled with crazy dancing, broadway ready singing and dangerous pyrotechnics. I think something in her brain broke."

Kurt smiled. He loved Rachel's insane enthusiasm. It was nice.

"Like 4 people asked me where you were today. And not in like a 'where's your fag boyfriend' type way, in a nice concerned way. They were all girls, but I call that progress. Although that cheerio Heather asked if we'd have a threesome with her. I told her we'd think about it."

Kurt laughed. He wondered if Heather was trying to steal the title of "Sluttiest Cheerio" from Santana.

"Oh, Coach Sylvester told me they set our court date for like a month from now or something, which is a lot better than I thought. I think that's enough time to institute the rest of our plan at a fairly accelerated pace."

Kurt heard the door to his room open then, and Sam's hands froze. Kurt could feel him stiffen (in a bad way) against his back. He turned his head and saw his father standing in the doorway, staring at Sam.

Sam's heart beat in his chest. This did not look good.

"Um, Mr. Hummel, can I just tell you that there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I'm straddling your half naked son..." Sam said lamely. Kurt started laughing hoarsely, and Burt rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He sighed. "Just...just get off him, Sam..." He said tiredly.

Sam got off Kurt and stood by the side of the bed. Burt looked back and forth between the boys and sighed again.

"This door stays open." Burt said, before stalking away. Sam collapsed back on the bed next to Kurt, who was still in hysterics.

Sam eyed him. "That was so not funny."

Giggling madly, Kurt leaned over to his computer. "Yes it was."

"I thought he was going to kill me..." Sam said, clutching his chest dramatically.

"He wouldn't do that..." Kurt typed.

"You don't know that. He's a tough guy." Sam said. Kurt laughed.

"He is!" Sam insisted.

"Says who?" Kurt's computer said.

"Says me. He wears plaid." Sam said, as though that settled the matter.

"You wear plaid." Kurt type-pointed out.

Sam thought. "He knows how to fix cars."

Kurt smiled and typed "I know how to fix cars."

Sam threw his hands up in the air. "You are just destroying everything I think I know about tough guys."

Kurt shrugged. "Sorry." He typed. Sam grinned, shaking his head.

"I don't think you are...I'll make you sorry though." He said seriously, and Kurt giggled as Sam leaned his head down to his still shirtless chest and put his mouth over Kurt's nipple, sucking lightly.

"Oh, for god sakes, Sam!" Burt said, appearing back in the doorway. Sam jumped up and fell off the bed, and Kurt covered his face with his hands.

"Kurt, put your shirt back on." Burt said, pointing a finger at his son. He turned to Sam. "And for god sakes Sam, try and keep it in your pants."

Burt turned to leave, but paused in the doorway. "Rachel's here, by the way." He said, revealing the small girl standing in the doorway. He looked at Sam one more time before he left the room. "I've got my eye on you."

Sam stayed where he was on the floor, his face bright red and defeated. Rachel and Kurt where both shaking with laughter. "I'm glad this is so funny to you both..." He said grumpily, picking himself up.

Rachel nodded and brought a small container of something over. "I brought this for Kurt." She said, between giggles. "It's *porridge. My Bubby used to make it for me when I was sick, and it always made me feel better."

"See, now thats not fair. Rachel isn't going to get in trouble because the thing she has to make you feel better doesn't involve you shirtless on your belly." Sam said, exasperated.

Sam and Rachel stayed with Kurt for the rest of the day. Sam rushed around trying to anticipate and fulfill all of Kurt's needs, and Rachel sat on the bed, chatting about her ideas for Regionals and filing his nails.

The day was turning out a lot better than it had started, and Kurt was already feeling much better. When Sam and Rachel showed up again the next day, he was feeling well enough to whisper hoarsely.

This time it was Sam who had a container with him. "My Mom made chicken soup for you." Sam explained, putting the pot next to Kurt's bed. "She said she made it extra healthy, and you have my complete permission not to eat it."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me you were brining soup? I could have made Matzoh balls." Rachel pouted.

Kurt smiled. "Tell your mom thanks for me, Sam. I'm sure the soup is great."

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Sam said. His mother and healthy cooking had never been close friends.

"What'd I miss at school today?" He croaked.

Rachel smiled. "Everyone thinks Karofsky put you in the hospital."

"What?" Kurt asked sharply. "Why would they think that?"

Rachel turned to look at Sam, who looked at the floor. "I dunno..." He said quietly.

Rachel went over and unzipped the jacket he was wearing. Underneath was a t shirt with the words "Save Kurt*" written on it.

"Well, I never said anything about Karofsky being involved. People came to their own conclusions about that." He said defensively.

"Sam!" Kurt said.

Sam shrugged. "At least now you know that a good portion of the school is on our side. Like 20 people told me to wish you well. And one of them was a member of the football team."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "_Really?_"

He nodded. "Uh-Huh. James McCorie...I think he's friends with Artie. Seems like a nice dude."

"Wow..."

"I think that the sudden burst of support has something to do with those guys not being in school anymore. The people who care aren't afraid to say so anymore, and anyone left who didn't like you is too afraid of getting punished to do anything else." Rachel said happily. "My Dads always said it only takes a few rotten homophobes to spoil an entire school of kids."

"I think that idiom is supposed to involve apples." Sam said.

"But apples can't be homophobic." Rachel explained.

* * *

"Sam, I'm fine. See, speaking all nice and clear?" Kurt insisted.. It was Friday after school, and although he had stayed home again and was laying on the couch in his living room covered in a blanket, he was sitting up and feeling much better. Sam however, did not believe him.

"Yes, but colds are sneaky. They lull you into a false sense of security and the next thing you know- BAM you've got syphilis." Sam insisted, checking the thermometer after taking Kurt's temperature for the 9th time.

"The next thing I know, I've got a sexually transmitted disease?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"It was the first disease that came to mind..." Sam mumbled, staring at the thermometer. "I don't trust this thing. It says your fine, but you still feel warm to me." Sam sighed, and then perked up. "Maybe we should insert it rectally for a better reading."

"Oh no. No, no no." Kurt said, grabbing the thermometer away from his boyfriend.

"You were all over that kind of stuff last week." Sam reminded him. Kurt gave him the evil eye.

"It's a little different, thank you very much." Kurt said haughtily.

"You excited to go back to school Monday?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"God yes." Kurt cried. "I was so bored yesterday I color coded my sock drawer."

"How could you be bored with all the visitors you have?" Sam asked. He and Rachel had both been over Wednesday and Thursday. Puck had come over as well, under the guise of hanging out with Finn. Kate, Mercedes and Quinn had just left.

"Yeah, I have tons of people to keep my company after school. During the day, its just me and my socks." Kurt pouted.

"Poor baby..." Sam said, sliding next to Kurt on the couch. He kay Kurt's head on his chest and stroked his hair. "Why didn't you say something, I would have skipped school to come take care of you?"

"I didn't think about it..." Kurt mumbled.

"It's ok, you'll be back on Monday. And everyone can tell you how much they missed you, and how glad they are that Karofsky and co. didn't drown you in slushie." Sam murmured, continuing to stroke his hair.

"So you told everyone I wasn't in the hospital?" Kurt asked, pulling Sam's arm across his chest and fiddling with his sleeve.

"Mmm-hmm. Told 'em it was just a cold and you'd be back Monday."

"And?"

"And they were relieved. Told me to tell you to get better soon and such. Except for Heather, who offered to play nurse." Sam said, amused.

"Interesting..." Kurt said. "How many people came up to you?"

Sam thought. "Uh, like...a lot."

"How much is a lot?"

"Like...somewhere more than 15 but less than 30." He said, trying to mentally add up all the people he'd spoken to that day.

"And their all going to you? Not Rachel or Mercedes or Finn?"

"Not as far as I know..." Sam said slowly.

Kurt nodded. "Sam...do they know?"

Sam was quiet for a minute. "I think they might...but no one's saying anything." He brushed his lips against Kurt's crown, breathing in the sweet smell of his shampoo. "I think we may have been pushed along to Step 7..." He said quietly.

"I guess that means...Step 8 is next?"

* * *

*Porridge is Oatmeal

*As in "Save Ferris" from Ferris Bueller's Day off. If you haven't done it already, you need to see that movie.

Just in case No one remembers, here is a Sam Evan's Epic and Brilliant Coming-Out Plan:

Step 1) Sam spends much time with Kurt at school.

Step 2) As a result of "Step 1", people become accustomed to seeing them together

Step 3) Sam carries Kurt's books to class (And they engage in other vaguely couple-like behaviors).

Step 4) As a result of "Step 3", people form rumors.

Step 5) Rumors are neither confirmed nor denied for a period of time.

Step 6) Sam and Kurt make-out in empty hallways (And engage in other risky behavior in hopes of people seeing them).

**Step 7) As a result of "Step 6", rumors are validated and continue to spread.**

Step 8) Sam and Kurt confirm rumors.

Step 9) Sam is now out of the closet.

Step 10) Kurt would prefer an even number of steps, and thus "Step 10" is unnecessarily added.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OK, I suck at timelines, and I so any time lines mentioned may not be 100% accurate but just trust me on it and don't do the math in your own head, ok? Good.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

"I swear when I saw Sam in that 'Save Kurt' shirt I was like 'OMG Karofsky put him in the hospital'..."

"Dude we were freaked. I heard some girl say her friend told her that his cousin saw Karofsky jump you outside Breadstix. That woulda been messed up."

"And Sam was all totally not paying attention in the hallway and walked right into Coach Sylvester and I thought she was gonna kill him and I figured if he was THAT distracted it had to be like super bad, right?"

"Glad your back Porcelain, now move. Your blocking the way to a student I need to flog- I mean...give detention to."

Besides the less than full hearted sentiments from Sue, everyone else seemed genuinely glad to see Kurt back at school on Monday. It would appear that a week long absence after being attacked gave people terrible, albeit slightly exaggerated ideas.

He was surprised by how many came up to him to tell him they were glad he was ok. He hadn't even been aware that that many people in the school knew who he was.

After a while, he was pretty that some kids were only doing it because everyone else was. He came to this conclusion after one boy called him "Kurn".

The fact that almost everyone who came up to him (who actually knew who he was) mentioned Sam in some way led him to believe that they definitely knew they were more than just friends. No one said anything directly, but he could tell that all of them at least had their suspicions.

That meant that it was time to tell people. Soon.

They had a month before they had to appear in court, but he knew Sam wanted to do it before then. Kurt was a little nervous, and hoped that the niceness people were displaying now wouldn't suddenly disappear once they confirmed the rumors.

Sam, however, did not seem to share the same concern (thus proving to be the one instance in their relationship where Kurt was worried about something that Sam wasn't).

"Hey sexy." Sam said, coming up behind Kurt and swinging his arm around him. Kurt looked at him like he had 6 heads.

"Are you nuts? You're not out yet, remember?" He said in a hushed voice. Sam shrugged.

"I might as well be. This morning, some girl I have never seen before came up to me, put her arounds me and told me she accepted me."

"Really? What did you say."

"I said thank you, and she walked away. And I got an invitation to join the sewing club." Sam said, obviously very pleased.

Kurt furrowed his brow. "We have a sewing club? And they want _you_ to join?"

Sam laughed. "Exactly, why else would they ask me if they didn't think I was...what did Coach Sylvester call it again? 'A friend of Dorothy's'?"

"What did you tell them?" Kurt asked, laughing now too.

"That I wasn't allowed around pointy objects, but I appreciated the offer." Sam grinned.

"Well, I guess you're almost out then..." He said, shaking his head.

Sam nodded. "I'd still like to make a formal announcement though."

"Sure. When, do you think?" Kurt asked, figuring he would probably want to wait until a bit closer to their date in court.

"Next Monday." Sam said simply. Kurt froze.

"Next_ Monda_y?" Kurt asked, shocked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, I figure this weekend is kind of a tentpole in our relationship, and so I should commensurate* it with officially exiting the closet."

_This weekend? Tentpole? Whaa…. _Kurt thought, racking his brain for some reason this weekend was important.

Sam looked at Kurt's confused face and sighed. "You don't remember."

"It's not that I don't remember...its that I..." Kurt sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I don't remember."

Sam shook his head. "It's our three month anniversary this weekend."

_D'oh!_ "Right, of course. I remember." Kurt said hastily. He had totally forgotten.

"Uh-huh..." Sam said. "Just remember, how much I love you will depend entirely on what you get me."

* * *

"Ok, this meeting of the 'Oh Shit I just forgot our Three-Month-Anniversary Club' has been called to order." Kurt announced.

It was lunch time, and Kurt had gathered Rachel, Mercedes and Puck in the choir room to discuss the issue at hand. "We are here because I forgot mine and Sam's three month anniversary this weekend." Kurt explained.

"Oh shit." Rachel added.

"Exactly. Now, I need ideas. Romantic, sexy ideas. And I need them like...last week." He looked around expectantly.

Puck raised his hand and Kurt pointed at him. "Yes, Puck?"

"Why am I here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You would be the 'sexy' part of the romantic/sexy ideas equation." Kurt explained.

"I don't have sexy ideas. I just have sex." Puck retorted.

"Well, that will have to do since none of us are as experienced as you in that particular area, and obviously Kurt feels that you can provide some much needed insight that would otherwise go unsighted were it just Mercedes and I here." Rachel said.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "What the hobbit said."

"Mercedes, there's much more to being a hobbit than simply being short." Kurt said immediately. "They're an entirely different specifies, also characterized by their large hairy feet and laid back nature."

Mercedes, Rachel and Puck stared at him. "Oh my god..." Kurt said, his eyes wide. "I've been spending way too much time with Sam."

"Ya think?" Mercedes muttered. Rachel shot her a look.

"Listen, forget about my sudden nerd-tourettes. We need ideas. Presents, dinner ideas, things to do in bed..." Kurt looked pointedly at Puck as he said this.

Puck scoffed. "Where are your parents going to be? Cuz I can tell you from personal experience that when the rents are there, the sexual activity isn't. That's why I bought a car."

"Ew." Mercedes said, eyeing Puck with distaste. He winked at her.

Kurt nodded, and mulled over what Puck had said. "That's a good point...see Puck, you're helping! Rachel, Mercedes, time to start pulling your weight."

* * *

While Kurt was in the choir room, Sam was eating lunch with Finn and Quinn. Conversation was intelligent and deep.

"Dude..." Sam said, look back and forth between Quinn and Finn, his eyes squinted. "Didju guys ever realize that you're names like...rhyme? Weeiirrddd…."

Finn nodded like he _totally_ understood what Sam was saying. "Yeah, that occurred to me about a week into our relation and I was like…'woah, soulmates.'"

Quinn sighed. "You're both morons."

"And you have a type." Sam reminded her.

"Not anymore. Kate is insightful and intelligent." She said defensively. Just then her cellphone beeped. She looked at the phone and smiled. "It's Kate."

"Yeah?" Sam said, smiling. "What's Miss. Insightful and Intelligent got to say?"

Quinn checked the text message. "She says...she just stuffed 10 Oreo's in her mouth and Cam owes her 5 bucks." She sighed.

Sam doubled over with laughter and Finn smiled knowingly. "My record's 15."

"22." Sam said proudly, opening his mouth widely while Finn looked on in awe. Quinn shook her head.

* * *

"Guess who got zero homophobic comments directed at them today!" Kurt announced proudly at the dinner table.

"Finn?" His dad joked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Ok, guess who got no homophobic comments directed at them today_ for a change_." Kurt added.

"That's great, honey." Carole said, serving everyone salad. Burt made a "yuck" sound when she put some on his plate, and both she and Kurt shot him a look.

"It is. I ran into a member of the hockey team in the bathroom, and all he did was glare at me. It was wonderful." He said happily, pouring non-fat dressing on his plate.

"That's because everyone heard that Karofsky, Azimio, Jamie and Josh are all gonna get their asses _handed _to them in court next month."

"Finn!" His mother said.

"Sorry." Finn said quickly. "Everyone heard that they're going to have their posteriors handed to them." He corrected.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "How do you know what a posterior is?"

"It was on the Word of the Day calendar Rachel bought me. Posterior was yesterday's word." He said, very pleased with himself. "Today's word was 'beguile'."

"Speaking of beguile..." Kurt cut in. "There's a beguiling play showing this weekend at the Ohio Theatre, and I have tickets for it. Unfortunately I won't be able to go...you wouldn't be interested, would you?" He asked, looking at Carole and Burt.

"How'd you get the tickets?" Burt asked.

"I shop at the same stores as the costume designer, I saved her from a total fashion melt down in a department store the day before her cousins wedding. We kept in contact." He said lightly, brushing back a stray strand of hair.

"I don't know..." Carole said, chewing her lip. "That theatre's kind of far."

"Exactly why I thought it would be lovely for you two to stay overnight in the reasonably priced yet highly rated hotel that is just down the street from the theatre. Make a night out of it." He continued, standing up to get them the hotel's brochure. They looked at the brochures and then at Kurt.

"You wanting us out of the house doesn't have anything to do with this Saturday being your three month anniversary with Sam, does it?" Burt asked skeptically.

Kurt threw his hands in the air. "Ok, how is it that you remembered and I didn't!"

"You didn't remember?" Finn said, shocked. "Dude, that's bad."

"Kurt, we understand that you want to be alone with your boyfriend...and I appreciate all the trouble you went through but..." Carole began.

"But we're just not comfortable with you two being alone in this house. Together. When we're somewhere else." Burt finished.

"But they won't be alone!" Finn pointed out. "I will be here and I promise to be a total cock-blocker."

"Finn!" Carole exclaimed.

"Sorry." Finn said. "I mean I promise to be a total pain in the posterior."

* * *

"No, Cameron, he already has the special edition of Blade Runner on DVD." Kurt said exasperatedly into the phone. He had called Cameron in hopes of getting some insight in the secret mind of the fanboy, but he was getting nowhere.

"How do I know? I know because he made me watch hours of special features from it last week." He sighed.

"Well, I dunno Kurt..." Cam said. "Just put out for him, won't that be enough?"

Kurt sighed again. "I wish. Hell, I wish he would_ let _me put out..." He said wistfully.

"I think it's nice he wants to wait." Cameron said airily. "Matt's first boyfriend guilted him into sleeping with him in 2 weeks and let me tell you...it was bad."

Kurt cringed. "That's awful. What happened?"

"Let's just say the rest of the world had to ration brownies and tissue's for while." He said dully.

"Ok, I know I shouldn't complain...Sam's perfect. Frustratingly cautious, but perfect." Kurt admitted.

"I'm nodding." Cam informed him.

"However," Kurt continued. "We're back at square one. Or rather, we never left square one."

"Don't you mean _you're _at square one. I'm the token single friend. I have no squares. I live a circular life."

"No, I meant 'we're'. I called you for help and have officially pulled you into my square." Kurt insisted. "So think. What present would send you into fits of nerdgasm?"

"An anatomically correct life sized Mystique doll." Cam said instantly.

"See, thats no good because I know that Sam always thought Rogue was way hotter than Mystique, and would now most likely want Cyclops, although I'm sure he wouldn't say no to Wolverine if the offer was made."

"In what twisted universe is _Rogue_ hotter than Mystique?" Cam cried.

"He said Mystique was way to obvious about her sexuality, and he liked the subtle power Rogue had...and also, he's gay. Could be the reason that the only girl he ever showed interest in was a born-again virgin."

"Only a gay person would ever choose Rogue over Mystique..." Cam mumbled. "Look, you're focusing way to much on the physical present here. That's really more of a girl thing. Guys are way more into the whole experience. Getting your parents out of the house was a good start, now just dress sexy, make his favorite food and then do whatever it is that two dudes do together that I don't ever want to hear about, ok?"

"Huh..." Kurt said thoughtfuly. "You've got a point there, Cam."

"Nope. Circle, remember?"

* * *

Kurt stared down at the list he'd made, trying to decide what he needed to do next.

Kurt Hummel's 3 Month Anniversary To-Do list (In no particular order):

Emergency meeting with Rachel and Mercedes (try and get Puck for sexiness advice) _Check_

Ensure parents will not be home _check_

Convince Finn to be elsewhere _still working on it_

Present? Talk to Cam (Similar nerd!interests+Rhyming names=Present Idea Gold.) _Slightly Failed check._

Decide what food to cook

Pick outfit (possibly borrow Kate's leather jacket)

Convince Sam that pre-martial sex gives you superpowers

* * *

The most pressing was getting Finn out of the house. Finn was being incredibly stubborn about letting them be alone together.

"But you gave us the house before, remember?" He cried.

"That was different, you guys were just starting out and stuff...and that was before I knew you were practically begging him for sex!" Finn said stubbornly.

Kurt stared at him. "How did...I wasn't begging!"

"Sam and I were talking and stuff and he told me about how he's all afraid of hurting you and stuff and I if I were you I'd be totally afraid of_ getting _hurt but I guess you're all into that and stuff so..." Finn said, looking at the floor.

Kurt felt his face turn red. "That is none of your business..." He said haughtily.

"Sure it is. I'm your brother and stuff...and its not that I don't want you to be able to have like...you know...with Sam…" He mumbled, shifting around uncomfortably. "I just feel super weird about specifically helping you do it."

Kurt sighed. "What if I promise not to have sex?" _Dammit..._

"Then why do you need the house to yourself?" Finn questioned.

"Because I want to have a nice romantic time _alone_ with my boyfriend and that can't happen if you're running into the room to tell us how you beat your high score on halo every five minutes. And besides, we will probably be doing other things that aren't sex."

Finn cringed. "Fine, I'll see about going to Rachel's on the condition that I never have to hear about what those other things are."

Kurt clapped his hands excitedly. "Excellent! I am going to go check this off my list." He ran upstairs and Finn stared after him, scratching his head.

"What is with those two and Lists..." he muttered to himself.

* * *

Friday afterschool, Kurt looked down at his list again, very pleased with all he had been able to check off.

Kurt Hummel's 3 Month Anniversary To-Do list (In no particular order):

Emergency meeting with Rachel and Mercedes (try and get Puck for sexiness advice) _Check_

Ensure parents will not be home _check_

Convince Finn to be elsewhere _check_

Present? Talk to Cam (Similar nerd!interests+Rhyming names=Present Idea Gold.) _Slightly Failed check._

Decide what food to cook _check_

Pick outfit (possibly borrow Kate's leather jacket) _check_

Convince Sam that pre-martial sex gives you superpowers _temporarily suspended due to Finn being a cock-blocker_

Confirm with Cam that the present I found is good_ check_

Hope nothing horrible and unexpected happens_ in progress_

* * *

He put the list away, and went downstairs for Friday Night dinner. When he got there, he was surprised to find his father sitting alone at the kitchen table.

"Where are Carole and Finn?" He asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, they went out to dinner...I thought it would be good for it to just be us Hummel Men tonight." He said, glancing around nervously.

"Ok..." Kurt said, taking a seat across from his father at the table. He looked at what was on it and raised his eyebrows. "Cookies and milk, Dad?"

His dad smiled. "Their organic non-fat cookies, and skim milk."

"Uh-huh...thats good, I guess..." He said, very confused. His dad kept shifting around nervously in his chair and readjusting his baseball cap.

"So, um Kurt..." His father began, clearing his throat. "You and uh, Sam...you're doing...er...well, I guess."

"Um, yeah..." He said slowly, unsure of where his dad was going with this.

"Ok, that's good. But um, well...see I wanted to talk to you about...um, I was wondering...have you...well, are you." Burt's face grew red as he spoke, and he was pretty sure he wasn't going to be able to finish his sentence. "...are you having...um..."

Luckily, Kurt seemed to know what he wanted to say anyways.

"...Sex?" Kurt finished, a horrified expression on his face. _Please say no, please say no, dear sweet judy please say no._

His father smiled, relieved. "Yeah, that."

"No! Jeez Dad why would you…." Kurt paused suddenly, adding up the clues in his mind. Carole and Finn were gone. Milk and cookies. Nervous baseball hat readjusting.

Oh god.

"Dad..." Kurt said slowly, trying not to panic. "Is this the sex talk?"

Burt's face turned a deeper shade of red, and he readjusted his baseball cap.

Oh god.

"_No. _No way. Not at all. We are _not_ doing this." Kurt said, standing up.

"Kurt, come on. I'm your dad. I know this is uncomfortable, trust me, I would love to not be doing this right now. But I can see that you and Sam...care about each other a lot, and I remember what it was like to be a teenage boy, and what caring about someone usually leads to...and this relationship has _two_ teenage boys so please, talk to me." His dad pleaded.

Reluctantly, Kurt sat back down.

"So...you're not having sex...yet?" Burt said cautiously.

"No, we're not." Kurt mumbled.

Burt sighed with relief. "Good. That's good. I was worried I was too late."

"Dad, we really don't need to do this..." Kurt tried again. His dad just shook his head, looking determined.

"Yes, we do. Now...I've been researching this stuff on the internet, and I want to make sure you realize how...I mean how...it's a difficult thing..." Burt's voice was loosing clarity as he spoke, and as he finished it was nothing more than a mumble. "it's difficult...and dangerous, for uh...you...theres some scary stuff out there..."

_Please if there is a god, let him kill me now._ Kurt prayed, and then waited. Unfortunately, he was still alive. _I knew it…_

"Dad, I know all of that. I know it's going to be painful and I know all about PPL." Kurt insisted

"Whats people?"

_Dammit. _"Oh...its not important. Just trust me, ok? I got all the safety precautions covered."

"Ok but Kurt, I just want you to realize that this is a big decision for you. And I know its unrealistic for me to expect you wait much longer and all, even though I wish you would, but I just don't want you to do anything before you are %100 ready."

"Dad, I wouldn't." Kurt said.

"Ok, well good. It's just like I've said, I've seen you with Sam and he seems very..." Burt paused, as if searching for the right word. "I just don't want you to let him pressure you into anything, ok?"

Kurt stared at his father, and then burst out laughing. "Wait you think..._Sam?_ Pressure _me?_ For _sex?_" He said, trying to choke the laughter back.

His father was not amused. "I don't see what's so funny, Kurt."

"I'm sorry...its just, Dad in our relationship if there's been _anybody_ pressuring someone for sex it's..." Kurt closed his mouth immediately, realizing what he was just about to tell his father.

His father stared at him, having caught the gist of what he was saying.

"You mean to tell me...that..._you're_ pressuring _Sam?_" He cried.

"I...well, I mean 'pressuring' is such a hard word..." He mumbled.

"Kurt I am very disappointed in you!" Burt said, looking very disappointed in him.

"Well, he just wants to take things so _slow_!"

"That's good. That's a _good _thing Kurt." Burt said with a frown.

"I know, it's a good thing. He wants to take things slow and make sure everything is special and that I'm totally comfortable with everything and that's great and I love him for it its just...sometimes...I mean." Kurt searched for a way to try and explain it to his dad.

"Ok, Dad, lets imagine the girl equivalent of Sam. No, not Sam if he were a girl, the girl _equivalent._" He said, as his father wrinkled his nose.

"So, picture a beautiful tall blond girl, with long sexy blond hair, and deep blue green eyes. Are you picturing her?" Burt nodded. "Good. Now, this girl has a gorgeous figure, perfectly lean and her breasts are...you know, nice and stuff. She's got the TNA thing going on-"

"What's TNA?" Burt interrupted. Kurt sighed.

"Tits 'n' Ass" He muttered. Burt looked shocked.

"Kurt!"

"What? I said TNA so I wouldn't have to say Tit 'n' Ass. It's not my fault you didn't know what that meant." He said defensively. "May I continue?" Burt nodded. "Good. So, we've discussed her positive...assets and everything. But there's more. This girl is also incredibly sweet, and funny and every minute you spend with her is happier than the minute before it. And this beautiful, perfect girl loves you. _You_. Of all the people in the world, she picked you. And when this girl touches you and kisses you, you feel like everything is right in the world. All the crap you've had to deal with you're whole life, none of that matters anymore because you have her in your arms and everything is ok. And just want to be with this beautiful, sexy wonderful girl in every way possible because you love her so much and she's just so perfect and you just want her so badly that you think your head might explode if you can't touch her how you want to. And she feels the same way, exactly the same way. She wants to touch you and love you in all the same ways…" Kurt looked at his father, who seems totally engrossed in what he was saying.

"But she won't. Do anything. Because she's afraid of hurting _you_." He finished.

His father sighed. "Well, Kurt just because Sam is attractive doesn't give you..."

"I know, Dad, I do. But can you see where I'm coming from a little?"

His father fiddled with his baseball cap, moving it back and forth but not quite readjusting it.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Good." Kurt said, picking up a cookie and dunking it in the milk.

His father was quiet for a minute, and he watched Kurt put the cookie in his mouth before speaking.

"So...what have you done?" Burt asked quietly, focusing on the table.

Kurt's eye grew wide and he choked on the cookie.

* * *

***I had Sam use the wrong word on purpose. He meant "commemorate." This from the boy who thought he was having an existing crisis (existential crisis).**

**Also, the next chapter will skip right to their date, so I'm just going to tell you that Kurt did not tell his father what he and Sam have done because that would just be off the charts on the awkward scale. **

**I may have sacrificed actual plotline in favor of comedy in this chapter. It's not my fault! I think I'm compensating for all the drama this story has had recently (and the drama in other stories I'm writing) by trying to only focus on happy things right now. But there was some plot...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Sam raised his hand up to knock on Kurt's door, but it opened before he even touched the wood. Kurt must have been waiting by the window.

"Are those for me?" Kurt asked excitedly, referring the the bouquet of white roses Sam clutched in his hand.

Sam smiled and shook his head. "Nope, there for Finn actually. Is he in?" Sam asked, looking around Kurt.

"Unfortunately no, he's at Rachel's for the evening. You can come in anyhow, but it would appear we have the house to ourselves." Kurt said. He kept his tone cool, but a small smile was creeping up on his lips.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to settle for spending the evening with you then." Sam said, stepping forward into the house. "Which I'm basically ok with since you look particularly amazing tonight." Kurt was wearing a plain black tuxedo jacket, his Marc Jacobs dress shirt and a pair of (very tight) black skinny jeans.

Kurt grinned and pulled Sam forward by the front of his shirt. "I know." He said, reaching up to kiss him. While he hadn't ended up borrowing Kate's leather jacket again, he had let her do his hair. Instead of being perfectly coiffed and pushed back, it was now messy and loose. His bangs were strewn across his forehead and it stuck up haphazardly in different places. Kate had called it "sex hair".

Sam ran his fingers through Kurt's hair as they kissed, obviously approving of the new look. "I know you probably have something else planned, but can we just skip to the part of the evening where we're naked?" Sam murmured, smoothing down bits of Kurt's hair as his kissed him.

"But I thought you liked how I looked in this outfit?" Kurt said, batting his eyelashes playfully. Sam smiled.

"I do...but I think I would like how you look out of it more." He said softly, and pulled Kurt back in for an even deeper kiss.

"But I made food." Kurt whispered, trailing a finger along Sam's stomach. "You like food, remember?"

Sam considered this. "I do like food...fine, food now, nakedness later. But," Sam added. "Only because I know you probably worked hard on whatever you made, and I feel obliged to eat it."

"Why thank you." Kurt said, walking into the kitchen. "And yes, I did work hard."

"Is it something I can pronounce this time?" Sam asked, following his boyfriend.

"Depends on whether or not you can say 'pizza'." Kurt chuckled.

Sam looked at the table and his jaw dropped. "Oh my god..."

Kurt grinned, mentally patting himself on the back for his brilliant dinner idea. "You see, I wanted to make you you're favorite food...so I tried to think 'What is Sam's favorite thing to eat?'"

"Is it bad that my mind went to a really dirty place when you said that?" Sam interrupted.

"The answer, of course," Kurt continued, ignoring Sam's comment, "was those weirdo food combinations you eat every Monday. I have never understood how putting jellybeans and chilly in a taco could make someone so happy, but to each his own."

"The jellybeans give it a soft and chewy texture." Sam cut in again.

"_So_ I figured I'd make a pizza and you can put whatever toppings on it that you'd like, even if they would make any normal person vomit."

On the table surrounding the pizza (which looked amazing by itself) were bowls containing M&M's, popcorn, macaroni, marshmallows, several different types of chips and the aforementioned jellybeans.

"Kurt, I have to say, you are truly my favorite boyfriend." Sam said appreciatively. He pulled out a chair for Kurt, and then sat down in the chair across from it.

Grinning, Kurt took a seat. "Oh, you say that to all your boyfriends."

"But I only mean with with you." He replied. "Are you gonna eat this stuff?" He asked, gesturing to the junk food. Kurt shook his head.

"No way. Notice, amidst the fattening pieces of plastic you call food, there is also what we who have palettes that graduated beyond 4th grade call 'vegetables.'"

Sam looked, and was surprised to see there _were_ bowls of vegetables on the table, as well as candy. "Huh, would you look at that."

There was also a bowl of what looked like red paste. Sam pointed to it, and asked Kurt what it was.

"Tomato sauce, to hold the toppings on. Sort of like glue." He said.

"You're a genius."

"I know." Kurt said, shrugging his shoulders.

Kurt tried not to cringe as Sam, ignoring the healthier choices completely, took three slices of pizza and put jellybeans, marshmallows, and BBQ chips on one, macaroni, M&M's and Sour Cream and Onion chips on another, and popcorn, macaroni and All Dressed chips on the third.

Kurt stuck with the vegetables, laughing as Sam clapped his hands together excitedly. "This is so much fun..."

"I will never understand how you can eat that stuff, but if you're happy, I'm happy."

"Oh I am happy, I am very, very happy." Sam said, taking a bite of the jellybean/marshmallow/BBQ chip slice. Kurt couldn't stop himself from cringing.

"That is truly repulsive." Kurt said, taking a bite of his own pizza.

"Ow would ooh know?" Sam asked, his mouth fully of marshallow.

"I know because it's jellybeans, marshmallows and BBQ chips on a pizza. Logic dictates repulsion."

"Don't knock it till you try it" Sam said, raising his eyebrows up and down, and holding the slice out to Kurt. Kurt cocked his eye brow high, giving Sam a very definite "bitch, please" look.

"Bitch, please." Kurt said, just to reaffirm his look.

"Ahh come on. It's good! Yooou miiight liiike iiit." Sam sang.

"I sincerely doubt that." Kurt replied, picking at a tomato on his pizza.

"Well, you know, four months ago I would have sincercly doubted that I would like dating a boy but look at me now..." Sam said, staring at Kurt with big puppy dog eyes.

"You've _got _to be kidding me." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"I never kid about pizza and jellybeans, Kurt." Sam said, his face incredibly serious.

Kurt sighed. "Fine. Gimme the damn slice and then I never want to hear about it again."

Sam sqeauled excitedly and handed Kurt the slice he was eating. "But you've got to swallow." He lecetured.

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"The _pizza, _you perv." Sam said, rolling his eyes. Kurt smirked, took a small bite, swallowed and handed the pizza back to Sam.

"Verdict?" Sam questioned.

Kurt glared at him. "I will never forgive you for that, Sam Evans."

Sam grinned. "Ah, you liked it."

After they finished eating, Sam cleared away the plates, refusing to let Kurt help.

"But I'm not just going to watch you clean up!" Kurt protested, as Sam put the leftover pizza in the fridge.

"Yes, you are. You cooked, I clean. It's the way it works." He said simply.

"But...but it's my house!"

"Too bad," Sam replied. "Now, sit your incredibly sexy ass down and do nothing." He instructed.

"I can't...I'm not programmed that way!" Kurt whined, grudgingly taking a seat.

"Well, since I am an expert on all things nerdtastic, I am confident that I will be able to reprogram you." Sam said cheerfully. "Ooh...maybe I'll reprogram you into a Sex-Bot...oh wait, wouldn't make a difference."

Kurt stuck out his tongue. "Very funny. I will have you know that in order to get Finn out of the house, I had to promise him we wouldn't have sex tonight, so...you know...ha."

"Darn." Sam said, snapping his fingers regretfully. "I was planning on giving it up tonight, too."

Kurt made an "Arrgghh" sound, and slammed his head onto the table by way of response.

"Aww, it's ok baby." Sam said, walking over and sitting in the seat next to him. He put his hand under Kurt's chin and lifted his head up. "We can just play a nice game of checkers instead." Kurt moaned as Sam brought their mouths together.

"Why are you torturing me?" He whimpered.

"I'm sorry. If I give you your present now, will you forgive me?" He asked quietly. Kurt nodded eagerly.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue jewelry box. Kurt's eyes widened.

"You bought me jewelry?" He asked. Sam grinned and nodded.

Kurt opened the small box to find a beautiful small silver pendant, shaped like a spaceship. A musical note was pressed tightly in it's center. Kurt felt a little like he was going to cry.

"Do you like it?" Sam asked nervously.

"It's beautiful, Sam." Kurt said, his voice thick with emotion.

"It's us...get it?" Sam said, taking the box from Kurt. He stood up and moved behind him, taking the pendant and chain out of its case and draping it around Kurt's neck.

Kurt stood up and turned to face Sam. "I get it. I love it." Kurt said softly, fingering the pendent.

"Good." Sam said, wrapping his arms around Kurt and leaning in closely. He let his eyes linger on Kurt's face for a moment, taking in his soft, smiling eyes, the light spray of freckles across his nose and finally his lips, sweet and begging. He ran his fingers softly along the side of his face, before leaning in the full distance, their lips coming together in a perfect, practiced kiss.

Kurt remembered once being afraid when Sam kissed him. He had been inexperienced and unsure about what he was doing. He had loved kissing him just as much then, but it had also made his heart beat quick with panic and nerves.

The panic was gone now, but he could still feel his heart beating just as quickly in his chest as Sam's mouth lingered over his. He pulled his head back and looked into Sam's clear hazel eyes.

"Can we skip to the part where we're naked now?" He whispered.

* * *

Kurt lay back on his bed and Sam hovered above him, already panting. He moved his hands slowly inside Kurt's jacket, bring his arms down to remove it as he sucked tenderly on Kurt's lower lip.

Suddenly, Kurt's eyes, which had been contently closed, sprang open and he said put his hand on Sam's chest to stop him. "Wait."

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asked.

Kurt slowly sat up and pushed Sam off of him. "Nothing's wrong." He got off the bed and went over to his closet, where he removed his jacket and hung it up neatly in the closet. Sam watched him, his eyebrows raised.

"That jacket was $300 dollars." He said apologetically, now also unbuttoning his Marc Jacobs shirt to hang up as well.

Sam leaned back against Kurt's headboard and sighed. "I am not saying anything." He said simply.

Kurt, now shirtless, walked back over the bed and put his hands on his hips. "Hey, don't criticize the cost of the balcony when you're sitting there enjoying the view, Mister." He chastised. Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed Kurt around the middle, pulling him on top of him.

Kurt swung his leg over Sam, straddling him, and forced his head back against the head board, kissing him with intoxicating force. Kurt trailed his fingers down Sam's chest, then pulled his shirt over Sam's head.

When Sam lifted his arms up to allow Kurt to remove his shirt, Kurt grabbed his wrists and pinned them up against the wall. Raising himself up slightly, he slowly traced his lips along the inside of Sam's arm, and over his shoulder, slowly working his way to Sam's neck.

Sam tilted his head to the side and moaned, and Kurt let go of Sam's wrists and moved his hands through Sam's hair, holding onto the back of his head as he began to work on his neck with greater intensity.

His hands free now, he moved them over Kurt's thighs and down between his legs. Kurt gasped a little, lifting his hips up a little as Sam touched him. Unable to stay away from them any longer, Kurt took his mouth from his neck and placed it firmly over Sam's full lips. Sam kissed him back eagerly, his lips stifling the aching sound Kurt made as Sam's touch grew more intense.

Kurt couldn't quite explain how it happened, nor could he remember when both of their pants had left their bodies. One moment he was straddling Sam, whose hand was between his legs, and stroking softly and the next the were under the covers and he was on his side, his back pressed against Sam's warm chest. The only thing that had not changed was the slow rhythmic stroking of Sam's hand.

Kurt let out a shuddering moan as Sam's hand found some special spot inside of him, and he grasped the pillow.

"Are you ok? Am I hurting you? Should I stop?" Sam asked, his voice breathless but alert.

"Sam I swear if you stop now, I will never help you dye your roots again." Kurt gasped.

"Sorry." Sam whispered, his mouth against the back of Kurt's ear. "You just have this look on your face...I thought you might be in pain."

Sam had slowed his rhythm while he spoke and Kurt groaned in frustration. "This isn't a 'pain' face Sam, this is a 'oh yes, more please' face."

Instead of replying, Sam lingered his tongue against the back of Kurt's ear, and moved his hand faster and deeper. Kurt shut his eyes tightly, gripping the pillow even harder as a gasping shudder ripped through his body. Kurt whimpered as Sam brushed that good spot again, biting down on his lip to keep from screaming.

Kurt could feel Sam's other hand reaching towards his front, and Sam laughed warmly in Kurt's ear as Kurt cried out at his touch. For someone so guarded and intense, Kurt's body was insanely sensitive. Sam loved how every touch and caress made Kurt shudder and moan all over.

Kurt couldn't take it anymore, and finnally let himself go, screaming numbly as he came. Sam smiled and kissed the back of Kurt's neck. "I'm pretty sure you just hit a High F. Impressive." He whispered.

"Mmmm" Kurt murmured, sighing as he felt Sam leave him. He rolled over and lay on his back, and Sam kissed him deeply before trying to get up.

Fighting the lazy sleep feeling threatening to over take him, Kurt grinned and pulled Sam back into the bed with him, resuming their deep kiss.

"We'll clean up after," he whispered seductively into the kiss, moving his hands down Sam's body.

"After what?" Sam whispered back, his breath quickening at Kurt's touch.

Kurt's eyes flashed playfully and began to kiss his way down Sam's glistening chest. Sam leaned his head back against the wall, tangling his fingers in Kurt's hair as he made his way down his body.

"There's only one way your going to believe when I tell you your not hurting me..." Kurt said, his voice thick and hot.

"Yeah?" Sam panted, a low moan stuck in his throat. "What's that?" He asked, as Kurt's head disappeared under the covers.

He felt Kurt's mouth on him, a familiar and welcome sensation. He could feel Kurt's hands moving over him and then...something new. "Oh..."

* * *

Finn sat downstairs, noise canceling headphones clamped firmly over his ears. It was 10:00, and he'd been home from Rachel's for about 20 minutes now. He'd had a good time with Rachel, their relationship was rebounding nicely from the Quinn-suspicion. Rachel seemed to feel almost guilty for suspecting something, and was trying to make it up for him. It felt nice to not be the one trying to make up for something for once.

He had no idea what Sam and Kurt had been doing when he'd gotten home, but he'd come through the door, caught a few shouts of "Dear god, Kurt yes" and ran into the basement to find the headphones. Now he was sitting in the kitchen eating cereal, the headphones nicely blocking out any sound.

Suddenly, the headphones were ripped off his head and he jumped.

"Dude, chill, I was just trying to get your attention..." Sam said. He and Kurt had come down now, obviously having finished their...stuff Finn did in no way want to think about. Finn stared them, and then wrinkled his nose. Their hair was wet, and it would appear they had just taken a shower. Probably together.

Gross. Finn was so thankful he no longer had to shower with his brother.

Kurt, realizing what Finn was staring at, ran his fingers through his wet hair and blushed. "We didn't know anyone was home..."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I came home around 'sweet jesus, right there.'"

Sam's face turned bright red and Kurt burst out laughing. "Sam does get very religious when he's about to c-"

"And I suddenly feel like changing the subject. Who wants to watch a movie? Let's watch a movie." Sam cut in, jumping up and going into the living room. Kurt smiled and shook his head.

"What's that?" Finn asked, gesturing to Kurt's necklace.

"Present from Sam." He said, smiling down at the small spaceship.

"A spaceship and a musical note?" Finn asked. Kurt nodded.

"It's us...he's the spaceship and I'm the musical note."

"It's pretty...shiny..." Finn said. He grinned at Kurt, and then wrapped his arms around him in a bone crunching hug. "I'm so happy for you, dude!" He said cheerfully.

"Finn...arms...crushing...dead...ahhh" Kurt choked out.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Finn said, letting go.

"It's ok." Kurt wheezed.

"But its just like...he's giving you jewelry and stuff. And not just any jewelry like super meaningful jewelry, too. I'm just excited for you guys!" He said, bumping him lightly on the arm.

Kurt grinned. "I'm excited too." He said quietly, then went out into the living room with Sam. Finn followed, resisting the urge to hug Sam as well.

"What are we watching?" Kurt asked, taking a seat next to Sam on the couch.

"Back to the Future two" Sam said, holding up two fingers. Suddenly Kurt jumped up.

"I forgot!" He said cryptically, then ran upstairs. Sam and Finn looked at each other and shrugged.

"I got you a present..." he said breathlessly, rushing back downstairs. He held out a beautifully wrapped box to Sam who took.

"But you cooked for me, I thought _that_ was the present." Sam protested. Kurt shrugged.

"I was sort of determined to get you something." Kurt explained. Sam slowly began to unwrap the packaging.

He neatly untaped one corner,

And then another,

And another,

and another.

Then he flipped the box over and began untaping the corner's there too.

Finn jittered his leg up and down nervously; Sam's slow pace was driving him crazy.

Finnaly Sam had untaped every corner and began moving the paper carefully off the box, inch by inch.

By inch.

"Just rip the wrapping off, dude!" Finn shouted, unable to take it any longer. "Thats the best part of getting a present..."

Sam shot him a look. "Kurt worked hard wrapping it." He said defensively "I don't want to ruin it."

Kurt glowed, and Finn rolled his eyes as Sam finally finished unwrapping the package, and took out a box containing what at first to appeared to be a model car but was actually…

"...A Delorean? You got me the Delorean?" Sam screeched, his eyes wide with excitement. "Oh my god, it even has a tiny Mr. Fusion on the back. I might pass out."

"And a flux capacitor. I double checked with the nerd- I mean, the guy behind the counter." Kurt said proudly.

Sam calmly placed the box containing the Delorean on the coffee table, and then promptly threw himself at Kurt.

Finn looked away politely as they mauled each other, partly to give them privacy and partly because it made it _way_ to easy to imagine what they'd been doing before. He considered slipping out the room with the noise canceling head phones again, but when he looked over and saw Sam's hand cupping things they _should not have been cupping,_ he decided that they'd had enough for tonight.

"Hey look!" Finn said excitedly. "A movie! Everyone, lets watch." He said, pressing play and turning up the volume. Grudgingly, Sam and Kurt detached themselves from each other, and settled in to watch.

Throughout the movie, Finn had to repeatedly shoot them dirty looks so they'd knock of whatever they were doing. One moment Kurt would be leaning against Sam on the couch, and Sam arm was draped around his shoulders, and the next Kurt was sucking intently on his ear lobe. Finn briefly considered getting a bottle of water to squirt them with, but decided throwing a pillow would be easier.

By the time Marty's girlfriend Jennifer was running in the older version of herself, Finn had given up, and he simply turned the volume up louder and tried to pretend he couldn't see Sam lovingly stroking Kurt's still damp hair or hear the sweet nothings he was whispering in his ear.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The next morning, Kurt woke up to an unfamiliar sight. A pair of bright hazel eyes staring at him intently. The eyes were attached a beautiful blond boy with voluptuous lips, which were currently curved into a smile.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Kurt asked, smiling sleepily. He yawned and sat up a little in his bed.

"Yes..." Sam said sheepishly, then seemed to reconsider. "Unless that's creepy, in which case, of course I wasn't."

"It's hard to say...its right in the line between creepy and wonderful." Kurt mused, pulling Sam toward and kissing him openly.

"Good Morning." Sam whispered softly against Kurt's lips. He kissed Kurt once more before getting out of bed. Once standing Sam looked down at his body.

"Remind me why I'm naked?" He asked, turning to Kurt, who was giggling and staring at him appreciatively.

"You didn't have any pajamas, remember?" Kurt giggled.

"Right I remember..." He said running his fingers through his hair. "Why didn't I just borrow something from Finn, like last time?"

"Didn't occur to me." Kurt said, batting his eyes innocently. Sam shrugged and walked over to the washroom.

"Oh Sam?" Kurt said, and he paused in bathroom doorway. "_Good Morning_." He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"What are you-" Sam said, then looked down at something else that was up in the morning. He rolled his eyes at Kurt, who was giggling again. "I will not stand here and allow you to oggle me." He said haughtily, then proceed to yawn loudly and stretch his arms above his head, making sure to flex every muscle in his chest that he knew of, before stalking off into the washroom. Kurt lay back on his bed, a wide grin spread across his face.

When Sam was dressed and finished with the washroom, Kurt went in to take a shower.

"But we took a shower yesterday." Sam pointed out. Kurt looked at him.

"Sam, I think we left that shower dirtier than when we went _in_ it. No, I need to actually become clean." He said, turning on the water. He felt Sam come up behind him and place his hand on his shoulder.

"So I guess you don't want me to join you then?" He whispered, kissing his shoulder softly.

Kurt choked back a moan."No..." he said weakly. Sam pressed his mouth against his ear and Kurt could feel the heat of his breath as he spoke.

"Ok then..." He said quietly, then turned and left the washroom. Kurt sighed.

"Cold shower it is then..." He muttered to himself.

When Kurt came down an hour later, he found Finn sitting at the table eating a stack of pancakes. When he saw Kurt he turned and grinned. "Your boyfriends awesome." He said happily.

"I know." Sam said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"You made him pancakes? Is there something you want to tell me?" Kurt asked, walking over to where Sam stood.

"Yes, I am desperately in love with your nunkhead brother and am expressing my love in pancakes." Sam said seriously. Kurt shrugged.

"Alrighty then." He said simply. Sam smiled and pulled him forward, kissing him warmly.

"I'm eating here." Finn said, his mouth full of pancakes.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to Sam. "Did you just use the word 'nunkhead' before? What on earth is a nunkhead?"

Sam smiled. "_Jordy Verill, you nunkhead_." He said, putting on a dopey sounding southern accent.

Kurt stared at him and raised his eyebrow.

"It's from a movie...never mind*." He muttered, scratching his head.

Kurt shook his head, and kissed Sam on the cheek. "Maybe we'll watch that movie together on our next date."

Sam beamed. He loved Kurt so much.

"So why did you make him pancakes?" Kurt continued.

"Boredom, mostly. _Someone_ takes forever to get ready," He said, staring pointedly at Kurt, "And I had the stove on because I made us egg white omelets." He said, walking over to the warming oven and pulling them out.

"You know how to make egg white omelet's?" Kurt asked, impressed. They looked great…

Sam laughed. "It's an omelet, Kurt its not rocket science. I can cook a few things that don't involve jellybeans you know."

Kurt tried to pretend he wasn't surprised to learn that.

* * *

Monday morning, Kurt was a nervous wreck. Sam was coming out today. He had planned to talk to him about it on the weekend but things had gotten in the way...and then more things had gotten in the way...and then things in the shower made him completely forget he had anything to talk about at all.

After he got dressed, he sent Sam a text message asking if he was sure he wanted to go through it.

Sam's reply read:

**Yup :D**

Kurt gulped.

**What are you planning on doing?**

He had an odd vision of Sam singing "I'm Gay" by Bowling for Soup over the morning announcements.

**I have sumthin subtle planned :) Dont worry ;D**

He groaned, and not just because Sam always overused emoticons in his texts.

It was just after first period, and Kurt was at his locker. He hadn't seen Sam yet, nor had he heard any whispers of a strange person dressed in a rainbow tuxedo running around the school telling everyone he was into dudes, so he was still nervously waiting to see what Sam was planning.

His answer came about 30 seconds later when he turned around and was suddenly thrust back against a locker. His first thought was that Karofsky was back somehow, but it wasn't Karofsky.

"Hi." Sam smiled, before leaning in and giving him a long, slow kiss. Kurt gasped in surprise as Sam let his lips linger over Kurt's for another second, before pulling his back and ending the kiss.

"Hi." Kurt said breathlessly. "Um, how is this subtle?"

Sam grinned. "Yeah I always had trouble remembering the meaning of that word...what I actually meant was 'blatantly smack-everyone-in-the-face obvious', but that takes far too long to text."

Kurt looked around the hallway. He had become painfully aware of how quiet things had suddenly grown.

There were a few groups huddled around their lockers, and they were whispering quietly. A few people were staring at them, mostly looking shocked. He saw a Cheerio named Rebecca hand Heather a dollar.

"Were you two just making out in the hallway?" Kurt turned around and saw Artie wheeling over to them, followed by another football player.

Sam nodded.

"Dude, how could you not tell us you were planning on coming out?" Artie asked.

Sam shrugged. "I dunno, I didn't really want to talk about anymore I just sort of wanted to _do_ it." He said, making a forward pushing motion with his hands, as if to demonstrate the actual "doing".

"So, uh, Mozel Tov I guess?" The football player with Artie said in a deep voice.

"Thanks James." Sam said, smiling.

"Oh my god, _please_ tell me you two were not just getting your mack on in the hallway and I missed it?" Santana said, pushing people out of her way as she marched down the hallway towards them, Brittany in tow.

"It's ok," Brittany chirped, looking at her cellphone. "Heather sent me a picture."

"Ooh lemme see." Santana said, grabbing the phone.

"What's the big deal, you've seen us make out in Glee before." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah this is different. For one its public, which naturally makes it hotter. And for another, Heather's text said there was locker thrusting involved. Yup." Santana said, showing the picture to Kurt and Sam. "That there, is hot."

Heather must have had her phone already out, because the picture was snapped just as Sam had pushed Kurt against the locker and planted the kiss on him. Sam was holding Kurt's arm's back against the lockers, and Kurt looked incredibly entranced.

"It is pretty hot." James said, nodding his head appreciatively. Kurt raised his eyebrows and Santana smiled.

"Hello tall dark and yet to be slept with." She said. James blushed and looked at his shoes.

"Wait...Heather sent you a text message? When?" Kurt asked, taking the phone away from Santana and handing it back to Brittany, who put it somewhere down her shirt.

"She sent all the Cheerios a mass text about 5 minutes ago." Brittany said, adjusting her bra.

"It just happened 5 minutes ago!" Sam said, shocked.

"Heather's a really fast texter. She either has that thing that guesses what words you want to type, or she's a wizard." Brittany said. "I'm sorry, wizardess." She corrected.

Sam nodded. "Those are the only two options I can see."

In class, Sam got exactly zero work done. Every 2 minutes, someone was passing him a note. A few of the notes had questions written on them, a few had encouraging comments, and one asked if he was collecting bits of paper. The final one was of course from Brittany. Sam hadn't even been aware she was in his math class.

At lunch time, Sam reluctantly made his way into the cafeteria. Immediately upon entering, Jacob Ben Israel was in his face, breathing heavily.

"Sam, how long have you and Kurt been going out?" He wheezed.

"3 months." Sam said, trying to push past him.

"Have you always been gay?" He continued.

"No..yes..I don't know, lemme alone Jacob." He snapped.

Jacob was unfazed. "Because studies show that 40% of the student body already assumed you _were_ gay, because of your hair."

Sam temporarily stopped trying to push him away, and stared at him. "You're kidding, 40%? How many people did you interview?"

"Well..." Jacob said, pressing his fingers together nervously. "Only about 10 students actually answered me, but I consider that a fairly substantial sample group."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Get out of the way Jacob."

Jacob stood firmly in place, holding his arms out to stop Sam from ducking around him.

Sam sighed. He was going to have to play rough. "Listen Jacob, I- Oh my god, someone just slushied Rachel and she's wearing a white t shirt!" He cried. Jacob looked away excitedly and Sam made a run for it.

"Wait!" Jacob called after him. "Do you think it was the hair that made you gay?"

Relieved to be away from Jacob's irritating questions, Sam looked around the cafeteria and saw Finn and Kurt sitting at a table and Artie and James.

"Hey." Sam said breathlessly, taking a seat next to Kurt, who looked at him sympathetically.

"Did Jacob catch you on the way in?" He asked.

"Yup. Apparently my hair tipped off %40 of the school as to my gayness."

"It is really blond, dude." Finn said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Sam raised his hand up instinctively and touched his hair. "I like my hair."

"And that's whats important." Artie said.

"So, guess how many times I was asked whose on the bottom?" Kurt said cheerfully, changing the subject.

"Fourteen?" Sam guess. Kurt looked at him.

"No, seventeen. Why would you guess fourteen, that's such a random number."

Sam shrugged. "That's how many times I was asked."

Kurt sighed. "What is wrong with the people at this school? First of all, that is just an incredibly rude and personal thing to ask, and second of all, is not obvious which one of us is on the bottom?" Kurt said, gesturing back and forth between him and Sam.

"Don't you mean 'will be'?" Sam corrected.

"Right."

"Ok, which one of you pole smokers can I kill for having to find out that Sam came out today from _Heather_?" Quinn said angrily, appearing suddenly at their table.

"Hi Quinn, nice to see you too." Kurt muttered.

"Did you just call us pole smokers?" Sam asked, half shocked and amused. "You need to spend less time with Kate, I think she's starting to influence your vocabulary."

"How much time I spend with Kate is none of your business." She said cooly.

"Whether or not I smoke pole is none of your business." Sam replied.

Kurt sighed. This conversation was going no where good.

"Excuse me, I think it is since you developed your smoking habit while you were with me!"

"I was _not_ doing that when I was with you Quinn. Are you kidding? I was so inexperienced I could barely turn the car on, let alone drive stick!"

Yup, no where good.

"Ok, can we end what is probably the world's most ridiculous fight right now?" Kurt said, before Sam revealed more intimate details about their relationship.

"I like it." James piped in. "Lots of fun euphemisms."

"I don't...I have no idea what's happening. What's a pole smoker and whose driving stick?" Finn asked, confused.

"Sam, I think." James supplied. Kurt ignored them and turned to Quinn.

"Quinn, we're sorry we didn't tell you about that Sam was coming out today, but in our defense we didn't tell anyone, ok?"

Quinn sighed and sat down. "Fine...I'm sorry I called you pole smokers." She said.

"You're forgiven." Kurt said, then turned Sam. "No more talk of driving stick."

"Okeydoke." Sam said.

"So...how is it going so far?" Quinn asked, leaning in eagerly for details.

Kurt sighed. "Annoyingly."

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, but it's worth it because now I can do _this_," Sam said, reaching over and pulling Kurt in for a soft kiss.

"They're oddly good at that." James commented, watching Sam and Kurt move their mouths over each other slowly. "I feel like I should be taking notes."

Artie nodded, staring at them as well.

"Now thats what I'm talkin bout!" Santana said, coming over to their table with Brittany and taking a seat next to James. Brittany sat on Artie's lap.

"I'm so glad you're not stuck in a closet anymore, Sam." Brittany said, in a way that made Sam unsure about whether or not she meant literally.

"And, on another positive note," Sam said. "We're halfway through the day and no one's has called us fags yet, which I think is pretty impress-"

"Hey faggots!" Someone called.

"-And I spoke too soon." Sam said, hanging his head.

"I told you jinxes were real." Brittany said to Santana, who rolled her eyes.

The person who had shouted, a member of the hockey team with a particularly terrible mullet, came swaggering over to their table followed by a bunch of his similarly mulleted teammates.

"Hey faggots," He repeated. "I think that if you think that just cuz Karofsky is someplace else, you can just be all homo-like and no one will say anything, my thinking is you're thinking wrong cuz someone is going to say something." He paused, and seemed to mentally go over what he'd said. "And that someone is us." He added.

Kurt stared at him in awe. "There was just so much wrong with those sentences..."

Sam snorted. "Listen, trucker hair, we're trying to eat so if you could go shed stupidity in someone else's lunch, I'd appreciate it."

"Yeah Doug, leave them alone." James said. "Or do you want to get suspended like Karofsky, Azimio, Josh and Jamie?"

"Oh yeah?" Doug said, leaning over Santana to glare at James. "What are you going to do about it?" He sneered.

James stared at him. "I'm going to report you, so you get suspended like Karofsky, Azimio, Josh and Jamie...I'm pretty sure I just said that."

"I don't want to get suspended..." another member of the hockey team said nervously. A few of his teammates nodded in agreement.

"Yeah dude, and I don't even care if they're gay. I mean...it's not a big deal." Another confessed. Doug stared at his teammates like they'd lost their minds.

"Of course it's a big deal!" He shouted, his face turning red under his mullet.

"Um, scuse me, but if I might point out, I've had my nail file _dangerously_ close to your balls since you leaned over me, so you best to get your tacky muletted ass _out_ of my personal bubble and _away_ from this table before before it slips forcefully from my hands." Santana said, her teeth barred menacingly. Doug looked down and saw that Santana did in fact have a sharp looking metal file in close proximity to his man parts.

With a yelp, Doug recoiled, a terrified look on his face. "You know, I'm out of here." Doug said, stalking off.

The rest of the hockey team followed, rolling their eyes. The one who'd said he didn't care if they were gay stayed behind and apologized, before running after his team.

"Poor hockey team, they can't even compete with the football team in being jackasses." Sam said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, and they don't even have a right to say anything. Hockey is like the gayest sport ever." Brittany said. "I mean, it's just guys carrying around big sticks, thrusting each other against the boards and trying to score in each others nets."

Sam and Kurt burst out laughing. "I never thought about it like that..."

* * *

After school, Kurt went over to Sam's house to compare notes on who'd said what to them today.

"Alright," Sam said, looking at the tallies he and Kurt had made. "So we've got a combined total of 36 people who are interested in intimate details of our sexual activity, 16 people who accept us, 4 people who actively support us, not counting the glee club, 3 people that want to watch us make out, and 1 who thinks were faggots. Not bad."

"Pretty darn good, I say." Kurt said cheerfully, leaning himself against Sam's arm. "And neither of us was slushied."

"That's always good..." Sam grinned, and tilted Kurt's face upwards to kiss him. Kurt snuggled closer to Sam, and just as Sam wrapped his arms around him, deepening the kiss, a small beeping sound from Sam's pocket announced he had a text message.

"Ignore it," Kurt murmured, not moving his lips from Sam's. Sam seemed fine with that, and was continuing to kiss him when a beep from Kurt's jacket told him he had gotten one too. Kurt sprang up instantly and went over to his jacket, removing his cellphone.

"Hey!" Sam said, pouting at the sudden absence of Kurt-lips. "Why is it that when I get a text, I should ignore it, but you won't do the same when the roles are reversed?"

"It's different when the text is for me." He said absently, flipping his phone open.

"Why?"

"Because then the text is for me. It's from Kate. It says 'Fifth anniversary of Chant on Saturday. Special event, duets! In?'"

"Huh, I got the same text..." Sam said, checking his own phone now. Kurt sat down next to him.

"Must be a mass text." He said, already texting back a reply.

"I hate mass texts...they make me feel cheap." Sam mumbled.

"Poor baby..." Kurt said, rubbing Sam's shoulder with one hand and texting with the other. "Were going right?"

"Sure, sounds fun." Sam said. "Do you want to invite Rachel?"

Kurt nodded, and put his phone in his pocket. "Yes, definitely. I just forwarded Kate's text to her, and then proposed a list of song's we could do together. And I replied to Kate saying we'd be there."

"You did all of that just now?" Sam asked, in awe. Kurt shrugged.

"I guess I have some of Heather's wizard powers."

Sam put his arm back around Kurt. "I guess so..." He said, leaning into kiss him. Before he could, Kurt's phone beep twice and he turned his head, so Sam ending up landing the kiss on his cheek. Kurt whipped his phone back out.

"Rachel says Kate already sent her that text, and we'll collaborate to what to sing tomorrow...and she used one of those smiley emoticons you love so much." Kurt said.

"Mmm-hmm.." Sam said, kissing the side of Kurt's face.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, sending a reply to Rachel.

"Working with what I have, and waiting until I can get at your lips." He mumbled, leaving small kisses up and down his cheek.

"Ok, carry on then. The other text was from Kate, she says good and she wants to know if we want to hang out on Friday, to celebrate our 'big gay reveal' her words not mine."

"And do what?" Sam asked, still involved with Kurt's face.

"I shall send a reply back asking." Kurt said, texting madly. "Do you want to sing a duet on Saturday?"

"Hmm, sure...if you're done texting can I have your lips now?" He whined. But the phone beeped again and recaptured Kurt's attention.

"Kate says 'I dunno, watch a movie, hang out...what is it kids do for fun these days? PS Love the locker yaoi.'"

"We have weird friends..." Sam said, separating himself from Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "I like that. 'We' have friends. Like we're a unit."

"We are a unit." Sam said, then snickered. "A big gay unit."

"Very nice. So movie, yes no, maybe?"

"Sure. Why not?" Sam said, turning on the television. He flicked immediately to a sci-fi network.

"Ok, I'm telling her yes...and why have you stopped kissing me? I was enjoying that." He said.

"I'm sorry, I like to have someone's full attention when I'm kissing then." Sam replied.

Kurt closed his phone and put it in his pocket. "Ok, you have my full attention. The phone is off and away."

"Oh, good." Sam said, turning back to kiss him. Suddenly a familiar theme song played from the TV and Sam snapped his head back. "Oooh Dr. Who!" He said excitedly, devoting his attention to the television.

"Seriously?" Kurt said, pouting.

"Ah come on, you'll love it. Look how sexy David Tenant is..."

When Sam's mother came home a half an hour later, they were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, quietly engrossed in Dr. Who. She looked at them, a bemused expression on her face.

"This is definitely the most shocking thing I've ever walked in on..."

"What is?" Sam asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the screen.

"My son and his boyfriend home alone, sitting together on the couch, not touching and watching Dr. Who."

"It's oddly captivating..." Kurt murmured, fiddling absently with his necklace.

"How was school?" She asked, putting her purse down and kissing Sam on back of his head as she passed.

"Good. I came out." He said lightly. She froze.

"You _what?_" She said, rushing over and sitting on the couch.

"I came out. Everyone knows Kurt and I are together now." He said simply.

"How could you do to that and not tell me about it?" She said, sounding hurt.

"Um, I was going to put I got distracted this weekend..." He said, glancing at Kurt. "I'm realizing now this is the type of thing I should have told people about before doing..."

"Duh!" She said. "For god sakes Sam when you came home on Sunday we talked about jellybean pizza, Back to the Future Two and how Finn ate 16 pancakes! You couldn't have mentioned _'by the way I'm telling everyone in my incredibly hostile and homophobic school that I'm gay tomorrow'_'" She said, making her voice deep and airy, in a fairly good impression of Sam.

"I don't sound like that..." Sam muttered.

"You sort of do." Kurt added, before turning his attention back to the TV.

"And the school isn't hostile and homophobic, that was just a few kids...who happened to be very scary and socially influential. They're gone now, and 16 kids told us they accepted us. Only 1 called us fags, but he had a mullet so his opinion means nothing." Sam said defensivly.

His mother sighed. "I'm glad to hear it went well, I just feel like because I _gave you life _and everything, I should have first dibs on what's going on _in _said life."

"I know, I'm sorry." Sam said, hugging his mother.

"Awww..." Kurt said. It was only half mocking.

"You could have told me you know. What type of relationship is it where one person doesn't go around the others back?" She said bitterly to Kurt.

"I'm sorry Ms. Evans...if you want, I can show you a picture." Kurt said smiling. Sam turned in horror.

"How do you have that picture?" He asked.

"Are you kidding, like 4 different people sent it back to me." Kurt asked getting out his phone. Sam made a grab for it, but Kurt ducked him and he fell of the couch.

"So, here is how your son let everyone know he was gay." Kurt said, showing the phone to Sam's mother. She looked at the picture, and then at her son, lying on the floor, his face bright red.

"Subtle." She said, smiling sarcastically.

* * *

*The movie Sam is quoting is called "Creepshow", it is from the segment "the lonesome death of Jordy Verill" staring Stephen King! Yes, that Stephen King. He should be in more movies, because he is a truly amazing actor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Friday after school, Sam and Kurt arrived at Kate's house. For some reason, Sam had expected her house to be more whimsical than it was. But it was just a normal house, although some of the furniture was fairly eclectic.

When they got there Quinn, Cameron, Matt and Johnny were already hanging out in the living room, where Quinn and Cameron we're playing Mortal Combat and the rest were watching with rapt attention.

"Whose winning?" Sam asked, taking a seat.

"Quinn." Cameron muttered, desperately pressing buttons.

Kurt wrinkled nose, watching Quinn cackle evilly as her character, a voluptuous woman in what looked like a revealing pink bathing suit, jumped around in bursts of pink smoke and stabbed Cameron's character with swords that came from her arms.

Cameron's character was now throurougly covered in blood, and the words FINISH HIM appeared on the screen. Cameron threw down his controller in frustration as Quinn's character took the pink mask off her face to reveal a hideous wide mouth full of sharp teeth, and licked the blood off her fingers before throwing a knife into Cameron and sauntering over to him.

"What's she gonna do now..." Kurt asked nervously. Quinn's character then proceeded to gruesomely rip of Cameron's characters head, and then eat it.

"...That's disgusting." Kurt muttered.

"Fatality!" Quinn cheered, giving a high five to Kate who had sat down next to her on the couch. Matt and Johnny applauded politely.

"That's awesome." Sam disagreed. Cameron sighed and stood up.

"There is nothing awesome about how freakishly quickly Quinn has managed to pick up this game." He said sullenly. Quinn smiled and blew him a kiss. He rolled his eyes and her and then turned to Sam and Kurt. "So I hear someone came out this week!" He said cheerfully, slapping Sam on the arm. "How do you feel?" He asked, pretending to hold a microphone up to Sam.

"Well, Cameron I have to say I feel pretty good. Although I have recently discovered that PDA makes Kurt highly uncomfortable." Sam said, lowering the pitch of his voice a few notches.

"It's not that PDA makes me uncomfortable, it's that PDA at our school makes me uncomfortable I'm fine with holding hands and stuff, but there's no reason everyone in the cafeteria needs to see you stick your tongue down my throat every two minutes." Kurt protested.

"But thats the whole fun of coming out." Sam pouted.

"I thought the fun was in not hiding who you were anymore." Kurt said.

"No, I did it soley so I could maul you in school while others looked on jealously."

"No one's looking on jealously...well, except heather..." Kurt mused.

"I dunno," Johnny said. "that locker picture was pretty hot."

"Yeah." Matt agreed. "I'm jealous."

Sam threw his hands up in exasperation. "How has everyone seen that picture?"

Kate shrugged. "I have no idea who sent it to them." She said, trying and failing to look innocent. "Let's go pick a movie." She said quickly, before Sam or Kurt could respond.

They all shuffled up to Kate's room to examine her expansive DVD collection, and Sam was surprised to find how much of it matched up to his own.

"You have Creepshow!" He said excitedly, pulling it off her shelf. "Kurt and I were just talking about that movie..."

"We were?" Kurt asked, staring at the cover, which featured a one-eyed skeleton in a rag and advertised that it was "the most fun you'll ever have being scared!"

"Yeah, remember, 'Jordy Verill you nunkhead'." He said, examining the DVD case. "Can we watch it please, please please?"

Kate shrugged. "Sure, if you want."

Cameron nodded enthusiastically, while Quinn and Johnny shrugged. Matt was the only one who looked against it.

"Do we have to watch a horror movie?" He whined.

"Yes, we're celebrating Sam's coming out so he gets to pick the movie." Quinn replied cooly. Sam grinned.

Johnny put his arm around Matt and squeezed him tightly. "Don't worry, I'll hold you if you get scared." He said heroically. Matt rolled his eyes.

"I'm not scared, I just find horror so juvenile." He said.

Kate turned to him. "Matt, honey, sugar pie, I love you, you know that right?" Matt nodded. "Good. That being said, I will end you if you continue to insult horror. I never say anything about those art house films you rave about."

"Those films are beautiful and rich in meaning!" He snapped.

"They're BS dude." Cameron said, taking Creepshow and going back downstairs.

"Come on, it has a young Ted Danson in it, you'll love it." Kate said, following Cameron down the stairs.

Matt perked up considerably after hearing that.

After they watched Creepshow, which Matt called ridiculous, despite the presence of Ted Danson, they just sat around Kate's living room and talked. Kurt and Kate were talking about the Duets Event at _Chant_ tomorrow, and Matt was showing something to Johnny and Quinn that he had written down in a notebook.

It occurred to Sam that he he hadn't hung out with a group of friends like this since he'd transferred to McKinley. He hadn't realized until now how much he'd missed it.

"Are you and Kurt singing something tomorrow?" Cameron asked, inching over to wear Sam sat on the floor. Sam nodded.

"Quinn and Kate are singing something and so are Matt and Johnny. I'm all alone." He said with a sigh.

"I'll sing with you." Sam offered.

"Really?" Cam asked.

Sam nodded. "Sure, I'm only singing one song with Kurt, and it'll be fun to sing with someone new." Cam gave Sam a goofy grin and hugged him enthusiastically.

"What do you want to sing?" Sam asked, smiling at Cam's enthusiasm. Cam thought for a moment, and then got an excited look on his face that made Sam expect a cartoon lightbulb to appear over his head.

"I have the perfect song." He said excitedly.

* * *

"So what exactly is this place?" Finn asked, sitting in the back seat with Rachel while Sam drove them all to Chant. Rachel was bouncing around exciedtly and yapping incessantly to Kurt.

"It's a karaoke bar." Sam explained. He could see Finn nod in the review mirror.

"That would explain why Rachel and I had to practice our duet again." Finn said.

"What are you guys singing?" Kurt asked, adjusting his tie in the visor mirror.

"Don't Go Breaking my Heart by Elton John." Rachel said, smiling widely.

"What do you mean you had to practice it 'again'?" Sam asked. He saw Rachel and Finn exchange nervous glances.

"Should we tell him?" Rachel asked. Finn shrugged.

"It's been a while..." He said.

"Tell me what?" Sam asked.

"Well...remember that terrible song we sang for the duets competition?" Rachel said nervously.

"Yeah..."

"Well, we were originally planning on singing Elton John but we were so good we would have won...and you were new and we thought it would be good for you to win the competition so you'd want to stay..." She said quickly.

"And you thought the only way I could win was if you forfeited?" Sam asked, outraged.

Finn nodded. "You and Quinn were sort of bland together." He admitted.

Kurt scoffed. "Then you should have let him sing with me, we would have dominated."

"What do you mean, he should have let me sing with you?" Sam asked, and Kurt and Finn both looked panicked.

"Um, remember when I told you you didn't need to sing with me?" Kurt asked slowly. Sam nodded. "Well, that wasn't totally my idea. Finn told me if you sang with me, everyone would think you were gay and they would tormet you, and then you would leave glee and we wouldn't be able to compete."

"_What?_" Sam screeched, stopping the car quickly at a red light. Everyone jerked forward and he turned around and glared at Finn. "If I had sung with Kurt I might have realized I was gay _months_ before I did. I could have avoided everything that happened with Quinn...I could have been this happy months ago!"

"Sorry dude, how was I supposed to know you were actually going to be gay! I thought I was doing you a favor!" Finn said defensively. Sam turned back around and continued to drive.

"And you made Kurt sing alone." He muttered.

"I said I was sorry..." Finn mumbled.

"And I would have won without you guys!" He added.

"Probably not." Kurt said. "Everyone voted for themselves, if Finn and Rachel hadn't forfeited and voted for you then everyone would have tied, in which case Mr. Schue would probably just have let Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell choose and she's so nuts she probably would have picked Mike and Tina."

"Whatever."

"Let's talk about something happy." Rachel suggested. "Who likes ponies?" She said cheerfully, raising her hand.

"I got bucked off a pony when my mom took me to a ranch when I was 10. I hit my head on the ground and passed out for five minutes." Finn said.

"That actually explains a lot." Sam and Kurt said together.

* * *

When they got to _Chant_, everyone else was already there, sitting at two tables pushed together in the back of the club. Rachel began explaining things to Finn.

"That's Bruce the Bartender, I once annoyed him into giving me free nachos." She said happily, "That's Dan the Manager, he sits backstage and you tell him what song you're going to sing. That's Marcus, he always sings Katy Perry and he's_ horrible._"

"If I have to hear his version of 'Teenage Dream' one more time I may actually commit suicide." Kate said wearily.

"I'm partial to his rendition of 'Ur so Gay'. He really gets into that one, and it has a lot of gusto." Cam said.

"Yeah, the way his fat jiggle's when he starts dancing really turns me on." Quinn said drly.

"Ah come on, he can't be that bad..." Finn said. Everyone turned to him.

"He is." They said together. Finn rolled his eyes and waved to Marcus, who waved back at him, looking confused and a little creeped out.

"So whose going when?" Sam asked.

"I already signed everyone up, so you and Cam are going after these guys." She said, gesturing to the couple on stage singing a duet of "You're My Best Friend" by Queen.

"What? Why'd you do that?" Sam asked.

"It's for the best, it's busy here now, which was sort of the idea of the special event." Cameron said. "Signing up quickly was the only way to ensure we'd all be able to go."

"Ok…" Sam said.

The couple on stage finished, and Sam and Cam made their way backstage.

"Hey." Dan said. "What are you guys singing?"

They told him, and he raised his eyebrows. He typed something into his computer. "I don't the lyrics to that as a duet...I can get the music though."

"It's ok, we know the words and we figured out what to sing when yesterday." Cam said happily. Dan nodded.

"That's what most people have been telling me." He said, clicking the mouse a few times. "Alright, go ahead. Oh, and Sam?" Dan said, as they were about to walk onto the stage. "Love that picture of you and Kurt."

Sam sighed, and Cam patted him on the shoulder.

Back at the table, Quinn asked Kurt what they were singing.

Kurt shrugged. "Sam never tells me what he's going to sing. He's very secretive about karaoke."

The music started, and it sounded like a fast rock song.

Cameron sung the first lyrics. "_Spiderman, Spiderman does whatever a spider can_,"

"_Spins a web any size, catches thieves just like flies_" Sam followed.

"_Look out, here comes the Spiderman_" They sang together.

Kurt smiled, and Quinn and Kate laughed hysterically.

"_Is he strong_?" Sam sang-asked

"_Listen Bud, He's got radioactive blood_." Cam replied.

"_Can he swing from a thread_?"

"_Take a look overhead!_"

"_Hey, there! There goes the Spiderman_" They sang, joining their voices together for the rest of the song.

_In the chill of the night At the scene of a crime_

_Like a streak of light He arrives just in time_

_Spiderman, Spiderman Friendly neighborhood, Spiderman_

_Wealth and fame, he ignores Action is his reward_

_Look out, here comes the Spiderman_

"Kurt, would you mind terribly if I somehow convinced Sam and Cam to make out?"

Kate said, watching them perform.

"Yes I would mind." Kurt said instantly, then reconsidered. "Well...actually." Something about their combined dorky charisma was oddly attractive. "I wouldn't mind seeing that..."

The crowd cheered as Sam and Cam finished their song, bowed and left the stage. Kate turned and poked Rachel on the shoulder. "You're turn, Rache." She said. Rachel smiled and pulled Finn towards the stage, stopping to applaud Sam and Cam as they passed them.

"You guys are such dorks." Quinn said when they got back to the table.

"Please make out for us." Kurt added. He smiled as equal looks of horror appeared on their faces.

"I could never make out with someone who thought Rogue was more attractive then Mystique." Cam said indigently. Sam looked at him.

"How'd you know that?" He asked. Cam shrugged, and Kurt pretended to be watching Rachel and Finn with extreme concentration. They were pretty good together…

"You should have won the duets competition." Sam said quietly to Kurt. "You were the best, and you did it by yourself."

Kurt blushed, and smiled. "I know."

Rachel and Finn finished their song and they came back to the table. Matt and Johnny went next, singing something called "America's Next Freak". Sam realized he'd never heard either of them sing before. Matt had a dark, strong voice that was a contrast to his dry, bored sounding speaking voice. Johnny's voice was less refined, he obviously wasn't really a singer, but it suited the song ok.

Rachel and Kurt we're next, and Sam felt himself get exited (not in a dirty way). As far as he was concerned, every song would be better if Kurt was singing it.

As they stood together on stage, Sam noticed that Kurt had coordinated their outfits. Rachel was wearing a short pink and black dress and had a black and pink polka dotted headband on. Kurt was wearing black dress pants, a light pink collared shirt and his tie matched Rachel's headband. They were sort of adorable together.

The song was light and pretty sounding. Rachel sang first.

_Every night I walked the streets_

_never dreaming what could happen_

_sad and so lonely_

_I saw in the mirror my reflection_

_staring back at me_

_I thought, will I ever find what I need?_

_but I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie_

_and baby we'll dance through the night_

_cuz no one's got what we've got going_

_happiness never held on to me_

_until you had me see_

_that together we're just better off_

Kurt nodded his head to the song as Rachel sang, before taking his turn to sing.

_Oh my heart's been tried_

_time and again_

_always thought that it was me but_

_I see now just how wrong I was_

_no, I haven't known you for a lifetime_

_but somehow I've never been more sure that you're for me_

_baby please_

_don't leave, just come and dance with me tonight_

They joined their voiced together for the chorus, complimenting each other perfectly. Sam wondered if they'd practiced during the week.

_but I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie_

_and baby we'll dance through the night_

_cuz no one's got what we've got going_

_happiness never held on to me_

_until you had me see_

_that together we're just better off_

_We're just better off_

Kurt smiled at the crowd as he sang alone again.

_Don't be cruel to me_

_oh, I've wanted more_

_and I've been wrong before_

Rachel closed her eyes, singing passionately into her microphone.

_So much learning to lose_

_but you're not a day too soon_

They're voice came back together again

_So say you feel the same and_

_we'll never be lonely anymore_

_but I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie_

_and baby we'll dance through the night_

_cuz no one's got what we've got going_

_happiness never held on to me_

_until you had me see_

_that together we're just better off_

"I love this song..." Kate said, swaying lightly to the music.

"Never heard it before." Matt said. "They're great together though."

"Shh!" Sam hissed, his eyes never leaving Kurt for a second.

Rachel looked at Kurt, looking like she was having the time of her life.

"_I'll wear that dress_," She sang, plucking at her hem.

"_I'll wear that tie_," Kurt replied, adjusting his tie adorably.

"_And we'll dance through the night_" Rachel sang, grabbing Kurt's hang as they finished.

Sam stood and cheered the moment it was over, and Kurt spun Rachel around under his arm and they ran off the stage together.

"And cue Sam and Kurt mauling each other" Kate said, as Kurt came back to the table and jumped into Sam's arms.

"Are they always like this?" Cam asked, shaking his head.

"Yup." Finn said. "You should hear them when they think no one's around..."

"Oooh, details!" Kate squealed. Finn looked embarrassed.

"I'd really rather not relive it." He said.

"No fair…" Kate pouted.

"I'll give you details later." Kurt said, turning his head while Sam fixated on his neck.

"You will _not_." Sam said crossly, biting his neck lightly. Kurt giggled.

"We'll discuss this later." Kate said, standing up and holding her hand out to Quinn, and they walked over to the stage.

"Will not..." Sam mumbled, his lips back on Kurt's. He heard Quinn and Kate begin to sing "We both go down together" by the Decemberists.

"I promise not to say anything if you make out with Cameron." Kurt said. The terrified look sprang instantly back to Cam's face.

"Yeah?" Sam said, smiling. He picked Kurt up and moved him off his lap, and walked over to where Cam was sitting. Kurt's eyes went wide as Sam brushed a bit of Cam's hair back behind his ear and leaned in slowly.

"No! Don't do it!" Kurt squealed, rushing over and pulling Sam away. Cam looked like he was in an extreme state of shock. "You're lips are mine." He said protectively.

Sam chuckled. "I was just proving a point."

"I need to get straight friends..." Cam muttered.

"You'll appreciate that all you're friends are gay when you have a girlfriend and none of them sleep with her." Finn said, watching Quinn on stage.

"What about Kate?" Cam pointed out.

"Good point."

"For the record, I wouldn't have done it." Sam said.

"You so would have." Johnny said, laughing. Matt nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't have to." Cameron looked offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped. "I'll have you know I am an excellent kisser and your puffy lips should be so lucky."

"Uh-huh..." Sam said, busy staring into Kurt's eyes and obviously hearing nothing Cam had to say.

"Ok, you two are next." Kate said, reappearing suddenly. Sam hadn't even noticed that they'd finished singing.

Sam felt his heart jump a little as he and Kurt went on stage together. He'd never sung with Kurt before, not really. Not in front of people, on a stage. They'd sang "Science Fiction/Double Feature" together, and they'd practiced this song during the week...but somehow, it felt more real now.

He was excited and nervous at the same time. They walked out on the stage, and Kurt squeezed his hand reassuringly before walking over to his own microphone.

Kurt looked out at the crowd. "This fucking song is all personality." He said.

Sam laughed a little and smiled at him. "Dude, that's the shit!"

"_Well we've all heard about how the guys in the band weren't the popular kids in school,_" Sam sang.

"_And now you hate your parents 'cause of the way you turned out, but in the end the blame's on you_," Kurt added.

"_And we all sympathize with your torn-apart heart, and your really artistic worldly views-_" Sam continued.

"_It sells records when you're sad these days, it's super cool to be mad these days._" Kurt cut in.

"_I think rock and roll is really funny, when it's serious…_" Sam sang, and then he and Kurt sung together.

_Don't hate us 'cause we're happy_

_Don't hate us 'cause we're beautiful_

_Don't hate us if we make you smile_

_Or if we go the extra mile_

_To make someone feel better_

_on a really shitty day_

_And if you're hearing what I'm saying then_

_I want to hear you say, "I'm gay!"_

"I'm gay!" Sam said.

"_Say, 'I'm gay_!'" Kurt repeated.

"I'm gay!"

Sam smiled over at Kurt. He was beginning to realize why Kurt loved singing so much. Singing with Kurt was funnier than easier than singing with anyone else, and he felt giddy and free.

_Don't hate us 'cause we're happy_

_Don't hate us 'cause you're miserable_

_Don't hate us if we make you smile_

_Or if we go the extra mile_

_To make someone feel better on a really shitty day_

_And if you're hearing what I'm saying then_

_I want to hear you say, "I'm gay!"_

"I'm gay!" Sam and Kurt shouted together.

_Say, "I'm gay!"_

Sam thought he heard someone in the back shout "I'm gay!" and a few people cheered. The song ended and Kurt smiled out at the crowd.

"Um, incase you didn't get that, we're gay." Sam said into the mic.

* * *

**A/N: Duets are exhausting to write.**

**Song List:**

**Sam and Cam: Spider-Man theme song by the Ramones**

**Rachel and Finn: Don't Go Breaking my Heart by Elton John (because they never did get to perform it)**

**Matt and Johnny: America's Next Freak by FM Static**

**Kurt and Rachel: Dress and Tie by Charlene Kaye, featuring Darren Criss. I debated for a long time about whether or not it was weird to use a Darren Criss song, but in the end I just love this song too much not to.**

**Kate and Quinn: We Both go down together by the Decemberists**

**Sam and Kurt: I'm Gay by Bowling for soup, which Kurt mentioned in the last chapter. I took out some bits from the song that involved the band talking to the crowd.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Monday morning, Sam discovered that the interest in his coming out had died down considerably. When he walked down the hallway, most people barely even glanced at him. No one whispered as he passed, no one winked at him, and no one came up to him to tell him they accepted his gayness.

Everyone had moved on, and Sam had never been so relieved to not be noticed. He had been worried that half the school was somehow going to show up at their trial, wich Sam remembered with a jolt, was next week.

He was nervous, but each of his friends that had been involved in the fight had promised they would testify if they needed to, and he felt confident that they would win and Karofsky and company would be expelled. Personally he would have preferred to just be able to punch Karofsky in the face once for every time he'd tormented Kurt, but that might end up killing him (which was _probably _a bad thing...probably...)

At lunch Sam sat with Kurt, excising his new right to PDA by holding and softly caressing his hand where it lay on the table. They were quickly joined by Finn and Rachel and eventually Quinn, Santana and Brittany as well.

"I swear if I have to listen to another conversation about some pill that makes you vomit up all the fattening foods you eat to lose weight, I'm going to kill someone." Quinn said, plunking herself down.

"And it totally doesn't even work either, you just vomit everything you eat." Santana added.

"I used to eat soap after every meal to make myself vomit. It made my insides feel clean." Brittany said.

"That's really unhealthy Brittany." Rachel said, concerned.

"Not if you use organic soap." Brittany countered, in a "duh" voice.

"I don't even see how that would make a difference-" Rachel began.

"Hey Sam." A boy from Sam's math class whose name was...something with an A...Andy...Andrew...Abraham...

"Hey..." Sam said slowly. He should really pay more attention to the people in his math class…

"So, did you go to math today?" A-name asked. Sam nodded. "I didn't go, but I heard we got an assignment...do you have the hand out?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam said, reaching into his backpack and pulling out his math binder. He kept the inside of the binder carefully concealed as he got the assignment out, because it was covered with the words "Mr. Kurt Evans" in different writing styles, and surrounded by tiny embarrassing hearts. "You can photocopy it and give it back to me tomorrow if you want."

"Thanks dude, you rock." A-something said, then dashed off.

"Did you see that?" Sam asked excitedly the minute he was out of earshot.

"Yeah, I'm in your math class too and he didn't even acknowledge me..." Rachel pouted.

"I think I stopped taking math in 5th grade." Brittany mused. Before Sam could point out that she was in his class as well, she jumped from her seat and ran across the room, having spotted Artie entering the cafeteria with James.

Sam chose to ignore Brittany's exit and turned to Rachel. "No, not that Rachel, this." He said, holding up his hand, which was still holding Kurt's. Rachel raised her eyebrow. "I was holding hands with Kurt the whole time and he didn't even like notice. Isn't that great?"

Kurt smiled. "I'm so glad people are going back to not noticing us."

"When did people not notice you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, your clothes sort of make you a walking, talking gay billboard that screams 'Look at me, I'm a 1000 watts of pure Diva'." Santana drawled. Kurt glared at her.

"Why are you here? Don't you dislike us?" Kurt reminded her. Santana shrugged.

"I feel some weird solidarity, partially because of glee and partially because I want to defend your right to make out with hot members of the same sex whenever you so choose." She said, sipping her diet coke. "Also, you guys just became walking yaoi factories so, thats a plus." She added.

Sam sighed. "We should introduce her to Kate." He mumbled. Quinn glared at him.

"No, no we should not. Ever." She snapped. "Never."

"Why? Whose Kate?" Santana asked. Sam thought he heard Quinn growl, but it might of been his imagination.

"No one, just a friend of mine. For a lesbian, she's oddly obsessed with yaoi as well." Kurt said.

Santana raised her eyebrow. "Is she hot?"

Quinn definitely growled that time.

"It doesn't matter, because she's taken. In a very loving and committed relationship." Kurt said quickly. Santana looked disappointed.

"I'd like to be in one of those..." She said wistfully. "Brittany's only been dining at Meals on Wheels lately and Puck's busy shacking up with Ton's of Fun over there..." She said, gesturing to Puck carrying Lauren's books across the cafeteria.

"Maybe if you'd spent more time developing actual relationships with the people at this school, as opposed to just using them for sex, you would be in one by now." Quinn said, batting her eyelashes in the bitchiest way possible. Kurt tried to suppress a laugh.

"You better watch it Q, or get prepared to taste the cold sting of my fuck-me boots as they fuck up yo face." She snapped.

"You have fuck-me boots?" James asked, coming over to the table with Artie and Brittany. For a split second, Sam thought he saw Santana look embarrassed.

"What are fuck-me boots?" Finn asked with a mix of horror and intrigue.

"Is anyone else incredibly uncomfortable with the phrase 'fuck-me boots'" Rachel said, indeed looking incredibly uncomfortable. Kurt raised his hand in agreement.

* * *

"Ok, as we have previously discussed, the theme of this years Regionals is 'Anthem'. Now that is up for our interpretation of what that means exactly, but Rachel has proposed an interesting idea." Mr. Schuester said, and motioned for Rachel to stand up.

"You're actually listening to an idea Rachel proposed?" Kurt asked, shocked but excited for his friend. Rachel smiled happily.

"Yes...it has recently been brought to my attention that I have a tendency to be a little unfair to her." Mr. Schue mumbled.

"What a trivialization." Finn said. Everyone stared at him.

"Word of the day calendar." Kurt explained. Everyone nodded.

"So as Mr. Schue was saying," Rachel piped up, eager for the attention to be directed back towards her. "I have a fabulous idea for Regionals. The theme is anthems, but that's something that means something different to everyone. I propose that in order to cover the widest opinion of what an anthem is, we select 3 decades in which to pick an anthem from, and design our performance around said decade." She said.

Everyone considered her idea.

"Huh...that actually seems like a good idea." Quinn said.

"Of course its a good idea. All my ideas are good, and I patiently await the day when you will all recognize that. Until then, I will labour in artistic obscurity." Rachel said dramatically, taking a seat.

"Right..." Mr. Schue said. "So, decade and anthem suggestions?"

"I Wear my Sunglasses at Night, the 80's." Puck said.

"That song is gross." Brittany said, and Puck put on his "I will fight you" face.

"Don't Stop Believing would have been great for the 80's..." Finn said sadly.

"Yes but beating that dead horse some more won't make it any deader." Kurt replied. Finn didn't look like he didn't really understand what Kurt said, but seemed to grasp that he was shooting him down.

They spent the rest of their time spitballing ideas (a phrase that had always really grossed Kurt out). The most promising ideas were "Let's Get it On" by Marvin Gaye for the 70's, suggested by Lauren, "Evil Ways" by Santana for the 60's (shockingly suggested by Santana) and something called "In a Shanty in Old Shanty Town" for the 30's (Brittany).

So that is to say, there were no promising ideas.

When Glee ended, Mr. Schue called Sam and Kurt over.

"What do you two think of Rachel's idea?" He asked. They exchanged looks. He had never cared about their opinions before.

"I like it." Sam offered.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because I'd like you two to sing a duet." He said. Kurt's jaw fell open.

"Again?" Sam asked. Kurt shot him a look. "I mean...yay..."

"If you don't want to..." Mr. Schue asked, and Kurt looked panicked.

"No, no I do." Sam said quickly. "I was just really nervous the last time but if I'm singing with Kurt I should be ok."

"Good." He said, and Kurt looked relieved.

"But why us?" He asked.

"Who cares?" Kurt said quickly. "I don't care." He glared at Sam. "Stop questioning."

"Because Kurt is a great singer and we haven't really showcased him yet, and you and Quinn singing together helped us win sectionals, so we know you're good in a duet..." He said.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "I agree, Kurt's a fantastic singer and you've kept him in the background for far too long, " He began "But I'm just wondering if this has anything to do with us being gay and you wanting to push the envelope or something." Sam said. raising his eyebrows. The guilty look on his teachers face told him that was exactly what it was about.

"Because if it that was why you chose us, you realize you would be exploiting our sexuality and the fact that I just went through the very difficult process of coming out, right?" He continued.

"Sam, why do you hate me?" Kurt asked, his voice higher than usual. He turned to Mr. Schue. "I don't care if we're being exploited, I love being exploited. Sam, we're going." He said, and dragged him out of the classroom.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Sam asked as Kurt led him through the mall.

"To look at the music selection in FYE and pick something for our duet." Kurt said simply. "I love saying that._ 'Our duet.'_ It sounds so wonderful." He beamed, then began to study a map. "Also, I want new shoes."

"Ok...why are they here?" Sam asked, gesturing to Finn, Quinn, and Rachel.

"We can hear you, you know." Quinn snapped.

"Rachel and I are here because she wanted to look at the music too." Finn said. They turned to Quinn, who shrugged.

"Mostly I just have nothing better to do. My other option involves going home and talking to my mother." She shuddered. "So no way."

"Alright...FYE appears to be past Famous Footwear, to the left of PacSun and two shops down from Old Navy." Kurt said, looking up from the map. He wrinkled his nose a little. "Now I remember why I hate coming to this mall. Let's go."

Once in FYE, everyone divided up to go look at their own personal favorite genre of music. Finn and Sam went to classic rock, Rachel and Kurt went to the soundtrack section, and Quinn browsed Pop. Finding something was more difficult than they had anticipated.

"Would you say 'Money' is an anthem?" Rachel asked, looking at the "Cabaret" soundtrack.

"Anthem of capitalism." Kurt replied.*

"Well the layout of this store is just not helping." She said with a sigh.

"Yes if only they had a section clearly marked 'exactly what you're looking for'" Kurt said.

"I don't think FYE has access to whatever magic was used to create the room of requirement." Sam chuckled, looking at a T-Rex album with Finn.

"I have no idea what you just said." Kurt said.

"The room of requirement is the room in Hogwarts which can only be found by someone who is truly in need of it, and once located it magically fills itself with whatever it is the person using it requires." said an FYE employee with shaggy brown hair, who was currently facing away from them, putting away CD's in the Rap and R&B section.

Sam looked over at him. His voice was incredibly familiar.

"Cameron?" Quinn asked, putting a name to the voice before Sam could. Cam turned around and smiled.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you guys saw me. Apparently it would have been forever." He remarked.

"I didn't know you worked here." Quinn said.

"Yeah, kate's Dad got me the job a couple of months ago. He's...something involving upper management." Cam said.

"Can you help us with our assignment?" Rachel asked, not bothering to say hello. "We need three songs from three different decades, and each song has to be an anthem from that decade. One song needs to be workable for a duet, one a solo and one a group number. The faster and more exciting the song, the better."

"Yeah, I'll just put that into the store's database and be right back." Cameron replied sarcastically.

"How about 'Children of the Revolution' by T-Rex, for the 70's." Finn asked, bringing the CD he and Sam had been looking at over. "We might have to rework it a little, depending on who sings it cuz Marc Bolan's voice does this screechy thing none of us will be able to imitate, but its a powerful song about a generation refusing to be brainwashed by consumerism...what's more anthemenic than that."**

"That's a great suggestion, sweetie, even if anthemenic is no way a word." Rachel said excitedly, taking out a small notebook and writing something in it.

"I think Kate even called 'Children of the Revolution' an anthem when Kurt was singing 'Telegram Sam' that time at Chant." Cameron mused.

"Kurt sang 'Telegram Sam'?" Quinn said, shocked. "I can in no way see or hear that."

"It was quite a performance." Cameron said.

"I miss all the good stuff..." Quinn mumbled, wandering over to the classic rock section.

With Cam's help they'd found a few more possibilities in FYE, and were now wandering around the rest of the mall. Kurt seemed incredibly dejected.

"I hate this mall." He whined.

"You haven't even gone into any of the stores." Sam pointed out, walking with his arm around Kurt.

"I don't need to." Kurt said cooly. "I can sense their awfulness from the threshold."

"I liked that dress in the window of Hot Topic." Quinn said.

"Quinn, even though I can't exactly say I'm a big fan of your peasant blouse, printed baby-doll dress look I beseech you;_ please_ do not let Kate in any way influence your fashion sense. I cannot take it if they're are two of you." He shuddered. Quinn glared at him.

"I like the way she dresses. It has character."

"That's what my Mom says about our house when it's so messy and cluttered you can't see the floor." Sam reflected.

Quinn opened her mouth to respond, but closed it almost immediately with a panicked look on her face as she looked at something off in the distance.

"What?" Sam asked, looking around to find what Quinn was so freaked out about.

"Oh my god, you're actually a fag? " The second familiar voice they'd heard that day shouted. Sam didn't need to think who the voice belonged to, he recognized it instantly.

"Karofsky." Kurt said, his face drained of colour. Sam hated the effect Karofsky had on him.

"Dude, I thought we were just messing with you, but you're actually gay?" He asked, walking over to them. Azimio was with him and they were both laughing hysterically.

Kurt desperately wanted to clutch onto Sam even tighter, to hold onto him until the bad guys went away, but he knew that would only make things worse. He tried to move away, but Sam's arm held tightly to his shoulder, and wouldn't let him. He was grateful.

"What's it to you?" Sam asked, his voice edged with anger.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Karofsky snarled. "If you want to be a fairy with princess over here, go right ahead."

"Yeah, sure that won't bother you?" Sam snapped. Kurt looked at him, his eyes wide.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Karofsky said, his eyes growing dark.

"Nothing, you just seem a little jealous."

Azimio laughed. "Yeah right, jealous of what, how you get the butt-fuck the little lady over here?"

Sam was about to lunge at Azimio, and throttle the living day light out of him when he caught the look on Karofsky's face. He had just been messing with him before, throwing things out there but...Karofsky really did look jealous. For just a second, he had looked at Kurt with a sad, regretful look that Sam could only describe as longing.

He turned to Karofsky, his eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I think that's exactly what he's jealous of. I mean, just look at Kurt. He's beautiful, and sexy, and completely beyond his grasp."

He felt Kurt shake next to him. "Sam, what are you doing..."

Sam ignored him, focusing only on the strained look on Karofsky's face. "How long have you wanted him, Karofsky? A few months, all year? Does it just kill you to see him with someone else?"

"Stop, Sam." Kurt whispered.

"Shut the fuck up, Evans." Karofsky threatened, his fists clenched together. "You got no idea what you're talking about."

Azimio was laughing hysterically now, but he stopped when he saw the look on Karofsky's face. "Dude..."

"I don't? So it wouldn't bother you if I did this..." He said, leaning down and running his mouth along Kurt's neck up to his ear, which he sucked on viciously, never taking his eyes off Karofsky. Karofsky watched, his face a mix of emotions, all of them centering around anger. It wasn't until, even through his fear, Kurt involuntarily gasped at Sam's caresses, that Karofsky finally made a move.

He drew his his arm back, connecting his fist squarely with the side of Sam's jaw and sending him sprawling backwards on the floor. "Get the _fuck off of him_!" He screamed, marching forward to where Sam lay on the ground, spitting blood on the floor.

"Dude!" Azimio repeated, watching Karofsky with a shocked look on his face. Karofsky stopped, having realized what he was revealing. With a panicked look on his face, he took off. Azimio followed numbly after him.

"What the hell are you grinning for?" Kurt asked, rushing over to Sam's side. "You're such an idiot."

Sam continued to smile crookedly, despite the extreme pain in his jaw. "I wiiiin..." He said, half out of it from the punch.

"Yeah, you really won alright. Now can we go to the washroom and clean up your bleeding face?" He asked, trying to pick Sam up.

"Bleeding wiiiin." Sam sang. Kurt rolled his eyes, and Finn came over to help him. Together they hauled Sam to the washroom, and sat him down on the floor. Finn went outside to wait with Rachel and Quinn.

"What were you thinking?" Kurt asked, wiping the blood off his face with wet paper towel.

"Wasn't." Sam said, his head beginning to throb.

"Right, of course you weren't." Kurt snapped, standing up.

"Why are you so mad? I was defending _you_, you know." Sam mumbled, rubbing his jaw._ Ouch…_

"You were_ not_ defending me. You were defending your own pride or some macho bullshit. If it was about me you would have stopped when I asked you to." He said thickly, wetting another paper towel.

"I just...I hate how he can hurt you. And us...and I saw something in him today that I could use to hurt him...and I went with it." Sam said meekly.

"Congratulations on discovering Karofsky's big gay secret and making him feel like shit about it." He muttered, dapping at Sam's jaw.

Sam reached up and held onto Kurt's hand "I'm sorry."

Kurt sighed. He could already feel the anger ebbing away from him, but as he looked at Sam's jaw it just replaced itself with misery. "You're going to have a bruise here...your mother is going to kill you."

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Just give it to me straight, doc." He said, opening his eyes and looking meaningfully into Kurt's. "Will I still be able to kiss you?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "I think we'll be able to work something out." He said, kissing Sam softly on the corner of his mouth. "Did that hurt?"

"Worth it, kiss me again." Sam murmured. Kurt smiled and did as he was told making sure not to kiss him to hard.

* * *

***I can't take credit for that line. It was the top rated comment for the video on youtube.**

****I have no idea if that's actually what "Children of the Revolution" is about, but it could be.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: AHH! I wanted to have this published like two days ago but life got in the way and I had no time to finish it. Well, it's done now. PS, did you watch glee? Kurt's sexy face was awesome. Someone needs to tell Kurt he doesn't need to make a sexy face, he just needs to use his regular face.**

**I totally almost cried during the Santana/Brittany talk.**

* * *

Chapter 14:

"Rachel wants to know what's going on-" Finn said, walking back in. He threw his hands up in the air when he saw them kissing. "Seriously? _Now?_"

"He's cute when he's hurt..." Kurt pouted.

"He's _always_ hurt." Finn said.

"Thats not…" Kurt bit his lip and looked at Sam. "Well..."

"Hey!"

"It's true dude, you get punched a lot." Finn said. "Uh, I gotta get Rachel home soon. So, if you're ok…"

Sam nodded, and got up off the floor.

The drive back was quiet, and no one said anything about what had happened until they got back to Kurt and Finn's house. They shuffled up to Kurt's room, where Sam flopped down on Kurt's bed, an ice pack pressed to his jaw.

Finn looked at them. "What the hell was all of that?"

"It would appear Karofsky's gay." Sam mumbled.

"Since when! And how did you know?" Finn asked.

"Since always probably...and I could tell. The way he was looking at Kurt..." He sighed.

"Dude...I showered with that guy. A lot." Finn said.

Kurt and Sam turned to stare at him at the same time.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt snapped. Finn looked startled. "What you think every gay guy is just aching to jump your overgrown bones?"

"I'm sorry..." Finn said, backing up with his hands held up defensively. "This is just a little shocking to find out."

"You know, you've showered with me." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but I know your not into anyone but Kurt."

"It would appear Karofsky and I have that in common." Sam muttered. He sat up on the bed. "God I hate that. I hate that he thinks of you that way."

Kurt leaned against the wall, looking tired. "I hate it too..." He said quietly. Sam looked at his sad, quiet expression and something occurred to him. Kurt hadn't seemed surprised when he'd found out about Karofsky. His words in the washroom came back to him.

_Congratulations on discovering Karofsky's big gay secret…_

"Finn...can you give us some privacy." He said, his voice shaking. Finn nodded and left the room. Sam got up off the bed, putting his ice pack down.

"Kurt...did you know?" He asked.

Kurt looked up sharply. "I...don't want to talk about that."

"Jesus, Kurt…" Sam moaned. "Why didn't you say something?"

Kurt bit his lip and looked away. "I couldn't...I couldn't tell you."

"Why? I had a right to know. Do you know how much_ more_ fucked up this makes Karofsky. Abusing someone because you hate them, I can understand, but because you_ like_ them?" He shook his head. Suddenly, something else occurred to him. It wasn't something he wanted to think, in fact he would have really loved it if his brain had just shut the fuck up, but it wouldn't.

He looked at Kurt. "Kurt...Karofsky...did he ever..." He could barely get the words out, the thought made him so sick. "He never….touched you did he?"

A panicked look shot across Kurt's face and he looked away. "I don't want to to talk about about that."

Sam felt like his gut was ripped out of his chest. "Oh god…"

Kurt just stood there, his arms wrapped around himself.

Sam took a deep breath. "How? What did he do?"

Kurt bit his lip, holding himself tighter.

Sam walked over to him and pressed himself against Kurt, sandwiching him against the wall. He stroked a piece of Kurt's hair back, trying to keep from crying. "Please baby, you have to tell me. You have to."

Kurt turned his head and looked at him, his eyes shining with tears. "It's just...it's stupid." He tried to smile, but it died on his lips. "It was just...he just kissed me. And I couldn't tell anyone...I was ashamed. And, he you know, threatened to kill me..."

Kurt could feel Sam shaking against him. He thought Sam was going to punch the wall or freak out, but he just looked at him. "He is _never_ going to touch you again, ok? I promise."

Kurt nodded. "I know." He said softly.

He tried to kiss Sam on the lips, but Sam winced painfully and he stopped.

"I hate that I can't kiss you right now..." Sam mumbled.

"We don't need to." He said quietly.

Kurt smiled and led Sam over to the bed. They lay down together, and Kurt rested his head on Sam's chest. Sam put his arm around Kurt and sighed.

"I guess this is ok too..." he murmured. He felt Kurt nod against his chest.

* * *

Burt Hummel sighed, standing in his son's doorway. He wondered how often he was going to have to walk in on something like this. At least they were fully clothed this time, and just appeared to be sleeping. Finn had told him what happened at the mall (though he had left out the part about Karofsky being gay) and he walked quietly into the room and looked at Sam's jaw. Finn was right, it was already turning a familiar shade of purple.

He re-adjusted his baseball cap, picked up Kurt's phone and left the room. Once outside he pressed "re-dial" and waited for Sam's mother to pick up.

"Hi, Lina? This is Burt Hummel. Yeah I'm good. Um, Carole and I were wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner tonight. We'll probably get Chinese. I just figure that since our kids seems to be falling even more madly in love each week, it would be good for us to be friendly. And it would be nice to be able to talk to another parent with a kid whose gay."

He waited and listened as she told him she would love to come over.

"Great. Oh, also someone punched Sam in the face again." He held the phone away from his head as she screamed loudly into it. She wasn't screaming at him, she just seemed to be screaming in general.

"Yeah, I don't really know what happened. See, all my information is coming from Finn, and he's not really an accurate and coherent details type person. Yeah he's fine, they're sleeping now. Together. I mean, not like that, I wouldn't let that happen. They're fully clothed and on top of the covers. I think they just fell asleep."

He stuck his head back into the room, just to make sure they hadn't moved. "Though I gotta tell ya, it's not the first time I've walked in on something like this. One time Kurt was shirtless and Sam was on top of him," he laughed and readjusted his baseball cap. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack. No, turns out he was just giving him a massage, Kurt was sick- yeah that's what Kurt said."

He listened, and furrowed his brow. "What do you mean you've walked in on worse? Lina? Hello?"

* * *

When Sam woke up, it felt like someone had actually ripped his jaw off. He wanted to scream it hurt so bad, but he kept his mouth closed. There was an angel asleep on his chest and he didn't want to wake him up.

He smiled, ignoring the pain that caused, and brushed back a stray piece of hair off Kurt's forehead. Sometimes his beauty overwhelmed him a little.

He thought about how he'd treated him today, and felt terrible. He'd ignored him when he'd told him to stop provoking Karofsky and he'd used him to get a rise out of him.

He thought of how he'd run his mouth a long Kurt's neck, keeping his eyes trained on Karofsky to gauge his reaction. He felt sick. He hugged his arms tighter around Kurt's sleeping body and silently promised he would never do anything like that again.

He must have squeezed him too tightly, because a moment later Kurt began to stir. Sam always had mixed feelings, watching Kurt wake up. Part of him was always sad, because he looked so perfect and beautiful sleeping, but another part of him was just excited to be able to talk to him again. A third part was amused and embarrassed at how Kurt was able to reduce him to a 12 year old school girl.

Kurt's eyes opened slowly and he yawned and look up at Sam, smiling. "I love it when your the first thing I see when I wake up." He murmured.

"I love watching you wake up." He murmured back, tilting his chin up to kiss him. As their lips met, they heard a loud barfing sound come from the doorway.

"You suck, Finn..." Kurt muttered, still keeping his lips close to Sam's.

"You guys are totally-" Finn began, but stopped mid sentence with a confused look on his face. Finn turned and dashed down the hallway, leaving Sam and Kurt staring confusedly after him. 30 seconds later he was back. "-repugnant." He finished triumphantly.

"And you're a dullard." Kurt shot back. Finn looked confused again.

"I don't know what the means..." he said slowly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "So go look it up."

"But it's not on my calendar."

"So find a dictionary!" Kurt said, tossing a pillow at Finn. Finn swatted the pillow away and left.

"Dullard?" Sam asked, smiling as he kissed Kurt's ear.

Kurt shrugged. "I have an extensive vocabulary, it makes sense that some words are more or less useless."

"Right, uh dinner's ready." Finn said, reappearing in the doorway.

Kurt sighed. "Go tell my Dad I can't come down for dinner right now, because I'm busy going down on Sam."

Finn turned to leave and Kurt jumped off the bed. "Don't actually tell him that you idiot!"

"I won't if you come right now." Finn said, backing away from Kurt.

"Oh Finn, it doesn't work like that. You gotta have a little finesse." Sam said, jumping off the bed.

"What?" Finn said.

"Nothing, Finn. Let's go." Kurt said, shooting Sam a look. They went downstairs, where Sam was surprised to see his mother sitting on the couch with Carole. Then he was horrified when he realized that she had his baby pictures with her.

"Look, wasn't he just the cutest wittle chubbykins you ever saw?" His mother cooed. Carole seemed to agree.

"Oooh, Sam-baby pictures!" Kurt said excitedly, going to sit by his mother. "Can I see the ones where he's dressed as a ninja again?"

"Why is this happening?" Sam said, standing rooted at the bottom of the stairs.

"Stop getting punched in the face and I'll stop having to remind myself of how cute your face used to be." She said curtly, not turning around.

"You're not seriously mad at me for getting punched are you? That wasn't my fault!" He said, walking over to the couch.

"Well..." Kurt said, looking away.

"Fine, this time it maybe was, but the other two times were way outta my control."

"I'm just...look how cute you were!" His mother said, her voice going up an octave.

Sam knew that voice, that was her "I'm about to start crying" voice.

"Ah, Mom it's ok. I'm still cute." He said, sitting on the other side of her.

"You were such a cute chubby kid, and I never thought you'd lose your baby fat but then you did. And sure there were a few awkward years in between," She said, grabbing his arm. "Like that year you dressed up as Harry Potter everyday...but now you're so handsome and..." She sniffed. "I miss my chubby baby!" She cried, and Kurt put his arms around her.

"He's still a chubby little ninja baby on the inside, Ms. Evans." Kurt said, patting her shoulder. "And now he's grown up into a strong young man whose not afraid to defend the ones he loves. You raised a great person."

"Thanks Kurt. Sam's really lucky to have you." She said, sniffing back her tears. Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, I know." He hugged her. "Now please tell me you have pictures of Sam dressed as Harry Potter."

"Oh god, Sam that's disgusting!" Finn shouted, a look of sudden realization appearing on his face. "Not cool, dude."*

"Those pictures are in another album..." She said slowly, staring at Finn. The rest of them ignored his outburst.

Burt came from picking up the food, his arms filled with brown paper bags. "A little help?"

Sam and Finn went over to help, and they set the food up on the table.

"Sorry for the lack of fried foods, Lina." Burt apologized. "Kurt won't let me get any of the good stuff."

"Yes, I'm just so evil for wanting my father to reach his 50th birthday." Kurt said, taking a seat next to Sam.

"Damn right you are." Burt said, passing around the chicken lo-mien.

"It's ok, Sam told me Kurt's a healthy eater. That time he came over for dinner, Sam was micro managing everything I put into the food I made. _'Why are you putting in more cheese? Do you want to kill him? He's delicate!_'" She said in her Sam-impression voice.

"I am not delicate." Kurt scoffed. Sam blushed.

"You're my fragile peach." Sam said, giving Kurt his best adorable puppy dog face.

"Says the bruised apple."

"I think I'd be a papaya..." Finn mused.

"You're a Kumquat." Kurt said. Everyone raised their eyebrows. "Just trust me. He's totally a Kumquat."

Sam decided not to say that Kumquat was totally the dirtiest fruit name ever.

After dinner, Sam and Kurt went back up to his room (Sam making sure to grab the baby pictures so his mother could not embarrass him further).

They lay on Kurt's bed in a position similar to the one they'd been in before. They didn't speak for a while, they just lay together. Kurt was absent-mindedly fiddling with Sam's hand which was lying across his chest. Eventually, Kurt spoke.

"Are you nervous about Thursday?" He asked quietly. He tangled his fingers with Sam's and pulled his arms around him.

"Thursday?" Sam murmured.

"The trial."

"Oh." He said quietly. He knew he was nervous, especially after what happened today but it was hard to really be upset about anything when he was this content. "Now's not a good time to gauge my real feelings for things. You have a weird ability to make me feel like everything is OK, so I'm calm now..."

"Ok." Kurt said.

"Are you?" Sam asked, snuggling his head into the crook of Kurt's neck.

"No." Kurt said quickly.

"Good. We're gonna get through this together. Those assholes are going to pay for what they did to you, and we're going to skip off into the sunset, got it?" Sam whispered.

"I don't know how comfortable I am with us skipping off anywhere, but other than that it sounds like a lovely plan." Kurt said.

* * *

_"Do not push me, Hummel." Karofsky growled._

_"You going to hit me? Do it." Kurt dared._

_"Don't push me!" He shouted, his face growing red._

_"Hit me, 'cause it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!"_

_"I said get out of my face!"_

_"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"_

_Karofsky put his hand on the back of Kurt's head, and forced his lips against him. Kurt stood frozen, paralyzed by shock. Even after Karofsky broke the kiss, he just stood there. It wasn't until he tried to kiss him again that he reacted. He tried to push Karofsky away from him, but Karofsky wouldn't let him. He held onto him tightly, forcing him against the locker and smashing his mouth against him again. Kurt couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything. He was trapped, and Karofsky's hands were moving down his body._

_"No one's gonna care, Hummel." Karofsky whispered, his lips pressed against his ear now. His tongue darted over his lobe as he spoke and Kurt whimpered in fear and disgust. "When has anyone ever cared what I've done to you."_

It was Tuesday night, two days before the trial. Kurt groaned in his sleep, struggling to wake himself up. _It was just a dream, just a dream was all. You've had it before._

He felt groggy and disoriented, and the fear from the dream still clung to his body. Without thinking, he reached over to his nightstand and picked up the phone, hitting re-dial.

The phone rang for an eternity, before someone on the other end picked up.

"I fucking hate you..." Sam's mother said groggily. Kurt's heart beat quickly and he realized it was 4:17 in the morning.

"I-I'm sorry, Ms. Evans." Kurt said, feeling tears grow in his eyes.

"Kurt?" She said, her voice gentler and more awake now. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I-It's nothing. I w-was just scared..." He put his hand up to his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling, but they wouldn't.

"I'll get Sam." She said. "I'm sorry I said I hated you Kurt, it was just sort of an instant reaction to being woken up at 4 am."

"No, I'm sorry..I didn't realize..." He muttered, feeling like an idiot.

"Hey, it's ok. You've been through a lot recently, and the trial's only in a few days. I know Sam's been freaking out a little too." She said softly. He could hear the familiar creak of Sam's bedroom door as she opened it.

"Sam. Sam!" He heard her whisper. In the background he could hear a low grumbling.

"I fucking hate you..." He heard Sam murmur.

"Real nice, kid. It's Kurt."

"WHAT!" He heard Sam shout, then a loud banging noise as Sam presumably fell out of bed. "Is he ok, what happened? Where is he? Oh god."

"He's on the _phone_, calm down he's fine." She hissed.

"Kurt?" Sam's panicked voice said, appearing on the phone.

"Hi..." Kurt said weakly. He felt awful for disturbing them now.

"What's wrong, baby?" Sam asked softly.

"I just...I had...god it's so stupid. I had a nightmare and I panicked and didn't notice the time..." He moaned at his own stupidity.

"Hey, its not stupid. I've been having nightmares too. Usually I'm reliving that day with the dumpster but in my dreams, I'm alone and when they stop me from getting to you, no one else does..." Sam paused here, choking on his words. "I understand how awful dreams can be sometimes."

"Sam, I lied about the trial. I'm fucking terrified." Kurt blurted. "No one ever cared before what Karofsky did to me, why would they care now?"

He heard Sam take a deep breath before he answered. "Because we're going to make them care. Kurt, you're a human being. You have rights, and Karofsky can't treat you like his own personal punching bag. I won't let him. And we have witnesses now, people that saw...what happened. Even if the judge is some ultra-conserative gay-hater, he can't do anything but reinforce the law."

Kurt wondered if this speech had come from somewhere else. It sounded way to rational for Sam to have thought of. "I'm just..."

"I know. Me too. But we're in this together, remember? Two against the world." He could practically feel Sam's smile from the other end of the phone, and he wished he was with him so he could see it.

Kurt sniffed. His tears were done now, and the panic was leaving him. "Planet Terror.**" He said quietly, and Sam laughed.

* * *

"I won't if you come right now." Finn said, backing away from Kurt.

"Oh Finn, it doesn't work like that. You gotta have a little finesse." Sam said, jumping off the bed.

"What?" Finn said.

*That's Finn just getting what Sam said.

**"Two against the world" is from the movie Planet Terror.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Thursday morning, Kurt woke up in a panic. He then proceeded to panic even more when he looked at the clock and saw it was 10:00 am.

He jumped out of bed and began getting dress at lightening speed, wondering why the hell his alarm hadn't gone off. He was in the middle of a sped up version of his moisturizing routine, when he Dad came in.

"Why are you home?" Kurt asked, trying to comb his hair and moisturize at the same time.

"I'm home because- will you slow down for a second, I turned your alarm off." His Dad said.

"What? Why in Garlands name would you do that?" Kurt asked, staring at his father.

"Because, Sam's mother called me last night and told me about your late night phone call." He Dad said, taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Oh." Kurt said, sitting down at his mirror.

"Yeah. She said you're really stressed out about the trial, and she didn't think you or Sam should go to school today. She figured you wouldn't get any work done anyhow and she's probably right. So I turned your clock off and let you sleep in." He explained.

Kurt sighed. "I wish you'd told me that before I mixed my toner with my moisturizer. That idea made so much more sense before I did it."

Burt smiled. "Well, you've got two hours to re-moisturize because then we're going out to lunch with Sam and his mother." He said, standing up.

"Ok..." he said, and his father began exiting his room. "Dad?" His father turned around and Kurt smiled at him. "Thanks."

"No problem." Burt said. "Keeping you home was Sam's mother's idea anyhow. She's...a strange woman, but seems to know what she's doing parenting wise, so..."

His father left the room, and Kurt went to go wash the moisturizer/toner mixture off his face, and restart. He was so glad he didn't have to deal with school today. He tried not to think about the trial, and seeing Karofsky, but his mind kept going back to it. He wondered what was going to happen. It wasn't a real court, so there wouldn't be any lawyers involved...but the school board was acting as the jury, and the superintendent was the judge. He wondered if any of his peers would show up, besides the ones who may be called to testify.

After moisturizing, he lay back down on his bed. Usually he would use the full two hours he had to pick out an outfit and get ready, but his head throbbing and he needed to calm down. He reached over and picked up his phone.

"Hello angel face." Sam said when he picked up. Kurt smiled.

"Sam? This is Burt Hummel." Kurt said, making his voice as deep as it could go.

"Very cute. You know, for a second there when you said my name and didn't sound like you, I was a little worried. But then I realized Burt doesn't usually sound like he's trying to hold back gas." Sam said.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Kurt apologized.

"So what's up?"

Kurt sighed. "Oh nothing...small panic attack. Needed to hear your voice."

"Don't worry Kurt, it will be fine." Sam said soothingly. _"Hush little Kurtsie, don't say a word, Sammy's gonna make sure our case is heard, and if the scho-ol board won't hear, Sammy's going to punch 'em in the ear..._" He sang. Kurt tried to hold his laughter back.

"Is that Kurt?" Kurt heard his mother ask. "Tell him to check his e-mails."

"Did you hear that Kurt?" Sam asked him. "Wait why?" Sam said, this time to his mother.

Kurt went over and turned on his computer. "I thought he could use some cheering up today." He heard her say. His computer loaded and he went onto his email. Sure enough there was an email from "".

"What did she send you?" Sam asked, sounding a little worried.

"Hold on I'm opening it now." Kurt clicked on the email and then the attachment. "Oh, my god.."

"What? What is it?" Sam asked. "Please tell me it isn't..."

"The Harry Potter pictures!" Kurt exclaimed, and Sam groaned. "Oh Sam you were _so _cute."

Attached were several pictures of an awkward looking brunette boy dressed as Harry Potter, complete with a cape and a wand. In several of the pictures he had a goofy smile on his face, and was missing two teeth.

"Why, why is this happening?" Sam moaned.

"Tell your mother she has made my life." Kurt said, scrolling through them.

"I hate you!" Sam called to his mother. Kurt heard her yell something back, but couldn't make out what.

"Why did you dress up as Harry Potter for a year?" Kurt asked, trying to decide which picture was his favorite. Probably the one where he was pointing his wand at the camera and giving what he probably thought of as a "tough wizard" face.

"Because Harry Potter was awesome and I was a dumb nerd. Why wouldn't I want to be someone else?" Sam said dully. "Are you beginning to see why I wanted to change who I was when I came to McKinley."

"You look really happy in all of these." Kurt pointed out.

"That's because I was happy. I was an idiot, but I was a happy idiot. That was before the self-hate really set it, but even then I didn't want to be me. It's why I'm so glad I met you. You helped me accept who I was and learn not to hate myself for being that person. I'll always be grateful for that." Sam said quietly. In the background, Kurt could hear Sam's mother say "Awww!"

"Stop spying!" Sam called. "Sorry."

* * *

Sam was a jittery mess all morning, up until the exact moment he and his mother met Kurt and Burt at Breadsticks for lunch. At the sight of his boyfriend, relief flooded his body and the confusion and fear in his head finally quieted the fuck down. His mother glanced at him, noticing the change in his demeanor.

"If I had known there was a way to instantly get you to calm the hell down, I would have encouraged you to switch teams years ago." She said. He ignored her and went over to hug Kurt, who seemed just as relieved to see him.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked, hugging Kurt tightly.

"On a scale of 1 to 10?" Kurt asked. "I'd say I'm about a blaarrrggghhhh."

"Right there with you." Sam said, stroking Kurt's cheek. He saw Kurt's Dad staring at him and took his hand away, but he kept hugging him.

Sam's mother walked over to Burt and turned him away from them, keeping her back to them as well. "You've got 30 seconds before we turn around." She said, staring at wall and making sure Burt looked the same way.

Sam smiled, silently thanking his mother, and kissed Kurt softly on the mouth, ignoring the pain. Kurt wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back, running his fingers through his hair. "I love you, everything's going to be fine." Sam whispered into the kiss. Kurt nodded.

"Time's up." Burt growled, turning back around. They reluctantly broke apart, and went into the restaurant.

Lunch was interesting. Kurt and his Dad argued for 10 minutes about whether or not a roast beef sandwich was bad for his heart, and after Sam asked the waiter if he could put jellybeans in his soup, Kurt was pretty sure he thought they were all insane.

About halfway through the meal, Burt dropped his fork and ducked under the table to get it, where he discovered that Sam and Kurt had been playing a very provocative version of footsie under the table the entire time, and was not happy. He was even less happy when Sam's mother admitted that she knew what had been going on because she could see Kurt's foot in Sam's lap.

Things settled down when Burt and Lina bonded over describing what they would do to Karofsky if they got their hands on him and Sam and Kurt were left to quietly discuss Regionals, while continuing their footsie-ing.

All in all it was a pleasant lunch, despite the fact that Sam never did receive his jellybean soup. Kurt assumed it was because the waiter thought it was a joke, despite Sam's insistence that he never joked about jellybeans.

They weren't expected in court until 4:00, so after lunch they all went back to Kurt's house. Kurt and Sam went up to Kurt's bedroom, something Burt protested loudly to. With some coaxing from Sam's mother, they were allowed to go.

"Come on Burt, you were a teenage boy once." Lina said, sitting down on the couch.

"Which is exactly why I do not want them alone together." Burt grumbled. "I mean, at least in my relationships there was a girl who at least had some control of her hormones to stop me. I'm surprised they haven't done it already."

Lina shrugged. "I'm not. I know how special Kurt is to Sam, and I know he wants to take things slow...so I guess in this relationship...Sam is the girl?" She said slowly.

Burt thought about that for a minute. "Huh...weird."

Back in Kurt's room, he and Sam were lying on the bed, facing each other. They were close enough that they could have been, but due to Sam's bruised jaw, they weren't kissing. "Does that still hurt?" Kurt asked, looking at the bruised lower half of his face.

Sam shrugged. "Only when I talk or breathe or smile or something."

Kurt sighed. "Do you think it's going to come up in court, Karofsky being gay?"

"Why would it?" Sam asked.

"They'll ask you how you got that bruise, you'll say 'Karofsky hit me' and they'll say 'What happened?' and you'll say 'I was taunting him' and they'll say 'about what?' and then you'll say-"

"Scream, scream we all scream for ice-cream?" Sam finished. Kurt glared at him.

"I'm serious Sam." Kurt said. Sam kissed him on his nose.

"I know, but I don't really care. Do I want to out Karofsky like that, no, but frankly if it comes up I am not going to lie for him."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears. "I lied for him. I never told anyone that he kissed me. What if they think that means I liked it?"

"No one could ever think that." Sam said. He brought his hand up to Kurt's mouth and ran his fingers over his lips, in lieu of being able to kiss him. Kurt closed his eyes and kissed the tips of Sam's fingers as they moved over his mouth. At the stairs, Burt listened intently.

"I can't hear them talking anymore." Burt said. Lina sighed. "If they're not talking, they're using their mouths for something else. And since Sam's got his jaw all messed up that something else isn't kissing."

"Burt it's 2:00 in the afternoon and their parents are downstairs. They're not doing anything." She insisted. Burt turned to her.

"That's why its so genius. Because who would ever expect them to be doing something like that in the middle of the day when their parents were around? No one, so of course we wouldn't check." He said, taking a seat back on the couch.

"Honestly, Sam's mind just doesn't work that like." She said, flipping through one Carole's magazines.

"Kurt's does. He's always been fairly devious and plotting...he got that from his Mom." Burt sighed, and took his baseball cap off. "I wish she was here. She would know what to do."

"About what?" Lina asked, putting the magazine down to give Burt her full attention.

"Everything. This whole school-court thing...Kurt becoming sexually active..." He closed his eyes and Lina cringed.

"Please don't say 'sexually active'. That's what my mother used to say and it always freaked me out."

"That's what all the pamphlets say." He sighed. "I just...I mean how am I supposed to handle this? I've talked to him right, and he assures me their being safe with everything they've done and will continue to be safe, I know they love each other and I know sex is a natural and healthy part of life so...do I just sit back and let it happen?" Burt said, putting his baseball cap back on crookedly.

"O.K one, no more pamphlets for you, you're starting to sound like one. And two, I don't know... I guess we are. I mean I get it, I feel weird telling my kid they can have sex, like I feel like I should be against it or something but I mean, they're doing everything they're supposed to and from an objective point of view I don't see a problem." She said. "But on the other hand, there's this part of me screaming 'I don't want my baby having sex!'"

Burt nodded. "Exactly. So what do we do?"

Lina shrugged. "Close our eyes, plug our ears and pretend our kids aren't growing up?"

"I guess so..."

Just then, Finn burst threw the door holding 3 cartons of ice cream. He looked excited. "Burt, the power went out at the grocery store and they're giving out free ice-cream!" He said excitedly.

"Finn, it's 33° outside." Burt said.

"So?" Finn said. "_Free ice-cream!_" Finn said, in a "Duh" voice, putting what he had down and rushing out to get more. Burt shook his and Lina turned to him.

"At least you have Finn for a few more years."

Burt sighed. "I just wish I knew what they were doing up there."

* * *

"No way." Sam said.

"Why not?"

"Because no one would pick telepathy over being able to fly!" He insisted.

"I would. Which is why I just said it." Kurt said, pinching Sam on the nose. They were still lying closely together, but a game of wWould you rather" had edged it's way into the intimacy.

"But flying would be so cool!" Sam said, brushing Kurt's fingers away.

"My hair would be a mess and I'd get bugs in my teeth. No thanks. If I had telepathy I'd know what everyone was really thinking about me. I'd know who was secretly a bitch and who was secretly having sex with half the football team and I would be an unstoppable force of secret-knowingness." Kurt said, an excited glint coming to his eye.

"I guess..." Sam said, still thinking about how awesome flying would be.

"Ok, would you rather make out with Finn or Rachel? Kurt asked.

Sam wrinkled his nose. "Is throwing myself out a window an option?"

Kurt laughed. "No."

"Hmm...tough. Finn, I guess." Sam said.

"Really?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Yeah, at least Finn's good looking."

Kurt scoffed. "Rachel is a very attractive girl."

"Is she?" Sam said, looking as though he was trying to remember what Rachel looked like. "You would seriously prefer making out with her over Finn?"

"In a nanosecond!" Kurt exclaimed.

"You're only saying that because Finn's like your brother and that would be incredibly creepy." Sam said.

"Yeah basically." Kurt said.

"It's 3:30!" Sam heard his mother yell from downstairs. He glanced behind him at the clock.

"I guess it's time to go..." He said quietly.

Kurt nodded and held out his hand. Sam took it and smiled nervously as they climbed off the bed together.

"Come on guys, time to hit the road!" Burt called.

Kurt pulled Sam in and kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth. "Where we're going, we don't need roads." He whispered.

Sam smiled and brought his fingers back up to Kurt's lips, tracing them lightly. "Come what may, I will love you until my dying day." Sam whispered back.

"Oh, but see now I don't want to go anywhere but to bed with you." Kurt mumbled. Sam smiled and pulled him out his bedroom door.

* * *

"Where we're going, we don't need roads"- Back to the Future

"Come what may, I will love you until my dying day."- Moulin Rouge!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Sam intended to stay with Kurt the entire time, but the moment they arrived a court official pulled Burt and Kurt into a room, saying they needed to talk to them privately first, and would be out to talk to Sam and his mother after.

They sat down on the chairs out in the hallway, silently staring at their shoes. In the silence, Sam thought he heard someone say his name. He looked over at his Mom, but she was staring off into space.

"Psst- Sam." He definitely heard it that time. It seemed like it was coming from down the hallway. Sam knew there was a washroom there and he told his mom that's where he was going. He walked down the hallway, thinking whoever had called his name was around the corner, when the washroom door opened and he was yanked inside.

"Hey faggot. Scream and I will be forced to clamp my hand very firmly over your mouth, which I imagine will be very painful for you." Azimio said, grinning. He pinned him against the wall, holding him firmly. Sam gulped. _Goddamned curiosity…_

"Dude nice job on his jaw." Jamie said, looking over Azimio's shoulder.

Josh came over and snickered. "He's got a real purdy mouth, ain't he?" He said in a thick southern accent.

Sam felt his heart beat faster. That was _not_ an ok thing to say. *

"What'd you want to talk to him about, Karofsky?" Azimio asked.

"Private matters." Karofsky said, walking over to where everyone else stood. "I got it from here."

Azimio let go of him and Sam tried to run, but Karofsky grabbed and shoved him back up against the wall. The rest of them left the bathroom, laughing.

"This really isn't going to help your case, Karofsky." Sam said, hoping he didn't sound as scared as he felt.

"You don't think I know, Evans? I'm not stupid." Karofsky sneered. "We're all getting expelled, I don't give a fuck about that now. What I do care about, is you keeping your pretty girls mouth shut."

"About what?" Sam asked, wishing they'd stop making comments about his mouth.

"You know what." Karofsky seethed. "I know Hummel won't say shit, but you..."

"I'm not gonna lie Karofsky." Sam said, and Karofsky slammed his head back against the wall._ Oh, stars…_

"Tough fucking shit. No one can know, got it?" Karofsky said.

"Sam? You're not reenacting a scene from _Deliverance_ in there are you?" His mother asked, opening the washroom door and covering her eyes. Karofsky dropped his hands, releasing Sam from his grip.

He gave him one final look and then shoved past his mother, who dropped her hand as Karofsky crashed by her.

"What?" Sam asked, massaging his arm.

"I dunno, I saw you go in, and then those assholes came out, missing their lead asshole...just making sure you were ok." She said, and Sam hugged her. "Well, obviously you're not ok. Anyways, it's our turn in the scary private room so come on."

In the room, someone who called himself the "building administrator" (but Sam nick-named Wannabe Lawyer man) explained the procedures to them, stating that it would be very similar to an actual court hearing, and went through the steps. He said he was going to be representing them in the trial. He used a lot of large and official sounding words and as he spoke, Sam made notes on a pad of paper that was given to him, summarizing what he said and adding his own commentary.

1. At the beginning "The Hearing Officer" will explain how everything is going to work (Then why are you explaining it now?) and everyone will introduce who they are.

2. Then Wannabe Lawyer Man will give speech and tell them what the assholes did wrong and how he's going to prove it (exhibit A: my jaw)

3. Karofsky and Co will do the same thing

4. Wannabe Lawyer man will present evidence, call in witnesses (wonder where Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany are now...here somewhere probably)

5. Karofsky and Co will talk smack (and I will not kill them. No I will not) and try and provide their own evidence (but won't be able to because they HAVE NONE BECAUSE THEY SUCK)

6. Then Lawyer Man gives big fancy finish ending (Razzle Dazzle 'em)

7. A few people from the school board (wannabe jury) will meet with the superintendent (wannabe judge) and come to a decision (we wait around and twiddle our thumbs)

8. They tell us our decision

9. I stamp on Karofsky's face (regardless of outcome)

10. Why is he still speaking

11. Oh he's talking to me

12. Shit.

"So do you understand?" He asked, eyeing Sam's notes. Sam turned the notepad over, hoping he hadn't seen what was written on it.

Sam nodded. "Yeah...so no one's representing Karofsky and the others, they're just going to defend themselves?"

Wannabe Lawyer Man nodded. "They had the option of receiving defense from a lawyer representing the school, but they declined the option for counsel."

"Oh." Sam said.

"It shouldn't be a problem, in fact there is a good chance it will work in our favor." He looked at his clock. "The opening statements will begin in about 20 minutes, we should go inside."

"The what?" Sam asked.

"My speech where I tell them what the assholes did wrong, and how I'm going to prove it." He smirked, and Sam sunk down in his chair._ Shit…_

They got up and began leaving the room, and Lawyer-Man paused in the doorway. "For the record, I have a degree in Law from Columbia."

Sam nodded, his face bright red.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, when they met outside in the hallway.

"Oh nothing a large hole in the ground wouldn't solve by swallowing me whole." He muttered. He took Kurt's hand, and they went into the court room together.

* * *

In the room next door, Finn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Carole waited.

"What if they want really specific details?" Rachel said, jittering up and down nervously. "My gay lawyer Dads say I just need to recount everything to the best of my abilities, but what if school court is different? I don't remember specific details. I just remember them grabbing Kurt and throwing him in the dumpster, getting Sam and jumping on Karofsky. After that it's all a dark, murky blur." She said, throwing herself against Finn, who patted her on the back.

"I'm sure whatever you can remember will be enough. And you have a notice from the nurse saying you sustained a concussion so..." Carole said, smiling.

Rachel took 3 deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

The door opened, and a tall man in a suit entered, smiling at them. "Good Afternoon, I'm Harvey Flynn and I will be representing Mr. Hummel and Mr. Evans today. The trial is about to start, Mrs. Hummel, if you'd like to join us." Carole nodded and stood up, and Finn did as well.

"Wait you mean the rest of us can't go in there?" He demanded.

"I'm afraid not," He said. "You are the witnesses, and you will be called in if and when we require your testimonies." Then he and Carole left, leaving Finn to fume.

"This is bullshit." Finn said, kicking over a chair. "He's my brother, I should be in there!"

"Finn sweetie, this really isn't the place for property destruction. It's sort of like a court." Rachel said.

"Please." Santana snorted. "This is nothing like a real court. This is pathetic, wannabe school court. If this court were to go to it's grandmothers house for Friday night dinner, it would have to sit at the kiddie table."

"When I go to my grandma's house for dinner, I have to sit at my own table. They call it the safety zone." Brittany said.

"Irregardless." Rachel said. "We should just all keep calm, and wait to be called in."

"Ok. Fine. I will." Finn said, sitting back down. He stared at the clock in the middle of the room, watching the second hand tick away 30 seconds, then 45, then a minute. "Oh my god, this is _endless!_" He screamed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Just think about how much worse it must be for Sam and Kurt. They're probably nervous wrecks right now." Quinn said.

* * *

Back in the court room, Sam and Kurt were sitting in together in one of the rows of chairs set up for those watching the trial.

The Lawyer man was standing up and telling them about the dumpster slushie incident, using terms such as "malicious intent" and "level two physical harassment".

As he spoke Sam looked at Kurt and saw he was growing pale. He remembered what Kurt said about never wanting to think about it again, and decided to distract him. He was going to have to think and talk about it when they were called up to give their testimonies, and Sam wanted to put that off for as long as possible.

He took out his pad of paper from before and wrote "Cam or Matt?" on the paper, passing it to Kurt. Kurt looked at it confusedly for a second, and then glanced up at him. Sam raised his eyebrows, pointing to the paper. Kurt rolled his eyes, wrote something down and handed the pad back to him.

He looked at what Kurt had written and saw it said "Cam, you?"

Sam scribbled "Matt", tilting the paper so Kurt could see.

Kurt raised his eyebrows and wrote "Really? I would have thought that cam would be more your type. You have so much in common."

Sam took the pad back. "Exactly. It would be like kissing myself DX"

Stifling a giggle, Kurt pulled the pad over. When he gave it back, he had written "My turn. Faith or Buffy?"

"To make out w/ or be?" Sam asked.

"Both" Kurt replied.

Sam considered, before writing "Faith. For Both. :D"

"Freak."

* * *

"They're probably miserable." Quinn concluded.

20 minutes later, Burt and Lina opened the door and sat down. They both looked flushed and angry.

"What happened? Did we lose?" Finn asked, jumping up. Burt shook his head.

"Trials just starting. Mr. Flynn gave his opening statement or whatever, and now that Josh kid is speaking on behalf of that group of assholes."

"I couldn't sit there and listen to it." Lina said, shaking her head. "Not without screaming or something."

"What was he saying?" Quinn asked.

"When we left he was somehow connecting Sam and Kurt, and all homosexuals, to the 9/11 terrorist attacks and the recession." She said bitterly.

"That's the stupidest things I've ever heard." Brittany said.

"Kid has this goddamned smug look on his face, makes me wanna..." Burt broke off and mimed strangling someone.

"What it makes me want to do involves a straight razor and a blow torch, and I'm pretty sure just telling you about it is a federal offense." Lina said. Finn was suddenly very afraid of her.

"Are you guys allowed to leave?" Rachel asked. "Shouldn't you be in there?"

Burt nodded. "Carole's still there, and we're going back in...soon."

"I just thought we needed a breather." Lina said. They stayed in the room for a few more minutes before getting up and quietly leaving.

After they left, Finn looked around. "Am I the only one a little terrified of Sam's mom?" He asked nervously.

"Yup." Quinn said, taking out her cell phone.

They stopped talking after that, each of them waiting in their own way. Brittany and Santana sat down on the floor and began stretching each other, and Finn paced around the room pretending he wasn't watching them. Quinn texted Kate on her cellphone and Rachel practiced her scales. Time moved very slowly.

* * *

Kurt sat on the stand, trying not to shake. He looked at Sam, who smiled reassuringly, and continued telling them about being thrown in the dumpster.

"After they punched me in the gut, they lifted me up to toss me in the dumpster...I wasn't afraid at first, I mean, if you've been thrown in a dumpster once you've been thrown in it a million time." Kurt paused and smiled weakly. "It hurt, and I was having trouble breathing but I wasn't afraid until just a second before they tipped me in. That was when I could see inside the dumpster." Kurt swallowed, wondering if he looked as pale and clammy as he felt.

"And what could you see inside the dumpster." Their representative asked.

He took a deep breath before answering. "Red. The dumpster was filled with something red." He opened his eyes, keeping his gaze focused on the floor. "That's when I started being afraid. When they threw me in, I couldn't get up right away and I was totally submerged in the garbage. I wasn't breathing properly because of the hit to the stomach and I swallowed a lot of slushie. It was slippery and cold and I was scared I was going to drown." Tears were forming in his eyes now and he tried to blink them away. "When I was finally able to stand up, one of them pushed me back down."

* * *

"Do you think they'll get the death penalty?" Brittany asked. Her and Santana were lying on the floor now, finished stretching. Finn was still pacing around them.

"This is school court Brittany. There is no death penalty." Quinn said, not looking up from her phone.

"Oh." Brittany said. "So probably just a life sentence?"

Quinn sighed. "Your turn Rachel."

Rachel stopped practicing her scales and began explaining the concept of school court to Brittany again. Just as she was finishing her speech on the importance of strict adherence to school rules (of which Brittany had listened to for about 2 minutes before moving her mind onto the gnome on her front lawn that she was pretty sure was a secret assassin) Kurt burst in, his face red and streaked with tears.

"Dude what happened?" Finn said, finally stopping his pacing and going over to his brother, who collapsed in a seat next to Rachel.

"Nothing, nothing." Kurt said, pressing his thumb and index finger against his eyes. "I just had to tell them all about being inside that dumpster and it wasn't fun." He said. Rachel leaned over and hugged him tightly. Finn knelt down next to his chair and put his arms around him as well, and a moment later Brittany, Santana and Quinn joined as well.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Sam asked, storming into the room. They broke their hug apart and Kurt stood up.

"I'm fine." He said, and Sam came and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He hadn't been planning on crying, not really. A few tears had escaped but he wasn't going to give in to the shaking, consuming tears he could feel pushing to escape.

He was going to be strong.

But when he closed his eyes he could still feel the cold chill of slushie covered garbage kissing his body, pressing against him and suffocating him. He could still taste the rich, rotted strawberry on his tongue and down his throat.

He hadn't been planning to, but when Sam put his arms around him, he started to cry. He cried because he knew he was safe, and he didn't have to hold the tears back, not anymore. Sam held him and whispered that it was ok and that he loved him, and Kurt cried and wished he could just be done with trial already so he could run away with Sam to a place where everything was better.

Eventually Kurt stopped crying and moved out of Sam's arms. "Were you allowed to leave?" He asked, wiping the tears off his face.

Sam shrugged. "I'm sure it was fine."

"Sam what the heck are you doing!" Mr. Flynn said, crashing through the doors. "I told you to stay put!"

Sam shrugged, and moved closer to Kurt. "I couldn't."

"Well you have to come back in, and Kurt as well. They're allowed to question you now."

"Question him? What are they going to ask? If he secretly invented the atomic bomb as well?" Sam screamed. Kurt looked pale.

"If their questions seem irrelevant or if they badger him, I will object." Mr. Flynn said, trying to usher them out of the room.

"Come on, can't you leave him alone?" Finn asked. Flynn eyed him.

"No, unfortunately this is necessary." He said. "I'm sorry Kurt, but it will be over soon and you'll never have to see them again, alright?"

Kurt nodded slowly, and he and Sam followed Flynn back out of the room.

"I'm going to throw something." Finn said, crashing down in the chair Kurt had just occupied. "This chair. I'm going to pick it up and throw it at that wall." Finn said, pointing to the wall across from him.

"And what will that solve?" Quinn asked, taking her phone back out.

"Everything. If I throw this chair, everything will be better and we can all go home." Finn sighed.

"Do it." Brittany said eagerly. "I want to go home, and I think Kurt does too."

"I was being facetious, Brittany." Finn said, then looked at Rachel. "Right?"

She nodded happily, and Quinn rolled her eyes.

* * *

Back in the court room, Kurt was back on the stand.

Josh approached him, and smiled. "Is your name Kurt Hummel?" He asked.

"Um, yes." Kurt said.

"And do you willingly admit to engaging in homosexual actives with that man over there, Samuel Evans?" He asked, his eyes wild.

"Yes..." Kurt slowly, looking at Flynn for explanation.

"And do you admit to flaunting your homosexual actives in front of us, knowing full well that we found it distasteful?"

"Objection, superintendent." Flynn said, standing up. "That's a leading question, not to mention hateful."

The superintendent nodded. "Granted."

Josh looked around. "Does that mean he doesn't have to answer?"

"Yes, that's what it means." The superintendent said.

Josh frowned. "But the rest of my questions all depend on him answering that one..."

The superintendent rolled his eyes. "Well then I guess you have no further questions, Mr. Granell." Josh scowled and took a seat, and a relieved Kurt left the stand.

* * *

The door opened, and a silent looking women came in. "Alright, Santana Lopez?" She said, and Santana stood up. "Time to be deposed."

"No, I like her!" Brittany cried, throwing herself at Santana.

"Deposed, Brittany. Not disposed." Quinn clarified.

"Oh." Brittany said, letting go of Santana. "My aunt was deposed once, it was no big deal. She just plead insanity."

Half an hour later, Santana came back in. "No biggie." She simply.

"What, that's it? 'No biggie'? We need details, woman!" Rachel said, staring at her with wide eyes.

Santana stepped away from Rachel, hold her hands up. "Chill Berry. They just asked me what my like, relationship to Sam and Kurt was and I said we were sort of friends, and they asked me what Sam and Kurt's relationship was to each other and I said they were boyfriends, then they asked about the slushie dumpster thing and I told them what I saw and then he was done, basically." She said.

"What about Karofsky, didn't he ask you questions?" Finn asked. "If he asked Kurt questions he better of asked you."

"Josh was acting as their representative or whatever. He asked me how long I've known Sam and I said since the beginning of the school year, and then he asked me if he'd always been a fag, and then that guy in the suit objected because of some fancy legal term."

"And that was it? Those were the only questions he asked?" Finn said.

"No, he also asked if I was sleeping with them, and before the suit guy could object, the wannabe jury was all 'we've seen enough' and they sent me out."

"What does that mean?" Brittany asked.

Santana shrugged. "That we can all go to dinner early?"

"A real court could never do that. They'd have to listen to all evidence presented before making an informed decision." Rachel said.

"Must we once again remind you that this is like the gucci-knock off of the court world?" Santana said. "If they want to stop early then I guess they can."

Once again, the door to the room opened. This time, Kurt, Sam, Carole, Burt and Lina all entered, looking very tired.

Finn jumped up again, this time tripping over his feet and landing awkwardly in front of Sam.

"I keep telling you Finn, your a nice guy but I'm in love with Kurt." Sam said, offering his hand to Finn.

"Very funny." Finn grumbled, grabbing Sam's hand and lifting himself up.

"So what happened? Did we win? Will sweet justice be exacted upon those who committed such a brazen act of hate against my fellow glee clubbers" Rachel asked earnestly, a manic glint in her eye.

"We don't know yet, Rachel." Lina said, taking a seat. "They said that since those little shits haven't actually been able to provide any evidence and have done nothing but badger and insult the witnesses, they feel they will be able to come to a decision without further trial. Now we wait."

"So, you basically won?" Finn asked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know...I guess?"

"Please let it be over. Please." Kurt said, burying his face against Sam's neck.

"It's over." Flynn said, walking into the room.

"You mean they came to a decision?" Lina asked. Flynn shook his head.

"Yup, come back in." He said, gesturing for them to come.

They walked back into the court room, Sam and Kurt clasping each other's hands tightly. They all took their seats and the superintendent stood up.

"Having carefully viewed the evidence presented by both sides, and I use that phrase lightly when referring to the defense, the school board representatives have determined that students Granell, Azimio, Karofsky and Babbit are to be expelled from William Mckinley High School and barred from all other schools under this district, for unseemly conduct and the willful and malicious harassment of Kurt Hummel. Considering their lack of evidence and gross misconduct in court, I have not seen fit to grant the opportunity for an appeal."

"What the hell, man!" Josh said, shouting. Karofsky shot him a look and Jamie shook his head. Apparently Josh was the only one who had any misgivings about what was going to happen today.

"He said expelled right? And barred? Like I never have to see them again?" Kurt said, staring straight ahead. His face was pale and disbelieving.

"Never again, baby." Sam said. He smiled widely and pulled Kurt towards him, kissing him hard. Kurt was still in shock and could only smile as Sam kissed him.

"Ah, come on!" Josh shouted from across the room. "That has to bother you!"

"I think they're sweet." One of the school board representatives said. She was a neat, alertly looking woman and she smiled at them.

"Do we need to have security escort you from the premises, Mr. Granell?" The superintendent asked.

"No, we'll take him from here." The man Sam assumed was Josh's Dad said. He did not look pleased.

While Sam and Kurt continued to kiss, Jamie's mother apologized to Burt and Lina. "I'm so sorry." She said, seeming very much so. "I don't know what's got into him these past few years. He was such a sweet boy, so loving. Look at these pictures I've got of him with his cat Mr. Sprinkles..." She said, pulling some photos from her wallet.

"Mom!" Jamie shouted, his face bright red.

"You hush your mouth James Ermentrud Babbit!" She said sternly. "To think what you put that sweet boy through...I thought I raised you better than that." She said, her facing turning red as well. She turned back to Lina and Burt. "I can't tell you how sorry I am. I swear I started crying when your son was speaking..." She paused here, and shook her head. "I'll make sure he learns his lesson."

"Thank you." Lina said.

"You better." Burt added.

Jamie and his mother left the court room, arguing furiously. "...and I'm taking Mr. Sprinkles bed out of your room. You can sleep alone from now on!"

"Um, Lina, can you get our sons?" Burt said, looking away. "I'm worried if I go over there I might say something I'll regret later."

"Why?" Lina asked, looking over. They were just kissing...oh.

Lina walked over and placed her hand on Sam's shoulder. When he turned around, his mouth was red from kissing Kurt. "Sam, sweetie I know your happy, but maybe you should refrain from grabbing Kurt's ass when his Dad is in the room, ok?" She said.

Sam looked over at Burt and saw him glaring. "Sorry Mr. Hummel!" He called.

Burt shook his head and left the court room.

"I can't help it." Sam said, shrugging. "His ass is grabable."

"And I'm right here." Kurt said.

"Your ass is grabable." Sam repeated. Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand and they left the court room together.

* * *

The line "He's got a real purdy mouth, ain't he?" is from the movie Deliverance which Sam's mother references later (movie is also known for the line "Squeal like a pig!"). The reason that Josh's saying it freaks him out so much is because the character says it when deciding how to rape the character with the pretty mouth. I'm pretty sure Josh is a psychopath.

Also, Sam has a line about wishing they'd stop making comments about his mouth. I wrote that a while before the whole "Trouty Lips" thing.

**A/N: OMFG THIS CHAPTER WAS FRICKIN HARD TO WRITE. You have no idea how much revisions this went through. There was versions with way more court stuff, and versions that skipped over it almost completely. So. Hard.**

**Also, you will notice that no one asks about Sam's jaw. For a few reasons.**

**1. unrelated incident. Wouldn't help the case**

**2. I wrote the scene, it sucked. There was no making it not suck.**

**For the record, No Sam wouldn't have outed Karofsky. He would have wanted to (a lot), but he wouldn't have.**

**Next chapter will feature more aftermath, which I enjoy writing much more.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

After leaving the courtroom, Sam and Kurt were instantly bombarded with hugs from their friends and families. Finn jumped up and down erratically, pumping his fists in the air and doing really bad air guitar. Brittany and Santana danced up and down the court hallway and Rachel rapidly yammered about all the reasons she had been sure they were going to win.

Quinn hugged them both twice, informing them that the second hug was from Kate. "Also, she's having a party for you guys tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Sam asked. He hardly knew Kate.

"Why are you saying no to a party? We deserve to celebrate!" Kurt said.

Quinn shrugged. "Mostly I think she just likes throwing parties." Sam nodded. That made sense. "But I think everything you guys were going through sort of reminded her of what she went through at her old school, so I think she's living vicariously through your victory."

"I know that word!" Finn shouted excitedly. "Vicarious was last Wednesday!"

"Kate was bullied?" Sam asked, ignoring Finn. "How?"

"What do you mean, 'how'? They bullied her in the usual way. Except instead of slushies, at her school they used root beer floats."

"OK, everyone, were going to Breadsticks to celebrate!" Lina shouted, calling everyone's attention. "Burt's on the phone now trying to convince them to push four tables together for us."

"It would be easier if I didn't have someone shouting in my ear." Burt said, plugging his ear and holding the phone away from his mouth.

Lina smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." She whispered.

* * *

They were able to squeeze several tables together at the back of Breadsticks for them, although none of the staff seemed pleased. Sam and Kurt sat next to each other at one end of the table, with Finn, Rachel and Quinn on one side, and Burt, Lina, Carole, Santana and Brittany on another.

Their phones had been buzzing every few minutes with text messages from their friends and people from their school. The first had come in the car and was from James, and was sent to Sam.

**Heard from Artie bout the trial. Couldn't be more thrilled. Those guys were trash.**

Kurt received a text from Artie had come a few minutes later.

**FUCK YEAH BITCHEZ! WHOZ GOT THEIR JUZTIZ ON?**

"He's got such a way with words." Brittany sighed, when Kurt showed her the text. Santana rolled her eyes.

"What's this I hear about a party?" Santana asked, raising her eyebrows at Quinn.

"A friend of ours is having it. You're not invited." She said snippily.

"Excuse me? I was frickin' deposed for those guys!" Santana snapped.

"She was the only one who went on the stand." Kurt said.

"So? We all would have gone if we'd had the chance!" Quinn said.

"I really like parties. They never have clowns anymore, which is great." Brittany said, staring at Quinn with wide eyes.

She sighed. "I'll see what Kate says..." she mumbled, taking out her phone.

Sam's phone buzzed again just then, and a minute later, Kurt's did as well.

"It's from Kate." Sam said.

"Mine too." Kurt said.

"It says 'You can't see me right now, but I'm doing an incredibly spastastic happy dance. So glad everything worked out for you, you guys are so great together and I hope everything is gay unicorns and rainbows from now on. Love Kate.' Aww, that's sweet in a weird Kate way."

"She's sweet like that." Quinn said. "And she says we can invite whoever we want to her party, she trusts our judgment." She muttered, glancing at Santana.

"What's your text say?" Sam said, leaning over and looking at Kurt's phone. Blushing, Kurt tried to hide the phone from Sam's view, quickly exiting the message.

"Nothing really." He said innocently.

"What? Come on." Sam said, making a grab for Kurt's phone.

"It's really not important." He said. "Brittany, tell us about your cat, still reading your diary?"

Brittany nodded. "Totally. But I'm two steps ahead of her now. I'm only writing really wacky stories in there to freak her out. It's hilarious, she actually believes them." She chuckled a little. "Not the brightest crayon in the cat store, that one."

"That is fascinating..." Kurt said, then made a small "eep!" sound as Sam reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone.

"Alright now let's see..." Sam said, opening the message. Kurt pouted at him.

**Thrilled bout the trial! Maybe you can convince Sam to have celebration-sex with you at my party. 2 empty bedrooms available for use ;D**

"You and Kate discuss our sex life?" Sam asked, not realizing how loud he was. Burt, Lina and Carole snapped their heads up.

"You have a sex life?" They said in unison.

"Sweet." Santana said approvingly.

"No, no we don't." Kurt said quickly.

"It was just an expression." Sam insisted.

Lina turned away and raised her hand. "I don't want to know, this conversation never happened."

Burt nodded. "Ditto."

"I think I'll order some wine with dinner..." Carole said, looking at the menu.

Lina nodded. "Right there with you."

Conversation turned back to the trial after that, thankfully away from Sam and Kurt's not-exactly-sex life.

"Did you hear Jamie and his Mom? 'And you can forget about Pottery Camp this summer, you're going to work for your father at the Recycling plant...'" Finn said, putting on a high pitched, whiny voice.

"But Mo-om!" Sam whined, impersonating Jamie. "That will totally cut down on my snuggle time with Mr. Sprinkles!"

* * *

Friday night, Sam and Kurt went over to Kate's house with Rachel, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Quinn, James, Puck, Mercedes, Mike and Tina.

"Woah." Kate said, opening the door. They could hear music blasting from the inside. "I thought you guys were unpopular?"

"We are, this is our glee club. And James." Kurt said, stepping in and hugging Kate. She squeezed him tightly and he squealed a little as she lifted him up a bit.

"I'm so happy everything is over now!" She said, finally letting Kurt go. "You must feel insanely relieved."

"Relieved is putting it lightly." Kurt said.

"Alright, I brought booze." Puck said, handing a cooler to Kate.

"Awesome." Kate said, taking the cooler from Puck. "Now give me your keys."

"Totally covered, I came with the fruit by the foot." Puck said.

Kate raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"That's us." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"We're pretty sure it's a term of endearment." Sam said.

"It totally is. I love fruit by the foot." Puck said, trying to walk past Kate. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Wait a second Landing Strip," Kate said. "Before any of you guys go in, you should know that my friend Matt is staying with me right now, and he's having sort of a tough time. Do not say anything about his face, got it?" She said.

"What happened to Matt?" Kurt asked.

"I'll give you details later." Kate said. "Also, whose planning on drinking and how are you getting home. Crashers are welcome if you don't have a ride." Mike, Tina, Artie, Brittany and Santana had all come with James, who was the designated driver, and Sam offered to be the designated driver for Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel and Finn. "Alright, everyone go ahead."

They walked into the living room, where they found that all the furniture had been pushed to the wall, and the loud music was being made by Matt and Cam, who were playing base and drums respectively. A dark haired boy with a lip ring was singing enthusiastically into the microphone, and Johnny smiled and nodded his head to music on the other side of the room.

The song had an upbeat sound, but as Kurt listened he discovered that the lyrics were fairly non sensical.

_I want to stay but my time is wasting_

_Magic lands call my name_

_They want to fire a missile launcher to the sky_

_I know I need to stay_

"You guys, unplug and come say hello!" Kate shouted. Matt stopped playing and turned around, and Kurt gasped. Almost half of Matt's face was covered in a giant black and blue bruise that spread out from his eye, which was covered with a purple eye-patch.

"Kurt, congrats on the court win!" Cameron said, hugging him tightly. Kurt hadn't even noticed he'd come over.

"It's nice to know justice occasionally triumphs over homophobia." Matt said, shaking Kurt's hand. Johnny came over and wrapped his arms around Matt, kissing him on the back of the ear.

"Congratulations." Johnny offered. Kurt nodded, knowing that it was best not to say anything right now. He didn't trust himself to not say anything about Matt's face.

"Can I play these?" Finn asked, going over to the drums. Kate nodded.

"Sweet ax bro." Artie said, wheeling over to where a guitar lay on it's side.

"Thanks, its mine." Cameron said. "You can play it."

Puck went over to the microphone and looked at Finn and Artie. "I'm a Believer, Diamond." He instructed, and they began to play.

"Hey, congratulations guys." The dark haired boy said, coming over to shake their hands. "Nice to hear someones not too chicken to do something about their bullying situation." He said, shooting a glance over at Kate.

"Listen, if I'd said anything then they would have done something about me burning their clothes. Switching schools was the more practical option." Kate said, walking over. She wrapped her arms around him sideways and he slung an arm over her shoulder. "Sam, Kurt this is my brother Joss."

"Oh, the boots are _your_ fault." Kurt said, and Joss grinned.

"Oh _you're_ the one who keeps buggin my sister about her boots." Joss said.

"She needs to be bugged. Those boots are atrocious. They're an affront to everything good and pure in this world."

"Sam, make him leave my boots alone." Kate pouted.

"No, I'm sorry but it needs to be said. Maybe if you spent your days trudging around in some awful war zone, struggling through the dirt of no man's land, they would be appropriate but since your not, there is no excuse for the simple atrocity of those boots. And if I might add-"

Kurt's thought was cut off suddenly as Sam came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing him on the back of his ear. "Remember what Kate said about having two spare bedrooms?" He whispered. "I would very much like for you to be pantless in one of them."

Kurt bit his lip, torn between Sam's offer and his hatred for Kate's boots. "This isn't over." He said to Kate, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him towards the stairs. They wandered into a room they could tell was not currently being used by the thick layer of dust covering the floor and furniture.

Wasting no time, Sam leaned Kurt against a chest of drawers, kissing him him furiously. Kurt ran his fingers through Sam's hair, matching his fevered kisses.

Kurt tilted his head back and a small moan escaped as Sam undid the buttons on his skinny jeans and began to pull them down, sinking to his knees as he did so. Kurt held tightly onto the dresser behind him, trying to keep his knees from shaking as Sam ran his mouth over his hips, and his hands over his backside.

He moaned louder as Sam's mouth found its way in between his legs, and his tongue worked itself over him. Sam ran his hand along Kurt's thigh, lifting it up and slinging it over his shoulder as he alternated between drawing Kurt completely into his mouth, and moving his head quickly up and down.

Kurt was gasping and stuttering above him, something that Sam was finding he lived for lately. Turning his composed, controlled boyfriend into a sweating, begging mess was something of a hobby for him. He slowed his movement, running his fingers along him slowly and kissing him warmly.

Kurt groaned. "Oh god, please go faster." He gasped. Sam smiled and obliged him, moving his hand and mouth together quickly until he came, gasping for breath and stifling his screams with his fist. He got up and went into the en suite washroom, rinsing his mouth out at the sink and getting toilet paper to clean Kurt up with.

Kurt was still gasping for breath when Sam buttoned his pants back up and kissed him on the mouth. He grabbed onto the back of Sam's head, holding him against him as he sucked his lower lip desperately into his mouth.

"We should get back to the party..." Sam whispered, lingering his mouth over Kurt's.

"What party?" Kurt asked, still clutching Sam for support.

"The one were at, silly rabbit." Sam said, smiling.

"Oh, right...other people exist." Kurt said, moving away from Sam to try and stand up on his own.

"Unfortunately." He said.

* * *

When they went downstairs, Brittany and Santana were singing "Wake me Up before You go-go" with Cam playing guitar and Finn still on drums. Quinn and Kate were dancing in front of them, Kate twirling Quinn around under her arm, and James was watching them with an interested grin. Tina and Mike were doing a cute quick-step around the them, Matt and Johnny were sort of dancing as well, although it was less dancing and more holding each other and swaying slowly. In the kitchen, Rachel and Mercedes were rooting through the contents of Puck's cooler, which was laid out on the counter.

Only Joss noticed when they returned to the room, grinning as they walked back in hand and hand.

"Nice one." He said to Kurt, holding his fist up for Kurt to bump. Kurt smiled, bumping his fist lightly and looking very pleased.

He smiled at Sam next, and clapped him on the shoulder. "You my friend, have dust on your knees." He said with a snicker, and Sam looked down and was embarrassed to see that he did have dust covering both his knees, making it painfully obvious what they'd been doing upstairs.

"Crap." He said wiping the dust away.

"It's alright. At a party, I once fooled around with a girl who had her lip pierced too. We got stuck together and it took the combined efforts of my friend Jim, a girl named Peggie from my Psych class and our RA to un-stuck us." He said, smiling.

"Ooh, awkward..." Kurt said cringing.

"I thought so too," Joss said. "Until I fooled around with a girl who had her hood pierced*."

"What's that?" Sam asked.

Joss scratched his head, looking around nervously. "...That's not important."

"Kurt, you need to try this!" Rachel said, rushing over and shoving a bottle in his face. "It tastes like a Creamsicle."

Kurt looked at Sam, who smiled. "Go ahead, I'm driving remember?"

He took the bottle from Rachel and wiped the rim off with his sleeve before bringing it to his lips. "Mmm, wow." He said and Rachel squealed.

"It's soo good." She said.

"Aren't you just a mini-alcoholic in the making." Joss said, laughing at Rachel. Rachel stuck her tongue out at him.

"I will have you know I happen to have excellent self control, and I can stop whenever I want." She said snootily.

"Here." Puck said, handing Rachel a cup. "It's vanilla vodka, Bailey's irish cream and A&W cream soda, you'll love it."

Rachel took the cup from Puck and sniffed it tentatively before taking a sip. "Ohmigod this is delicious!" She gushed, downing the rest of it.

Puck smiled. "I though you'd like it. It's called 'Horny White Girl'." He said, laughing. Rachel's eyes went wide and she smacked Puck angrily.

"I do not appreciate that, Noah." She said, glaring at him.

"Don't appreciate what?" Finn asked, coming over to where they stood. Rachel's expression changed in an instant, and she looked at Finn with big, loving eyes.

"Nothing, just Puck being a suck." She said, leaning against Finn and batting her eye lashes.

"Nothing new there." He grinned, wrapping his arm around Rachel and leading her back into the living room.

"She may not appreciate it, but it doesn't mean it's not true." Puck smirked, taking a swig from a large bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Be careful with that stuff, dude." Joss warned. "Too much hard liquor and you wake up the next morning in an apartment across town with a blond tattooed guy named Phil in your arms." He said solemnly.

Kurt choked on his drink and stared at Joss. "Really?" He asked, wiping his mouth.

Joss grinned. "The worst part was he never called me back."

"Stop making my friends uncomfortable with stories of your singular sexual experimentation." Kate said, coming over and looking at the drinks.

"Kurt don't be boring." She said, taking the bottle away from him. "I'll make you an actual drink."

"But I liked that." Kurt whined.

Sam wrapped him arms around him, squeezing him tightly. "Aww, it's ok." He said, kissing him softly. "Mmm, Rachel was right...that does taste like a creamsicle." He murmured.

"I know, right?" Kurt said.

In the living room, Rachel had annoyed Matt into performing a duet of "I love Rock and Roll" with her. They were singing to a very awkward looking Finn and Johnny, who were standing next to each other, hand shoved in their pockets uncomfortably. Cam and Artie were cracking up while playing.

"Here you go." Kate said, handing a drink to Kurt. "Perfect drink for you."

He eyed it suspiciously and sniffed it much in the same way Rachel had. "What's this called?"

She grinned wickedly. "Impatient Virgin."

Sam laughed hysterically, and Kurt glared at her. "I hate you so much right now."

"Nice one." Puck said, bumping fists with Kate.

"It's not funny." Kurt said, drinking it anyways.

"It's kind of funny." Sam said, standing behind him now, but still hugging his arms around Kurt's waist, and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "And it's true."

"Well, that's your fault not mine." Kurt said.

"It's true." Kate said. "No matter how we plot, poor Kurt remains unviolated. It's sad."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, shocked. "What are you plotting?"

"Ways to trick you into his pants." Cam said, appearing in the kitchen and grabbing a random bottle.

"What?" Sam asked, staring at Cam. "You're in on this too? Who else has been trying to trick me into Kurt's pants?"

Kurt sipped his drink, glad Sam had his back to the living room and couldn't see Matt and Johnny raising their hands. "This is actually very good..." He said innocently.

"Ok, let's move onto another subject." Joss suggested. "Sam and Kurt's sex life is really none of your business, despite Kurt seemingly involving you all in it. Who likes pie? I love pie."

"Kate loves eating pie." Cam said, and Kate glared at him, grabbing the bottle he was drinking from out of his hands.

"Pie is a terrible desert." Kurt said, leaning against Sam. "I like popsicles." He giggled.

"Amazing. Three sentences and we're back to sex. That's impressive." Joss said, shaking his head. "I'm going to see if that Finn kid can out awkward Johnny."

"To be fair, he did start off with pie. There's so many ways to get to sex from there." Cam said, shrugging.

"You've all ruined pie for me. I hope your happy." Sam mumbled.

"Well, we would have assumed you'd be with Kurt on the popsicle train." Kate said.

"Oh I am. Unless we're talking about desert. Then pie." He said, and Kurt giggled again.

"Who has pie?" James asked, wandering over.

"Well, Kate has-" Cam began, but was cut off by Kate elbowing him in the stomach. "Argghh..."

"Kurt come sing a duet with me!" Rachel shouted from the living room. Matt and Johnny had appeared to have gone somewhere else.

"Sam, come play guitar it's very sexy." Kurt said, dragging Sam into the living room.

"Ok, but I don't just know every song ever written off the top of my head." Sam said.

"Really?" Rachel asked. "Everyone else seems to."

"And that in no way makes me feel inferior." Sam said, picking up the guitar.

"Don't worry Sam, you make up for it in other areas." Kurt said, and Sam saw him mouth something that looked like "Fizz lean us" to Rachel.

Rachel giggled. "What songs do you know?"

Sam thought. "Billionaire, Lucky, It Ain't me Babe, Your Song, Atlantic City, Science Fiction/Double Feature..."

"You learned our song on guitar?" Kurt asked. Sam blushed and nodded.

"Let's sing Your Song." Rachel said.

"Well, it's kind of mine and Sam's song..." Kurt said slowly.

"Thanks. No I mean let's sing Your Song. Elton John?" She said.

"Oh. Whoops." He said. Rachel rolled her eyes and Sam began playing.

Rachel started. "_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside, I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I don't have much money but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live..._"

"_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no...or a man who makes potions in a traveling show, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do, my gift is my song and this one's for you._" Kurt sang, smiling back at Sam.

"_And you can tell everybody this is your song, it may be quite simple but now that it's done...I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is while you're in the world._" They sang together.

"Kurt, you're supposed to be looking at the audience not the band." Rachel whispered, and Kurt blushed, and tore his gaze away from Sam. She shook her head before continuing. "_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss, well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross, but the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song-_"

"_-It's for people like you that keep it turned on._" Kurt cut in, once again looking back at Sam.

"_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do, you see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue,_" Rachel sang, rolling her eyes.

"_Anyway the thing is what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen._" Kurt sang, walking away from the mic towards Sam.

"A_nd you can tell everybody this is your song, it may be quite simple but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is while you're in the world_." They sang together, Rachel turning around to grin at them.

"_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is while you're in the world_." Sam finished, slinging the guitar over his shoulder and taking Kurt in his arms.

"Um, Duet is two people singing." Rachel said.

"They can't hear you, Rache." Kate called, smiling at Quinn.

"They're so hot." Santana said, shaking her head.

"Amen." Kate agreed.

"Sam almost kissed me once." Cam said, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Santana. She sneered at him and walked away, and Cam shrugged.

Sam and Kurt wandered back over to the kitchen.

"You have a pretty voice, Kurt." Kate said, batting her eyelashes.

"I know." Kurt said simply.

Sam grinned. "His voice is beautiful."

"I know." Kurt said, taking a sip of a drink that had inexplicably appeared in his hand.

"Where'd you get that?" Sam asked.

"Puck."

"You're welcome." Puck said, drinking a beer.

"This one tastes like a popsicle." He giggled.

"Ok, no more drinks after this. The last thing we need to be giving you is an aphrodisiac." Sam said, kissing Kurt's ear.

"Ooh, big word for blond hair." Kate teased.

"Knowing words related to sex doesn't count for dudes. Even Finn knows what an aphrodisiac is." Puck said.

"Abs, chocolate and displays of emotion!" Finn called, dancing with Rachel as Mercedes belted out "Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours" by Stevie Wonder.

"Hmm, abs..." Kurt and Tina said at the same time, reaching for their respective boyfriends abs.

"I used to have abs..." Quinn muttered, shooting a glare at Puck.

"I'm sure there is nothing wrong with your body now, and if you were romantically involved with anyone here they would tell you how incredibly beautiful and perfect it is." Kate said casually, then glanced meaningfully at Quinn.

"And I'm sure I would appreciate hearing that, very much." Quinn said softly.

"And I'm going to vomit." Cam said.

"Choke on it." Kate said, still staring at Quinn.

Quinn bit her lip, staring back at Kate. "Come on Kate, I want to go look at that thing in your room we were talking about before."

"What thing?" Puck asked. "Can I go look at it?"

"No boys allowed." Quinn shouted, disappearing upstairs with Kate.

"No boys allowed is no fun." Kurt giggled, kissing Sam's neck.

"Not from their perspective." Joss said, then glanced around. "I mean...ah, fuck it. You're all drunk, no one's going to remember this tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: The song being sung when they first get to the party (with the non-seneschal lyrics) is "Date With Ikea" by Pavement, whom I love.**

***a hood piercing is a female genital piercing through the clitoral hood surrounding the clitoris. No, you don't need to google that to see what it looks like. Really, I did it. It was uncomfortable. Vaginas are not pretty close up.**

***Kurt is mouthing "his penis"**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Four different thoughts flashed through Kurt's mind when he woke up, one right after the other and each accompanied by it's own emotion. The first, he was pretty sure someone had smashed open his head with white hot sledgehammer in his sleep, and now his head was split his head into two equally painful pieces.

The second, Sam was there in his bed, which was always wonderful.

The third, he couldn't remember _how_ he'd gotten home or _why_ Sam was in his bed. He couldn't remember changing into his pajamas, or what had happened at the party. His last memories were of Puck randomly handing him a drink, and then the rest of the evening were just random flashes of images; Santana crying in a corner and James patting her on the back, Mercedes and Rachel falling over and trying to sing something, Finn running into a wall…

Kurt lifted his head up a little, and poked Sam in the shoulder. "Sam...Sam you gotta wake up." Kurt moaned, holding his head against his hand. His voice felt way too loud in his head.

"Mmm, no more drinks...you guys are a bad influence..." Sam mumbled, shooing Kurt away with his arm.

"It's Kurt you big dummy. Wake up, I need you to explain last night to me." He hissed.

If he hadn't been sure it would have resulted in an even worse headache, Kurt would have laughed as he watched the expression on Sam's face change as he went through a thought process that Kurt was sure was very similar to the one he'd had a minute ago.

First Sam looked very happy to see him, but that quickly shifted into confusion and then horror. "Oh fuck, I fell asleep!" He screamed, jumping off the bed. Kurt covered his ears and whined. "My Mom is going to _murde_r me."

"Oh good, your awake." Burt said, appearing in the door way.

"Uh, Mr. Hummel, um, I can explain. We didn't do anything, I swear-" Sam fumbled. Kurt just looked at his dad pathetically.

"Sam I can see that." Burt said, taking a sip of coffee. He looked more amused than angry. "Your mother knows your here, by the way."

"Oh thank god." Sam said. "Wait, how?"

"I got a mildly frantic call from her at 4 am, telling me that you weren't home and she was praying you were here. I checked, and low and behold you are." Burt said.

Sam groaned. "I am soo grounded."

"Probably forever." Burt agreed.

"Can we all just be an _eensy _bit quieter?" Kurt whispered, still holding his head in his hands.

"Oh, doing a bit of drinking last night, were you?" Burt asked, narrowing his eyes. Kurt just moaned pathetically in response.

"I made sure he was careful, and I was the designated driver." Sam said loyally.

"Well, on the one hand, that's good. I'm glad you were responsible. But on the other hand, you're both 17 and any drinking is not good." Burt said. "You wouldn't happen to know what happened to Finn's forehead, would you? He's got a bruise."

"I think he ran into a wall..." Kurt muttered. Sam nodded.

"Wonderful. Well, I think I'll let nature doll out the punishments for this one. Sound good Kurt!" Burt yelled, and Kurt flung himself back down on the bed. "I'm going to get some cymbals!" He shouted, chuckling to himself and leaving the room.

"I'm never drinking again." Kurt moaned into his pillow.

"Ah, that's what they always say the next morning. And it's something you will continue to say each time you do drink." Sam said, taking a seat next to him on the bed. Kurt rolled over and burried his face into his lap.

"Can you please tell me what happened last night?" Kurt said, curling up pathetically. "And do so in a quiet voice."

"Sure baby." Sam said softly, stroking Kurt's hair. "Well, after that last drink that Puck ninja-d into your hands, you went from a little happy to seeing pink elephants and I spent the rest of the night trying to keep you from revealing intimate details of our relationship to everyone..."

* * *

_...The night before..._

* * *

"So we're in the shower, and it feels _so_ good. You have the hot water like_ pounding_ on your back and Sam had his hands-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Sam said, rushing over. "This is not a story that needs finishing."

"Why not?" Santana snapped. She had just finished off a gin and tonic, and was now working on something Kate had called an "Angry Helen." "Don't you like, trust me?" She said, her voice beginning to break.

"Um, it's not that Santana, it's just that stuff is kind of private..." He said, pulling Kurt up and away from them.

"I thought we were closer than that, you know?" She said, growing weepy. "I really..." She held up her hand, as though the emotions were too much and she was unable to continue.

"It's ok, Santana..." James said, slinging his arm around her. "You guys are close, they're just prudes." He said, mouthing "I'm sorry" to Sam and Kurt.

"Yeah, totally..." Santana said, sniffing back her tears.

"I'm _not_ a prude!" Kurt said indignantly. "If I was a prude would I have let Sam put his mmhmf mm hmmm mmm?" He said, the last part obscured as Sam covered his mouth with his hands.

"Kurt's drunk." Rachel giggled, lying on the floor with Mercedes. "Drunk as a flunk."

"Flunk's not a word, Berry." Mercedes giggled. "He's drunk as a skunk."

"But skunk's don't drink." Rachel said. "Maybe he's drunk as a monk."

"But monk's don't drink either!" Mercedes said, rolling over onto her stomach, her hair falling in her eyes. She began laughing, trying to get up off the floor.

"Did you _really_ have sex with a_ man?_" Kurt asked, staring intently at Joss.

"Well, I don't actually remember." He admitted. "I'm pretty sure no, we didn't actually have sex...I feel like one of us would have been in more pain."

"What do you think you did?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide.

Joss shrugged. "Well, if we apply logic to the fact that I was half naked, wearing a t shirt, and he was shirtless..."

"Blow job!" Kurt cheered. "Yay for Blow Jobs! You know, when we were upstairs, Sam-"

_"Dear god let's talk about something else!"_ Sam said, frantically cutting Kurt off. "Anything, anything at all...Rachel, tell us about your plan to get on Broadway!"

Rachel just giggled, rolling around on the floor with Mercedes. _Useless..._

"Was that weird?" Puck asked, ignoring Sam's plea. He leaned against the kitchen counter, drumming his fingers against his bottle of Jack Daniels. "Cuz your straight, right?"

Joss nodded. "It didn't seem weird at the time, I can remember the beginning of the evening, when I was only mildly hammered. I remember he was a wonderful kisser, and a much better dancer than me...then nothing."

"Kissing a dude wasn't weird?" Finn asked, leaning against the counter next to Puck.

He shrugged and scratched his head. "Not when I was drunk. It just seemed awesome, he had like crazy strong lips."

"That's messed up." Finn said, grabbing the bottle of Jack Daniels away from Puck and taking a swig. He cringed visibly and slammed the bottle down. "Dude, this is disgusting."

"Like I said, it felt fine at the time. It wasn't the same the next morning, I can verify that any desire for sexual experimentation I possessed came and went with the alcohol." He said, looking almost sad. "So yeah, waking up the next morning, totally sober, with him snuggled against my chest and not knowing where my underwear was? That was weird."

"Hehe...slut." Kurt giggled.

"This coming from the boy whose been sharing very sexy details of his relationship with everyone at the party?" He said, raising an eyebrow. He turned to Sam. "I've been meaning to ask, what's 'people'?"

"Oh it's_ very_ important." Kurt said, leaning forward towards Joss.

"No, really it's not." Sam said, shooting Kurt a look.

"Why are you ashamed of our love?" Kurt pouted. "Did I do something wrong?"

Sam sighed. "I'm not ashamed of our love, I just don't think this is the type of thing that really needs to be public knowledge."

"Yeah Kurt, he's not ashamed." Finn said, sounding a little tipsy. "Remember when I saw you guys for the first time and I was like 'woah, gayness!' and he was all 'yeah totally'? He could have like tried to deny it or somethin', but he didn't cuz he like super loves you." Finn rambled.

"Thank you, exactly!" Sam said.

"Wee!" Brittany screamed suddenly, running past them without a shirt. Artie wheeled quickly after her, laughing hysterically.

"Why were the girls in my highschool never like that?" Joss said. Across the room, they heard Santana burst into a fresh round of tears.

"I'm gonna go sing something." Finn mumbled, attempting to walk into the living room. He missed it by about 2 inches, and slammed into the wall.

"No! Finn!" Rachel screamed, rushing over to where Finn lay on the floor.

Finn blinked rapidly, trying to lift his head up. "All the stars look like Rachel..." He said incoherently, and Rachel smiled down at him.

"Dude, Santana's freaking out, we should leave." James said, and Sam nodded.

"But I like it here." Kurt protested. Sam took Kurt under his arm, leading him to the door.

"I know baby, but it's getting late and your running out of intimate secrets." Sam said.

"I'm ready to go." Brittany said, appearing in the front hall. She was still shirtless, and her top was wrapped around her head like a turban. She was pushing Artie, who was smiling widely.

"I've got Santana." James said. Santana was clinging to him and weeping against his shoulder.

"You're _soo _strong..." She cried, her shoulders shaking.

"Amazing, even during a drunken nervous breakdown she's still hitting on you." Sam said, shaking his head.

"She's talented like that." Brittany said, nodding, the shirt on her head flopping around.

"Finn and I have each other and we always will!" Rachel shouted, her and Finn staggering towards them together.

"Yeah, our love is forever..." He said, smiling goofily.

"That's awesome, now let's take your eternal love into the car." Sam said.

"Bye Kate!" Rachel and Kurt called upstairs, leaving the house. Eventually Sam, James, Joss and Puck managed to get everyone into their respective cars. Sam dropped them all off at their houses, taking Finn and Kurt home last. Finn stalked tiredly inside himself, but Sam had to help Kurt up to his room.

Kurt lay on his bed, giggling madly and propping himself up on his elbows, trying to pull Sam on top of him. "Let's have sex, right now." He said, clutching the collar of Sam's jacket.

"Yes, that is definitely something that's going to happen." Sam said, pulling himself out of Kurt's grasp. Kurt giggled again and lay fully back on the bed. Sam sighed and began to unbutton his shirt, and took it off him. Kurt sighed lightly.

"I thought you didn't want to." He murmured, grinning.

"I don't, but I know you and if you wake up in the morning with your insanely expensive clothes all wrinkled, you will have a nervous breakdown." He said, going and hanging his shirt up in the closet. Then he did the same thing with Kurt's pants.

"Sure you don't want to have sex?" Kurt asked, closing his eyes as he lay on the bed. Sam bit his lip, trying to look anywhere but Kurt's almost naked body.

"Yup, totally sure. Now where your pajamas?" He asked.

"I dunno...in a drawer somewhere." Kurt said, rolling over onto his stomach and snuggling against his pillow.

"Great." Sam said, going through all of Kurt's drawers until he found where he stored his pajamas. He looked at Kurt flipped over on his stomach, and sighed. "Your going to make this as hard as possible, aren't you?" He went over and dressed Kurt in the pajamas, though not without great difficulty. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow..." He said, but Kurt grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him.

"Don't go." He pouted. His hair had fallen into his eyes, which were looking at him with a soft, begging expression. "Can't you just hold me for a little?"

Sam sighed. "Fine, but I can't stay long. It's late." He said, lying down next to Kurt. Kurt smiled, and lay down against Sam's chest, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

"You put me in my pajamas?" Kurt said. Sam nodded. "I don't know what to think of that. Half of me is mortified and the other half thinks its incredibly sweet that you wanted to make sure my clothes didn't get wrinkled."

"Go with incredibly sweet, it leads to a happier emotion." Sam said, still stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry for trying to tell everyone about our sexy times together..." He muttered. "Sober me really wants to keep that stuff secret, so thanks for shutting me up."

"Anytime."

"And thanks for not having sex with me, because I would like to remember my first time." He continued.

"No problem. Besides, you probably would have passed out in the middle, and that's not how I roll." He said, and Kurt smiled a little. They heard a loud crashing sound from out in the hallway, and Kurt flinched as Finn stumbled into the room, sporting a round bruise in the center of his forehead.

"Why did I walk into a wall?" He asked.

"I don't think you did it on purpose." Sam said.

Finn nodded. "That makes sense...fuck my head hurts..." he groaned, holding his head in his hands.

"Errrggg" Kurt agreed.

"How much did you have to drink last night?" Sam asked.

Finn thought. "Including that swig I took from Puck's Jack Daniels? A swig of Puck's Jack Daniels."

"_That's it_?" Sam laughed.

"Shhh..." Kurt said, burying his face deeper in Sam's lap.

"Sorry, baby." Sam said. "Dude, Puck was downing that stuff all night and he was fine. You're like 20 feet tall, how do you have such a low alcohol tolerance?"

Finn shrugged. "Just lucky I guess..."

Suddenly a high clanging sound made both Kurt and Finn scream and cover their ears with their hands, and Burt walked back into the room, actually banging cymbals together.

"Sam, your mother wants you home." He said, banging them together again. Kurt whined and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

"Don't leave me with him, he's a mad man!" He cried.

"Darn tootin'!" Burt said with a clang.

"I...I'm sorry, Kurt." Sam said reluctantly, looking down at his whimpering boyfriend. "I have to go."

"I'll have care of him for you Sam, don't worry." Burt said. _Clang!_

Kurt whimpered again and held onto him, and Sam looked pained. "Mr. Hummel, your killing me here."

"Why Burt? Why?" Finn moaned, leaning against the door.

"Would you prefer this, or being grounded for a month?" He asked.

"You're cruel. Oh, so cruel..." Kurt muttered.

"Inistickous…" Finn mumbled, holding his palm against his forehead.

"It's iniquitous." Kurt mumbled back.

"God dammit! See how I suffer?" He shouted, storming out of the room.

Burt shook his head. "Sam, if I promise to stop with the cymbals, will you go home to your mother?"

Sam nodded, and Burt put the cymbals down, and left the room. "Ok Kurt, I'm leaving now." He said quietly. Grudgingly, Kurt detached his arms from Sam's waist and removed his head from his lap, and Sam got up off the bed. "I'll call you later, ok sweetie?" Sam said soothingly, kissing Kurt on the forehead. Kurt nodded, and lay down on his bed. "Remember to drink lots of water, ok?"

Kurt nodded again, closing his eyes slowly. He looked at him for a few more minutes, before reluctantly turning and leaving.

The moment he came home, his mother started yelling in that insane, frenzied way of hers. He kept his mouth shut, waiting for her to finish yelling before he said anything.

"You are grounded, grounded grounded grounded forever!" She screamed. He nodded. She would get that down eventually. "You're never leaving the house ever again, you're just gonna sit in your room and stare at the walls and think about how you fucked up until your 27!"

There, see. She'd just gone down from eternity to only 10 years.

"Do you even realize how god damned worried I was? '_Yeah we're going to a party at our friend Kate's house, you met her once, sort of. Yeah there will probably be drinking, it'll be fine. But I'm not going to bother coming home, I'm just going to go have drunken sex with my boyfriend while you worry all night!'_" She screamed.

"Mom, we didn't have sex!" He protested, breaking his wait-until-she's-finished plan.

"You didn't? Well, you're still in a fuck-ton of trouble but...oh thank god." She said, collapsing into a chair.

"I didn't even drink anything. I was the designated driver. I took everyone home and I got Kurt into his room and I was going to leave but he was all loopy and begging me to stay and hold him...and I just really love holding him!" He whined. "Then I fell asleep."

His mother rubbed her eyes. "That's great. Brilliant. Look, I'm glad you were responsible and made sure everyone got home safely but after that, _you_ should have come home safely. I can't...and especially after everything that's been going on with you...I can't handle that Sam. I just fucking can't." She put her head in her hands and began to sob.

He went over and put him arms around her. "I know, and I'm so sorry. I will never do anything like that ever again. Even if Kurt is begging me to cuddle while we watch a Star Trek marathon, I'm going to say 'nope, I need to go home to my mother'."

"Really?" She asked, sniffing back her tears.

"Yeah... I hate that I worried you so much and I hate that I've been worrying you so much lately. You've been great about everything that's been happening and this is not how I wanted to repay you." He said, still hugging her.

She smiled a little here, wiping the tears off her face. "Aw, Sam...when the hell did you get so mature?"

He shrugged. "I have an excellent role model."

"Alright, now you're just sucking up." She said, standing up.

He grinned. "Well, I am hoping to leave my room sometime in the next 10 years."

She sighed. "You can pick your punishment; grounded for the next four weekends, no going out no one coming over, or I take away your video games for a month."

He stared at her. "How could you be so cruel?"

"4 hours of pacing around my living room praying my son was going to walk in at any moment. He never did." She snapped.

"Right, that." He mumbled. They were awful options...but being grounded meant he couldn't see Kurt for a month outside of school. "Video games." He said, feeling a hole rise in his chest. "Take 'em."

"Wow, love conquers all, huh?" She said. "You go get them and give them to me."

"Why don't you just make me burn my rock records?" He muttered. *

"Sam, for gods sake of all the movies you could have referenced!" She cried, and her eyes immediately began filling up with tears. He rushed back over.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It was a stupid thing to say. I'm stupid, we've been over that." He said quickly. "And just look how big my mouth is, you think I can stop words just falling out?"

"Sam sweetie you have a lovely mouth, stop letting people tell you different." She sobbed. "I'm not really like the mother in that movie, am I? Am I being too harsh?"

"No! You're the best mother in the whole world. Seriously, I am so thankful for you. Look, after I get my games, why don't we make lunch and have a Buffy the Vampire Slayer marathon, ok?"

"Ok..." she said, hugging him back. "I love you kid."

"I love you too, Mom."

"I'm still taking away your video games."

He sighed. "I know...I'll go get Buffy..."

* * *

It was around dinner time when the doorbell rang, and Sam immediately jumped up, hoping it was Kurt.

"Try not to look to disappointed." Johnny said, standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not..." (He was) he said. "I'm confused though...what are you doing here?"

He sighed. "I needed to talk to someone...anyone, about what happened to Matt…" He trailed off.

"Who is it?" His mother called from the living room.

"My friend Johnny." He called back.

"Who?" She asked, walking into the room.

"Kate's friend Matt's boyfriend." He said.

"Oh...hi Johnny." She said cheerfully. "Please tell me at some point someone took advantage of this situation and sang 'Johnny are you Queer'?"

Johnny smiled. "Kate did, right before Matt and I started going out. I hadn't heard that song before, I just overheard her singing the words '_Johnny are you queer'_ to Quinn...I thought she was making fun of me or something..."

His mother smiled. "Are you staying for dinner, Johnny? We were just going to order a pizza..."

Johnny shook his head. "No, I just wanted to talk to Sam about something."

She nodded, and went back to the living room. Sam and Johnny went upstairs to his room, and Johnny sat down on the edge of his bed, and rested his elbows on his knees, holding his head in his hands.

"So, uh, no offense man but why me?" He asked, closing the door.

He sighed. "I needed to talk to someone...and I thought you would understand."

"What, what its like to get punched in the face?" He asked, bringing a chair over by his bed and sitting down.

"No, what its like to watch the person you love get thrown around, and not be able to do anything about it." He said, his shoulders shaking.

"Oh...yeah." He said quietly. "Johnny, what happened?"

"Well...I suppose you don't know, but Matt's parents died when he was like 6, and he's been living with his aunt and uncle ever since."

Sam widened his eyes. "Wow...no, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, he doesn't talk about it much. Or at all." He said. "Anyways, his aunt and uncle...they didn't know that he was gay." He continued. "I think that was part of the reason he always said he was bisexual, not gay...so that if they ever found out, it wouldn't seem too bad." He swallowed, apparently getting to the difficult part of the story. "But um, the 'No, it's ok I'm attracted to girls too' argument is a difficult one to make when they walk in on you with your head between another guys legs..." He said, breaking down again.

"Oh fuck, man I'm sorry..." Sam said, going over and sitting next to him on the bed. He put an arm over his shoulder, and patted him lightly.

Johnny sniffed, and continued in a thick voice. "His uncle grabbed him off of me, and picked me up and through me on the ground...he started kicking me..." He said, lifting up his shirt a little to show Sam the bruises and scars along his chest.

Sam sucked his breath in as he saw them. Some had healed faster, and were a dull yellow colour, but a few were still dark and purple. They blanketed his entire chest.

"When he was going in on me, Matt tried to pull him off...and that was when he hit him." Johnny said, tears rushing down his face. "It was horrible, liking fucking slow motion. He's so small...you know? He doesn't like to admit it but he's fragile...his whole body just twisted backwards and he crashed down...his nose was broken and there was blood everywhere...and I couldn't move. I was in so much pain, I thought I was going to pass out...I just watched him, lying there bleeding...if his uncle had started kicking him I would have been able to do fuck all about it." He sobbed.

"What happened then?" Sam asked, barely breathing.

"Nothing, he grabbed Matt's aunt, shouted that he had 30 minutes to gather up his faggy possession and get the fuck out of his apartment, and they left. When I thought I could move again, I picked Matt up and drove straight to the hospital." He finished. "Matt's been staying at Kate's...he's more comfortable with her parents then mine. They've you know, accepted us and stuff but...I still think they're hoping it's a phase."

"Jesus, Johnny, I'm sorry...you're right, I know how awful that helpless feeling can be..." Sam said, remembering Jamie stopping him from getting to Kurt in the dumpster. "It's like a black hole opened up in your stomach and just swallowed up all your guts."

"Basically." He muttered. "I just...did we choose this, Sam?" He asked, looking at him sadly. "I mean...when we chose to date Matt and Kurt...is this what we signed up for? A life of watching the people we love get beat up, of getting beat up ourselves...carrying our bleeding boyfriends into the emergency room, and standing trial because homophobic assholes tried to drown them in a dumpster?"

Sam sighed. "You can't think about it like that...but no, that's not what I chose. I didn't choose anything, actually...it's just the way things are. If I could go back, to the first day I kissed Kurt...knowing everything that was going to happen, and how difficult things were going to be...I would still do it. Every time."

Johnny nodded. "Me to..."

"So there you go...neither of us had any choice in the matter. And sure, things are hard...impossible at times...but it's worth it. Worth it because no matter what happens, I still get to be with Kurt. They can beat me up, and throw me to the ground and make really uncomfortable comments about my mouth, but at the end of the day if I can still hold Kurt in my arms, none of it matters." He said simply.

Johnny nodded. "You're right. I can do this...right?" He said, looking to Sam for confirmation.

"Do you love Matt?" He asked.

Johnny nodded, and smiled. "I never thought I would, you know...love someone. I'd had crushes before, on guys...but I never really thought I'd find someone I could love...and who would love me back. I sort of thought I'd just go through life how you were supposed to...I'd get a job, marry a girl because I wasn't going to be in love no matter what, so what would be the point of causing a big ruckus by announcing I was gay? I had a very calm, boring life mapped out..." He grinned and shook his head. "Matt basically fucked that up...he's like a sparkler...I know that doesn't make sense...but it's just how I've always thought about him."

Sam smiled, knowing what Johnny meant. "Well my friend, it doesn't really matter whether or not you can do it, because it doesn't sound like you've got a choice either. But I have a feeling you'll be ok."

Johnny smiled. "When did you get so mature?"

Sam shrugged. "I honestly have no idea...it just sort of happened." He thought for a moment. "And to be honest, it's kind of freaking me out a little."

* * *

*This is a reference to the movie "The Virgin Suicides" in which an insanely religious although well intentioned mother basically drives her daughters to suicide. At one point she makes one of them burn her rock records. It's actually a very upsetting scene, because the girl has to throw them into the fire herself. Good movie though.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I usually keep my stories to about 20 or so chapters...yeah, that's not going to happen here.**

Chapter 19:

"I can't believe you're doing this, I gave up my video games for you!" Sam cried.

"I know, and I feel terrible. But it's for the best, ok? Trust me." Kurt said, hugging him tightly. "You'll be fine with out me."

"No, I won't. I wont be the same. I need you." He pouted, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Dudes, it's just one weekend." Finn pointed out. "We're just going to Columbus."

"It's an eternity." Sam snapped. Finn rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I don't have to go...I can stay with Mercedes." Kurt said slowly.

"No, you want to go. I know you do." Sam said with a martyring sigh. "You like spending time with your family. I'll be fine. It's...just one weekend."

Kurt smiled sympathetically. "We've spent time apart before...what would you usually do when were not together?"

"Honestly?" Sam asked. "I'd play video games."

* * *

The next day, with Kurt gone and his mother on a date (someone named Brian, he owned an independent movie theatre downtown), Sam found himself wandering listlessly around the mall.

He wandered into FYE, wondering if maybe Cam was working today. He looked around the store, eventually spotting a familiar shaggy brown head shelving CD's.

"Hey!" Sam said, suddenly extremely excited. It was probably unhealthy, how much he already missed Kurt. It was only Saturday. Kurt had left Friday, and Sam already felt like the loneliness was going to kill him.

"Oh, hi Sam." Cam said, smiling. "Where's your better half?"

"Why is he the better half?" Sam asked, even though he basically had to agree.

Cam shrugged. "He's very intelligent and studious, he's neat, talented, driven...I feel like as a person he's probably worth more." He raised his eyebrows. "What have _you _got?"

Grinning, Sam raised his shirt up a little, exposing his abs, and Cam's eyes went wide.

Slightly opened mouthed, Cam glanced from Sam's abs up to his face and back again. "I fucking hate you."

Sam shrugged and dropped his shirt. "I know. But you're right, he's definitely the better half. He's in Columbus, seeing a play with his family. They're making a weekend out of it."

"Ah. What play?" Cam asked, taking more CD's out of a box and putting them away.

"'Rock of Ages' I think. Sort of a compromise between Kurt and Carole's love of musicals, and Burt and Finn's love of not-gay things."

"How nice." Cam said. "How crazy you going?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10?" He asked. "I'd say I'm about a blaarrrggghhhh." *

Cam smiled. "Kurt's lucky to have such a nutty boyfriend."

"Thanks." Sam said, picking up a CD that Cam had just stacked. "How's Matt doing?"

Cam sighed, and stopped his shelving for a moment. "He's doing better, I think. Kate's parents have been great, and so has Joss. He's been crying a lot less and he actually smiled the other day, so I'm confident he'll be ok. Johnny however, is freaking out. He thinks he has to be all strong and stoic for Matt, and I think keeping everything in is killing him a little."

Sam nodded, handing the CD back to him. "I know, he came to talk to me last week."

"Did he now?" Cam asked, putting the CD Sam had back on the shelf and resuming what he had been doing. "I guess you are the resident expert on getting face-punched."

"No, because he knew I've gone through something similar with Kurt." Sam said, sticking out his tongue.

"Duh." Cam said, rolling his eyes. "But good, I'm glad he talked to someone about it. I tried talking to him, but I think Kate and I freak him out a little so..."

"I can't imagine why." Sam teased.

"Um, hi, 'scuse me?" A small voice said suddenly. Sam looked and saw a short girl with glasses standing timidly in front of Cam.

"Oh, hey Leigh." Cam said, greeting the girl.

Leigh smiled a little, and held up two DVDs. "I can't decide which one." She said, looking for Cam's opinion. Cam took them from her and looked them over. Sam saw the titles were "Dead Alive" and "Planet Terror"

"Well, if you're in the mood for a serious horror movie, "Dead Alive" is not it." He said thoughtfully. "However, if you want a fun film with tons of blood, gore and ridiculous slapstick horror, its the one you want. Besides, instead of getting 'Planet Terror' you should just get the 'Grindhouse' double feature online."

"But 'Planet Terror' is awesome!" Sam cut in.

"Yeah but if you get Grindhouse you have 'Death Proof' and 'Planet Terror', and you get all the fake trailers in between the movies." Cam pointed out.

Leigh smiled. "Dead Alive it is."

"But..._El Wray!_" Sam whined.

"Dude, Cherry Darling is where its at." Cam scoffed.

"Are you joking? He's El Wray. He's The King. He never misses."

"She has a machine gun for a leg!"

"That HE made for her."

"Um...I will get it eventually." Leigh said, breaking into their argument. "Just not today."

"Yeah. And besides Sam, 'Dead Alive' is amazing."

"Thanks Cam." Leigh said, tucking a piece of blond hair behind her ear and walking away.

Cam smiled and continued stacking his CD's, and Sam smiled at him. "Who was that?" He asked, his voice thick with implication. He nudged Cam a few times with his elbow.

"That was Leigh." Cam said simply.

"She come in here often?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, all the time." Cam said, oblivious to what Sam was attempting to imply with his voice, elbow nudges and eyebrows.

"...Aanndd?" Sam pressed.

"'Aanndd' what?" Cam asked. "She comes in, usually asks me for my opinion on stuff, she buys things, she leaves. Standard customer behavior."

"Dude, you're an idiot." Sam said, exasperated. "She likes you."

"Ha, yeah right." Cam said, shaking his head.

"Why wouldn't she?"

Cam sighed, and stopped shelving again. "Sam, I have resigned myself to the simple fact that no girl will ever like me. Ever." Sam just stared at him, so he continued. "Look at my two best friends, ok? Matt has this dark, brooding artist thing going on that girls eat up, and besides Kurt he's one of the prettiest guys I've ever seen. Girls may not know he's gay, but once they see him, trust me, they don't look twice at me. And then we have Kate, whose insanely fun and charismatic, and basically has quirky charm coming out the wazoo. Now I may think of her almost like a sister, but that doesn't change the fact that she is obviously insanely hot. Think about it. She got a beautiful, straight, _christian_ cheerleader to go gay for her." He sighed and shook his head again. "I literally have no chance."

"Cam, that's nuts. If for no other reason, then because Leigh has never met Matt or Kate." Sam reminded him.

"Yes but if date her then she will and that will be it for the relationship. And I will not have another Amy Marshall." He said, picking up his box of CD's and moving to another shelf.

"What happened with Amy Marshall." Sam asked, following him.

"She was my girlfriend last year for about a week, until she met Kate." Cam said, putting away more CDs.

"No, Kate cheated with your girlfriend?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Of course not. Kate rejected her and told me and I dumped her." Cam replied.

"Well...that sucks." Sam admitted. Cam nodded in agreement. "But what, you're just going to be alone forever?"

Cam shrugged. "That's the plan."

"That's a terrible plan."

"I never said it wasn't."

* * *

"So this is your room?" Cam asked, looking around. "It feels oddly familiar."

Cam had agreed to hang out with him after work, on the condition that they watch Dead Alive. Since his other option was dying of boredom and Kurt-withdrawal (one of the leading causes of death in gay teenage boys), he agreed.

"How so?" Sam asked, smiling as Cam inspected his action figures without actually touching them.

"The stacks of comic books, shelves of action figures...I have that same Back to the Future poster." He said, still looking at his shelves. "This might as well be my room."

"Yeah...you know a few months ago, all this stuff was in boxes." Sam confessed, sitting down at his desk.

"What?" Cam asked, shocked. "Even the DeLorean?"

Sam shook his head. "That's actually new. Kurt got it for me for our 3 month anniversary." He said, beaming.

"Aww." Cam said, flinging himself onto Sam's bed. "What'd you get him?"

"I had a piece of jewelry custom made." He said self consciously. "It was a spaceship pendant with a musical note on it."

"Isn't jewelry kind of feminine?"

Sam glared at him. "No. Men can wear necklaces. Dean Winchester wears a necklace." He huffed. "Besides, Kurt likes shiny things."

"Oh, is_ that_ what that can of edible silver spray paint is?" Cam teased.

"Yup, and our favorite place to use it is right there on the bed, where you're lying." Sam replied.

Cam laughed. "You can't freak me out that easily, Sam...I'm pretty sure Matt has actually had sex with at least three different guys in the back seat of my car."

"Geez...like one after the other?" Sam asked, horrified.

"No, at the same time. I have a big car." Cam said, grinning.

"Hilarious. I'm serious though, he's 17. When did he have time to do that?"

"Well Sam, I don't know exactly what you and Kurt do, but for most people it really doesn't take that long." He said, sitting up on his bed. "I'm gonna say 15 minutes, absolute maximum."

"No I mean...Kurt and I have been together for over 3 months and we still haven't done it." Sam said.

Cam sighed. "Sam, what you and Kurt have is annoyingly special, so it figures you want to take your time with getting your sexiness on. Not all people are like. Matt went through a phase where he kinda threw himself around. He had a really low opinion of his own worth, and it was hard on all of us. He tended to go for real gems, too, which was great." Cam said bitterly. "Johnny is the first decent relationship he's ever had, and even they had sex right away. It's just different for some people."

"That's too bad." Sam said sadly.

"It was actually fine for once, until Matt's motherfucking uncle fucked everything up. Now Johnny's all freaked out and Matt's face is all broken...I can't take seeing him like that." Cam said, shaking his head. "Kate and I are the fuck ups, we get into the fights and shit. Matt's the mature, strong one. He's supposed to take care of us when people punch _our _lights out."

"Listen, I don't think Johnny is planning on leaving Matt." Sam said. "I think he's scared, and worried, but I think he's going to stick with him. He seems like a good guy."

"Tyler seemed like a good guy too, but I still had to hold Matt while he cried over his lost virginity." Cam mumbled. "I shoulda castrated that fuck..."

"What? Whose Tyler?" Sam asked.

"Matt's first boyfriend, basically guilted Matt into sleeping with him after two weeks and lets just say he was not gentle. Then he dumped him." Cam said bitterly. "I think that really played into Matt's notion that sex isn't a big deal."

"I have the sudden urge to hug Matt..." Sam said.

Cam smiled. "I'd refrain if I were you, he doesn't respond well to pity."

Sam shrugged. "What's he doing now, do you think? Probably with Kate, right? We could invite them over or hang out or something..."

Cam laughed. "Wow, you are really desperate for something to do, huh?" He shook his head. "Yeah he's with Kate...my phones dead so you'll have to call them though."

Sam nodded, reaching into his pocket for his cellphone. He looked at it, and his eyes went wide. "My phones dead too." He said, panicking.

Cam watched with amusement. "So what?"

"What do you mean 'so what'" He said. He leapt out of his chair, rushing over to where he kept his charger and plugging in his phone. "Kurt could have text messaged me!"

Cam rolled his eyes as Sam frantically turned his phone on. He had 13 unread text messages.

**Friday 5:31 PM: We just left. If I say I miss you already, will you call me pathetic?**

**Friday 6:37 PM: Finn just burped and the back seat smells like taco. Please save me.**

**Friday 11:02 PM: Lost coin toss to Finn and am sleeping on lumpy cot. Not happy. Wish you were with me. No, I like you too much. I wish I was with you.**

**Saturday 7:09 AM: Am awake but no one else is. Have been dropping bits of tooth paste into Finn's mouth (he sleeps with his mouth open) for last 10 minutes. He has yet to notice.**

**Saturday 7:23 AM: He noticed.**

**Saturday 10:14 AM: Dad wants me to put my phone away during breakfast, says I'm probably annoying you. I'm not annoying you, am I?**

**Saturday 12:45 PM: Why are you ignoring me Sammy? Don't you love me? Sad Face.**

**Saturday 1:00 PM: Your phone's dead, isn't it? Pained sigh.**

**Saturday 3:54 PM: Guess how many fun things there are to do in Columbus? So much that I'm texting a phone I know isn't on. CURSE YOUR ADORABLE HAREBRAINEDNESS!**

**Saturday 4:34 PM: Play's about to start. Charge your cotton-pickin phone! Oh, turning phone off now. Angry Librarian lady next to me shooting dirty looks.**

**Saturday 7:02 PM: Play's over. Very fun, lots of Mullets. Finn's inspired and I am scared.**

**Saturday 7:19 PM Waiter at dinner is checking me out. I bet his phone is always charged. Just saying.**

**Saturday 7:21 PM: For fucks sake Sam, charge your goddamned phone and text your boyfriend back!** (This one was from Kate.)

"I'm in trouble." Sam said, beginning to text madly back. He sent individual replies to each message, spamming Kurt's inbox. Cameron leaned over Sam's shoulder, reading as he texted.

**Saturday 7:27 PM: I missed you immediately too. I would never call you pathetic.**

**Saturday 7:27 PM: My sympathies to your lungs. I promise to give you mouth to the mouth the moment I see you.**

"You're disgusting." Cam said, shaking his head.

"It's only going to get worse." Sam mumbled, his thumbs moving across the keypad at warp speed.

**Saturday 7:28 PM: I would gladly lie on a lumpy cot if it meant I could be with you right now. You could lie on me, I'm much softer ;D**

"Barfing now." Cam said.

**Saturday 7:28 PM: Shaving cream is more interesting, try that next time.**

**Saturday 7:28 PM: Oh shizzle, run!**

**Saturday 7:29 PM: You couldn't annoy me if you tried. But if you did, I'd love you anyways.**

**Saturday 7:29 PM: I wasn't ignoring you. When you sent this I was moping around my living room listing to mother everything I missed about you. She made me leave the house.**

**Saturday 7:30 PM: I sawee :(**

**Saturday 7:30 PM: You know you love my adorable harebrainedness**

**Saturday 7:30 PM: I hear it's totally legal to punch people in Columbus, as long as they're angry librarian ladies. Do it :D**

**Saturday 7:31 PM: I'm scared too. Mullets should never inspire people.**

**Saturday 7:31 PM: I will find this waiter and challenge him to a duel for your affections. TO THE DEATH!**

**Saturday 7:33 PM: I am so sorry I didn't respond sooner. As previously mentioned I spent the day in an agonized state of mopeyness, missing you horribly. Cam's here now, and he's rolling his eyes at me and making barfing noises but I'm going to hit him. Hold on. Ok, I hit him. I'm glad you liked the play but it's time for you to get your incredibly sexy ass back here because I miss the fuck out of you, ok? K, THX BYE. PS: Have I mentioned I love/miss/am obsessed with you? I did? Good...good…**

"Alright, I'm done now." Sam said, putting his phone down on his night table. "What were we doing?"

* * *

"Kurt Hummel, when you're finished smiling and giggling like a lunatic, would you please put away your phone?" His Dad said sternly. "You've had it out for most of dinner, and it's enough."

"But Sam finally answered all my texts!" He pouted. "And he's adorable!"

"I don't care. We came here to bond as a family, not so you could spend the entire time sending messages to your boyfriend." He said.

"That's so unfair, I have not been texting Sam the _entire _time!" Kurt protested. "I've also been texting Kate and Rachel." His father raised his eyebrows and Kurt sighed. "Fine, I'll put away my phone if you make Finn take off and _burn_ that awful Mullet wig he bought."

"Hellz no!" Finn said, clutching the mullet on his head. "It's a souvenir."

"Hey, the mullet is _cool_." Burt said. "And Finn can actually have a conversation with us while he wears it."

"I can talk and text." Kurt said.

"No."

"Hey, dudes, watch this." Finn said, proceeding to head bang violently. The mullet whipped around his head and Finn stuck out his tongue, making a "rock on" symbol with his hands. Burt laughed, smiling at Finn like he was some sort of comic genius.

Kurt covered his face slightly with one hand and rolled his eyes. "My life is so unfair..."

* * *

"Do you think he's thinking about me?" Sam asked, tilting his head back to look at Cameron. Kate and Matt had both come over, and all four of them lay with their heads together on the floor of Sam's basement.

"Nope." Cameron said.

"He's thinking about the waiter he's blowing in the washroom." Kate said.

"His name's Jeremy and he has a nipple piercing. He complimented Kurt on his bow-tie and asked him to meet him after his shift." Matt added.

"I hate all of you." Sam said. He lifted his head up slightly as he heard a creaking sound from the stairs. A moment later the sound stopped, and he lay back down. "I bet he's thinking about me."

"Of course he is." Kate said, rolling her eyes. "He never shuts up about you. 50% of our conversations revolve around you. The rest of them are divided between clothing, gossip, music and my shoes."

"Can we sleep here tonight Sam?" Matt asked. "Joss had a girl over and Kate's parents are out, so I thought it would be nice if we gave him the house to himself."

Kate snorted. "No need. I saw them together, no way he's getting any action tonight."

"You don't know that." Matt said. "She seemed to like him."

"Twenty bucks she teases him all night then yawns and leaves him dry." Kate said.

"You're on, sweets." Matt said, reaching his arm around and shaking Kate's hand. "So can we stay here? It'll be worth it when you watch Kate eat humble pie for breakfast."

Sam shrugged. "Probably...but my Mom might not be OK with Kate sleeping here. She's a girl..."

Kate laughed. "Please go over what you just said, and tell me if you can figure out what's wrong with it."

Sam thought. "Right...I guess that rule doesn't make sense anymore. With the whole gay thing..."

"Derh." Kate said.

A moment later the room light up with a flash and they all sat up quickly. "Why is there lightening inside?" Cameron asked.

"Sorry!" Sam's mother said, coming down the stairs. She had a camera in her hand and Sam moaned. "You just looked so cute lying with your heads together." She said, looking at the picture she'd taken.

"Mom, come on, I hardly have any friends and you're going to scare the ones I do have away." Sam said.

"He's right." Kate said. "I'm terrified."

"I'm crying on the inside." Matt said.

"You guys are pussies, I ain't scared of nothin'." Cam said, then glanced at Sam's mom. "Sorry for the inappropriate language Mrs. Evans." He said.

"It's cool. Sometimes the appropriate sentiments can only be expressed through inappropriate language." She said, shrugging. "Oh, and the pizzas here. For the record, I don't approve of eating pizza at 11:00 at night, and I expect there to leftover veggie tomorrow."

Cam looked at Sam as his mother walked back upstairs. "I think I'm going to marry your Mom."

"Cool. But I'm not going to call you Daddy." Sam said, getting up.

Kate, Cameron and Matt all ended up sleeping over. Sam didn't remember deciding on sleeping arrangements, but somehow Kate and Matt ended up in Sam's bed, and Cameron and Sam wound up making make-shift beds out of blankets and pillows.

It was fairly uncomfortable.

"Oh fuck I think someone removed my spine in my sleep and replaced it with a plank of wood." Sam groaned, sitting up in his pile of blankets.

"Really, because I feel a-frickin-mazing." Cam said, rubbing his head and making his hair stick up.

"Why did Kate and Matt get the bed?" He asked, stretching.

"Because Kate scares me and Matt looks like a bruised gay pirate. You just can't say no to that." Cam said, getting up. "Aww, look at them."

Sam smiled, looking over and seeing Matt and Kate cuddling in their sleep. They were sleeping on the same pillow, and Kate had her arms wrapped protectively around Matt, who looked less like a bruised gay pirate without the purple eye patch, and more like a fragile, broken porcelain doll.

"I never realized how delicate looking Matt is." Sam muttered.

"Yeah. I forget sometimes...remembering fucking sucks." He muttered. "Kate and I went to his uncle's apartment last week, to get his stuff. We broke a few lamps. Didn't make us feel any better, but at least they don't have those lamps anymore."

"You shoulda broken more than some lamps." Sam said angrily. "Like his uncle's neck."

"Right, that's a realistic idea. Sam, just think for a moment about how big Johnny is." Cam said, picking his pants up from off floor and getting into them. "Probably like what, 6 feet? He's not a body builder, but he's got muscles...so imagine how big Matt's uncle is, to be able to kick him around like he did." He continued. "We went when no one was home."

Sam nodded. "Right, hadn't thought of that. I guess that explains why the bruise takes up half of Matt's face."

"Yup." Cam said, looking at his friends. "How do you want to get them up?"

"I don't." Sam said, going over to his dresser. He searched through it until he found his camera, and took a few pictures of Matt and Kate cuddling. "Ok, now we can."

"Oh, I've got a great idea." Cam said, jumping over the piles of pillows on the ground towards Sam's clock radio. He turned it on, keeping the volume low. "Let's see...Lady Gaga, crap, crap, Supertramp, crap, autotuned crap...ah here we go!" He said, finding something he liked and turning the volume up loud. A fast beat blasted from the speakers and Kate and Matt sprang up from the bed as Cam began singing loudly along with the radio.

_It starts out easy, something simple,_

_something sleazy, something inching past the edge of the reserve._

_Now through lines of the cheap venetian blinds your car is pulling off of the curb._

Sam joined in at the chorus while Kate began throwing the pillows and blankets from the bed at them, and Matt covered his ears with his hands.

_Just when you think that you're in control,_

_just when you think that you've got a hold,_

_just when you get on a roll,_

_here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again._

Cameron and Sam bounced up and down in time with the music, and Cam jumped up onto the bed, getting comically into the song.

_Oh, here it goes again._

_I should have known,_

_should have known,_

_should have known again,_

_but here it goes again._

_Oh, here it goes again._

Sam couldn't really hear over the music, but it was possible that Kate was letting loose a string of very offensive swear words. He decided he didn't care to know, and continued singing, trying to out do Cam's enthusiastically spastic dance moves.

_It starts out easy, something simple, something sleazy, something inching past the edge of the reserve._

_Now through lines of the cheap venetian blinds your car is pulling off of the curb._

_Just when you think that you're in control,_

_just when you think that you've got a hold,_

_just when you get on a roll,_

_here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again..._

Cam flopped down on the bed next to Matt and hugged him tightly, and then pulled him up onto the bed and handed him a hairbrush. Shaking his head and smiling, Matt joined in as well.

_Oh, here it goes again._

_I should have known,_

_should have known,_

_should have known again,_

_but here it goes again._

_Oh, here it goes again._

_I guess there's got to be a break in the monotony,_

_but Jesus, when it rains how it pours._

_Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa,_

_and you leave me, yeah, you leave me._

Matt sang into the hairbrush, head banging and Kate rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Laughing, Sam offered her his hand and picked her up off the floor. He gestured to Matt singing happily, and she rolled her eyes before climbing up onto the bed and joining her friend singing into the hairbrush.

_Just when you think that you're in control,_

_just when you think that you've got a hold,_

_just when you get on a roll,_

_here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again..._

_I guess there's got to be a break in the monotony,_

_but Jesus, when it rains how it pours._

_Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa,_

_and you leave me, yeah, you leave me._

The song ended and they all collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. Matt ran his fingers through his messy dark blond (and green and blue and orange) hair, giggling. "Kate's not wearing pants." He said.

"Neither are you, dork-muffin." Kate said, grabbing a pillow from the floor and hitting him with it.

"Yes but my boxers cover a lot more than your...whatever it is you're wearing." Matt said, gesturing to Kate's underwear.

"These are girl boxers!" She said defensively. "Besides, you two are gay and Cam is Cam, who cares?"

Matt shrugged. "No one, I just think it's cute." He said, reaching over and pinching her cheek.

They heard a knock on the door, and a moment later Sam's mother opened it, looking very tired. "Sam, sweetie, baby, sugar pie," She said tiredly. "I can accept that you're growing up and that means things like getting into fights, and staying out all night. I can accept that you are probably not going to be a virgin for much longer. I can even accept your decision to keep bleaching the crap out of your hair…" Sam touched his hair self-consciously here. "...What I cannot accept is you suddenly becoming a morning person. I won't have that in my house." She finished, shaking her head.

"Sorry Mom." He said, untangling himself from Cam, Matt and Kate.

"Sorry. Mrs. Evans." They said in unison.

"That's alright. I'll let it slide since it's a first offense." She said, looking at them on the bed. She turned to leave, but paused for a moment. "Kate sweetie, put some pants on. You're a lady, remember?" She said.

"Not really." Sam, Matt and Cam said. Kate punched them in the arm, one after the other, scowling at them.

"I am too a lady." She said.

"And a damn good one, too." Lina agreed, leaving the room.

After they got dressed, they went downstairs for breakfast, where Kate placed a call to Joss.

"So, didja get any last night?" She asked, putting the phone in the middle of the table on speaker.

"Nah." Joss said. "She was a total tease all night, too. Like I'm not expecting her to sleep with me, but if you're going to make suggestive hints all night, some follow through would be appreciated."

"Hah!" Kate said, staring triumphantly at Matt.

"What?" Joss said through the phone.

"Come on Joss, I can't believe you couldn't seal the deal!" Matt whined, taking out his wallet and handing Kate a 20 dollar bill. "Not cool."

"Um, Sorry?" Joss said, confused. "I'm gonna go..."

"I think I'll spend this money buying something frivolously girly for Quinn." She said, tucking the money into her bra. Matt groaned and shook his head.

"Women..."

* * *

Monday morning, Sam woke up more excited than he ever had for any Monday morning, ever. He hummed while picking out his clothes, and practically skipped downstairs for breakfast where his mother was staring impatiently at the coffee pot.

"Good morning mother." He said kissing her on the cheek and ruffling her hair a bit. She didn't glance away from the brewing coffee. "Don't you know a watched coffee pot never feeds your caffeine addiction fast enough." He chirped, reaching around her to get a cereal bowl from the cupboard.

Slowly, she turned to look at him. "Sam, what did I say about becoming a morning person? Why don't you just get into drugs like a normal teenager or something." She suggested.

Sam smiled and ruffled her hair again. "I love you too Mom."

Sam got to school 10 minutes earlier than usual and made a beeline for Kurt's locker. Kurt was already there, smoothing down bits of his hair in a mirror he had in it. Feeling a huge grin grow on his face, Sam lunged at Kurt, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"Alright, no more time apart ever again. You've bonded with your family enough now." Sam murmered, burying his face into Kurt's neck as he squeezed. "I'm never letting go of you, ever. We're leaving school right now to get surgically bound together." Kurt laughed and hugged him back.

"I missed you too, Sam." He said, lacing his fingers through Sam's hair. He pulled Sam's head back a little and kissed him.

Sam smiled and kissed Kurt back, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement. "How was the play?" Sam asked once they broke apart.

"Fun." Kurt said. "Finn loved it."

"Well, I hate it because it took you away from me for far too long." He said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"It's not the plays fault." Kurt said.

"Don't care." He whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

"Sam! Kurt!" Mr. Schuester said, appearing out of thin air. "Just the people I was looking for."

"Yeah because we're not busy or anything." Sam mumbled under his breath, shooting him a glare.

"What was that?" Mr. Schue asked, oblivious to their looks of contempt.

"Nothing, Mr. Schue." Kurt said, unlatching himself Sam. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to know how your duet was coming. Regionals is next week." He said.

"Oh...um...well." Kurt said, trying not to look panicked. He had completely forgotten about their duet.

"Excellent!" He said, clapping them on the shoulder. "Just wanted to make sure, because instead of rehearsing, I think I'm going to dedicate this week to the dangers self mutilation and suicide." He said.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Um..Mr. Schue, thats great and all...but isn't that sort of..."

"Incredibly random?" Kurt finished.

"Not at all!" He exclaimed. "I was listening to the radio the other day and I was surprised by how many songs seem to encourage and glorify suicide. And with trends like 'emo' becoming even more popular, this is more relevant than ever. You know, I saw Artie wearing eye-linear on Friday." He said. "Besides, important issues are never random." He said, walking away.

"That made no sense to you too, right?" Sam said, staring after their teacher. "Sometimes I think he forgets that he's actually supposed to be teaching us to sing, and not these weird lessons he seems to conjure up week after week."

"I think the insane amounts of hair gel he uses have begun to seep into his brain and warp it in strange ways...but that doesn't matter now, Sam." Kurt said. "Regionals is next week and we need to start practicing like last week." He said, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him down the hall.

"I don't want to practice, I want to hold you and talk about how much I missed you." Sam whined, letting Kurt drag him to the choir room.

"We can do that later." He said, sitting down at the piano. "What we need now is song ideas."

* * *

*You may or may not recognize the line "On a scale of 1 to 10, I'm about a blarrrggghh" as something Kurt said to Sam in a previous chapter (before the trial).

**A/N: For the record, the line "the dangers self mutilation and suicide" is a joke. Self mutilation and suicide, dangerous? Whaaatt?**

**Also, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written, where absolutely nothing happens.**


	20. Chapter 20

**For the record, I am really really sorry about the slow updates on all my stories lately. I'm in university and it's "crunch" time. I'm sure anyone else in university/college right now can understand that that means I basically have no time for anything except school work and panic.**

**But I'm still sorry. Schools over in a few more weeks, and you can expect faster updates the moment it is. And I have a few story ideas I'm working on, and I'm excited to finally have the time to type them up!**

Chapter 20:

Sam was pretty sure Mr. Schuester had actually lost it. As promised, he was devoting the week to teenage suicide, and had barely mentioned regionals. He seemed convinced that they were all on the brink of suicide, wallowing in misery and teenage angst. Their assignment for the week was to find a song that glorified suicide, something Kurt had already pointed out made no sense if the lesson was supposed to be against suicide.

As usual, their teacher paid no attention, convinced that this was what they needed to be spending their time on.

The worst part was how the lesson was almost a self perpetuating prophecy. Santana, always one for the dramatic, was now dressing all in black lace and talking about her feelings. Artie seemed to be enjoying the attention his eye linear wearing seemed to be getting him, and was suddenly wearing also tons of black and moping around everywhere. Brittany seemed to have followed his and Santana's lead.

However, none of this was anything Sam cared about. What he cared about was the effect it was having on Kurt. Sam knew he wanted to spend all of his time working on their duet, and now he had another assignment that needed his attention too. When Sam pointed out that he could just blow off the suicide assignment, the perfectionist in Kurt had thrown a tantrum.

He'd seemed stressed out all day, and even though Sam would have loved nothing more than to go back to one of their houses after school to hang out and talk about how they were never going to be apart again, Kurt was now dragging him back to FYE in order to find a song for both their duet and the lesson of the week. As they'd driven to the mall, he'd had a determined glint in his eye that scared Sam more than a little bit. Once inside, Kurt walked ahead of him and reached the store first. When Sam arrived, Kurt was already deeply engrossed in the punk rock section.

He looked around and saw Cam working the cash register. He was about to go say "hello" when he spotted the girl that had been talking to him the other day, Leigh, browsing through the horror movies. Every now and then she stopped what she was doing and looked over at the cash with a look on her face that very much said "I am in here for the sole purpose of stalking someone I have a painful crush on, and buying movies is merely a beard."

Grinning, Sam went over to the counter where Cam was working and put his elbows on it, propping up his chin on his hands. Cam had his head down, and was filling out a form.

"Leigh's back." He said, grinning at Cam.

"Yes, I can see that." Cam said, not looking up. "I'd like to draw your attention to how she's standing by the movies, sort of sorting through them? That means she's probably going to buy something. This is a store, typically goods are exchanged for some sort of payment...that's why she's here. That's why most people come into stores." He looked up at Sam now, who was still grinning at him. "I can't say the same thing for you though. Why exactly are you back here? Not that I don't appreciate the disturbance, but I do have a job to do."

"Please, there's like 3 people in here. 2 of those people are me and Kurt, and the other is Leigh, who seems very confused about where she is." Sam said.

"What?"

"I get the impression she thinks she's in a library, not a video store." He said, suppressing a smile. "Because she won't stop checking you out." He said, giving in and laughing at his own joke.

Cam looked at him. "That was awful."

"It was great." Sam said, chuckling.

"Only in your mind." Cam murmured, returning to his form. "But really Sam, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you and Kurt be off cuddling somewhere, gently murmuring about how much you missed each other this weekend?"

Sam sighed. "Yeah, that's what I'd like to be doing. But our glee directer gave us another assignment to focus on, in addition to the duet we already have to practice for, and Kurt's freaking out. I'm a little worried." He admitted.

"I'm sure it's fine, he' just really dedicated to singing and stuff." Cam muttered.

Sam shrugged. "Probably...but I just missed him so much this weekend, and now that he's back it's like he's hardly even here. All I wanted to do after school today was go back to my house and make out for an obscene length of time...but here we are." He sighed again.

"Wait...you wanted to fool around, and Kurt didn't?" Cam asked, looking up again. "Wow, that is worrisome..."

"I know, right?" Sam said.

"If you're so worried about me, you could come help me find a song for our duet, as opposed to standing around yapping to your friends." Kurt snapped, appearing at the counter. "Don't you have a job to do, Cameron?"

"Sorry Kurt." They said together. Cam went back to his forms, and Sam skulked over to the pop music section.

* * *

"I'm sorry for snapping at you before." Kurt said as they drove back. "I'm just really stressed out right now, and seeing you wasting time with Cam was really irritating."

"It's fine." Sam said quietly. "You don't need to stress you know. We'll find a song for our duet, and for the stupid assignment, and everything will be ok."

Kurt tensed his fingers on the steering wheel, setting his jaw. "No, it will not be ok. It's not that simple. I need to find an amazing song to sing in Glee so Mr. Schuester will know that I take his assignments seriously and not go back to ignoring me after our duet. Then we need to find a song for said duet, and rehearse it and figure out the stage choreography. And at some point, I need to write two papers for my other classes, one of which needs to be at least 5 pages single spaced. So don't just 'it'll be ok' me, ok?" He said, his voice high and frantic.

Sam decided it was best not to say anything, and they drove the rest of the way in silence.

On Wednesday, Kurt showed up dressed all in black. Sam had to actively restrain himself from shaking him. Instead, he went over to where he stood by his locker and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt, are you serious?" He asked, keeping his voice even. "You know Mr. Schuester is just going to take this as proof that we really are all about to off ourselves, right?"

Kurt glared at him, and forcefully shut his locker. "I am wearing black today because I was too stressed out this morning to bother coordinating an outfit." He snapped. "Frankly, I don't at all care how that effects Mr. Schuester."

In Glee, Artie sung a beautiful version of "We Both Go Down Together" by the Decembrists, while Quinn glared at him angrily. Sam wondered if she and Kate knew the song was about rape and suicide when they'd sung it at _Chant._

Mr. Schue looked moved by the performance, and Sam really wanted to go over and punch him. He kept trying to make eye contact with Kurt, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room with Mercedes, but Kurt kept his eyes on Artie with forced determination.

Finn went next, singing "Youth of the Nation" with Puck.

While they sang, with Puck playing guitar and Finn on drums, Sam took out a piece of paper from his backpack and scribbled a note to Kurt. The note said "Kurt, Please don't be mad at me. I love you and I just want to help. I'm sorry. Love Sam."

He folded it up and handed it to Quinn, who passed it to Rachel, who gave it Santana, who read it and rolled her eyes before handing it to Mercedes, who then gave it to Kurt. Kurt took the note and shoved it into his pocket without glancing at it, and Sam threw his hands up in the air. Quinn and Rachel shrugged sympathetically.

No one else was prepared to go, so Glee ended after Finn and Puck's performance. Kurt rushed out before Sam had a chance to talk to him, and Rachel and Quinn tried to console him. "I just don't know what he wants from me." Sam said sadly. "Kurt's not supposed to be the irrational one."

"He's just stressed out about Glee and his homework, and he's taking it out on you." Rachel said.

"That doesn't make it better." Quinn said. "You need to tell him to cut the shit, Sam. Enough's enough, he's got no reason to be angry at you."

"That will just make Kurt even angrier." Rachel replied in a clipped voice. "You need to let him know you're there for him, no matter what."

"He's not a doormat, Rachel." Quinn said, raising her voice. "He needs to call Kurt out."

Rachel opened her mouth to respond, but Sam cut her off. "Look, you guys, I appreciate the help, but it's actually not helping so...stop." He said.

"Uh!" Rachel squeaked.

"Real nice, Sam." Quinn said, glaring. Without another word, both girls spun on their heels and marched down the hallway.

"Great, now they're mad at me too..." Sam muttered to himself, feeling his shoulders slump forward.

"Yeah, that happens." Finn said, coming up behind him. "They'll forgive you though."

"What about Kurt?"

Finn shrugged. "He just hasn't been getting the right amount of sleep for the past few days. First he was on that cot, and last night he was up till 1:00 am going back and forth between singing 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan and some song about a starry night. Burt finally had to force him to get to bed by taking away his CD player."

"Do you think you could try talking to him for me?" Sam asked.

"Nope." Finn said, shaking his head. "Stressed out Kurt is scary. Kurt on lack of sleep is scarier. But a stressed out Kurt running on a lack of sleep? That's homicidal." He said, shaking his head.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm coming home with you after school today. He can't avoid me at his house."

"You'd be surprised." Finn warned. "He's crafty."

When Kurt came home after school, Sam was sitting on the couch with Finn. Sam stood up when Kurt entered, but Kurt ignored him, brushing past him to go upstairs.

"Oh, come Kurt. Don't be like this." Sam said, grabbing his arm.

Kurt yanked his arm away angrily. "Look Sam, I have a lot on mind right without having to deal with you shooting my hurt puppy dog eyes all day."

"I just want to talk to you." Sam said, staring at Kurt sadly.

"Well, I don't have time to talk." Kurt said, continuing up the stairs.

"Come on!" Sam cried. "Why are you doing this? Is that time of the month or something?"

Kurt paused halfway up the stairs, and turned around slowly. Behind him, Sam heard Finn suck in his breath sharply.

"Dude, that was so the wrong thing to say." Finn mumbled.

"What does _that _mean?" Kurt seethed, his eyes flashing angrily.

"It means you're acting all irrational and out of control like..."

"Like what?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Like a _girl._" Sam finished, his jaw set determinedly.

Kurt looked at him for a moment, shooting daggers through his eyes. "Well, I'm sorry Sam, if my stress is inconveniencing you, or if I'm too emotional, or not enough of a guy for you, but that's just the way I am." He ranted. "Next time, try coming onto Finn." He snapped, running upstairs.

Sam followed him upstairs, reaching the landing as Kurt slammed his bedroom door shut.

"Goddamn it Kurt, would you stop acting like such a little bitch and talk to me already!" Sam yelled. He regretted saying it the moment it was out of his mouth, but it was too late. Kurt wrenched open the door, looking even angrier than before.

"_What _did you call me?" He asked slowly.

"I didn't _call _you anything." Sam said, folding his arms. "I said you were_ acting_ like a bitch, because you are." He said. He knew he should probably start apologizing, but some part of him just refused to. This fight was not his fault, it was Kurt's fault. Kurt was the one who just decided to start acting like a lunatic, and Sam refused to apologize for that. Even if he thought he probably should.

"Well Sam, I think maybe I'm_ done_ being _your_ bitch." He spat. "From now on, you can suck yourself off!" He screamed, slamming his door again.

"Oh that is unfair, and you know it!" Sam yelled at Kurt's door. "I have given you just as many blow jobs as you've given me, not to mention everything else I've done for you!"

Kurt's door remained silent, and so did Kurt behind it. Sam clenched his fists angrily at it, and sank down onto the floor.

"I really wish I wasn't here for this..." Finn said sadly, standing at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, me to." Sam mumbled, running his fingers through his hair.

* * *

Kurt spent all of Thursday ignoring him, and Sam let him. Instead, he spent the day secretly listening to the radio on his iPod, searching for a song for the suicide assignment and their duet. His original intention for the assignment was to find something depressing and angry as hell, and something that preferably had a non-radio version containing lots of swear words. Half way through the day he found something, but it wasn't anything close to what he was looking for.

Instead of angry, this song was sweet and loving...he'd heard it before but for some reason it seemed to mean something more now. He gritted his teeth. Every song he'd ever heard seemed to more to him now. He knew that was all Kurt's fault. He'd made him care more deeply for music and connect to in a way he still couldn't understand..and he'd made him understand what every love song was saying because he felt it too. It was Kurt's fault he was sitting in math class trying to stop himself from crying. He hated fighting with him, more than anything. What was worse was he still didn't understand _why_ they were fighting. He just wanted it to be over already. He wanted to be able to go up to Kurt and hug him and kiss him again.

Friday afternoon, Sam went into Glee determined to end their fight. Kurt wasn't listening to what he wanted to say, well, now he would have to listen.

Sam volunteered to go first, and he saw Kurt roll his eyes. Fighting the urge to shake him again, Sam picked up his guitar and pulled his chair over to where Kurt was sitting next to Puck and Mike. He put his chair directly in front of Kurt and sat down. His knees were almost touching Kurt's, and Kurt crossed his legs and looked uninterested, but Sam could tell he was already beginning to soften. He hoped Kurt was sick of fighting too.

"I suppose I don't need to say who this song's dedicated to." Sam said, propping his guitar up on his knee.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be your love suicide_

_and I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Kurt felt his heart race, just like it always did when Sam sung to him. This time though, there was an aching feeling beneath the racing. He'd spent the entire week being stressed out, frustrated and miserable, and he'd been putting part of the blame for that on Sam.

He listened to the sweet lyrics and felt Sam inch forward a bit while he sang, brushing his knees against him...and he honestly didn't remember why he'd been mad.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival, you're my living proof_

_My love is alive not dead_

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

No, he did remember why. Because he was insane. It was the only logical reason he could fathom for how he'd ignored Sam and treated him like dirt all week. The weeks leading up to the trial had been much more stressful, and they'd never fought. Now it was over and he should have been spending all his time celebrating the end of it all with his boyfriend, and instead he'd turned into a psychopath.

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be your love suicide_

_and I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Sam didn't consciously remember closing his eyes, but as he got to the end of the song, he realized that his eyes were in fact closed. He opened them just in time to see the choir room move around him as he was suddenly knocked out of his chair and onto the ground. He assumed that it was Kurt who had knocked him down, since whoever it was was now moving their lips over his, and that sort of behavior would have been fairly out of character from Puck or Mike.

"I'm sorry!" Kurt cried, standing up and helping Sam to his feet as well. Once they were both standing, Kurt wrapped his arms around him and pressed his face against his chest. "I was stressed about our duet and I haven't been sleeping well, and then we got this assignment and I was freaking out and I took it out on you and that wasn't fair and I'm insane!" Kurt said quickly, hugging him tightly. "And then when you called me on it, I just got defensive and I said awful things I didn't mean and I'm _so sorry!_"

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw Rachel shoot a triumphant look at Quinn, who scowled back.

"It's ok..." Sam said, pleased at how well his plan had worked. "But next time you're stressed about something, can you please just talk to me about it?"

* * *

"So are we going to_ Chant_ tonight?" Kurt asked, following Sam to his locker. "Because I think I need to sing about 10 million songs saying 'I'm Sorry'."

Sam smiled. "You already said you were sorry. And I said I forgive you. That means you get to stop apologizing now." Sam said, putting his books away in his locker and grabbing his jacket.

"I don't deserve to be forgiven." Kurt pouted, fiddling with the hem of Sam's jacket. "I acted like an idiot."

"Not an unheard of thing for a teenager with a lot on their mind to do." Sam said, pulling him into his arms. "Listen, I get it. Things have been crazy lately, and just when they should have been calming down, we have this thrown in our faces."

"Why are you so understanding?" Kurt mumbled, resting his head against Sam's chest, still fiddling with his jacket.

"I'm a wizard." Sam said simply, resting his hands on Kurt's hips. "An awesome, all powerful wizard with super-understanding abilities. I also breathe fire."

Kurt laughed a little, closing his eyes as he stood with Sam and breathing in his scent. He had missed hugging him this week.

"So you guys are all good now?" Finn asked, coming up behind them. "Way to take an assignment about suicide and turn it into an excuse to sing a love song to your boyfriend, by the way."

"Thanks." Sam said, kissing Kurt on his forehead. "And yeah, we're all good."

"I'm going to serenade him with apology songs though." Kurt said, his eyes still closed.

"Whatever you need to do to feel better baby." Sam said, shrugging.

"Are you guys going to that karaoke place tonight?" Finn continued.

Kurt opened his eyes and glanced up at Sam. "The jury's still out on that."

"Well," Sam said, looking down at Kurt. "I sort of thought we could stay in tonight. My mom has another hot date with that guy Brian so we'll have the house the ourselves…"

Kurt grinned and looked up at Sam through his eye lashes. "Sounds like a plan."

"Right." Finn said, nodding. "Rachel wants to go though, so I guess it'll just be us and Quinn and Kate...not at all awkward." He said pointedly.

"Don't care." Sam said, brushing a bit of Kurt's hair back behind in his ear as Kurt continued to smile coyly at him.

"Didn't think you would." Finn said, shaking his head and walking away.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Sam leaned against the door frame of his mother's room, watching her rush around and get ready for her date. "What do you _mean_ he's coming here?" He asked, his eyebrows knit together.

"I don't know how to simplify that statement for you, sweetie." His mother said, looking under her bed.

"But they _never _come here. Ever." Sam said, watching his mother crawl around on her knees, searching for something. "You're shoes are top of the dresser." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks." She said, standing up and grabbing the knee high boots. "And he's not really _coming _here, he's just coming to pick me up."

"Do you have a purse that matches this?" Kurt asked, leaning out of her closet and holding up a ruffled black bolero jacket.

"Um...I have black purses. They're in there." She said, shrugging. Kurt sighed and returned to the closet.

"Fine but can't he just honk, and you can go out to him?" Sam asked.

"No, I want you to meet him." She said, sitting on the bed and zipping the boots up over her jeans as per Kurt's instructions. She wiggled her feet skeptically. "You sure this doesn't look funny?"

"It looks great, here put these on." Kurt said, handing her the bolero jacket and purple scoop neck shirt with no sleeves.

"What's wrong with what the shirt I'm wearing?" She asked, looking down at the black 3/4 inch sleeve shirt.

"Nothing." Kurt said simply. "I just like these better."

"Just listen to him Mom, and hope that it's the last time he makes you change." Sam said, throwing himself onto the bed next to her. Lina sighed and went into the washroom to change. "I don't see why I need to meet him so soon." He continued to pout.

"We've been dating for over 3 months!" His mom called through the bathroom door. "Our first date was the night I found out you were gay."

"Oh." Sam said quietly, remembering his mother walking in on him and Kurt lying together in bed, half naked. _Good times._

Kurt came back out of the closet (har har) and sat down on the bed next to Sam. "Did you find a purse?" He asked.

"Sort of." Kurt said, shrugging. He smiled widely as Sam's mother came out of the bathroom and spun around for them.

"How do I look?" She asked.

Kurt grinned and clapped his hands. "Stunning." He said excitedly.

"Change." Sam said sternly. "Now. Put on something dowdy." Sam said, springing off the bed and going over to the closet. "Put on...this." He said, holding up a hideous and boxy dress that looked like it belonged to an elderly blind woman.

She raised her eyebrows. "That's your nana's old nightgown."

"Perfect."

The doorbell rang and Sam's mother looked up, panicked. "Oh no, I'm not ready!" She cried, running into the bathroom. She stuck her head out of the door, frantically brushing her hair. "Sam, you gotta get it." She said.

"What! No way!" Sam cried.

"Please Sammy?" She pleaded.

He sighed. "I hate you..." He mumbled, getting up and heading out.

"Do you need help with your make-up?" Kurt asked.

She shook her head and smiled. "I think I got it from here, Kurt. Go with Sam."

He nodded and hopped off the bed. "You really look beautiful, Mrs. Evans." He said, and she smiled and thanked him.

Kurt walked out into the hallway, and saw Sam standing shirtless in his doorway. Kurt went over and leaned against the doorframe.

"Ooh, Sam-abs." Kurt said, smiling appreciatively.

"I need your opinion." Sam said, holding up two shirts. "Which shirt says 'I may be gay, but that doesn't mean I can't break your arm in three places before you even realize you've angered me'?"

Kurt studied the shirts, and pointed to the blue flannel one.

"Thought so." Sam said, grabbing a white wife beater and putting it on.

"Ah, Sam-abs go bye." Kurt said, and Sam smirked at him. Sam pulled the shirt on over the wife beater and began to button it up, but Kurt stopped him. "Leave it unbuttoned, and push the sleeves up." Sam did so, and stood back for critique. Kurt reached over and ruffled up his hair. "Perfect." He said, smiling. "The epitome of Gay Fury."

"Exactly what I was going for." Sam said, rushing down the stairs as the doorbell rang again. He opened the door, and saw the person he assumed was Brian standing there nervously. Sam pulled his face into a serious expression and crossed his arms, making sure that Brian could see all the veins and muscles in them. "You must be Brian."

Brian nodded and smiled nervously. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, and he closed it again.

"She's not ready yet, so come in." Sam said curtly, backing away from the door to let him in.

Brian walked in, looking around nervously. "You, um...you must be Sam." He managed, reaching out to shake Sam's hand. Sam gripped his hand quickly, squeezing a lot tighter than he should have. Brian winced and let go, and Sam folded his arms back across his chest. This was fun.

Kurt was sitting on the couch, watching with an amused expression on his face. "Take a seat, Brian." Sam instructed, and Brian sat down next to Kurt.

Kurt smiled at him. "I'm Kurt." He said, looking him over.

Brian smiled nervously. "I figured. I've uh, heard a lot about you two."

Kurt smiled again and decided he wasn't a bad looking guy. He had short brown hair and what could potentially be a nice smile if he wasn't shaking a little, although he sort of looked like a grown up nerd. He had thick framed glasses, and an awful orange tie. Kurt was aching to try and fix him up a little, but he decided to let Sam have his fun macho time first.

"So, Brian." Sam said, standing in front of him and staring down. "What exactly are your intentions tonight, with my mother?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm...we were going to see a...a movie." He said, his eyes darting around.

"Not going to dinner first?" He asked.

"There's a food place- a pita place next to my theatre, umm...they make really good pita's..." He mumbled, casting his eyes downward. "We were going to take the pitas into the movie...she likes eating and watching a movie..."

Sam frowned. She did like eating while watching a movie. Damn him. "What movie?"

"Grindhouse." He said nervously.

"I didn't think that was in theaters." Kurt said.

"It's not...I own an independent theatre, and I got a print of it...I closed down one of the smaller theatre's so we could use it." He mumbled.

Kurt's eyes went wide and Sam could tell Brian had immediately won him over. "So it's going to be just you two in the theatre?" He said breathlessly.

_Damn it, she loves Grindhouse and she missed it in theatres…he's good._

Sam fumbled a bit, trying to think of something snarky to say, or another question to ask. His silence seemed to give Brian a new confidence, and he stood up. "Look, Sam." He said, his voice much less shaky then it had been before. "I know what you're trying to do, and let me tell you, it's working. I'm really, really intimated."

"You are?" Sam asked, pleased. "I mean...good."

"Yeah, I am. But I want you to know that I also really, really like your mother. I would never hurt her." He said. "And I want you to like me," He continued when Sam remained silent. "Actually, I need you to like me because I'm pretty sure your opinion of me is going to directly effect your mothers." Brian looked at him with a hopeful expression.

Sam ground his teeth...he had to admit, his plan was pretty romantic sounding….his mother was going to love it. Kurt was looking at him with big puppy dog eyes, and sticking out his lower lip. Sam sighed. "Fine, I like you." He said, uncrossing his arms.

Kurt cheered and Brian looked relieved. "Oh, thank god..." He said, pushing glasses up back on his nose.

"Oh, um..." Kurt squeaked a little, raising up his hand eagerly, like they were in school and he needed the teacher's permission to ask a question. Sam laughed. He was too adorable.

"Yeah Kurt?" He asked, smiling.

Kurt stood up and put his hands together. "Can I help him?" He asked hopefully. "Can I help you?" He asked again, directing the question to Brian this time.

"Err...with what?" Brian asked, sounding nervous again.

"With your...everything." Kurt said gesturing to Brian's outfit, and Sam was sure, his tie.

"Uhh...ok?" He said.

"Trust him." Sam said, nodding reassuringly.

Kurt beamed and studied Brian for a moment. "Do you need those glasses to see?"

"Uhh, only when I need to drive...or read...or watch a movie." He said, crossing his eyes as though he was trying to look at his glasses.

"Great." Kurt said, bouncing up on the balls of feet. He reached forward and took his glasses off, sticking them in his pocket. "Only wear them then. And lose the tie." He instructed, ruffling up Brian's hair a bit. Brain took off his tie and Kurt proceeded to undo the first button on his shirt, and then stepped back to admire his work. "I'm brilliant." He said excitedly, smiling in that way that made it seem as though his whole face was smiling.

"Of course you are." Sam said, slinging his arm around Kurt. The improvement in Brian was unbelievable. Losing the tie and glasses seemed to have dedorkified him a substantial amount, and it turned out he actually had really pretty brown eyes.

"What do I do with my tie?" Brian asked.

"Put in your pocket?" Sam suggested.

"Burn it." Kurt said seriously.

Sam smiled and kissed his ear. "What did the tie do to you?"

"It offended my sense of fashion." He said, glaring at it. "An offense punishable by death."

Sam giggled, still kissing Kurt's ear. He saw Brian raise an eyebrow at him, and Sam shot him a look that said "_Yeah, that's right. 5 minutes ago I was intimidating the hell out of you, and now I'm giggling into my boyfriend's ear. Watcha-gonna-do-about-it?_" Or at least that's what he hoped the look said.

His mother rushed down the stairs now, make-up done and hair looking a lot less frizzy than it had 10 minutes ago. Brian smiled when he saw her, his face splitting into a huge grin that very clearly stated how lucky he knew he was.

Sam was torn. Part of him was happy that his mother had found someone nice, who seemed to appreciate her like she deserved...but another part of him just wanted to throw him out of his house and scream that she was _his_ mommy and he couldn't have her.

However, he couldn't have done that even if he'd actually wanted to, because Kurt had his arms securely on his waist, holding him to the spot.

His mother picked up her purse and kissed Sam on the forehead before heading over to the door with Brian. "Alright, you two have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." She warned.

"So, basically we can do anything we want?" Sam asked, following her to the door with Kurt.

"Basically." She chirped, walking out, and Brian began to follow.

"Hey Brian." Sam called, and he turned around. "EL46DB."

"What's that?" Brian asked, confused.

"That's your license plate." Sam replied. "Have her home by 1:00, or I will find you."

* * *

"So..." Kurt said, taking a seat on Sam's bed. "Now that we're alone, what exactly do you want to do?" He asked coyly, raising his eyebrows.

Sam blushed and sat down next to Kurt. "Actually...I have a movie I want to watch." He said, smiling guiltily. "Is that ok?"

Kurt smiled. "Depends on the movie."

Sam grinned and pulled Kurt into his arms, pleased to not be shut down. "It's actually a mini-series, it was on the internet a little while ago. It's called _Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog_. Have you heard of it?"

Kurt stared at him. "It's called what?"

Sam laughed. "I'll take that as a 'no'." He said, kissing Kurt's neck to smother the squeal he felt like making. He'd been hoping Kurt hadn't heard of it. "Finally, a musical I've seen that you haven't."

"Yes, yes, score one for the sci-fi geek." Kurt mumbled, running his fingers through Sam's hair as he kissed his neck. "Tell me about the movie."

Sam placed a final kiss on Kurt's neck and leaned away from him. "Well, it's stars Neil Patrick Harris and Nathan Fillion, and it's about Dr. Horrible, whose trying to make it as a big shot supervillain. There's singing and general awesomeness."

Kurt stared at him, his eyes wide and serious. "Sam," He said, placing a hand over his. "You had me at Neil Patrick Harris."

Sam smiled and they settled down on his bed to watch the movie together. Sam wasn't surprised when Kurt loved it instantly, and as much as he loved watching the movie himself (and loved watching Neil Patrick Harris and Nathan Fillion) Sam spent most of it watching Kurt's reactions to every joke and song. For some reason, it seemed to make everything he loved a lot better when it received Kurt's approval.

Because the movie itself was so short, after it was over they watched the musical commentary that accompanied it, thus marking the first time in the history of everything that Kurt willing agreed to watch a commentary track with Sam. Sam celebrated his victory silently.

After the commentary ended, Kurt continued to lie against Sam, with Sam's arms wrapped around him. Kurt loved how secure he felt in Sam's arms, and he could feel himself growing sleepy. He decided he needed to say something, because otherwise he was going to fall asleep (and as much as he loved falling asleep in Sam's arms, it was only 8:00 and that would be a real waste of the night).

"So, what do you want to do now?" He asked, shifting his head up a little to look at Sam. Sam placed a kiss on his forehead, and shifted his arms more closely around him.

"Well," he said slowly. "We never finished watching Chicago, because of your crazy teenage boy hormones."

"Really? You want to watch another movie?" Kurt asked. "You don't want to take advantage of the empty house?"

"Maybe..." Sam said, running his fingers up through Kurt's hair. "But I actually wanted to talk to about something. Well, two things."

"What, exactly?" Kurt asked, letting Sam continue to touch his hair, despite how he was messing it up.

"Well, the first is sort of about why I just want to watch movies tonight." Sam said, shifting out from under him. Kurt groaned, pulling himself up on the bed so he was sitting to face Sam. "See, I know we _could_ like fool around and stuff, and maybe we can later, but I mean just because the house is empty doesn't mean we have to, right?" Sam said, taking his hand in his, and Kurt nodded. "And I mean, things have been sort of crazy with us lately...what with the attacks, and me coming out, and then the trial and Kate's party, and getting grounded...then our terrible period of forced separation." He said, smiling. "And then you weren't speaking to me..."

"I'm so sorry about that." Kurt said quickly.

"Hey, it's fine." Sam said. "But I just feel like even when everything that was happening was over, we never really got the chance to just settle down and get back into the normal rhythm of things, you know? So now that things _are _finally settling down, I just want to be able to slow down and just...I don't know...enjoy being together. And I mean, I sort of look at this, our relationship, as kind of a long term thing..." He continued, glancing nervously at Kurt.

"Me too!" Kurt assured him, and Sam gave him a relieved smile.

"Well good then." He said. "So if we're going to be together for a while, there's gonna be lots of time where we're alone together and we can do...stuff. We don't need to make a big deal out of it every time, just because we can. If we want to, we can...but we don't have to...and I just think it would be nice to do nothing right now...just you know..._be_ together..." He mumbled, casting his eyes down. "Wow that sounds really stupid..."

Kurt leaned forward and kissed him, leaning him back against the wall behind his bed. He pressed his hands against Sam's chest and smiled at him. "It's not stupid Sam, it's beautiful." He said, brushing a piece of blond hair off his face.

Sam smiled again, once again looking relieved. "I thought it sounded sort of hokey...but I'm not great at speeches, so it's the best I could do."

"It was a perfect speech." Kurt whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well I'm glad you think so." Sam said, beaming. "So, I think tonight should mark a new chapter in our relationship. The honeymoon phase is over, the crazy-drama-mega-insane-angst filled phase is over...now things can start being how they should, and always will be." He said, cupping his hand around Kurt's chin. "Just...normal. Normal relationship doing average couple things. We can walk down the hallway holding hands, hang out with our friends….go to movies, dinners..or just hang out at one of our houses….and you know, the other normal relationship stuff that you're so fond of." Sam said, kissing Kurt playfully.

Kurt grinned. "Yes, and I suppose I'm alone in loving that stuff." He said sarcastically.

Sam shrugged. "I can put up with it, if I have to." Sam said in his best long-suffering voice. "But how does the rest of that sound? Boring?" He asked, biting his lip. In all honesty, it might seem boring but it was everything he wanted from a relationship. Just to be able to be with someone, who got him and loved him, and to have what everyone else seemed to have.

Kurt smiled and shook his head. "It doesn't sound boring, it sounds perfect." He whispered, pressing his mouth against Sam's. "I never thought I _could_ have just a normal relationship...not being gay, and not in this town..." He said, shrugging sadly. "But all I've ever wanted is just to be with someone who loved me, who I could just sort of be myself around, drop the protective sarcastic shield you may have noticed I tend to wear..." He joked. "So everything you just said, it's sort of everything I've ever wanted to be able to do." He said, continuing to kiss Sam softly as he spoke. He pulled away a bit and gave him a playful look. "Although if you don't mind me saying, I really feel like the honeymoon phase of our relationship should have included a lot more sex. Or, any."

Sam kissed Kurt back for a moment, and then bit his lip and looked at him. "That's actually sort of the second thing I wanted to talk to you about." He whispered, grinning. "I've been thinking about this for a while now, and I was really thinking about it last week when you weren't talking to me and...I love you, Kurt." Sam said, staring at him.

"I love you too, Sam." Kurt said, a little confused. "I thought that was an established fact, though."

"It is, but I mean like...I really, really _love _you." He repeated. "And I...I want to be with you." He whispered, and Kurt felt his heart skip a few beats.

"You are with me, Sam." Kurt whispered back, refusing to let himself jump to conclusions until Sam spelled out exactly what he was saying.

"I know, but I want to be with you...in every way." He said, wearing his "I'm not good at speeches, please understand what I'm trying to say" face.

"How do you mean?" Kurt asked, even though he was pretty sure it wasn't jumping to conclusions to think he knew what Sam was trying to say.

"What do you _think _I mean?" Sam mumbled, pulling him into kiss him. "I love you, and I need you, and I want you...so much." He paused and looked at him. "If you don't want to though….if you changed your mind, that's fine though. We don't have to...I'm just saying...I want to, if you want to."

Finally letting himself accept what Sam was saying, Kurt threw his arms around his neck and squealed. "No I haven't changed my mind, are you nuts?" He cried, kissing him so rapidly he was pretty sure he missed his mouth a few times. "I want to be with you too, Sam. I have for so long. God you have no idea..." He squealed between frantic kisses.

Sam chuckled, placing a hand on the back of his head to steady him, and giving him a long, slow kiss. "I have a pretty good idea." He said, and Kurt blushed.

"Yeah, I haven't been very subtle, have I?" Kurt said, smiling guilty.

"No, not really." Sam teased, kissing him on the nose. "But that's fine. You're not a subtle person, and it's just one of the billon kajillion reasons why I love you."

Kurt grinned and leaned into Sam again, slipping his tongue inside his mouth for a more serious kiss than he'd given before. Sam wrapped his arms around him as they kissed, and Kurt moaned against him. He loved how Sam's felt around him...he felt so safe, and so warm, and so loved. He never thought he could feel so good.

"You make everything good..." He whispered against his lips, and Sam nodded. "Everything..."

He pushed his hands inside Sam's shirt, and took it off him, running his hands over Sam's bare arms. He leaned back slightly to look at him, trailing his hand over his chest and up to his face. "It's amazing how I still can't get over how beautiful you are." He said, shaking his head.

Sam smiled and leaned forward, pulling him into his lap. "Shut up." He said lightly, brushing off the compliment.

"I'm serious Sam." Kurt said, running his fingers up through his hair. "Sometimes I can hardly believe you're real, let alone mine...I mean..." Kurt blushed, and scratched his head. "I don't mean you're mine like I own you or something..." He mumbled. Sam just laughed and moved his hands up, warping his arms around his neck.

"Hey," he said quietly, forcing Kurt to make eye contact. "I am so yours."

Now it was Kurt's turn to offer a relieved smile, and his kissed Sam back as he did so. "And I'm yours." He whispered.

After that they considered putting another movie in, but decided against it, instead opting for lying together on Sam's bed. Sam was half sitting up, his back leaning against his headboard, and Kurt had resumed his favorite position between Sam's legs, resting the back of his head against Sam's chest. Sam in turn resumed running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

They spoke every now and then, but mostly just lay together, enjoying one of those suspended moments of peace, where the world outside seemed to stop existing. Kurt had pulled one of Sam's arms over his chest, and was running his fingers along his forearm. "You should always wear wife beaters." He said quietly.

"I usually do, just under my shirt." Sam said, amused by how fascinated Kurt seemed with his muscles. He knew he spent so much time at the gym for a reason.

"No, shirts are evil." Kurt whispered. "Just wife beaters, always."

"Ok, if you say so." He said, moving Kurt's hair aside and kissing the back of his ear. "I'll freeze to death when it's cold, but whatever it takes to make you happy."

"I appreciate that." Kurt said.

Kurt was quiet for a few more minutes, and Sam thought he'd fallen asleep, although he continued to finger his fingers over his forearm. Eventually he spoke again. "Have you thought about when you want to do it?" He asked quietly, brushing his fingers along Sam's and tangling them together.

"Do what?" Sam said, smiling. Kurt nudged him a little with his elbow.

"You know what." He said, raising Sam's hand up to his mouth and kissing his fingers.

"I was thinking after regionals." He said, closing his eyes. "I mean, not _right _after, they'll probably want to celebrate or something...but sometime soon after."

"They'll only want to celebrate if we win." Kurt pointed out. "What if we lose?"

Sam smiled. "We'll win. With the two of us singing a duet, losing is impossible." He said.

"That's a good point." Kurt said, closing his eyes as well.

Sam moved his arms closer around Kurt, pressing him tightly against him as he began to doze off. _What I really mean is, with _you _finally being featured, losing is impossible,_ Sam thought before feeling himself drift off to sleep with Kurt enclosed his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

"Wow, there's a lot of people here..." Sam said, peaking out at the crowd from behind the stage. "There definitely wasn't this many people at sectionals. They've multiplied. Why have they multiplied?"

Sam wasn't really sure how it had happened, but suddenly they were at Regionals. It all felt very rushed to him (although evidently that was how Mr. Schue liked to do things) and he thought he might vomit. They'd only nailed down the set list at the beginning of the week, and Sam still didn't feel great about the choreography for the group number. He and Finn had spent four hours going over everything they had to do the day before, having Kurt and Rachel demonstrate every move and motion about a million times, but there was only so much that could be done.

"Yeah, the crowds a bit bigger." Kurt said, coming up behind him and poking his head out. "Do you feel nervous?"

"Of course not." Sam mumbled. "What I feel is more like run-around-back-stage-panicking, cry-like-a-baby-on-the-floor terrified."

Kurt kissed him on the back of his neck, and Sam could feel his lips were curved into a smile. "I love how melodramatic you are."

"I'm glad one of us does." He muttered, closing the curtains. "I think I might vomit."

"You weren't this nervous at sectional." Kurt said.

"Yes, I was. I just kept it all to myself." He said, glancing at his feet. "I thought if Quinn could see how panicked I was, she'd think I was weak." He muttered.

Kurt placed a hand gently on Sam's face, inwardly pleased that Sam felt comfortable enough with him to let him see him all freaked out. "You'll be fine. We'll be great." He assured him, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Sam still looked doubtful. "It's going to go fine, I promise."

"I know...well, I don't know...but I'm just worried I'm going mess up." He said, placing his hand over Kurt's, and hold it against his face. "I don't want to ruin this for you, you've worked so hard for this."

Kurt smiled, and reached up to kiss him. "You won't mess up anything. You'll be great." He repeated. "But can I tell you something that I think should go without saying, but you probably need to hear anyways?" Kurt asked, and Sam nodded. Kurt took his hand off Sam's face, and grabbed Sam's hands in his, holding them tightly. "No matter what happens, if we go out there and we're terrible and get booed off the stage or if we end up tripping over our shoelaces and falling off the stage, or some other terrible thing happens, none of that will affect my feelings for you. Not even a little. I will still love you, no matter what."

Sam bit his lip. "I know that..." He said quietly. "But you're right, I needed to hear it." He said, pulling Kurt towards him. Before they're lips could meet, a loud noise from behind them made them both jump.

"Are you guys ready?" Rachel chirped loudly, coming out of nowhere. She came up and put her hands on both of their shoulders, unaware of the intimate moment she'd just interrupted. "Alright, you guys are going first, so you set the tone of the entire show." She said dramatically, and Sam wasn't sure this was going to be a speech he could handle. "But I've seen you practice, and I know you're going to rock it, alright?" She said, and Sam was a little surprised.

She turned to Sam, looking him intently in the eye. "Now Sam, I know you're voice isn't as strong as Kurt's, and maybe by yourself you're not that great of a performer, but you don't need to worry because together you've got what no one else is going to have tonight. You've got chemistry with each other." She continued, shaking their shoulders a little. "Sparks flying, mountain moving, visible from space chemistry. The song you're singing _means_ something to you and the audience and judges are going to connect with that. So are you ready?" She asked, her eyes blazing. Kurt was impressed, and Sam was a little scared. "I said, are you ready?" Rachel asked again, louder this time.

"Yes ma'am!" Kurt said, offering a two finger salute. Sam nodded weakly.

"Alright. I've got to go check on Mercedes, she was holing herself up in the bathroom with the taps running on hot to let the steam cleanse her throat, and I want to make sure she hadn't scalded herself." She said, flouncing away.

Sam stared numbly after her. "It's weird...a lot of that was her insulting me, but I feel oddly reassured."

"That's because if we sucked, Rachel would have told us that." Kurt said. "So you're ok?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah...I'm good."

"Great." Kurt said, turning to walk to everyone was waiting in the green room. Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him back, wrapping his arms around him.

"If you need to, you can freak out now." Sam whispered.

Kurt bit his lip and looked up at him. He was about to say that he was fine, but he decided, _fuck it_. He didn't need to pretend around Sam. "What if everyone hates me?" He whispered, pressing his face into Sam's chest.

"Impossible." Sam said, going to brush Kurt's hair back with his hand, but stopping himself. He didn't want to mess it up before their performance. Instead, his ran his fingers along Kurt's cheek. "I've seen you perform at _Chant _before, and I've seen the audience react to you. They love you Kurt. You seem so easy and natural on stage, they can't help but love you." He said, hugging him tightly. "And it helps that you literally have the greatest voice I've ever heard."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled. "And that's in no way an exaggeration."

"It's not." Sam said. "You could lure an escaped convict to their death any day."

"What?" Kurt asked, leaning back to look at Sam, his eyebrows raised.

Sam shrugged. "Sorry. '_Oh Brother Where Art Thou_' was on TV last night..."*

Kurt nodded, deciding not to tell him he'd never heard of that movie before.

"Remember what you just said? We've been practicing all week, and I don't think it's narcissistic of me to say that we sound amazing together," Sam continued. "And Rachel's right, we've got the whole couple in love thing working for us...and of course, the previously mentioned awesomeness of you."

Kurt nodded. "I know...I mean, usually I know. 90% of the time I'm the first person declare my greatness...but all of the sudden, it's like...what if I'm not? I've never had anyone judge me before...me alone. What if I've been kidding myself about my talent?"

"Well, I'm hear to tell you that you haven't been. You really are as great as you think, and I love that you're not afraid to admit that you how amazing you are. False modesty is annoying, and unnessarcy when you've got real talent." Sam said, pressing his lips to Kurt's forehead. "Kurt when you sing...I swear the rest of the world stops existing."

Kurt blushed "When I sing to you, the world stops existing." He corrected.

Sam grinned. "Well then, just sing to me out there, and the judges and the audience will go away, and it'll just be us. We can do that, right." Sam said, not really asking him.

Kurt smiled and nodded. "We can do that...ok...I feel...well not totally confident, but better."

Sam smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Right there with you. So we take two pretty ok feeling people and put them together, we have a solidly confident unit." He grinned.

Kurt was about to tell him that he didn't think it worked like that, when everyone came flooding out of the green room. The group going before them, Aural Intensity, had finished and they were up.

Sam and Kurt exchanged nervous glances, before leaning in for one more kiss and separating. Kurt started out the number alone onstage.

He walked onto the stage and took his place in the far right corner, and looked out at the crowd. He took a deep breath as the music started to play and glanced to the left for a moment, seeing Sam waiting just off stage, and began to sing.

"_You're a falling star, you're the get away car, you're the line in the sand when I go too far...you're the swimming pool, on an August day. And you're the perfect thing to say…_" He sang, smiling out at the crowd.

He already felt more confident, the stable sound of his own voice offering him reassurance that he was in fact a good singer, and could do this. They'd had to readjust some of the songs original notes and chords to fit his voice, but it worked well. Especially when combined with Sam's, who was now walking slowly out onto the stage, singing the song as though the words had been written specifically for them.

"A_nd you play it coy, but it's kinda cute. Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do. Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true. Cause you can see it when I look at you._"

As Sam walked towards him, Kurt moved too meet him in the centre of the stage, where they joined their voices together for the chorus.

"_And in this crazy life...and through these crazy times, it's you, it's you, You make me sing. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything..._"

"_You're a carousel,_" Sam sang, a grin growing on his lips as he edged slightly closer to Kurt.

"_You're a wishing well_," Kurt replied, taking a coy step back.

"_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._" Sam continued, reaching and pulling Kurt back towards him. "Y_ou're a mystery_,"

"Y_ou're from outer space,_" Kurt sang, as he turned away from him again, a glint in his eye.

"_You're every minute of my everyday…_" Sam sang softly, reaching forward and turning his face back to look at him. "_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man, and I get to kiss you baby just because I can._" Sam sang passionately, leaning forward a little as though he wasn't going to kiss him. "_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through, and you know that's what our love can do_."

They broke apart again as they reached the chorus.

"_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times...It's you, it's you, You make me sing. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything..._"

They circled each other slowly as they sang, getting close and then backing away.

The rest of the New Directions appeared behind them now, providing back up vocals.

"_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times…_" Sam sang. "_It's you-_"

"_It's you_," Kurt cut in.

"Y_ou make me sing. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_." Sam sang softly. "_You're every song,_"

"_And I sing along_," Kurt sang, sweetly approaching Sam again.

"_Cause you're my everything…_" Sam sang, looking directly into Kurt's eyes.

The rest of the group softly finished the final "La, La las" of the song as Sam leaned in and kiss Kurt softly, resting his hand against his cheek. He could hear the song finish and the crowd cheer, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a few people stand up to cheer. But none of that mattered. Kurt was the only thing that mattered. Kurt was everything.

Kurt was sharing a similar moment of "no one exists but us", and both of them snapped out of it quickly as the song quickly changed into their group number. They got into their positions, Sam standing in the back row (once Finn was done singing he would be joining him, to avoid show casing their awkwardness) and Kurt between Rachel and Mercedes near the front.

The must started and the people who had lines to sing in the opening verse went to the front of the stage. They were performing "Don't let me Get Me" by Pink.

"_Never win first place, I don't support the team,_" Tina sang, standing at the front with Finn. She eyed him angrily, as though he was the physical representation of the "the team" (he was).

"_I can't take direction, and my socks are never clean_." Finn sang with a shrug.

"_Teachers dated me, my parents hated me…_" Quinn sang, walking up from behind Tina, who took her place in the front row.

"_I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin' right._" Puck added.

"_Everyday I fight a war against the mirror,_" Rachel sang with her usual passion. "_I can't take the person starin' back at me...I'm a hazard to myself._"

Everyone sang the next part, jumping into the choreography they'd practiced all week.

_Don't let me get me_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_Its bad when you annoy yourself_

_So irritating_

_Don't wanna be my friend no more_

_I wanna be somebody else_

"_I wanna be somebody else, yeah…_" Rachel repeated, making dramatic puppy dog eyes at the crowd.

"_LA told me, 'You'll be a pop star,'_" Kurt sang, a smile threatening the "bitch, please" he look he was supposed to be wearing. "'_All you have to change is everything you are.'_"

"_Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears,_" Mercedes joined in. "_She's so pretty, that just ain't me._"

"_Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe me somethin?_" Santana belted. "_A day in the life of someone else?_"

_Cuz I'm a hazard to myself_

_Don't let me get me_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_Its bad when you annoy yourself_

_So irritating_

_Don't wanna be my friend no more_

_I wanna be somebody else_

The song ended to another roaring applause, one Kurt and Sam were both able to fully appreciate this time. Everyone quickly made their way off stage. Mercedes was singing "Man, I feel like a woman" for the solo, and the rest of the girls in the club were providing back up vocals.

When they got back stage, Sam grabbed Kurt up and gave him a long, hard kiss. Kurt wrapped his legs around Sam's hips, and his arms around his neck, too happy to be afraid of falling. Besides, he knew Sam would catch him if he did fall.

Sam backed Kurt up against a wall to help support him as they kissed, with a lot more passion and vigor than was probably suitable for what was technically a public place. However, neither of them were thinking and/or caring about that right now. In the back of his mind, Sam thought he heard a voice saying something, but since his tongue was currently battling Kurt's for supremacy in his mouth, he decided to not pay attention.

"Give it up, Mr. Shue." Finn said, coming up behind his teacher, who had been trying to congratulate them on their duet. "They can't hear you right now."

"Well, tell them I said that they did an amazing job, when they come up for air." Mr. Schuester said, shaking his head and going to watch Mercedes' solo.

"Will do, Shue." Finn said, inwardly laughing at the rhyme and thinking that he was definitely not going to remember to tell them anything.

"Mmm...Sam..." Kurt moaned, breaking their mouths apart for a moment. "I'm missing Mercede's solo..."

"Who cares..." Sam mumbled, pressing his mouth back against Kurt's. For a second, Kurt didn't remember exactly what it was he was supposed to be caring about. Sam's lips were so warm and soft, and they felt so good pressed against his…

_"Man! I feel like a woman!"_

Oh, right. Mercedes. That's what he was caring about.

"Mmm, I wanna go see...gotta watch...she's my friend…" Kurt said, trying to will himself away from Sam's embrace. Luckily for him, Sam seemed to have more strength, and he stopped kissing him and slowly let him away from the wall.

"Thanks." Kurt said, still breathing heavily. "We will continue this later, though." He assured him.

"Damn straight we will." Sam grinned, and the two made their way to the edge of the stage. Kurt peaked out to watch Mercedes give a powerful, fun performance, with Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Brittany and Santana bopping along in the background.

"_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady_!" Mercedes sang. "_Men's shirts, short skirts…_"

At this, all the in the background girls twirled around sending their skirts flying up (they were wearing black capri-tights underneath).

Kurt smiled watching his friends sing the fun, quick song, but Sam saw something sad behind it as well. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on his neck. He could tell Kurt wished he was out there, even though it was a girls-only number.

"I know, I know..." Kurt said, knowing that Sam knew exactly what he was thinking. "The song's called 'I feel like a woman' and it would be weird for me to join in..." He said, trailing off.

"Mm-hmm." Sam agreed, his lips still pressed to Kurt's neck, and he placed a few light kisses yup it. "Because you're anything but a _woman..._" he whispered suggestively into Kurt's ear, letting his hands fall down to between Kurt's legs. Kurt gasped slightly, and looked over at Finn and the rest of the boys watching, but they were all busy staring at their respective girlfriends.

"I know you wish you were out there with them..." Sam contained, flicking his tongue lightly across Kurt's ear for a moment, and keeping his hand firmly in place between Kurt's legs. "But isn't it better to be back here with me?"

Kurt closed his eyes a little as Sam kissed his ear and made the subtlest of rubbing movements with his hand. He was about to let out another gasp when he realized what Sam was doing, and popped his eyes open. "Hey! Stop using sexiness to distract me from bitterly wishing I was on stage with them." He said crossly, nudging Sam away.

Sam snickered and put his arms back around him. "It was working though, wasn't it?"

"Of course it was..." Kurt muttered, back to staring enviously at his friends. "That doesn't change how much fun it looks like they're having."

"Don't worry, when we win, we can go back to Kate's after and you can all sing several upbeat songs that were intended for women, and show them how it's really done." He said, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt grinned, and covered Sam's arms, which were wrapped around his waist, with his own. "You're too good, you know that, right?"

"Course I do." Sam said, grinning.

"How do you know Kate will want us at her house?" Kurt asked, watching Mercedes shake her hair wildly and she belted out the song. Shania could learn something from her.

"Because she sent me like 5 texts." Sam said, removing one arm from Kurt's waist to get his phone from his pocket. "These were all sent during our performance: 'Why is Kurt on stage alone? I thought this was a duet?', 'Oh there you are. Nice sexy face.', 'Holly freebus you two sound great together.' And then this was like directly after, 'OH MY GOD THAT WAS AMAZING I SUDDENLY DON'T HATE MICHAEL BUBLE ANYMORE!'"

Kurt laughed. "She's a sweetheart, but none of those suggest she wants us at her house."

"I was getting there, Mr. Impatient-Face." Sam said, opening another text. "Here, she says 'when you guys win, which you totally will because the intense blow jobs sucked, and the bluejays were bbboorrrinnnggg, we shall have a mega insane after party at my house. Invite cho friends.' See?"

"'The intense blow jobs' and the 'bluejays'?" Kurt said, furrowing his brow. "She means Aural Intensity and the Warblers, right?"

Sam shrugged. "I assume so, but you really never know with Kate. I liked the Warblers though. The lead singer made funny faces when he sang...it tickled me."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Please. Spot light hog anyone? The same hobbit sang every single number."

"What can I say, hobbits are naturally charismatic creatures. It's all the pipe weed they smoke."

Before Kurt could respond, the song finished and the girls came rushing back stage. Kurt squealed shrilly and burst out of Sam's arms, jumping forward to hug the bejesus out of Mercedes. "Holy Madonna, you were amazing!" Kurt gushed. He turned to Rachel and Quinn, hugging them as well. "And you guys were so adorable with your little skirt twirls!"

"It would have been better if you could have been with us." Rachel said, squeezing him tightly.

"Yeah Kurt, for some reason it didn't feel right with out you." Mercedes agreed. "Even if I was utterly fabulous."

Kurt smiled, and Sam could tell he was doing an energetic happy dance on the inside. On the outside though, he played it cool. "Oh, you guys are just saying that." He said modestly. "You were spectacular, you didn't need me at all. And besides, the song is called 'Man, I feel like a woman' and I certainly don't." Kurt said, glancing seductively at Sam, who raised his eyebrows up in down in response.

"Alright everyone, you were all amazing!" Mr. Schuester said, beaming around proudly.

Sam and Kurt both resisted the urge to roll their eyes, each thinking _"No thanks to you."_

"Alright, it's time to go out and wait for the judges announcement, but I just want you to know that no matter what happens, you guys are all winners, ok?" He said, and everyone smiled back, inwardly vomiting. They filed onto the stage, and Sam winked at the short lead singer of the Warblers, and brought two fingers to his lips to mime smoking. The Warbler furrowed his brow in confusion, and Kurt nudged Sam playfully with his elbow.

"Alright, let's get this over with." The wife of the mayor said, trudging out onto the stage. She opened the envelope quickly, obviously having never heard the term building suspense. "Not that I care at all, but the winner is the New Directions." She said, before tossing the envelope over her shoulder and skulking back off the stage.

Everyone cheered, and Sam and Kurt hugged each other and squealed (well, Kurt squealed. Sam still liked to pretend he was far too manly to squeal, but he totally was on the inside). Rachel jumped up and down, and grabbed Sam and Kurt into a hug, babbling something indecipherable but obviously happy. Sam looked out into the crowd, and could see his mother standing on a seat and whooping, while Brian stood next to her (on the floor) clapping politely. Sam laughed when he saw he was wearing his ugly orange tie again (but no glasses).

Kurt father and Finn's mother were next to Sam's mother and were also cheering and whooping loudly. Kurt beamed and waved at his dad, who shot him an enthusiastic thumbs up and mouthed that he was proud of him.

Sam could also see Kate now, jumping up and down a few rows back from his mother. Both Matt and Cam were with her, and they were also cheering insanely. Even thought it was far away, Sam was glad to see that Matt's bruise looked a lot better, and he was no longer wearing the purple eye patch.

They all cheered and screamed excitedly as they shuffled off stage, and Quinn announced that there was a party back at Kate's house.

"Sweet." Puck said. "I think she's kind of in to me." He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Quinn rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

* * *

*_Oh Brother Where Art Thou_ is a movie based on the novel The Odyssey. The part in the movie Sam references is taken from the part of the story about the sirens luring sailors to their deaths with the hypnotizing beauty of their voices.

Songs:

"Everything" by Michael Buble.

"Don't let me get me" by Pink. For the record, they were originally singing "Give up the Grudge" by a band called Gob. I wrote the scene and everything, but I decided to go with something more well known. We can just assume the Warbler's didn't also sing a Pink song in this universe.

"Man, I feel like a woman!" Shania Twain.

**A/N: Well it's that time...the time to say things are going to wrap up soon. Don't worry, I'm thinking like three or four more chapters, and probably an epilogue because that's just how I roll. But soon, this story will end. Does that make anyone else incredibly sad? But you're all in luck, because I have fallen so in love with this story that I can't bear to let it go. I'm thinking about writing a sort of spin-off of this...not a spin off exactly, but not a sequel either. It would be another story taking place in the "Who is Sam Evans/Everything" universe and be sort of a "slice of life" fiction. It would continue to explore Sam and Kurt's maturing relationship, but it would take place over a very short period of time. Probably a week out of their lives. I might do a few of these, depending on how many ideas I get. Is that something anyone would be interested? Honestly, I'm just not ready to say goodbye to this universe...Although I do have an idea for another Sam and Kurt story (a different one, different universe. Everything would be canon up to the story starting). I was relieved when I came up with that new one, because I was worried this was all I had up my sleeve.**

**Ok wow. Longest A/N. Ever.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Puck hadn't had time to go out and buy any alcohol (yet) and so far everyone at the party was completely sober.

You never would have known.

"YOU GUYS WE WON!" Rachel screamed the moment they'd gotten inside Kate's house. She held up their trophy (it had taken a lot of convincing to let Mr. Schue give it to them, but they promised it would come back in one piece).

"Hellz yeah!" Brittany cheered, wheeling a cheering Artie in past them.

"Damn straight we did!" Mercedes said excitedly, and rushed over to hug Rachel.

"I love you guys!" Tina squealed, throwing herself at them and knocking them down. The trophy fell with them, but Sam jumped forward and caught it.

"It's ok, the trophy is safe!" Sam said, looking it over proudly.

"Spider-man couldn't have done it better." Kurt said, hugging Sam around his middle.

"Yeah, real heroic..." Mercedes mumbled, lying in a pile on the floor with Rachel and Tina.

"We still won." Rachel giggled, rolling over and picking herself up.

"So, what happened?" Joss asked, wandering into the front hall with a comedically perplexed look on his face. "Did you win?"

"Didn't you hear us?" Rachel asked, her eyes wide. "I said we won. Loudly. And we have a trophy." She said, pointing at the trophy that Kurt, Sam, Mike and Finn were all ogling. "It's largely awesome."

"Huh...no, I didn't hear or see that." He said, looking at the trophy as though it had just appeared out of no where.

Rachel nodded quietly for a moment, then looked up suddenly. "Finn and I have dibs on singing the first victory song!" She announced, then ran off to where Kate kept the sound equipment.

"Awesome." Finn said happily, clomping after her.

"No fair!" Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn and Kate pouted.

"Dude...it's so shiny." Puck said, taking the trophy from Sam, who nodded.

"It's like all the stars in each galaxy are shining up from it's fake gold surface." Sam said.

Mike looked up at Sam, his eyes wide. "That's so deep." He said, awed.

"I can see my soul in it." Puck said, looking into it.

"I'm still on the floor..." Tina giggled.

Tearing his gaze away from the trophy, Mike smiled down at Tina and picked her up in his arms. The opening notes to some very 80's sounding song began to play from the living room, and everyone wandered into watch Rachel and Finn.

Kate was playing the drums and Cam was playing an electric keyboard that looked like it was purchased before any of them were born. He looked oddly thrilled to be playing the cheesy sounding instrument.

Rachel and Finn were performing their signature circling each other dance moves, and Brittany, Artie, Quinn and Matt were dancing to their song.

"_Looking in your eyes I see a paradise, this world that I found is too good to be true._" Finn sang, beaming down at Rachel as they circled. "_Standing here beside you, want so much to give you this love in my heart that I'm feeling for you…_"

"_Let them say we're crazy, I don't care about that!_" Rachel sang back, clenching her fists at her side as though the emotion she felt for the song was just too much to bear. "_Put your hand in my hand baby, don't ever look back, let the world around us just fall apart! Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart-_"

Sam wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and they swayed gently, watching their friends get caught up in the song.

"_And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever, nothing's gonna stop us now._" Brittany and Artie joined in, and Rachel and Finn smiled as they all sang together. "_And if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other...nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now._"

"You two planning on sneaking off upstairs again?" Joss asked, sauntering over to where they stood, just outside of the living room.

Sam grinned and shook his head. "No need to." He said, and placed a kiss on the back of Kurt's neck. "We have something special planned for next weekend."

"Oh we do, do we?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"Mmhmm." Sam murmured against Kurt's neck.

"Ooh, sounds sexy." Joss said, and poking Kurt on the shoulder before going to help Puck lift the trophy onto the counter.

"What plans are you talking about, exactly?" Kurt asked.

"Well...it's a plan to make a plan." Sam said, spinning Kurt around so they were facing each other.

"I didn't realize that had become a definite plan." Kurt said, biting his lip coyly.

"If we had a nickel for every time someone said the word 'plan' in the last two minutes, we'd have like 35 cents."

"Come on, tell me your..._proposal_." Kurt said, pulling at the hem of Sam's shirt.

"Well...it involves having an honest talk with our parents about sex." Sam said, cringing a little.

Kurt frowned. "I don't think I like this plan..."

"40 cents." Sam grinned. "And just hear me out. They know we're gonna do it eventually, and I know my Mom is ok with that on some level, because of how stupid-insanely-madly I'm in love you..." He blushed, and Kurt felt his heart do that thing were it felt like a bomb about to explode into tiny little pieces of pink confetti. "And I think if you talk to your Dad, you'll find he can be persuaded to feel the same way..."

"Possibly..."

"Ok, so the_ idea_ is, I talk to my mother and tell her that next weekend, she should sleep at Brian's..." He crinkled his nose at the idea, as it seemed to go against his every instinct, but sacrifices needed to be made. "And you talk to your Dad about sleeping over at my house."

"And we tell them that we're doing this because we plan on having sex?" Kurt asked, looking very skeptical.

"Kurt, we're Rick Rolling later!" Kate called, pointing at her eyes (well, pointing to the black Ray Bans she was wearing) with two fingers, and then pointing at him. Finn and Rachel had finished there song, and were now making out in a corner. Quinn and Mercedes were flipping through a case of CD's while Kate stood at the microphone, doing what looked like an impression of Rachel.

Kurt laughed. "Ok, I promise." He called back, shaking his head.

"What else are they going to think we're going to do in the house, alone, at night?" Sam asked, trying to recapture Kurt's attention.

"Play checkers?" Kurt offered. "Make Creme Brulee? Catch up on our study-"

Sam leaned down and kissed Kurt slowly, abruptly cutting him off. He wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. "They'll know, Kurt." He whispered, looking at him intently. "We just need to tell them. We're in love and we want to be together...it would be nice if we could have their like, blessing or whatever. I think they'll appreciate our honesty."

Kurt breathed deeply for a moment, unsure if Sam was making a good point, or if the softness of his lips had impaired his judgement. "Maybe..." He murmured. Sam kissed him again, trailing his lips softly over Kurt's mouth, brushing them together lightly. Kurt sighed. "This is going to be awful..."

Sam grinned. "It'll be worth it, I promise." He said excitedly. He kissed Kurt with more force now, sliding his hands down his back and resting them just above his backside.

"You better be." Kurt muttered, although he was fairly sure he would be.

"KURT!" Mercedes called, her hands cupped around her mouth like a megaphone. "Get your sexy ass over here!"

"No." Sam muttered, moving his hands father down. "Your sexy ass is mine."

Kurt stuck out his lower lip and pouted at him for a moment. "Pwease Sammy?" He asked, his eyes wide.

Sam sighed. "You're just lucky I love watching you sing." He said, letting go of Kurt. Kurt squealed excitedly and kissed him on the cheek before running over to Kate, Quinn and Mercedes. He grabbed Kate's Ray Bans off her face and put them on, Kate laughed as he struck as sexy pouting face.

Quinn pressed play on a CD player Sam hadn't even noticed was in the room, and the song "All I Wanna Do" began to play. Sam smiled, wondering if would ever admit to Kurt that this was one of his favorite songs to sing in the shower.

Probably not.

Sam smiled as they all took turns singing the lyrics, occasionally cutting each other off and singing over each other. Rachel cheered and danced with Finn, and Santana and Brittany ground against each other next to them, while Artie cheered them on. Puck had seemingly disappeared.

Sam hadn't noticed, but apparently Joss was standing next to him now, and he jumped when he spoke. "Someone's in _looove._" He said in a sing-song voice.

"Not like I'm hiding it." Sam said with a shrug.

"I know, it's just adorable." He said, and reached over and pinched Sam's cheek a little. "Whose a cay-oote wittle wuver-boy? Yes, you are!"

"Bite me." Sam said, brushing his hand away. He tried to turn his attention back to Kurt, but a second later Rachel grabbed him and made him dance with her and Finn.

Kurt, Mercedes, kate and Quinn were still singing enthusiastically, jumping up and down and rocking their bodies to the music.

"_All I wanna do is have some fun!_" Mercedes and Kurt sang together, their arms slung around each other.

"_I got a feeling I'm not the only one._" Kate sang, wrapping her arms around Kurt's neck from behind him as Mercedes let go to hug Quinn.

"_All I wanna do is have some fun!_" Quinn and Mercedes sang, the words punctuated by giggles.

"_I've got a feeling the party has just begun…_" Kurt continued, leaning forward a bit so Kate's legs were lifted up off the floor.

"_All I wanna do is have some fun!_"

_"I won't tell you that you're the only one..."_ Mercedes sang, grabbing Kate off Kurt's back and pushing her towards Quinn, where she smiled shyly and looked around quickly before placing a quick peck on her cheek. Quinn giggled.

_"All I wanna do is have some fun...until the sun comes up over Santa Monica Boulevard." _They sang together. _"Until the sun comes up over Santa Monica Boulevard."_

Sam, Rachel and Finn cheered as the song finished, and Kurt bounced excitedly over to him. "That was fun." He squealed, jumping up and kissing him.

"It looked like fun." Sam said, smiling as he kissed him back.

"I'm happy." Kurt said, pressing his face into the crook of Sam's neck and hugging him tightly. "Really, really happy..."

"Me too." Sam said, pressing a kiss into Kurt's sweet smelling hair.

"Has anyone seen Puckerman?" Santana asked, sitting at Kate's counter now.

"He the one with the Mohawk?" Joss asked, taking a seat next to Santana. She nodded. "Said something about an alcohol run."

Just as Kurt was beginning to groan that he was never drinking again, the front door opened back up and Puck came in, carrying three large bags. Somehow, he'd also managed to pick up a person on his trip.

"Johnny!" Matt said excitedly, rushing over to greet his boyfriend. Johnny scooped Matt up in his arms and kissed him, lacing his fingers through Matt's insanely messy hair.

"I drove past him while he was walking." Puck said, bringing the alcohol into the kitchen. "I was pretty sure he looked familiar, and as usual, I was right."

"How'd you get the booze?" Kate asked, pulling a few bottles out and looking at them.

"Fake ID." Puck said with a grin, pulling it out of his back pocket.

"This says you're 27 and your name is Albert Finkelstein." Kurt said, snatching it from his hands. "Whoever let you get away with this should be shot."

"Oh cheer up, Kurt my man!" Puck said, taking the ID back from him with a grin. "I'll make you your favouritest drink- one Frustrated Virgin, coming up."

"Not for much longer." Kurt said smoothly, and then widened his eyes in alarm.

"Does just being around alcohol make that little part of your brain that can keep secrets just fizzle and die?" Sam asked, resting his hands on Kurt's hips.

"Oopsie?" Kurt said, shrugging apologetically. He gave a shaky smile to Mercedes, Kate and Rachel who were all staring at him with a look at demanded details.

"We'll be talking later." Kate said, grabbing a cooler from a 6 pack of Vex. Rachel and Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"Alright, little sister...I'm taking off." Joss said, slinging a jacket on. "There's a grown up party downtown tonight, and as cute as you all are when you're drunk, I need to be around other like-minded sophisticates."

"Well, let me just say that you are the worlds _worst_ chaperone," Kate said, gesturing to the alcohol. "And have fun."

Joss grinned, pulled her into a hug and waved goodbye.

Kurt looked a little sad as Joss left and Sam decided he wasn't going to read into that.

It was because he was older...and had a lip ring, though. He was sure.

Not reading into it.

Fucking lip ring. Who has a lip ring now a days?

"Wow, no chaperone!" Cam said, pulling himself onto the counter. "We should do something crazy."

"Like what?" Quinn asked, reading the label on something bright green.

Cam shrugged, but then looked up excitedly. "Spin the bottle!"

"Oh yeah, that'd be so fun!" Rachel said, another one of the Vex's in her hand.

Kurt cringed. "For some reason, the idea of us playing spin the bottle gives me bad vibes."

"Ah come on, I feel like it's part of the high school experience, and I'll be damned if I'm missing out on it." Cam said.

"More like a 7th grade experience, dude." Finn said.

Cam shrugged.

"And, not to mention- lame." Santana added, laying out shots for her and Brittany.

"Nah, you're just not drunk enough for it to seem fun yet." Cam said wisely, grabbing a beer. "Give it a little."

Cam was right, and about a half an hour later (and a few dozen shots, beers, coolers, and whatever the fuck drinks Puck and Kate kept mixing) later, spin the bottle seemed like a wonderful idea.

"Ok, everyone gather round." Kate announced, and they all formed a circle around her. "We're forming some ground rules. One, kisses must last at least 5 seconds each. Two, tongue is not mandatory, and may be used at your discretion, _however_ out of common courtesy, please be sensitive to your kissing partner's feelings. Not everyone will be comfortable with that." She paused and looked at Matt, who had been staring lustfully at Puck from the moment they'd formed the circle. He tried to look innocent. "Rule three, there are only two exceptions to spin the bottle. The first, Kurt and Finn have an exception from each other, because I think making them kiss would be creepy."

"Damn right they have an exception." Sam mumbled, and pulled Kurt closer to him. He and Kurt had agreed that Kurt would be the designated driver tonight, and as such Sam was a little tipsy, though he he was being careful not to drink too much, for fear he wouldn't remember anything the next morning. The idea of forgetting any time spent with Kurt was strangely horrifying to him.

"Sweetie, you do realize that playing spin the bottle means I will be kissing other people, right?" Kurt asked, placing a hand gently on Sam's knee.

Sam frowned. "That is beginning to occur to me now, yes."

"ANYWAYS-" Kate interrupted, trying to get them back on track. She, Kurt, Finn and Johnny were the only ones totally sober. Sam was beginning to wonder if there was any particular reason she never drank. "The other exception is if it lands on someone you're involved with, because that's boring. Under any other circumstance, if the bottle lands on you, you gotta kiss whoever did the spinnin'." She finished, and took a seat between Quinn and Matt.

"Me first." Puck said, spinning the bottle. No one protested, because since he'd brought the booze, it was his bottle. The bottle whizzed around and began to slow down as it got to Johnny. It looked as though it was going to stop at Matt, who eyed the bottle excitedly, but it continued to inch past Matt, stopping definitively in front of Kate, who frowned.

"I think there's room for debate about whether this is in front of me or him." She said, looking sadly at the bottle.

"Rules are rules." Puck said, leaning forward and pushing his mouth against Kate's. From the startled look in her eye, it was obvious he had chosen to ignore the "be sensitive to your partners feelings" advice regarding the use of tongue.

However, being the trooper she was, Kate kissed him back with what looked like immense force, and when the kiss stopped exactly 5 seconds later, both their mouths were red. Puck had a wide grin on his face as he sat back down, and Kate looked like she was resisting the urge to wipe her lips on the back of her hand.

It was Kate's turn now, and she spun the bottle with much less force than Puck had. It only spun around twice before stopping dead center on Quinn.

Sam was about to protest that they were an exception because they were involved, but then he realized that was not something most people knew. He frowned. Somehow, that seemed like cheating.

Quinn and Kate were fine with it though, and Kate leaned forward to kiss Quinn. It was a much softer kiss than the one she'd given Puck, and she wound her fingers back through Quinn's long blond hair. It definitely exceeded the 5 second mark, and when she finally pulled back, both of them looked like they'd wanted to continue, possibly forever.

"Huh." Puck said quietly, his brow furrowed.

"Yeah." Santana agreed, wearing a similar "what just happened" look.

"Wow, okay guess it's Quinn's turn now!" Rachel said quickly, trying to distract everyone the obvious we've-done-this-before-ness of Quinn and Kate's kiss. "Spin the bottle Quinn, quickly. Go."

Quinn rolled her eyes, and spun with little enthusiasm. "This game is stupid."

"I think it's fun." Sam said, grinning at her. Kate laughed, but then grew quiet. Quinn's eyes widened and so did Sam's when he looked at saw the bottle had landed on him.

Of. Fucking. Course.

"Quinn's right, this game sucks." Sam mumbled.

Kurt placed a hand on the back of Sam's neck, and gave him a reassuring squeeze, and Sam sighed.

"Alright, let's do this." He said, and Quinn sneered at him. They both moved halfway into the circle, meeting just over to bottle. Sam's lips met Quinn's, and he was surprised at how familiar the kiss felt. It felt like he'd been doing this, kissing Quinn, just yesterday, even though it had been months. He smiled against her lips, thinking about the last time he'd kissed her and how even then, he'd been wishing her lips were Kurt's. They smiled at each other when it was over, and went back to their respective partners.

"Just like old times." Quinn said, smiling side ways at Kate. Sam grinned, knowing they were both thinking about how much better times were now.

"Alright, my turn." Sam said, secretly hoping the bottle landed on Mike. He didn't want to be kissing anyone but Kurt, but if he had too…

The bottle spun around quickly, passing Mike three times before slowing down and stopping...in front of Cam.

"Stupid fucking bottle..." Sam muttered.

Cam sighed. "Whatever." He mumbled, moving into the center a little.

Sam moved forward too, but paused before kissing him. "Um, actually. Well," He bit his lip, and Cam raised his eyebrows. "Cam, I really appreciate our friendship." He said quickly, and blushed. "If this is going to ruin it, I don't want to."

Matt snorted. "Please. If Cam and I can survive me drunkenly trying to screw him at Casey MacDougell's party last year, he can survive a quick peck from you."

Cam blushed. "I though we agreed not to talk about that. Ever." He muttered, shooting Matt the evil eye.

Matt shrugged, and downed the rest of his drink. "I say and do dumb things when I'm drunk."

"Seeing as how I'm one of those dumb things, I can't give you too hard a time on that, Mattie." Johnny said, and wrapped an arm around him. Matt grinned.

"Sin City!" Cam and Sam said at the same time, recognizing the quote from the movie.

Cam grinned. "Alright, let's not make this a bigger deal then it is." He said, turning back to Sam. "I promise this won't ruin our friendship, ok?" He said, and Sam nodded and leaned in to kiss him.

Cam's mouth tasted like peach schnapps, and it was actually quite appealing. Sam placed a hand on the back of Cam's head as they kissed, and he actually had to stop himself from moving his tongue into Cam's mouth. The kiss lasted about a second longer than it had too.

"Damn." Cam said, as Sam pulled away. He looked at Kurt. "I can see why you like him."

Kurt nodded happily.

"Ok." Matt said, clearing his throat. "Raise your hand in you just got hard." He said, raising his hand up a little. Kurt and Johnny raised their hands up as well. So did Kate.

"Pervs." They mumbled, sitting back down. Cam spun then, and was obviously thrilled when it landed on Santana. After that, Santana got Brittany, who in turn spun Kurt.

"Yay, reunion kiss!" Brittany cheered, leaning forward and nipping at Kurt's lower lip. He looked surprised for a moment, but gave her a more full kiss back.

Brittany laughed when they were done. "Remember after our first kiss, you asked me what boys lips tasted like? That was so cute." She chuckled, sitting back down.

Kurt blushed, and Sam wrapped his arms around him. "D'awww." He said, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Shut up." Kurt mumbled, trying to frown.

"Now that you know, what exactly do boys lips taste like?" Kate asked, making her voice formal sounding, as though she was conducting a very official interview.

Kurt blushed again, and leaned a little against Sam. "They taste like awesome."

After a lot of eye rolling from the guys, and "awing" from the girls, Kurt spun the bottle and got Matt, who gave him a much more affectionate kiss than was necessary. He trailed a finger slowly down Kurt's neck and brushed his lips against Kurt's before pressing them firmly against him. He opened his mouth slightly as they kissed, parting Kurt's lip and edging tongue inside. Kurt suppressed a moan, and darted away the moment 5 seconds had passed.

Everyone stared at them.

"Boner check?" Sam asked hoarsely, raising his hand. This time Johnny, Kate, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Tina all raised their hands.

Kurt buried his head against Sam's shoulder, embarrassed, and Matt smiled proudly. Matt spun Kate after that, and their kiss lasted the longest, and was by far the most aggressive. It seemed as though they were trying to out do each other, and eventually Cam separated them, rolling his eye.

The game dissipated about a half an hour when Finn spun the bottle and landed on Puck, and like the two secretly homophobic people they were, refused to kiss each other (much to Matt's, Kate's, Rachel's and secretly Sam's disappointment).

Now Sam lay on the couch, sipping at his beer. Kurt had been dragged somewhere by a giggling Rachel and Kate, and Sam was trying to decide which of his emotions were going to get the better of him; his desire to spend time with Kurt, or his overwhelming laziness, and desire to never move from where he lay on the couch.

Just as he was psyching himself up to move off the couch, Johnny came and took a seat by his feet. "Hey, where's your better half?" He asked.

"Why does everyone consider him the better half?" Sam mumbled. "I happen to think my abs bring a lot to the relationship."

Johnny grinned. "I know you consider him the better half."

Sam shrugged. "Only because he is. The best half."

"There you go."

Sam sat up a little on the couch. "So, you and Matt seem to be doing well?" He said tentatively. Johnny smiled and nodded, and Sam was relieved.

"Things have been hard," He admitted. "But I love him, and that's enough to keep me here."

"Good." Sam said, poking Johnny with his feet in lieu of clapping him on the back (he was only on the other end of the couch, and yet somehow miles away). "I think you're good for him. Cam does too."

"Really?" Johnny asked, surprised. "I sort of got the feeling that Cam didn't like me. At all."

"Whhhattt?" Sam said, looking at him funny. "Why would you think that?"

Johnny shrugged. "He's very protective of Matt. He and Kate both are."

"So? You're going to protect him, are you not?" Johnny nodded. "Then there's no reason they'd dislike you."

The conversation ended there, due to the reappearance of Kurt and Sam's alcohol induced short attention span. "Hey gorgeous, I missed you." Sam said, smiling as Kurt came and sat down on the edge of the couch. Sam quickly pulled him on top of him, and Kurt lay down on chest.

"I was gone for about 10 minutes." Kurt said, settling into a comfortable position.

"Much too long." Sam mumbled, stroking Kurt's hair.

"Big sap..." Kurt mumbled, smiling.

"Lover of big sap." Sam replied.

"Truth." Kurt yawned.

"Aww, they've got they're own language now." Kate cooed, kneeling on the floor in front of the couch.

"It's adorable." Puck agreed, appearing behind her.

"You suck, Kaitlyn Sweets." Kurt muttered, giving her the evil eye. Kate grinned and kissed Kurt's nose.

"You promised we'd Rick Roll later." She pouted.

"But I'm lounging on my Sam now." Kurt whined.

Sam grinned. "I like that." He said, moving his arms over Kurt.

"Me too...which is why I don't want to move." He said, snuggling against Sam's chest.

"I'll Rick Roll with you." Puck offered, and Kate stood up. "I dunno what that means, but I'm a fast learner."

Kate smiled. "Thanks but I feel confident that Kurt will live up to his promise. Or I'll place an evil gypsy curse on him."

"You will do no such thing." Sam muttered, glaring at Kate. "He's already very skinny, and I don't have $10,000 or a goat to fight off a lamia." *

"I don't have any clue what you just said, but I'm just going to go ahead and assume it was sweet."

Kate sighed and sauntered over to the microphone. "You leave me no choice." She said simply, picking up a CD and putting it in the player. "Quinn, Mercedes, Tina- Baby, Scary, Sporty."

"Racist." Mercedes said, grinning as they made their way over. Kurt shifted a little, to watch. Sam could already tell he was breaking.

"I'm Ginger, and I guess Posh is just left wide open." She said, shrugging as the music started, and grinning wickedly at Kurt.

Mercedes started.

_"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,"_

_"So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_" Kate followed, turning and looking questioningly at Mercedes.

_"I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_" Mercedes replied.

_"So tell me what you want, what you really really want,"_ Kate repeated.

_"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha."_ They sang together.

_"If you want my future forget my past,"_ Tina joined in.

_"If you wanna get with me better make it fast," _Quinn sang, holding out of her hand dismissively.

_"Now don't go wasting my precious time,"_ Mercedes advised.

_"Get your act together we could be just fine."_ Kate sang, batting her eye lashes at Kurt, who was inching up a little.

"Go sing with them." Sam whispered, sitting up and pushing Kurt up as well.

"But we're all cozy together." Kurt pouted.

"And we'll have plenty of time in the future to be cozy together." Sam said, prodding him a little. "Come on, it's the friggin' Spice Girls. I know you're dying to go."

Kurt bit his lip, and glanced at his friends, dancing around and signing the chorus of the song. He nodded his head excitedly, gave Sam a hard but quick kiss and dashed over.

_"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,"_ Kurt sang with them, crossing his arms over his chest and shimmying. The rest of them followed his dance moves, which Sam was ashamed to admit he recognized from the music video. It was all his mothers fault (she had more than a mild Spice Girls obsession..they had coasters. It was bad).

_"Make it last forever friendship never ends,"_ They sang, dancing about. Kate and Quinn were dangerously close to each other, and since they represented Ginger and Baby, it was a little weird. _"If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, taking is too easy, but that's the way it is."_

Sam wasn't totally sure how someone could be hilarious, adorable, and mind-numblingly sexy at the same time. He couldn't stop smiling at him, an Kurt winked and smiled back, blowing him a kiss. Sam mimed catching it and putting it in his pocket for later, and Kurt rolled his eyes, but wasn't able the wipe the huge grin off his face.

Sam planned on pulling Kurt away to make out, or talk, or just you know...be together, the moment the song ended, but he wasn't given a chance because the moment it ended, Kate and Kurt jumped into an incredibly over the top rendition of "Never Gonna Give you up." Kate was once again in her Ray Bans, and they took turns singing dramatically into the microphone.

"I coulda done that..." Puck mumbled, staring at them with a grumpy expression on his face (although Sam was sure he saw him tapping his foot to the beat at one point).

"Not as well as Kurt." Sam replied.

"Shut up, you're totally bias." Puck grumbled.

"Am not." Sam said immediately because to be honest, he'd never totally grasped the concept of bias.

But he was pretty sure he wasn't.

* * *

Starship- Nothing's Gonna Stop us Now

All I Wanna Do- Sheryl Crow

Wannabe- Spice Girls

Never Gonna Give you Up- Rick Astley

* This is a reference to two movies. "Thinner" where an old gypsy man places a curse on a really fat dude, so he starts loosing weight really fast. This is a good thing, until he starts looking like a walking skeleton. The second is "Drag me to Hell" where an old Gypsy woman places a curse on a young woman that sends an evil demon called the Lamia after her. $10,000 and a goat both come up in as part of the solution.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter to you, but it was really hard to write. I think I put a little too much pressure on myself.**

Chapter 24:

"Ok, now we need to pour the cream into a saucepan and stir over low heat until it almost comes to a boil." Kurt instructed, and his father carefully did as he was told.

Kurt watched his father start slowly stirring the mixture, and felt nauseous in a way that had nothing to do with thinking about how much calories were probably in that cream. He felt nauseous because he was planning on talking to his Dad about...jeez he couldn't even think the word in the same sentence as his Dad.

Kurt unconsciously raised his hand up and began fiddling with the silver spaceship/musical note charm on his necklace. He took a deep breath.

"Dad...um, there is uh...something I need to talk to you about." He said, twirling the chain of the necklace around his thumb until it was cutting off his circulation.

"Yeah, what's that?" Burt asked, watching the cream carefully.

"It's um- it's about this weekend." He said, his voice squeaking a little. "I, um...I wanted to spend it...with Sam."

Burt snapped his head up now, staring at Kurt with wide eyes. "Whaddya mean _with _Sam?" He asked. Kurt was too embarrassed to answer, but he was pretty sure that the deep shade of red covering his face answered for him. "Oh, sweet Jesus..." Burt mumbled, dropping the spoon he'd been holding and backing against the counter.

"Dad it's just, I love Sam, you know that." Kurt explained. "And his mother is going to be away on Saturday..." Sam'd had his talk with his mother the night before, and she'd agreed to spend the night at Brian's. Sam hadn't been big on the details of how things had gone, and Kurt decided not to press him. "And so I wanted to sleep over there."

"And- and you want my permission?" Burt asked, looking pained. Kurt nodded. "Can't you just do it behind my back so I never need to know about it?"

Kurt sighed. He would have _loved _to do that. "Dad..."

"No, you're right...it's...better this way." He said uncomfortably, shifting around. He walked over the kitchen table and took a seat, and Kurt followed, both of them forgetting completely about the cream simmering on the stove.

"Kurt, I'm uh...glad you're coming to talk to me...about this..." Burt said, not looking very glad at all. "But are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes." Kurt said instantly. More than ready actually. "I _love _Sam. More than anything."

"I know Kurt- I just, ah god this sucks..." Burt mumbled. He closed his eyes. "I know you and Sam love each other, and I guess since it was bound to happen eventually, I'm glad it's going to happen with someone special." He said quickly, opening his eyes a moment later.

Kurt blinked. He realized that up until now he hadn't actually expected his father to say yes. "So- so you mean I can sleep over at Sam's?" He asked, his voice peaking excitedly.

Burt nodded, looking a little sick. "Uh...yeah."

"Oh, thank you so much Daddy!" Kurt cried, throwing himself at his father and hugging him tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Aww, group hug!" Finn cheered, coming out of nowhere and throwing his arms around them. "Why are we hugging?"

"Because Kurt's sleeping at Sam's this weekend." Burt mumbled. Finn's eyes went wide and he backed up.

"Woah, awkward hug." He said, holding his hands up. Kurt straightened up as well, rolling his eyes at Finn.

"Did you want something?" He asked cooly, brushing down the bits of hair Finn had ruffled with his Finness.

"Uh yeah, there's this really weird grey thing messing up the stove. I know I don't know a super lot about cooking and stuff, but I think it's burning-"

"The cream!" Kurt cried, running into the kitchen. "Argg..."

* * *

"You jerk, I am so mad at you, how could you do that!"

"Good morning to you too, Sam." Kurt said, taking a textbook from his locker.

"You were supposed to call me the _moment_ you talked to your Dad. I waited pathetically by the phone all night." Sam said, crossing his arms.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You did not."

"Fine, I didn't. I spent the night watching my mom and Brian fight over checkers-"

"What's to fight about with checkers?" Kurt asked, beginning to walk down the hall.

"Oh, well it turns out Brian's kind of a stickler for the rules," Sam explained. Kurt noted that even though he was supposedly very angry, he still took his books from him and carried them to his class. "And my Mom just sort of makes up rules as she goes along to help her win. Like, if you can distract your opponent, you get to grab one of their pieces. And if they don't notice it's missing for one round, you get to keep it and- hey, no distracting me!" Sam grumbled, and Kurt snickered. "I'm serious, I may not have been waiting by the phone, but I was _thinking _about why you weren't calling. And around 10, I started to think maybe it was because something awful had happened. Like, maybe he isn't calling because he was eaten by a moose or-"

"I don't think moose eat people." Kurt cut in.

"And that's why it's so genius!" Sam exclaimed, getting that excited glint in his eye that let Kurt know he was about to say something ridiculous. "Because moose aren't known for being carnivorous-"

"Ooh big word." Kurt said, ruffling Sam's hair as they walked.

"Thank you," Sam said, beaming. "Anyways, because they're not carnivorous, you would never see it coming. You'd just go up and be like 'oh look, a moose, it's so cute!' and the moose would be like 'yeah, I am cute oh but NOW I EAT YOU!' and then he'd eat you, and get away with it because no one would ever suspect him." He finished triumphantly. "So you see, I was very worried."

They reached Kurt's class, and Kurt turned and looked at Sam with wide eyes. "I'm sorry for worrying you, baby." He said, sticking out his lower lip.

Sam hesitated, but looked determined to remain "angry". Kurt leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the corner of Sam's mouth, looking at him apologetically. "Forgive me?" He asked, keeping his voice soft. He tilted his head to the side a little, and Sam broke.

"Yeah, I forgive you." He said, smiling as he kissed him.

"Yay!" Kurt cheered, grinning. "You know, you keep asking why I didn't call you, and I will tell you that later because it's a painfully comic story involving burnt cream and ruined stove, but you haven't asked what my Dad said." Kurt pointed out, raising his eyebrows.

"What did he say?" Sam asked breathlessly.

Kurt shrugged. "He said yes." He said simply, taking his books from Sam and disappearing into his class.

Sam stood still in the hallway for a moment, processing the information. Yes. _He said yes._

A smile spread across his lips, and he jumped up and down excitedly. "Yes!" He cheered to himself.

Through the window on the classrooms door, Kurt watched his boyfriend, smiling as he shook his head and took his seat.

* * *

"So, how do you want to do this?" Sam asked at lunch time. The weather was finally warming up, and it was one of the sunniest days they'd had in a while. Taking advantage of the beautiful day, they were lying on the field behind the school, stretched out on the grass. Well, Sam was lying on the grass. Kurt was on a towel Sam had stolen for him from the locker room.

"Do what?" Kurt asked, resting his head against the crook of Sam's shoulder.

"You know, this weekend." Sam said, turning his head to kiss Kurt's forehead. "Do you want to do the traditional romantic thing, with candles and flowers and soft music playing lightly in the background?" He asked, trailing a finger down Kurt's cheek. "We could go nostalgic, and recreate our first date- science fiction/musical double feature, pizza and salad." He continued, and Kurt snuggled a bit closer to him. "Or," Sam said, lifting himself up a bit and turning to hover over Kurt. He brushed his lips against Kurt's jaw bone, speaking softly. "We could forget the whole pretence of a date, and just spend the whole evening in my bedroom, exploring every inch of each other's bodies, doing everything to each other that we can think of, slowly working our way up the main event..." He trailed off, moving his lips up to Kurt's.

Kurt let him kiss him lightly for a little, before speaking. "I think a combination of all three would be nice." He whispered. Sam smiled, and lay back down next to him. Kurt resumed cuddling against him.

"I think if someone came to me, and gave me access to the DeLorean, or the T.A.R.D.I.S* and said I could only use it once, I would use it to skip forward to Saturday." Sam mused, smiling up at the few white fluffy clouds in the sky.

"Given access to two incredibly powerful pieces of technology with the ability to travel through time and space-"

"Only the T.A.R.D.I.S can travel through time_ and _space." Sam pointed out. "The DeLorean just does time."

"Whatever. Given the power to travel through time, and/or time and space, you would use it to skip ahead two days?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows.

"And it would be the best decision ever." Sam said, nodding.

"That's sweet Sam, but seriously, should that ever happen you have my permission to travel to the future, explore a little and bring back a sports almanac to get rich with."** Kurt said, kissing Sam's cheek. "I've been waiting for over a month; two more days won't kill us. No way you're passing up an opportunity like that."

Sam smiled widely, wondering how it was possible that he fell even more in love with Kurt every time he opened his mouth. "Seriously?" He asked.

Kurt nodded, placing his hand on the side of Sam's face and turning it towards him. "As long as you bring me back some of that awesome future fashion, too." He said. Sam nodded, still grinning goofily as he leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

"Ok, so you just remember to call me tomorrow morning, just so I know that no one broke into the house in the middle of the night and killed you guys in your sleep." Lina said, as Sam pushed her out the door.

"I promise Mom." He said, rolling his eyes. It wasn't like he'd never spent the night alone in the house before.

"And I wrote Brian's number on that cat shaped white board in the kitchen, ok?" She said, pausing in the doorway.

"Mom, you gotta go. Kurt's gonna be here soon." He said. "Everything will be fine. You'll have fun playing house with Brian for a night, and I'll lose my virginity to my perfect boyfriend who I love." Sam said. "But for that to happen, you need to be gone." He said, pointing out the door.

She sighed, and placed her hands on the side of his face. "You better be good to him, or I'll ground you. Got that, kid?" She asked. Sam rolled his eyes, and nodded. She took her hands off his face and kissed him on the cheek. "And I don't need to tell you to use a condom, right?" She asked.

"Mom!" He cried, his face turning bright red. "Out! Now!"

She smiled. "Love you." She said, blowing him a kiss and leaving (finally).

Sam closed the door and sighed. A moment later there was a knock and he rolled his eyes, assuming his mother had forgotten her car keys or something.

"You're Mom winked at me when I passed her on the driveway, Sam." Kurt said, when Sam opened the door. "I feel very uncomfortable."

Sam grinned. "Yeah that's a gift of hers." He said. "Are those for me?" He asked, looking at the flowers in Kurt's hand.

Kurt grinned. "You always bring me flowers when you come to my house. I figured it was only fair..."

Sam took the flowers, feeling a little odd but happy. "Pretty colours..." He said, looking at the bright arrangement. Kurt smiled and stepped inside, hauling a suitcase in with him.

"And _I'm_ the girl in the relationship?" He asked, shaking his head.

"No." Sam replied, wandering in the living room. He placed the flowers on the end table that had been pushed to the back of the room. "There are no girls in this relationship. That's sort of the point of being gay, isn't it?"

"I suppose." Kurt said, following Sam into his living room. He looked around, and laughed. "Oh my god, what _have_ you done?"

"Do you like it?" He asked, smiling nervously. Kurt brought his hand up to his forehead as he took in the candle lit dinner Sam had oddly set up on in the middle of the living room. "It's a romantic, candle lit dinner while we watch the Rocky Horror Picture Show- traditional romance and nostalgia. Check, check." He said, teetering on his feet.

"I love it, Sam." Kurt said, turning and kissing his boyfriend.

"Well good." Sam said, kissing Kurt back.

"Was your Mom ok with you dragging the kitchen table into the living?" Kurt asked, as Sam pulled out a seat for him.

"Oh course." Sam said, sitting down across from him. "She helped me move it in here."

They turned the movie on, and Sam put on the subtitles so they could talk with out missing anything. Kurt decided not to tell him that he'd seen the movie so many times he had all the words memorized.

After dinner Sam carried Kurt's suitcase upstairs, and Kurt smirked as he watched Sam use every fibre of his being to not make a comment about how much stuff he'd brought with. It was sweet.

Kurt giggled when he saw that Sam had about 50 tiny LED tea lights set up around the room. "Do I even _want _to know?" He asked, shaking his head.

Sam grinned. "It's mood lighting. My room doesn't have a dimmer, and candles are romantic and all, but they're kind of a fire hazard." Sam came up behind him as he spoke and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. He kissed the back of his neck and Kurt was sure he was about to pull him over to the bed. Instead, Sam turned him around, keeping his hands on his hips.

"Dance with me." He whispered, swaying them back and forth.

Kurt shook his head again, resting it on Sam's shoulder. He held his hands against Sam's chest, feeling the muscles underneath. Muscles that would soon be press against his back. The thought made him ache.

"Sam, sweetie, I hate to break it to have to break it to you, but there's no music."

Sam just grinned again, and grabbed his hand, twirling him around under his arm and then pulling him back in close. "There's always music when I'm with you." He whispered into Kurt's ear. "You're my music."

Kurt blushed, and kissed Sam's neck a little. "I swear Sam, if you keep this up I'm going to have to turn you into maple syrup and eat you on pancakes."

"Mmm, cannibalism; way to set the mood, Kurt." Sam said, twirling him around again. "And it just so happens that I _do_ have music. The kind other people can hear." He informed him, going to pick up his iPod from beside the bed. Kurt came up behind him and rested his chin on Sam's shoulder.

"Are we going to have music playing while we...you know..." He blushed a little.

"Kurt, if you can't say it we shouldn't be doing it." Sam said, turning around and giving him a small smile.

"Fine. Are we going to have music playing while we _have sex?_" He asked, trying to force the blush away. "Happy now?"

"Insanely so." Sam whispered, pressing his mouth against Kurt's ear. He trailed his tongue over the lobe for a minute before taking a seat on the bed and gently pulling Kurt down with him. "And I actually was debating about that. I wanted to get your opinion because I really wasn't sure. I made a playlist of-"

"You made a playlist?" Kurt asked, unsure why he thought that was so adorable.

Sam blushed. "Well, actually I made four." He mumbled, scrolling through his iPod to find them. "I wasn't sure what would work."

Kurt leaned against Sam, looking at the songs on the first playlist. They weren't anything he'd ever heard of. "Ok this one is full of really sexy sounding music that sounds like what you'd hear in a movie when people who are really good at it have really great sex." He explained. "This being our first time and all, I wasn't sure if we should be putting that kind of pressure on ourselves."

Kurt nodded. "What's the next one?"

"Songs I know we both like, songs that have been important to us through out our relationship- I left out 'science fiction/double feature' though, because can you really see yourself having sex to that?"

Kurt looked up for a moment, thinking. "Yes, but it's very odd and a little too kinky for our first time." He said, placing a warm kiss on Sam's neck.

Sam blinked. "Well, you're going to have to explain exactly what _you're_ picturing to me later." He murmured, going to the next playlist. "This next one is entirely Donna Summers, because she's basically the queen of sexy and I humbly worship at her tasteful but ridiculously high heels."

"I can't believe there was a time when I thought you might not be gay." Kurt chuckled.

"I love how _that's_ what convinces that I'm gay and not how much I love _touching_ you." Sam said, slipping his hand between Kurt's thighs.

"Insecurities are wacky like that." Kurt said breathlessly.

Sam shook his head, slowly with drawing his hands and letting it trail over Kurt's knee. "The last one is just classical music. I figured we might want something that wouldn't distract us with lyrics. What do you think?"

Kurt licked his lips and thought for a moment, before selecting the playlist called "Our Songs." He stuck the iPod into the player by Sam's bed and turned it on. "I Wanna Be Loved by You" by Marilynn Monroe came on and Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"You sang this the first time we went to _Chant_." Sam whispered, placing his hand on Kurt's cheek and brushing his lips against his jaw.

"Do you have every song we've ever sang on here?" Kurt asked, as Sam slowly worked his way down from his jaw to his neck.

"No, I used my judgment with songs like 'My Beautiful Boy' and 'I'm gay,'" He murmured, lulling his tongue over the curve where Kurt's neck met his shoulder. "There's a few songs on there that other people sang, too. The song that Cam sang that time I gave you a hand job at _Chant_, that's there."

"It wasn't _really _a hand-job," Kurt muttered, his voice hitching as Sam trailed his fingers down his chest, slowly undoing the buttons. "Your hand was over my pants."

His breath quickened as Sam slid his other hand between his legs. He moved his hand over him slowly, and Kurt began to shake. "Sam, if you keep going this slow I think I'm gonna explode."

Sam laughed a little against Kurt's neck. "I think that's sort of the _point _Kurt."

Despite Kurt's protest, Sam continued to move slowly. He'd decided even before he agreed to it that when they did it, he was going to be very, very careful. He refused to let his emotions get the better of him, and even as Kurt whimpered beneath him, begging him to go faster, he only deepend his kiss in response and continued his slow, controlled movements.

It was harder then he'd expected, now that here was here; touching Kurt, tasting him on his tongue, hearing his concupiscent sobs as he placed small kisses on the inside of his knees.

No matter how badly he wanted to give in, give in to the aching feeling clawing at his chest and give in to Kurt's beautiful whines, he wouldn't let himself.

However, despite going as agonizingly slow as possible, things still seemed to be moving quickly and soon they were on their sides, Sam's chest pressed closely against Kurt's back. Kurt was breathing rapidly and against his shuttering breathes, was still begging Sam to go faster.

Sam knew that this was _really _where he needed to take his time though, and he continued to ignore Kurt's pleas and occasional name calling (the word "sadist" was thrown around a lot, something Sam truly didn't understand. What did spending a lot of time on foreplay have to do with worshipping Satan?)

Kurt might think he was being cruel, but he knew that taking his time (especially with what he was doing now) was important. He knew that no matter how careful he was and how hard he tried, in the end he would have to hurt Kurt.

That idea killed him.

So a long time ago, he'd made up his mind to make this is as good for Kurt as possible.

He already had plenty of mental ammunition saved up to ensure that _he _could lost as long as _Kurt _needed. The memory of camping with his mother when he was 10- he'd swallowed a spider, and as such had an incredible fear of them to this day.

The time he'd drank expired milk- month old expired milk.

Quinn punching him in the face at _Chant. _

Kurt in the dumpster.

Thinking about those things, he was pretty sure he could last forever.

"S-s-sam _please!_" Kurt moaned. He couldn't take this anymore. He kept crying and begging and moaning and Sam just kept responding with sweet whispers in his ear and soft strokes and kisses along his body. It felt so good and so right and so warm and he needed him (10 minutes ago) _now. _

Finally, Sam let up Kurt heaved a sigh of relief.

"Kurt, if I'm hurting you anymore than necessary, please _please _tell me, ok?" Sam said raggedly into his ear. "Promise me." Kurt nodded and whimpered in response.

Sam put his arm around him, his forearm pressed parallel against Kurt's chest. Slowly, just as slowly as he'd done everything else, he moved into him.

Kurt cried out, and Sam paused to whisper soothingly in his ear. He kept whispering sweet reassurances as he continued to push inside him, and Kurt struggled to hold in another cry.

It hurt, a lot. More than he'd expected. He clutched at Sam's forearm, holding it tightly against him. It burned, and for a moment Kurt thought he was going to have to tell Sam to stop. But then he could feel Sam pressed flush against his back, fully inside him.

"Shh, it's ok." Sam whispered, squeezing him tightly. He felt him kiss the back of his ear. "Take a deep breath and try and relax. We're just going to stay like this for a minute, ok?"

Kurt nodded, and took in a few slow, deep breaths. The pain was easing now, and the burning was fading back. He sighed as Sam kissed the back of his neck. He could feel Sam breathing heavily against him and for the first time the significance of what they were doing dawned on him. Right now, he and Sam were closer than he'd ever been to another person.

Somehow it didn't just feel physical.

Slowly Sam drew himself back, and then pushed forward again and Kurt cried out. It hurt again, but this time there was something else mixed with the pain. Something sweet. Sam was moving behind him and even though they were slow, small thrusts Kurt could feel it everywhere in his body.

Instinctively, he jerked his hips back against Sam and heard him gasp. Kurt gasped too, but it came out stuttered and shaky.

Sam held him as they moved together and Kurt was almost overwhelmed by the feeling of it. The feeling of _too much_. It was too much. The pain, which had dulled now, was insignificant in comparison to the feeling of perfect rightness that wouldn't let go of him. His thoughts were incoherent and the idea that Sam was somehow a part of him kept playing around in his mind, reinforcing the swirling, dizzy feeling that this was somehow how things were meant to be.

"Oh, god Sam." Kurt mumbled, unable to express any other sentiments.

"I know," Sam whispered softly. The awed and breathless tone in his voice told Kurt that he was experiencing a similar overwhelmed feeling. "I know."

Kurt pushed back against Sam with more urgency and Sam quickened his thrusts, burying his face against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt moaned raggedly, and realized that the burning he'd felt before was back. But it was different. It felt good now. Not just good, but sweet and warm and loving and he didn't think he could handle any more of it because it just burned so right and Sam's breath was so hot against his back, too hot, and oh _god._

Sam moved his hand down his chest now, and took him in his hand. The contact was almost enough on it's on, and few warm strokes against him, he was done. He felt himself clenching down as a warmth wracked up through his body and swam screaming out of his throat. Sam's mouth was pressed against his shoulder, smothering his own screams against him.

They stuttered and sighed together, revelling in the dizzying calm that pulsed between them. Sam moved his arm back up to his chest, holding him tightly as he still lay inside him, gasping.

Kurt clutched his arm against him, and kissed the tips of Sam's fingers. "Don't leave me." He pleaded.

Sam gasped for air for a moment before answering. "Never." He finally managed, whispering thickly against Kurt's neck. "I'll never leave you."

Kurt sighed as Sam slowly pulled out of him, and he rolled over and lay against Sam's sweat-drenched chest. San was struggled to control his breathing, and the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest seemed to be trying to lull Kurt into a deep daze. and Kurt fought against it, realizing they were both about to fall asleep.

"Sam." He whispered, lifting his head up and looking at his boyfriend. Sam looked at him, his eyes opening and closing lazily. "Sam, don't fall asleep."

"Why not?" Sam whispered, pulling him up closer and resting Kurt's head on his shoulder. He kissed Kurt's forehead, closing his eyes tiredly.

"Because," Kurt mumbled, breathing in the musky smell that covered Sam's body and his own. "I don't want it to be over."

Sam yawned, and clutched him tighter. "It isn't over," He said, drifting off. "Everything's just beginning..."

* * *

When Sam woke up hours later, he was disgruntled by the lack of Kurt in his arms. The clock by his bed informed him that it was close to midnight. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, noticing that there was a light coming from behind his bathroom door. Grabbing his boxers from the floor, he went to investigate.

"Kurt?" He asked, tapping softly on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Mhmm." Kurt replied.

Sam opened the door and smiled at Kurt, who was wearing a fluffy white bathrobe, applying some sort of cream to his face. His suitcase was open on the floor, and the skin care products that had made up the bulk of its contents were now spread out around the counter by the sink.

"Ah," Sam said, standing behind Kurt and putting his hands on his hips. "So _that's _what was in there."

"Always be prepared." Kurt said, smiling sheepishly.

"Yes, because when I think 'Kurt Hummel' I think 'boys-scout.'" He said, placing a kiss on the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt took his hands and moved them around his waist, holding Sam's arms against him. "How do you feel?" He asked, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Perfect." Kurt said instantly, locking eyes with Sam in the mirror. "Everything's calm and quiet and right feeling." He whispered. Sam nodded.

"I know what you mean." He whispered back, giving Kurt a gentle squeeze. He moved one hand back down to Kurt's hips, running it softly over his backside. Kurt flinched a little. "But how do you feel _physically?_" He asked, moving a bit of Kurt's hair away from his ear so he could kiss it.

Kurt shrugged a little. "Sore." He admitted. "It stings a lot."

Sam nodded. "There are things you can do to ease that sting. I have a list printed up."

Kurt smiled thankfully.

He kissed his ear again, then turned his gaze back to the mirror, holding Kurt closely to him again. "Kurt...we made love tonight." He whispered in a slightly awestruck voice. Kurt caught his soft green gaze in the mirror and nodded. "I've- I've never felt closer to anyone." He continued, the emotional timbre in his voice growing thicker, as though he was trying not to cry.

Kurt turned around, careful not to lean against the counter behind him.

"I know, Sam." He whispered, giving him a deep kiss. "I love you, so much." He could feel the same overwhelming emotion that Sam's voice had creep into his throat as he spoke. "You're just...everything."

Sam's lips twitched into a smile for a moment at the familiar words. He nodded, giving Kurt another slow, intense kiss.

"Everything."

* * *

**A/N: I didn't ever want this story end, but if it has to this seems like a nice place. However, there is still an epilogue coming. And I'm probably going to write another story in this universe, which will take place about a year in the future in a week of Sam and Kurt's lives.**

*The **TARDIS:** (**T**ime **A**nd **R**elative **D**imension **I**n **S**pace) is a fictional time machine and spacecraft in the British science fiction television programme _Doctor Who_.

** Going to the future and getting a sports almanac to get rich with is exactly what Marty McFly plans to do in Back to the Future 2.


	25. Epilogue

**A/N: So this Epilogue is set a year in the future, after their senior year of school. Also, just a quite note on the previous chapter; When Sam and Kurt had sex, they adhered very strictly to the rules of PPL, I just sort of glossed over it. I wanted to keep it very sensual, and I just could not find any way to make PPL sensual. Does the word sensual creep anyone else out though? Like, I feel weird typing it. Sensual. **_**Sensual.**_** I dunno, it's weird. **

Chapter 25:

This was it. The moment of the truth.

Sam licked his lips, staring down at the envelope that contained the answers to his destiny. His future. Possibly, his very existence.

It all came down to this.

The world was quiet around him, hushed with burning anticipation. The envelope was thick, heavy with paper and importance. Heavy with control and meaning.

One man. One envelope. One-

"Oh for fucks sake, Sam, just open the damn envelope already!" Kurt cried, throwing his hands up in the air.

Sam looked at his boyfriend, shocked. "I can't just _open it!_" He cried.

"Why not? Come on, this is driving me _insane!_" Kurt said, reaching for it.

Sam clutched the envelope against his chest, as though protecting it from Kurt's prying fingers. "Because, Kurt, this envelope contains information that will decide the rest of my life." He held it in his hands, staring at it sadly. "And I'm scared."

Kurt took Sam's hand in his, holding it against the kitchen table where they sat. "Sammers, no matter what that envelope says, we're still going to be together. Going to different schools can't change that. Even if you didn't get in, we'll work it out."

"That's what everyone says when they go into a long distance relationship." Sam muttered, stroking the side of Kurt's hand with his thumb.

"We're not everyone." Kurt reminded him.

"Everyone says that." Sam mumbled.

"Sammers, just open the envelope. It will be fine. I promise." Kurt said, keeping his voice soothing, and wondering if ripping the envelope out of his hand and tearing it open himself would betray the trust Sam had in him.

Sam looked away sullenly. "...No."

Kurt sighed, and heard a garbled cry of frustration come from the other side of the kitchen.

"Fuck this shit." Sam's mother cried, striding across the room in three long steps and ripping the envelope out of her son's hand. "You two are _so_ annoying." She muttered, tearing the envelope open. She turned away from them as she took it out of the package, and read it over to herself.

She turned back around, a wide smile on her face. Sam felt his heart skip a beat and Kurt stopped breathing. They reached for each other's hands again.

"...Mr. Evans, we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, aka NY-fucking U. Please bring a a black robe and a toad, sincerely Minerva McGonagall." She said, grinning cheekily.

"I got in?" Sam asked, his eyes flashing back between disbelief and absurd happiness. Kurt started crying. "Oh my god."

"Oh, Sam." Kurt said tearfully, standing up and wrapping his over Sam's shoulders. "Oh thank_ god._"

"Right. I am going to go tell/get Brian, and buy dinner and cake." His mother said, grabbing her purse from the kitchen counter. She went over to Sam and wrapped her arms around him as well, sneaking them under Kurt's. "I'm so fucking proud of you, kid." She said, squeezing him tightly. She let go, and wiped some tears from her eyes. "Ok, I'll be back in about two hours." She said, turning and rushing out.

As Kurt sank into Sam's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him, he thought that he was definitely going to need to thank Sam's Mom later. At a moment when it was likely she wanted to do nothing but squeal and hug her son for an hour, she'd left and given them the house to themselves.

"We should go upstairs." He whispered, biting down gently on Sam's lower lip. "And celebrate properly."

* * *

An hour later, they were lying in Sam's bed, waiting for their breathing to slow and return to normal. Kurt was lying back against Sam's headboard, and Sam was snuggled against his chest, tracing his fingers lazily over it.

"I love you." Sam said quietly, pressing his lips against Kurt's chest. "I'm so glad we're going to be together next year."

"We would have been together no matter what." Kurt mumbled, running his fingers threw Sam's hair. He was so glad he'd been able to talk Sam into letting it grow out. His natural colour was a light, carmel brown colour, and he'd been keeping it cut much shorter then he used to. It was still a little long though and since he'd been sweating, it stuck up when Kurt ran his fingers thew it. Sam looked up at him now, his hair stuck up on one side of his head and his lips kissed a fiery red, and Kurt was sure he was going to need to physically restrain himself from flipping him back over and screwing him into the mattress. His face heated up a little, partially at his own thought (and partially because dear god was Sam pretty).

"Kurt?" Sam asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Kurt snapped out of his thoughts, and realized that Sam had actually been speaking the entire time.

"Ohuh?"

Sam shook his head. "I _said_, that no matter how much we love each other, long distance relationships are hard. And I'm just glad that we don't have to test ourselves like that, because I like the way things are now." He took Kurt's hand in his and lifted it up to his lips, brushing them over his fingers. "Actually, I love the way things are now."

"We wouldn't have had to test anything, because we wouldn't have been in a long distance relationship." He ran his fingers along Sam's jaw. "If you hadn't gotten in, I was going to go with you to Ohio State."

Sam sat up straight on the bed. "What?"

"If you hadn't gotten in, I was going to go with you to Ohio State." Kurt repeated.

"No fucking way." Sam said, shaking his head. "I wouldn't have let you. No way you were gonna give up your dreams for-"

Kurt pulled Sam's head towards him, shutting him up with a kiss. "I wouldn't have been giving up _anything_. At least, not in comparison to what I'd be giving up if I went to New York with out you."

Sam looked at him for a moment before pressing a hard kiss against his lips, placing his hands shoulders and tugging him forward. "I love you, I love you so so much."

"I love you too, Sammers. And I can't wait to spend the next four years with you." Kurt replied. Sam nodded, even though his thoughts were going far beyond the next four years. He kissed Kurt again, before settling back down against his chest.

They lay there quietly for a few minutes, before Kurt brought up something he'd been dying to discuss for basically the entire length of their senior year. "So, um I've been meaning to talk to you about something, but I wanted to wait until we knew what was happening..."

"Mmm, what's that?" Sam asked, going back to running his fingers slowly over his boyfriends chest.

"Well, it's about where we're going to live next year. See, Rachel and I would sort of like to live together."

"And me and Finn are going to live in a barn?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No. Obviously we'd let you live _with _us."

"How kind of you." He said, pressing his lips over Kurt's nipple.

Kurt giggled at the sensation, and tilted Sam's chin up a little, not wanting to get side tracked. "So, um we've sort of been talking about this for a while. Rachel and I, about us living together...and um, how we're going to pay for it."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Well, we'd have to get jobs. I mean, I've got a bit saved up already-"

Kurt shook his head. "Even if all of us had jobs, no way we could afford anything above a closet in that city. And Rachel and I sort of had our hearts set on something a little nicer. And, just hear me out because I wasn't crazy about the idea at first either, but Rachel insisted and I mean really it's not so bad if you just think about it because-"

"Kurt, just tell me." Sam said, sliding off him. He sat up next to him in the bed, putting him arm around Kurt's waist.

Kurt took a breath. "Rachel's Dads want to pay for an apartment, for us."

"No way."

"They've got _lots _of money and they're sort of insisting. They don't want Rachel living in some dump next to a crack house-"

"We can't just let them pay for an apartment from us. We don't need charity. I'll get a job-"

"So whenever you're not busy working your ass off at school you can be working your ass off at some cockroach infested diner to pay for a walk-in closet where the landlord spends all his time trying to decide who he wants to rape first, me or Rachel? That sounds perfect."

Sam pouted. "Kurt, I'm sorry. It just feels wrong."

Kurt put his hand on the side of Sam's face, running his thumb across his smooth cheek. "You know I can't stand not being able to do things for my own. I'm stupid and stubborn, remember? I don't _love _the idea of letting Rachel's parents support us, but it's the only way we can afford something nice. And I'm sorry, but I when I go into that little fantasy in my head, of you and Rachel and Finn and I all living together in New York, going to my dream school and living fabulous exciting lives, I don't picture us living in a crack-den. Please, Sam?"

Sam sighed. "Can I think about it? I mean, can I talk to Rachel and her Dads, maybe about at least paying for utilities or something?"

Kurt squealed excitedly and pulled Sam against him and gave him a sprightly kiss. "Yes yes, good, think about it."

"What do the kids who don't have a rich friends parents to pay for their apartments do, I wonder?" Sam mumbled, letting Kurt push him back down against the bed.

Kurt paused, and lay down on top of him, brushing his hair off his face and resting his chin against Sam's chest. "They get crap jobs and live in crack dens. Which is exactly why we should take this opportunity, if we have it. Because not everyone does, and we need to realize that we are very, very lucky to." Kurt kissed him lightly, waiting for Sam to respond.

"We're lucky anyways. Lucky because we'll be together. And that would make me lucky, even if I was living in a crack-den next to a meth lab above a prostitution ring." Kurt pouted, and Sam rolled his eyes back and pulled Kurt forward to kiss him. "But I suppose if I can be with you, and have a decent place to live then that would be nice too." The smile on Kurt's face was too beautiful for him to continue to feel bad about this decision, although he couldn't say he felt great about it. Though he had to admit, his little fantasy sounded nice.

"I'm still chipping though. Utilities, or part of the rent." He mumbled.

"Mmm-hmm." Kurt agreed, reaching over him and snatching something up from the night table.

"And getting a job." He continued, as Kurt placed a hand on his hips flipped him onto his stomach.

"I completely understand." He said, kissing his way along Sam's shoulder.

"And I don't want something too fancy. It should be something affor-" Sam cut off, feeling a familiar coolness between his legs. "Men." He muttered, closing his eyes and resting his head against his arms. "I'm trying to have a conversation, and you can only think about one thing."

* * *

"Sam. Sammers. Wake up, baby." Kurt whispered in Sam's ear. Sam moaned groggily and opened his eyes, giving a loud yelp when instead of staring into the blue-grey ocean eyes of his boyfriend, he was staring into the wide, round brown one's of Rachel.

"What the f-" He jerked out, snatching the covers around him and backing up on the bed. He felt Kurt kneeling on the bed next to him, and he turned to look at him. "Why is she here?"

"I told her about you getting in, and she and Finn came over to celebrate." Kurt said, giggling a little along with Rachel. He hopped off the bed, and straightened his plaid dress shirt. Sam looked at the clock and groaned, realizing he'd been asleep for over an hour. His Mom and Brian had probably gotten home a while ago.

"Yes, you are a lazy, lazy bum." Kurt chided, smacking him on said bum. Sam yelped again, and toppled off the bed. "Oops, sorry baby." He cringed. "I forgot."

"So'k." Sam mumbled from the other side of the bed. "I'll live."

"Well, I've just learned some new awkward information. Um, I'm going back downstairs now and I'm going to burn my eyeballs. Make Sam hurry up, Finn's getting hungry and I can't guarantee he doesn't try and eat Brian." Rachel said, making a quick exit.

Sam pulled himself back onto the bed, and flopped down on his belly, the sheets tangled around his hips. Kurt resisted the urge to yank them down. "I just realized what living with Finn and Rachel next year means." Sam mumbled into the pillow.

"What's that?" Kurt asked, trailing his fingers over the sheets. Still didn't pull them down though. Resiting, resisting, resisting...

"It means we have to _live _with Finn and Rachel next year." He moaned. "Blarrggg..."

"I thought you liked Finn and Rachel."

"I do. Usually. But they're having sex, right?" Kurt nodded. "Well then at some point, living with them means we're going to over-hear Finchel sex, and I am _not _looking forward to that."

"Sam!" Kurt yelped, covering his ears with his hands. "He is my _brother! _And she's my best friend! I _do not _want to hear this!"

"You better get used to it, dude. Our bedrooms are probably going to be next to each other. And I bet they're _loud_."

"La la la la, I can't hear you!" Kurt sang, plugging his ears tightly. Sam grinned and jumped up a little, kneeling next to Kurt and speaking right into his ear (well, his hand).

"Oh Finn yeah you're sooooo good! Gold stars! Gold stars!" Sam said in high voice that sounded nothing like Rachel. "Oh, oh, oh oh..."

"LA LA LA I'M NOT LISTENING!" Kurt screeched. It was quiet after that, and he slowly took his hands away from his ears, and unscrunched his eyes to see Sam grinning stupidly at him. "You're _not _funny."

"Yes I am." He said cutely, batting his eye lashes and kissing his ear.

Kurt was going to respond with something sarcastic and snarky, but he noticed that when Sam had jumped up onto his knees, the sheet had fallen away. Somehow, the words just seemed to melt and fade on his tongue. Ahhh."You should get dressed." Kurt said breathlessly, not bothering to pretend he wasn't staring at him.

"Why?" Sam asked, leaning in closely, not bothering to pretend he didn't know Kurt was staring at him.

Kurt forced his eyes up to Sam's face. "Because if you don't, I will not be able to restrain myself from mauling you, and you won't be able to walk for the next _month_."

"Promises, promises..." Sam said, and grinned. Kurt rolled his eyes as Sam reached down to grab his underwear from the foot of the bed and began getting dressed.

Sam was tugging his jeans back up his body, and Kurt was openly oggling him when the doorbell rang. Whoever rang it pressed the bell 3 times very quickly, waited a moment, and pressed it again twice. Sam raised an eyebrow and walked over to the window, lifting the curtain back a bit.

Sure enough, Kate's car was parked next to the curb in front of his house. He turned to Kurt, who was pretending to be very involved with examining his nails.

"Kurt, sweetie, why is Kaitlyn here?" Sam asked.

Kurt bit his lip. "Well, see I sent her a text telling her the good news, and that we were sort of celebrating-" He looked away. "You know how much Kate likes celebrating..."

Sam sighed. "I didn't really want this to turn into a whole big thing, you know." He shook his head. "Whatever, it's just Kate, Rachel and Finn, right?"

Kurt cleared his throat, still looking away. "Uh, well actually...it's not just them."

"Kurt!"

"What? I only told Kate! But, you know Kate barely goes anywhere without Quinn, Matt and Cam...and then, Matt and Cam don't go anywhere without Johnny and Leigh...so you know..."

Sam could hear the door opening, and what sounded like a lot of people bustling inside. He groaned and flung himself back down against the bed. "Arrrhhggg..."

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." Kurt begged, laying down next to Sam.

"I'm not mad...I'm just. I don't know." He sighed, sitting back up. "Well, I guess this'll give me a chance to talk to Cam about seeing Green Latern next week." He muttered, trying to look on the brightside.

"You're going to see a movie with out me?" Kurt pouted.

He shrugged. "Only sort of. I was going to see it with Cam first, 'cause we haven't been able to hang out much since he started dating Leigh, and then if I thought you would like it, I was going to go see it with you."

"Oh. Well, ok then." He smiled. "I don't want to intrude on your guy time."

Sam laughed. "Kurt, can you think about what you just said and see if you can tell me what's wrong with it?"

Kurt thought. "Um, no."

"_You're a guy too._ So if you came with us, which you definitely can if you'd like, it would _still _be guy time. No intrusion._" _

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I know _that_. But I mean, Cam's a guy _friend_. It's different."

Sam's eyes widened. "I'm not your friend?" He asked, sounding hurt. Kurt couldn't tell if he was serious or not. "Like, you really don't think about me as a friend?"

"Um, we're not friends..."

"You're my friend!" Sam insisted, grabbing his hands. "You're my _best _friend."

Kurt laughed, and gave Sam a reassuring kiss. "You're my best friend too, Sammers. But you know that our relationship is a lot different from yours and Cam's. At least, I sure hope it is. So you go see the movie with your _guy-_friend and then if it's good, you can take your _boy_friend."

Sam smiled. "Okeydoke. And if it's good then you _have _to go see it because when you like things, it makes me love them even more."

"And that in no way puts a mountain of pressure on me." Kurt said, shaking his head.

"I've come to trust you're taste and judgement. You know when things are good."

"But we don't always have the same opinion on what "good" is. Like, American Psycho for example."

"Yes, but I think if you just gave that another chance you would see that it's really a great mo-"

"No. It was disgusting and I will _never _forgive you for showing it to me." He said, crossing his arms firmly.

"But- but..." Sam pouted. _"'_Feed me a stray cat!'_"*_

"No. Besides, that is exactly what you have Cam for." Kurt pointed out.

"Good point." Sam said, hopping off the bed. He picked up a silver chain from his bed side table and pulled it around his neck, and Kurt smiled. It was the necklace he'd gotten Sam for their six month anniversary. It was a similar in idea to the one Sam had given him, but instead of a spaceship and a musical note, it was a small silver alien holding a microphone. He instinctively put his hand up to his throat, and pulled his own necklace out from under his shirt to fiddle with it.

They both wore them every day, and Kurt took his off as little as possible.

Kurt watched as Sam's chest and the necklace against it disappeared beneath a blue spider man t shirt, and smiled when he pulled the necklace back out from under the shirt, so it lay on top. He slowly climbed off the bed and went over to Sam, resting his chest against Sam's shoulder and leaning against him. "You read to face everyone?" Kurt asked. He could hear laughter from downstairs, and heard Matt shrieking for Johnny to put him down _this instant, _as Kate and Cam egged him on.

Sam sighed, and reached out his hand. "We doing it together?"

"'Course." Kurt replied, taking his hand.

"Then I'm ready for anything." He said, smiling.

"What about living with Finn and Rachel?" Kurt teased. "Moving to New York? Starting a new, terrifying life full of uncertainty and unwelcome responsibility?"

Sam laughed. "We doing it together?" He asked again.

"'Course." Kurt repeated, kissing him softly. "All of it, always."

Sam kissed him back. "Then bring it."

* * *

**A/N: A million years from now, when I finish all the fics I'm currently writing (I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NO MAN'S LAND, OH GOODDD) I am planning on writing more additions to these stories, set in the same universe. One would take place in the summer, transitioning between highschool and college, and the other would take place at college. **

**Also, this epilouge marks the introduction of my favourite thing in the world: Bottom!Sam. Don't know why. **

***This is a quote from American Psycho. The context is unimportant. **

**TTFN (Ta-Ta For Now)**

**-Tigger**


	26. Author's Note

**A/N: Right, so I don't know if anyone cares at this point, but a little bit ago I made a short, two part story set in this universe, after "Everything." It takes place when Sam and Kurt go to New York for Nationals. However, its also a cross-over with the "Young Avengers" Billy and Teddy, which is why I'm not sure how many people will be interested in it. You don't need to have any experience with the Young Avengers (they're a teenage superhero group) to understand the fic, since I explain everything in-story. But I figure, hey what they heck, maybe it'll peak one or two people's interests. **

**Any-who, the story is called "New York, New York" because creative titles are for the weak, right? **


End file.
